


SanctTale

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Humor, Adult Situations, Alternate Universe - SanctTale, Cussing, Eventual Smut, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Graphic Violence, OC - Andrew, OC - Carlson James Sans, OC - Casey/KC, OC - Little Miss, OC - Lydian Charolette Sans, OC - Marvin, OC - Mini-me, OC - Plantin Sastruorlys Sans, OC - Roy, OC - Sarah Chez, OC - Sophia, OC - Teresa, OC - Terosix, Obsession, Possession, Precognition, Stalker, Undertale AU, Yandere, bad language, cursing, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 159
Words: 147,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Fear fuels humans to do things they should not... and because of it those who have been found to have Red Souls have paid a very steep cost.
Relationships: Asgore & Asriel, Asgore & Toriel, Chara & Frisk, Chara & Sans, Frisk & Toriel, Frisk/Sans, Grillby & Sophia, Papyrus & Gaster, Papyrus/Muffet, Sans & Asgore, Sans & Asriel, Sans & Gaster, Sans & Grillby, Sans & Papyrus, Sans & Sophia, Sans & Toriel, Toriel & Asriel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-author Shippo7842

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc I 1 - 87  
> Arc II 88 - 124  
> Arc III 125 - 159  
> Arc IV - https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553078
> 
> (sorry I have no idea how to make links)

\- Prologue -  
  
  
  


Heavy is the crown that the one who bears it. It is saying as a cautionary tale of how power can corrupt even the most pure of hearts. Long before the great war when human and monsters was a peace amongst them it was decided that the humans would be ruled by a red soul. Thus a new renaissance of magic and friendship between human and monsters began. It was decided that every leader from then on forward would be a red soul. It wasn’t until a few hundred years later when a red soul, named Chara, became leader when it all fell apart and the barriers were put up and monsters were forced to live underground in various locations with interlinking tunnels using magic. After years of the iron fist rule of Chara, the people rose up against her and threw her down into the underground to meet her fate and as such when a red soul was found they were instantly sent down to the underground to never be seen again. That is because the underground had magical properties of its own where it limits the power to the very basic and for those who had a red soul...most didn’t even know how to use their powers and yet fewer how to control or use them properly because they didn’t get a chance to learn.

It had become a custom at the age of 18 when the soul would be exhumed from the body and examined if they were any color of soul than red they were allowed to learn magic if it was red….well they were taken off to be thrown in the underground. Now they do it at graduation day for everybody, even dropouts or those who didn’t attend. They do it then to help figure out what job will suit the person best. For instance, green souls are kind souls and do better in hospitals and human relations while yellow souls are justice souls and usually do better in the court systems. It is not always a perfect fit but it works fairly well. Since only one red soul can exist at any given period it is a very rare thing. In fact, it is so rare that when they took Frisk’s soul out of her body the guy almost put it back. Frisk stared at her soul and knew this was a death sentence. Her so-called friends instantly grabbing her to drag her off the graduation stage that they were celebrating and per parents who tried to reach her taken away to god knows where. Little did anyone know that to take them straight to the underground is something the government did away with years ago instead they are tested and prodded like lab rats until they are done with them then and only then they are dropped into the underground, broken and with no hope. Frisk was tested on for almost 10 years before they dropped her off and the only reason they stopped was because her soul began to crack and once it starts cracking the only way to repair with magic that they don’t even have. It didn’t matter to Frisk she was so tired. They gave her science material to read every so often but to them….she was just a living breathing guinea pig that nobody wanted. She will go down in the history books as the 7th red soul to exist but that is about it.

Frisk’s outfit was only comprised of a surgeon gown. No bra nor any undergarments. Those were luxuries that she was not given and for food... well if one considered the experiments she went through and how much she was able to keep down anything she got as edible, but she was sure prisoners got better treatment than she did. Frisk didn’t get any special ceremony or any well-wishes when she was dropped down the hole. She was garbage to them… living garbage, and who would blame them? She felt the same way about herself at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

Every year this spot was visited by two monsters. The gatekeepers of the Underground. She fell to the ground hard, her hair was a matted mess as she did not get the chance to shower often and she looked around, spotting the two monsters. She was so exhausted and so tired she didn’t even fight. Frisk raised her hands up meekly only hoping that death would swiftly come and to not feel any more pain. She was shaking and the sight of needles and any kind of surgical equipment scared her more than these monsters could ever do but still she shivered as tears ran down her face knowing that the end is nigh. The two stare at the human before them. Murmuring between them in a language she did not understand before the larger of the two moved over and gently scooped her up. The smaller of the two moved to the other skeleton and gently wrapped her up in a hoodie that was large enough on her to almost be a full blanket.

“welcome to the underground.” He says gently. Frisk didn’t know what to say. She heard rumors that monsters were mean and crude but… they showed kindness to her and she wasn’t sure how to respond. The other skeleton said something.

“nah, c’mon, tori needs to see her and so does paps.” The taller nodded and the two of them headed deeper into the cavern. She shivered but she pulled the coat close to her and eyed the monsters closely unable to see behind the capes as they mention a Tori and Paps... perhaps a grandfather of sorts? Frisk didn’t ask but she was cautious she had to be but then again she was so weak… and so hungry; even with her trying her best to stay awake it was a struggle. She resorted to biting her own arm to keep herself awake, as her fingernails were stripped away by the scientists as she'd hurt herself that way using her fingernails, she would concentrate at one area and kept digging at it until she bled. It was her release... her only bit of control she had. Even with everything she did... exhaustion won and she passed out in the stranger’s arms. 

When she came to she was in a bed, tucked in, and many of the wounds she’d had were gone, she was bandaged up and a piece of pie was sitting on the nightstand, waiting for her with a fork. Frisk glanced around nervously as she expected to be at the lab. Her thoughts were everywhere trying to remember what just happened and it came to her just as fast. The monsters in the hoodies brought her here... Frisk looked at the pie a little uneasy, unsure if it is safe or not. She wanted to eat it so bad but the scientists played dirty tricks on her before and tested her by sabotaging her food. Frisk could smell the sweet aroma of the pie. She was trying to decide what would be worse…. to die from poison or from starvation… She picked up the fork and took a bite of the pie. The taste of the pie was so delicious it was beyond anything she'd had in years. If this pie was poisoned she welcomed death with open arms. Soon the pie was gone but Frisk kept her wits about her. The thing she learned with the scientists was that any object left behind can be utilized elsewhere as a tool or as a weapon. She hid the fork under the pillow hoping she wouldn’t have to use it as a weapon but she wanted that protection just in case. Frisk was confused at why they didn’t kill her right away but maybe they are waiting for a ceremony or something like that… who knows… but she needed to be cautious still. If they turned out to be like the history books taught her, then she will take down as many as she can before she dies.

“go on... i have a feeling she’ll be more open to you anyway...” Came a slightly familiar voice. It was only after a moment that she remembered that she’d heard the voice before. The door opened a crack and what looked like a goat in a long silvery and gold gown walked in. Frisk eyed the figure unsure how to perceive her as she brought her knees up to her body to protect herself. She moved slowly into the room, behind her was the shorter skeleton who wore the denim hoodie that had been wrapped around her beforehand. The monsters were... without doubt, much larger than she was. In truth, the only one about her size was the skeleton that was hanging back. He wore only the jacket, a pair of gloves, shorts and some white house slippers with golden etching across them, but it was hard to see what they said at a distance. She was quiet at first, finally she spoke, but it was quiet and meek.

“Thanks... for the jacket... and the pie... How long?” Frisk asked still glancing back and forth between all the tall monsters feeling really small and weak. The two looked at one another.

“How long until what dear?” The goat woman’s tone was soft, gentle.

“Until... you kill me…” Frisk asked knowing that was her fate after all. That is why they dumped her down here. It was a punishment for Chara’s crimes that she will have to pay as a red soul herself.

“I do not know what you have been told, but we have no intention of killing you.”

“... I ... but…” Frisk was so nervous she lost her nerve quickly as she looked at the pair.

“My name is Toriel, I am the queen of the monsters and this is Haven that you are in.”

“My... name... is F... F... I don’t know… I am sorry…” That was the only thing she had left in the world to control, her name. Was it selfish not to give out right away, maybe but she had no real reason to trust them either.

“it’s fine, if you figure it out you can tell us later. name’s sans. i’m one of the gatekeepers.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Thank you... Sans... for earlier... I do know my name… and I am being selfish... but… I just don’t... my name... and I….” 

“Don’t worry child, you are safe down here with us. It is not a bother.” Sans nods in agreement.

“Thank you… umm... here you might want this back too.” Frisk reached under the pillow and retrieved the fork and handing it over, trying to show a little trust to them. It was the least she could do.

“Well, it will need washed. Are you still hungry?” 

“... I can have more? Really?”

“Yes dear.” A look of great concern passed between the two monsters. Frisk felt tears come to her as she began to weep. She hadn’t had second servings in years and to go to bed hungry became a past time that she grew to accept. It had been clear to them she hadn’t been well taken care of, by the wounds and what Papyrus had said about her limbs, but they had no idea of the full extent of things.

“you okay?” Sans ventured. 

“I am, now ... the name, is Frisk... I would like seconds... please....” Frisk says through her tears. 

“Of course dear, Sans, if you would.” He nods, taking the plate and disappearing, when he comes back the plate has a hot dog on it with a bit of ketchup next to the piece of pie. Frisk didn’t hesitate this time as she grabbed the hot dog and ate it like it was her last meal. She shoved it in her mouth eating it greedily and in about five minutes later she threw up the whole meal between the richness of the food, the experiments that were done to her and her overall stomach being smaller than it use to be, it couldn’t handle it. Frisk physically shook as she threw up the delicious meal she received. She threw up in the trash can and because she didn’t know how to respond if anyone asked she said she was full... when that was a lie. 

“Oh dear... was that supposed to happen?” 

“yup, the hot dog was made by paps to help purge her system a bit. he insisted...”

“Why?” 

“something’ about chemicals... i think.” Before either could say anything more they were joined by a third monster who was only a couple inches shorter than Toriel but still towered over the other skeleton; he was a skeleton himself and he was dressed in an orange turtleneck and black slacks. He moved over to Frisk, gently kneeling down next to her, a cup in one hand. 

“Drink. It Will Make You Feel Better.” It smelled a little like flowers, but didn’t taste like anything really. She was still shaking, feeling nervous and scared, as she looked at the skeleton and sipped a little before stopping. He gave her a patient, understanding smile.

“You… are not going… to hurt me… are you?” The scientists would tell her no but she knew that was a lie.

“No. I’m Trying To Help You. You Were Very Ill When You Were Found. Magic Alone Can Only Do So Much.” 

“I… yes… I am not feeling good… they said my soul… is damaged… I think.” 

“Yes, Well, With Some Rest And Proper Care, That Will Heal.” Frisk sipped the rest of the drink slowly and finished it off handing it back to him. She never stopped watching him just to make sure. When it settled into her stomach it made her feel warm inside, like having little hugs all over sort of warm. He took the cup from her when she was finished and left the room. The other two had been watching the exchanged in silence. Frisk brought her knees up to her chest and rocked herself back and forth. She was unsure how to feel. For too long she has been prodded and poked to just believe that... there is someone who would actually take care of her. The group that is supposed to kill her... but here she was and she was feeling a little better, and they haven’t killed her yet.

“You should get some more rest. It is late. Come on Sans. Your brothers will be waiting for you to return.” 

“of course.” He replied kindly as he followed the queen from the room. Should Frisk actually study the room, she would realize there were two beds; the other was tidy and looked like it had not been slept in for a long time. Its sheets were a dark green and red. There were books in a bookshelf on the wall between the two nightstands and two chests, one at the foot of each bed. It wasn’t till later on when she felt a little more confident when she scanned the books grabbing one to read… She missed reading so much.

The book she’d first snatched was a book entitled “My Little Monster.” It was a children’s book, several of those on the shelf were, but there were other books too, mostly books about mathematics, calligraphy, biology, astronomy, physics, agriculture and a range of other such topics. Those ones were on the highest shelves, unfortunately they were just a little out of her reach. She was content reading the children’s books for now... maybe later she could ask about the other books, if they are telling the truth and she does wake up tomorrow. She curled under the sheets with the book and read it, seeing a picture of a mother and father brought tears to her eyes. She hadn’t thought of them since she was dropped in here… or for awhile now… it was to protect herself; she tried to not think of them in a way that made her feel dread all the way through. Were they dead? What happened to them? Did Frisk even wanted to know? Frisk held the book close as she fell asleep. It wasn’t the worst sleep she ever had but it was far better than she had in a long time. 

When she woke up the next morning a cup was waiting by the bedside on the nightstand, it was warm and there was a note that said:

Drink Slowly, Be Careful It’s Hot! 

“Okay... Do I trust the drink?” Frisk asked herself as she looked at the drink pondering the question as she let it cool down. She then sipped it slowly letting the warm liquid go down her throat. If they were going to kill her they would have done it by now was her thought process, but she still didn’t trust to the extent to not question their motives. She wondered if they were watching her as she glanced at the walls around her, not sure, but she felt a little better than before and she felt she should say thank you in a way. She dug through some of the stuff around the room and eventually found a pen and paper. It was going to be a fast and short, to the point.

Dear you guys… I think Sams, Torrale and Paps

Thank you for helping and being kind. 

Frisk 


	4. Chapter 4

She slipped it under the door and went back to bed trying to catch up on the hours of sleep she missed on those years past. She was left alone to rest and heal, though there were times she’d wake up to small bits of food. Mostly bread and soup, that when she ate it she found she wasn’t sick like the first time. She was still uncertain what the intention of the monsters were but as the days past she felt a little better but became more and more wary of the monsters, unsure what the end goal is but at the same time… she felt more grateful for them. Appreciating the fact they were doing this. 

“Umm… hello?” Frisk asked to no one in particular just curious if anyone would respond. She was uncertain if she should talk to the monsters but what choice did she have at this point. There was no response, but then again there was no one in the room at the time but her. Frisk felt lonely for the first time in a long time. Maybe it was the fact that she felt a sense of safety that she hadn’t had but she had already been convinced that people in lab coats were bad people… but… were they…. The monsters treated her nicely and... this confused her quite a bit.

Occasionally there was the sound of footsteps from beyond the room, but she wasn’t disturbed. She was curious but not enough to open the door. Beyond the door… it was uncertainty and she barely got her bearings for the basics. She kinda wished she had someone to talk to though. Frisk found an old chess board in the kids toy box and she she set it up. She hasn’t played chess since… The smile that adorned her face briefly disappeared and she crawled under the blankets and fell back to sleep trying to forget her friends pulling her off and throwing her in the arms of the government. 

When she woke up, she found that one of the pieces had been moved. This surprised her but it gave her something to look forward to. She glanced around the room briefly before she moved a piece herself. Frisk wondered how long she would have to wait, but she could wait. It became a routine, whoever she was playing against visited in the morning, when she was asleep, and would move a piece. Frisk tried to figure out the individual who she was against as she had no way of saying but after day four she came up with an idea. She took the notebook she found and left it open by the chess board writing.

“Leaving the pawn exposed like that…. rookie move.” Frisk chuckled to herself as she crawled to bed and falling asleep.

The next morning she found the piece that had taken the pawn had been taken by a bishop and a short message scrawled a little messily: 

strategy.

So much for long messages... but at least it is better than nothing. 

Frisk smiled at this note and cursed herself for not seeing this move clearly. She has all day to make a move and she made a critical error in judgement. That day she spent it thinking of the best move and when it was close to her bedtime she placed the pawn down and wrote another note.

“You are right. I should have seen that move.” 

  
  


The next morning there was another message and another piece moved:

i’ve ‘left’ actually.

\- Don’t write that!

why not?

\- Stop writing everything! This isn’t a conversation between you and me!

so? 

Frisk looked at the note confused. Did she miss something and she looked through the other pages of the notebook just to make sure they were blank. They were all blank... except for a tiny doodle in the corner that turned into a moving comic if she flipped it... of a skeleton giving a dog a bone. With the last image being of said skeleton saying “bone appetite.” 

Frisk laughed, this was as close to a cartoon she had seen in a long time and she flipped the comic several times, enjoying it immensely. She moved another chess piece but this time it wasn’t very strategic as she got distracted by the comic strip. She wrote a note.

“I love the comic... thank you…” 

The next day there wasn’t a note, but there was another comic... but... it was only half done and it seemed to be of their chess game so far.... With the pieces seeming to move on their own. Frisk smiled and flipped through the comic and looking at the current chess board and moved the piece on the board but this time with the note she left something extra as she smiled. She drew a picture of a smiley face with the tongue sticking out.

“Thank you… for giving me something to look forward to... mysterious stranger.” She went to bed smiling enjoying this game she was playing.

The next morning was: 

not that mysterious.

  
  


A piece had been moved again and more of the comic had been filled in. With each move of the piece there was another two segments of the comic. Frisk left more and more notes wondering more and more about the person who she was writing to.

Okay… so you say you are not a bat… that was not what I mean what are you... but I guess if you are not a bat you are being technically honest… so… yeah...

  
  


Note: 

i said that cuz i’m havin’ a ball.... didn’t want you thinking sports.

Frisk laughed as she read the note and felt a little more comfortable with this pen pal of hers.

Note:

Well, I am glad to have someone to “talk” to. I haven’t had a friend in years. Plus once I kick you butt in this game. Will I finally get to meet you?

Your friend possibly

Frisk


	5. Chapter 5

She smiled as she moved her piece, seeing checkmate within 5 moves but he could also get it in 4 if he did a certain move but she didn’t know if he saw it or not. The next morning she saw the piece moved, it was not the expected checkmate, but it also blocked her from achieving checkmate so easily.

Note: 

we’ve met. but if you want to talk you can always ring.... the queen knows how to get in touch with me.

Note:

Maybe I will… but I need a phone to do that... but thanks anyways…

Your friend possibly 

Frisk

  
  


Note: 

queen has one. she probably won’t cell it to you, but she could always let you borrow it or could get me to come.

Frisk had to reread the letter twice before catching the irony and the pun of the letter. She giggled a little at the letter.

She eyed the door with caution. Beyond the door she had no idea what lay behind it and even so her body, though much stronger than before, still had some issues. The night terrors were the worst though as she felt that she was back at the labs again, strapped to the cold metal table, a mouth guard inserted in her mouth so they didn’t have to hear her scream in pain while they use varies of tools on her. The worst part was they never numbed the area on where they tested; it was just sheer will that got her through those nights. She crawled out of the bed and walked to the door, unsure how to approach this situation, and knocked on her side of the door hoping someone kind would hear her. She only knocked twice before losing her nerve and hid under the bed after a moment realizing no one was coming she cautiously moved the chess piece and left another note for her friend.

Note:

I am sorry… I am not brave enough.

You say we met. Were you at the labs, too? I asked once if you are a monster or a human you said a friend. That is why I ask about the labs. I am just curious. I am scared… but these letters and the chess game give me some hope that I am not alone. Thank you.

Your friend

Frisk 

She crawled into her bed and tried not to dream her nightmarish dreams. Most nights she could sleep fairly still but some nights, like that night she dreamt of him… The scientist that made her skin crawl at the sight of him alone. In her dreams he was just as tall as the monsters and just as mean as in reality. Frisk struggled against the sheets as she screamed and whimpered begging for the pain to stop. A gentle hand to her forehead brushed back some locks and murmured soft reassurances, easing the dreams for the evening. When she woke the next morning another piece had moved and another note was left.

Note: 

no. my brother works at a lab though. it’s okay to be scared, but no one here is going to hurt you. i’m glad you’re enjoying our game as much as i am. if we don’t speak before checkmate... i’ll come visit you once the game ends.

Frisk smiled at the note. She found herself feeling a little better to a certain degree. It was the lab part that made her nervous again. Maybe they were healing her so that they could have a new guinea pig to play with. A part was also excited to possibly meeting this friend of hers. She had been feeling so lonely except for the few times a day when food was left for her. Toriel tried to talk to her but she got little response back but every time she came in it was little a more. She just didn’t talk about anything that happened before she was tossed down. The conversations were basic but they achieved their goal of keeping Frisk calm to a degree. Frisk tried to ask for a cell phone from Toriel but lost her nerve but she did something that she didn’t do before. When she came to bring Frisk her supper she was handed a simple note that she wrote for her.

Dear Queen Toriel,

Thank-You for being so kind to me over these last few days. Your pies have been delicious and so has the soups you left me.

Hopefully friends 

Frisk 

Toriel took the note with her and said her farewells. Frisk wrote another note for her new friend trying to figure out the move she needed to make to make sure she wins but she didn’t know which move to make. Using the comic she tried to understand the individual who made the moves before she made another move.

Note:

Your brother, the scientist, does he… do experiments on humans? I was just curious. You said no one will hurt me and a part of me wants to believe you it really does. I have trouble believing others because of what happened to me. I might tell you sometime…

I am looking forward to meeting you my friend.

Frisk

  
  


She went to bed and slept halfway decent but she had slight night terrors but no where near severe as the previous evening. Meanwhile Alphys was talking with Papyrus about their new guest.

“W-we need to do m-more tests on her. S-she showed high l-levels of toxicity in her blood the f-first day she came in. W-we need to do f-follow up studies. It l-looks like they were poisoning h-her on p-purpose… there is also s-signs they were just t-testing some other t-things on her. How a-awful….” Alphys looked at the papers, they'd drew blood the first day and it was a miracle that she was even alive long enough to get some of the poison out of her. That was of course when she was knocked out cold and she didn’t even see what was happening.


	6. Chapter 6

When she woke up she found a new note along with another moved piece:

  
  


on magic. like seeing how a magic orb reacts to temperatures, basic physics stuff. sometimes he asks me to donate bits of magic to experiment on. but that’s mostly it.

Frisk felt a little more comfortable after reading the note. This individual must be older because no one is taught magic young from where she is from. Frisk looked at the board and found that she was down to two pieces and she can see that in a couple of moves she will be cornered and trapped. Is it irony that her chess game will end that way or is it just that a game and she is thinking too hard about it? She moved the piece and left another note for her friend.

Dear… whomever you are,

I guess by now you can guess I am … quite nervous about talking about my past. It is because of what happened you see. It was pretty awful especially when you think you can trust someone and they end up betraying you. I keep telling myself that you won’t be the same but... I don’t know. I am sorry but like this game… I feel and always will be trapped.

Frisk

She was uncertain about the note or her move. Frisk looked at the board and laid down the king signifying giving up. She then went to bed without supper that day refusing to get out from under the covers and the nightmares were haunting her all night. The game was pretty much over with only four pieces on the board by this point. Two pawns and two kings. When she woke up, there wasn’t a note, this time it seemed her chess partner was lounging next to the board instead. When he saw her looking at him he smiled.

“heya pal.” Frisk’s eyes widen and she threw the blanket over her head to hide as if that would actually do something.

“... Y-you are... S-sans… right?” Frisk said, scared. 

“yup.” 

“A-are you... the o-one with the n-notes?” 

“mmmhmmm. you’re pretty good at chess. been ages since i had a good game. most either don’t care for it or aren’t good enough.” Frisk peeked over the sheets and over at Sans.

“Really?.... I belonged to a chess club… before…” She eyed around cautiously.

“that’s cool. honestly i’d thought most humans had done away with chess until you set up the board.” 

“Well you are not wrong. There was only one member other than me.” Frisk said pulling the blanket off slowly and very cautiously coming up to the other side of the board sitting down. 

“mmm, well it was a civilized game of war for a more civilized time.... ain’t much of that anymore unfortunately. you’re kinda brave for a human.” 

“... For what?” Frisk asked.

“last human i saw passed out on me... the one before that ran screaming..... I’m not exactly the most... appealing type of monster to humans.” Frisk looked at him taking in all the features of the skeleton monster and didn’t really see why anyone would really be too scared unless they had a fear of bone marrow or something.

“... Well you said you wouldn’t hurt me… so I have nothing to... really fear from you.” Frisk said setting up the board trying not to look too long as she got the game set to start again.

“well, mostly because of the reason my species was hated in the first place. there are only three of us left in the entire underground... that’s saying something.” 

“I feel you. All red souls born in the above ground are supposed to be sacrificed to the underground.” 

“yup, i know.... i’ve seen my fair share. but unlike humans... we don’t believe in sacrificing children.” 

“I was taught that they should be punished and deserve such things… at my graduation... they... never mind…” 

“and what crime do you think you committed to deserve being treated the way they treated you? because, you know... far as i am aware.... you haven’t done anything.” Frisk rubbed her arms nervously as she thought back to that day and she was still nervous and uncertain about telling him about her life story.

“I did nothing…”

“thought so. see... lot of humans are stupid animals. always lashing out at what they fear rather trying to understand it..... long ago there was a human who abused the power of a red soul..... since then it’s the only contact humans and monsters have had with one another.”

“The tale of Bloody Chara... Yeah… that is what we are taught...”  
  


“yeah... she was a piece of work alright... and the only human down here whose grave is a disgrace.” 

“They umm… didn’t bring me here right away either... they got me when I was 18… I don’t know how old I am now…” 

“yeah, paps and i figured that from... everything. humans can be too curious for their own good. messing with things they don’t understand and in ways that aren’t morally right or even safe.” 

“The one… he would say “Doesn’t matter she is going to be killed by them anyway… so “ and well then the pain…” She winced feeling a pain that wasn’t there. 

“a handy excuse from an ignorant beast that fears the thing he tampers with.” He gently touched her hand, drawing her attention to the present. She looked up and then nervously pulled her hand back quick then realized what she did and cautiously laid it back down next to his.


	7. Chapter 7

“Sorry…” 

“it’s okay. trust doesn’t come easy.... especially not after what you’ve been through.” 

“...Thanks for the notes by the way… I liked them.” Frisk said, trying to ease the moment again.

“i enjoyed them too after i note-iced the first one.” Frisk giggled and a smirk crossed her face.

“That one note with that pun… I didn’t catch it right away it was upon reading it about 3 times afterwards I found it. The comics are good too…” Frisk realized she was talking way to excitedly and went a little quieter in the end again. He simply smiled though.

“speaking off, i need to finish it now.” He picked up the notebook, fishing a pen from the hoodie’s inner pocket and began sketching with it the final few moves to the game; now she had a record of their first game.

“May I ask you a question before you go?” Frisk watched him sketch in the notebook. 

“sure.”

“Earlier you wrote a note with like a conversation…. What was that about?” Frisk asked curiously. He chuckled.

“ah... my other brother, gaster, was with me at the time while i was coming here. he wanted to know why i kept coming back. he doesn’t speak english well.” 

“That is a good question… why do you come visit me? …. Maybe don’t answer … I need a friend not someone who feels sorry for me.” Frisk said thinking about the situation. He set the book down once he was done.

“well... it’s hard to be a friend and not feel sorrow or anger at the things you were forced into... i’ll give you that. the first couple times i came here was because paps insisted i do, to ensure that his magic didn’t have any adverse affect on you... then i noticed the board and thought.... maybe i had a shot at being a friend instead of being the one that scared the crap out of the human... so... that’s kinda why i was a little evasive.”

“.... pffftttt….” She couldn’t help but giggle, but her emotions were all over the place, and the idea of a person defecating themselves for some reason seemed funny at that moment. 

“had that happen once too... fortunately it was before we got them here or tori woulda been mad at me.” 

“That is so... gross but… it is kinda funny… I am used to people seeing me… I mean all of me…” 

“yeah... took zack ages to get used to me. although that last bit is.... rather insulting and very invasive. we have boundaries down here we don’t cross without permission or unless an emergency calls for it.” 

“I had no choice Sans… I honestly wouldn’t be going around in that gown if I had to…”

“yeah, i know... if i live long enough to see the barrier down.... those humans will regret ever picking up a scalpel.” Frisk shuddered at the thought of the blade and how it cut her flesh. 

“speaking of clothes though... i guess you haven’t checked the dresser... there’s some there.”

“... Will they fit? It feels like this is all kids things.” 

“hard to say... we’ve had no less than seventeen come down in my lifetime.... of all shapes and sizes... ages too... some of it might be kid stuff but not all of it is.” Frisk went to the dresser and looked into the drawers pulling out a sweater and some pants and looked at them. Without a second thought she slipped the pants on and tossed off the little coat and put on the sweater. Sans had the decency to get what she was doing and had turned around while she changed into the clothes. He was admiring a sketch that was hung on the wall as she did, it looked like a very well-done drawing of Toriel. Frisk sat down on the chair the sweater was baggy and the pants were too but it fit so that is all that mattered.

“I think it will work.” Frisk said after noticing Sans looking at the drawing. “Do you know who drew that?” Frisk asked curiously. 

“Mary did.” 

“... Do you miss them?” Frisk asked, feeling that he did. 

“some of them. they didn’t always like me... but most of them were good kids really... regardless of how old they were. the sad thing is... a couple of them were prodigies.... Mary was only six when she drew this.” 

“That is beautiful… I am not the best artist...” 

“mmmhmmm, her artwork is all over the underground. she was very good at what she did and she was a very kind soul.”

“How did she die?” Frisk asked knowing only one red soul can exist at a time.

“caught the flu when she was sixty-two... she just couldn’t fight it off. her son, Alexander, is also a great painter, but not as good as his mother was.” 

“I am truly sorry for the loss... at least there is someone to live on her legacy.” He turned to look at her.

“most of those who are tossed down here have a legacy in some form or another. not always in the form of kids... but in some small way. we will not forget them anymore than we forgot Chara.” 

“... What will mine be? The girl who can play a board game?” 

“that’s up to you. you’ve got plenty of time to figure things out. who knows? maybe you’ll be the one to free us. then again... we might be better off down here.” 

“Wasn’t it because Chara killed so many that her LV was high to make the barrier in the first place?” 

“that’s a bit of myth. the magic she used had nothing to do with her LV. ... LV, or Level Of Violence, only effects how easy it is do harm to others.... it wouldn’t help her create the barrier.” 


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh... I didn’t know. I guess no one really knows though… I wish I can help though but the world out there is terrible Sans... and horrible. My friends… my so called friends… Sans… they dragged me off the stage of my high school graduation when they found out my soul color was... I ... I …” Frisk got up from the table, moving a pawn forward and crawled under the sheets not wanting to speak of what happened any further. A knock came at the door as a yellow lizard stood there nervously. Frisk glanced up over the sheets a little to look at the door.

“S-Sans a word… p-please.” 

“i’ll be out in a moment al, right now our visitor needs someone to be here for ‘em.” He moved over to the bed and sat on the edge, lightly putting a hand on the blanket.

“it’s alright now. you don’t have to say anything more.” He says gently.

“...” Frisk peeked from the covers and looked around quickly before hugging Sans and holding him close as she shook.

“I don’t think you are scary... the people above are… I... I begged them Sans… and begged… but... I didn’t...” He gently rubbed her back, holding her close. Like she said, she needed a friend and he was willing to be that friend. She felt safer in that moment than she ever had been in a long time. 

“Thank you Sans for everything. You and everyone here have been kinder to me than I deserve and I really appreciate it… Will you play chess with me tomorrow?” Frisk said breaking the hug to look into his eye lights asking curiously.

“it’s not more than you deserve and sure, we can start a new game tomorrow.” 

“Okay… I am going to sleep for awhile… my stomach is hurting again… talk to you later.” Frisk laid her head down down on the pillow closing her eyes trusting him not to hurt her. Alphys anxiously awaited Sans as she kept striding back and forth nervously.

“sleep well kiddo.” He says gently and got up from the bed and closed the door quietly behind him.

“I-I got g-good news and b-bad news Sans but b-before I tell you either of them. I need b-blood work d-done and that means I need to go in there. I know both b-brothers say that h-human trusts y-you.”

“seriously?” He sighs. “tell me what you know then because i can’t promise you i can persuade the kid to give blood just like that. she doesn’t trust me yet, she’s only starting to.” 

“W-well it looks like they injected her with this potent magic breaker… basically it is destroying her s-soul slowly because it is trying to destroy the magic… that of c-course is the bad news… the good news is there is a p-pretty simple cure to it… it is d-dandelions… which we don’t grow down here… and so unless she breaks the b-barrier she might n-not be with us more t-than 8-9 years tops.” 

“that’s pretty bad... but it’s going to take time... i don’t think i can persuade her to break the barrier just for that al... she expected us to be her executioners... she isn’t just going to break the barrier for her own sake.” 

“I-I know… me and Gaster are w-working on an a-artificial p-plant that will s-simulate the same effects as the d-dandelion it should increase her lifespan a little longer… but we s-still need the real d-deal.”

“good luck. i’m afraid you’re likely going to need it.” 

“Sans… we still need to have b-blood work done to see w-where her t-toxicity levels are. This isn’t about trust… it is about her l-life. If I didn’t have to do this I w-wouldn’t but… this is the o-only way after taking out her s-soul and looking at it. I am p-pretty sure you d-don’t have that kind of r-relationship but you are the only one she t-talks to r-really. Please I n-need it by the e-end of the w-week...” Alphys gently teased about the relationship.

“al! geez...” He flushed slightly. Well, he’d talk to her first... ask her about it. He wasn’t going to just do what the scientists did and take without asking. 

“S-says the one b-blushing. It is s-so easy to get you f-flustered.” Alphys laughed as she looked at her watch late to getting back. “T-take care R-Romeo and p-please talk to h-her for me.” 

“i will and i am not romeo! you and your far flung fantasies!” 

“S-sure s-sure… Whatever…”

The next day Frisk tried on a new shirt this one was a little too tight but it fit and she wore pants that were a little too big but she was excited about her friend Sans coming to play a game of chess with her. Sans gently knocked on the door. It was Frisk’s room after all, he didn’t want to intrude and despite what she had told him, he had no desire to walk in on her while she was... changing. That was just wrong.

“Come in… I think this shirt is a little too tight though I might switch after a while… What do you think?” The shirt really emphasized her breasts and was like a crop top more or less.

“hmm, seems that way, maybe ask tori to hem the bigger one for you.” He said after a short glance at the shirt. He sat down at the chessboard. 

“Thank you, today… I am going to kick your butt.”

“brought something i thought might make this a little more interesting since this is a live match... so to speak.” He pulled out his phone and flipped through his inventory. The item he summoned was a timer clock with three buttons. He set it down.

“took me a while to find this, wasn’t even sure we had any.” 

“Oh my god I haven’t seen one of these in years... You are on… because it is amazing is why... I mean… thank you…” Frisk smiled as she looked at Sans. “Since you brought the amazing goods you may go first… this time.” He chuckles a little.

“ladies first.” It was worth it, fixing the thing, just to see her light up like that.

“Okay..” Frisk clicked the timer to start her turn and moved the pawn and clicked the timer on her side to start the timer on his side. “Your turn…” He seemed to think a moment before choosing which pawn to start with, then clicking his side to start her timer over again. The match continued for quite a bit as little banter went on between the pair.


	9. Chapter 9

“Oh you just had to take my knight with your bishop… You think that was a smart move there Sans?” Frisk teased as she took his bishop out with her rook and clicked the timer with a smirk. He chuckles as he takes out another piece and then hits the timer again. They must have been having too good of a time because time seemed to slip away from them a little as they played a couple of games with Sans winning the majority of the games but Frisk did win two. There was a knock at the door as Sans was hitting the timer again.

“Oh… Umm… come in… I guess…” Frisk said shyly. Toriel opened the door and chuckled as she sees the two locked in battle over the chessboard.

“Hi Toriel... this is my … oh you know him… sorry…” She shyly looked down at the board playing with the pieces. 

“Hello, yes I do, he is a trusted friend. I was wondering if you were going to stay for lunch Sans.” 

“Please… I mean… if you want to…” Frisk said wondering.

“mmmm, kinda looks like it. hadn’t planned to impose.”

“Don’t be silly.” 

“I would like it... it would be nice…” Frisk muttered as she moved her piece clicking the timer. 

“then i have no reason not to.” He replies, making a quick move then hitting the timer again.

“Oh COME ON….” Frisk stood up noticing that Sans had her cornered than glanced around the room as the pair stared at her. She sat down quickly. Sans chuckled a little.

“calm down buddy, i do have a few hundred years on you.” Frisk mimics his voice a little teasing him.

“Indeed, it is quite the skill to give him a run for his money.” Toriel replies.

“... He is much more skilled than me which is fine … because I like a challenge… I’m used to… anyway…” 

“i’ve never been one to pass up a good challenge either.” 

“Queen Toriel. What are we having for lunch today? I should help….” 

“I’ve baked some lasagna for lunch today. If you wish to help you can set the table.” 

“Okay...ummm hang on…” Frisk moved a piece and clicked the timer and followed Toriel out to set the table. There was already another note for Sans on the chair for him. Sans smiled a little as he watched her leave, it was the first time she’d left the room... Sans reset all the pieces, he almost didn’t see the note. He picked it up. 

“hmm?” 

Dear Sans,

Thank you for being a good friend… I can’t say I had one … in just general and … I think I can tell you I am glad that I fell down here…. as bad as it sounds if I didn’t I wouldn’t have met you. So… thank you.

Your Friend (Possibly the best chess player)

Frisk 

  
  


“you really are somethin’ else kid...” He murmurs, tucking away the letter. He then left the room. 

Toriel led Frisk through the small house, for someone who was royalty, it wasn’t much different from most other homes that Frisk could recall seeing. It had a long hall with three rooms, not counting a bathroom, and the hall led to the living room and from there the kitchen which had a dining table in it. The living room had a large chair and couch next to a fireplace that had been lit.

“Woah… this place is nice…” Frisk said as her last place she lived was on a hard military cot on a tile floor. 

“Thank you dear.” Frisk helped put the dishes out but when she saw the knives it triggered something. She shook uncontrollably and backed up.

“Dear... are you alright?” Toriel looked at her with some concern. 

“I-I … I am sorry…” Frisk ran back to her room and hid under the bed, curled. She passed Sans on the way who was startled by that.

“whoa... hey...” He blinked and went back towards the room to figure out what had just happened. 

“frisk?” He could hear heavy breathing nearby as it seem to be coming from under the bed. He went over to the bed and knelt down.

“hey...” He says gently. She was rocking herself back and forth shaking cradling herself. He hesitated a moment before sending his magic over her and gently tugging her from the bed so he could wrap his arms around her. 

“it’s okay.” She whimpered a little but than wrapped her arms around him.

“I... I... the knives... I am sorry… don’t let them hurt me… please…” 

“shh. it’s okay. no one is going to hurt you.” Frisk wanted to believe that so bad but she felt awful about how she left Toriel too, thinking that she made things worse. He gently rubbed her back, soothing her as best he could. After a few minutes she calmed down quite a bit and she sighed.

“I... I am sorry… I shouldn’t have tried to... leave the room…” Two steps forward one step back.

“one step at a time okay? it didn’t hurt to leave the room, you just aren’t ready for the kitchen yet i guess. it’s alright.” 

“.... I wish I was better about it though… the time I was there… it just … haunts me…” 

“you don’t have to be. you were there for a long time. too long.” She hugged him again, just to show her appreciation.

“Thank you Sans... I really mean it.” 


	10. Chapter 10

“i know kiddo. if it’s okay with you we can eat in the living room instead.” 

“....W-we can do that?” Frisk said unsure.

“yeah, tori won’t mind.” A small smirk crossed her face, like this is breaking a rule or something. 

“heh... what is with that look?” 

“I never broke a rule like this before…” Frisk bit her bottom lip in anticipation. 

“well... it’s not really a rule around here. not since... well, that’s in the past.”

“Oh... I guess…” Frisk was a little disappointed.

“i wish i could say you were the first one down here like this... but truth is... you’re not.” 

“Nah… you mentioned others, 17… Mary being six and a boy Zack…” 

“yeah, but the last five.... they went through similar treatment before they were dropped down here too... “ 

“... They suffered the same?” Frisk asked shivering.

“yeah... i’m sorry to say they did... it’s why tori’s here. she’s mostly been the one the others latched onto.... but... you seem different from them.”

“How so? I… am pretty sure I been nothing but a burden on her…” Frisk said quietly.

“you’re not a burden and you kinda latched onto me instead of her. normally she’s the one everyone becomes friends with first....” 

“... She is not mad at me about that is she… I just feel… umm…”

“no, she’s probably just worried.” 

“I just feel… more comfortable around you… is all… like you get me… in a way… I don’t know... probably because you can kick my butt in chess.” Frisk teased lightly. He chuckles a little.

“maybe. but i have other hobbies too.” 

“What kind of hobbies?” Frisk asked curiously.

“well, i like imagining what the night sky looks like.... i love the stars. they’re fascinating and beautiful.”

“I know … sometime this week... oh… I don’t know if I can get the ingredients though… or if I am able to do it…”

“well, depends on what you need, we have some various things down here. even managed to make some artificial stuff too that mimics things without actually being them.”

“Do you have fluorescent paint?” Frisked wondering “and maybe some small paint brushes?” 

“hmmm, i’d have to check to see if we have something like it. the paint brushes we have for sure.” 

“Actually if you have liquid detergent... I can use that instead and a black light... if possible… sorry about earlier.”

“it’s fine and i’m sure we can get something like what you’re looking for.” He wondered if the sap from echo flowers would work well since it had luminescent properties and tended to be too sticky to eat. 

“Please… I … yeah if you can that would be great Sans!” Frisk said with a huge smile on her face.

“shouldn’t be a problem. let’s eat first.” Frisk nodded and let him take the lead. She was feeling nervous about seeing Toriel. He walked into the living room to talk quietly to Toriel who nodded and had disappeared into the kitchen only to come out with a couple of tray tables and then the plates she’d made up for everyone.

“Thanks Toriel... I am sorry…” 

“It’s fine dear. We’ll work up to it alright? It’s nothing you need to rush into.” Frisk nodded still feeling bad but appreciated her kindness. This had to be hard on her to take in so many people. Frisk got up from her tray and hugged the goat lady showing how deeply she appreciated her. Toriel was a bit surprised but smiled and hugged her back.

“it’s good, having company again.” 

“... Thank you…” Frisk said once more before sitting down and eating quietly. After she finished eating she handed the plate to Sans who offered to take it to the kitchen so Frisk wouldn’t have to see any of the utensils. After lunch Frisk wanted to ask Sans if he wanted to play a couple more rounds.

“one more, then i’ll see if i can’t find that stuff for you. i’ve an idea where to look.” Frisk smiled widely as she nodded. Frisk setup the board and they played the game when it was completed. She shook his hand admitting defeat once again.

“I hope you find the ingredients…” Frisk said hoping.

“me too, i’d like to see this project of yours.” 

“You will love it!” Frisk said with same huge smile. “It is going to be amazing…” Her eyes glittered as if she can see the project done now. He smiled, he liked seeing that sparkle, he hoped he could see it more in the future.

“hopefully i’ll be back soon.” He teleported away.

“Wha… Just happened…” 

“He did it again didn’t he? And I was going to ask him to pick up some cinnamon.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Oh... I ummm… Can I ask you for something?” Frisk asked nervously.

“Of course dear.” 

“May I have a cellphone? I want to be able to text Sans…if that is okay?” 

“Of course. Let me get you one.” She left the room. Frisk beamed and glanced around not really looking at anything particular. Toriel came back a few minutes later with a cellphone that was a ruby red color.

  
“Are you sure I can have it?” Frisk asked as she looked at the phone Toriel was carrying excited at the aspect of being able to text her friend Sans. 

“Of course dear, I have several.” Sans came back a couple hours later.

“Sans, SANS look I got a cellphone!” Frisk ran up to her friend and was so excited.

“that’s great, now i can text you too.” 

“Here can you put your number in my phone?” Frisk handed her phone to him to put the phone number in. He put in the number then grinned, putting himself as 5AN5 because he could. Frisk looked at it curiously as she didn’t quite get it at first and than she giggled. 

“Sans… you are such a dork... but you are my dork.” Frisk said hugging him.

“i’m a high class dork... i prefer the term nerd.” He jokes.

“Whatever… nerd…” Toriel chuckles at the pair. It was nice seeing Frisk be more herself again and less the frightened child she had first met.

“anyway... let me text you that stuff.” 

“.... Wait… you can text stuff…” 

“yup. through a system of dimensional boxes.” 

“WAIT… YOU FOUND THE INGREDIENTS!!!”

“mmhmmm. wasn’t too hard.”

“Oh my god… Sans YOU ARE THE BEST!” Frisk squealed. He chuckles as he flips through his box and sends over the ingredients and one other item... it says “hot cat” as its name.

“.... I… umm… What is a hot cat?” Frisk asked curiously.

“take it out and find out.” He smiles a little, he thought she might get a kick out of it.

“... Well it can’t be worse than when they forced me to eat tapeworms…”

“gross... and it’s not made out of cat... promise.” She trusted him and summoned the hot cat. It was a hot dog with a cat’s face that as soon as it was in her hand wiggled its little ears. Frisk dropped surprised and freaked out hiding behind Sans.

“meow meow meow.” 

“wow... ok, didn’t see that coming.... it’s just a spell.”

“S-sorry.…” He picked it up.

“nah, it’s fine.” 

“Is it alive?” Frisk asked just to make sure.

“no. it’s just a spell to make the food cute. there’s a hot dog that is the same way.” Frisk took the hot cat and looked at it again and took a bite out of it. The thing was silent this time when she picked it up and it didn’t taste quite like a hot dog, but it was still close to one and tasted good. Frisk ate the rest of it enjoying the taste.

“It is not bad… I am sorry I dropped it earlier…” 

“i didn’t think it’d startle you. but it’s alright. It’s kinda a trick i put on some of my dogs to get them to sell because they’re made from water sausages.”

“Water sausages?” Frisk said never hearing of those either.

“yeah, it’s pretty plentiful down here so i sell it.” 

“Well… I think the hot cats and hot dogs… are pretty neat… I like it… and … I gotta go… I have a project to work on… See ya Sans.” 

“yeah, i have other things to do too. text me when you get it done.” 

“Ummm… Sans… Will you come tomorrow and play a game with me?” 

“if i can i’ll swing by.” Frisk smiled and waved at him goodbye.

After obtaining the ingredients she needed she then took the astrology book and got to work. It was not a overnight project for sure as she took great pride on doing this right. She mixed the echo flower sap with the paint to show off different constellations. It took her almost a month but each day Sans would come over and play a couple of games of chess with her and she felt a little better every day. While on the other hand Sans was getting criticized by Alphys for not talking to Frisk about getting the blood work done. It was over three weeks from when he was supposed to ask but hadn’t done it yet. For some reason he hasn’t brought it up so after she finished the project it was a very special day for her. The day of the reveal was a busy day overall since yesterday Sans received the text message from Alphys.

Al: S-sans… s-seriously you n-need to take some blood or I w-will do it.. P-pick your p-poison we need to c-check her out. We n-need to see what her toxicity l-levels are.

*You got 1 new text message from Frisk


	12. Chapter 12

Frisk: Sans I did it I FINALLY completed the project come over the house tomorrow pretty please with sugar on top!

Sans: cool your jets al.

5AN5: sure.

Al: S-Sans…. this is I-important she needs it d-done!

Sans: yes i know, but you’re not doing it. hard enough getting her out of her room. she was scared a few days ago just at the sight of cutlery wtf do you think she’s gonna do if you come at her with a needle? 

Al: ... I-I am t-trying to k-keep her alive

Sans: i know that but her fears are very real still al. you can’t just leap to do normal shit yet. you need to trust me.

Al: D-death is v-very real… I d-do

Sans: yeah, i know and she’d likely face that sooner than a needle that was shoved in her face. give me a chance.

Al: S-Sans… I k-know she is i-important to you in a w-way. I j-just want what is best f-for her too. F-fine … but p-please get it soon. Not f-for me but for h-her.

Sans: i’ll shoot for tomorrow.

Al: T-thanks

  
  


He closed his phone with a sigh... hoping this didn’t go south. The next day Frisk was all set up for Sans as she awaited excitedly for him. She moved the bed to the middle and covered any light that could shine through. He was there around mid-morning. 

“Hello Sans.”

“hey tori.” 

“Is Sans here? Sans come to my room I got a surprise for you!” Frisk yelled from her room excited. 

“on my way.” He said before smiling a little at Toriel then heading towards the room.

“Come on Sans lay in the bed with me. This will be a day I hope will be very special for you!” The bed was smack dab in the middle of the room. Frisk had one light on still so that he could see.

“uh, okay.” He moved to the bed and settled on it, laying down next to her.

“Okay now look at the ceiling… imagine the stars…”

“okay.” Frisk turned off the light and the ceiling began to glow. He did as she instructed. The paints of the different constellations were exaggerated to show them different from the stars surrounding it.

“this is pretty awesome kiddo.” 

“.... Hmmm… there is something wrong… I thought you would be more excited, are you not feeling good.” Frisk places her hand on top of his forehead to feel for a temperature.

He chuckles a little.

“it’s not that kiddo. i’m fine... just never been one to jump up and down i guess... but honestly... this is the best thing i’ve seen... in a very long time. thanks.” Frisk smiled but she felt that there was something off.

“You said you like to imagine the stars so I tried to bring them to life… that is why it took so long I was using this astrology book as a guide to paint the stars… anyway… “ Frisk felt awkward like she was a tiny child and the parent just said thanks for the mug. The mug being as useless as the gift she gave Sans. It can’t do anything and won’t do anything. It didn’t even make him happy. She failed to even do a simple task right... all she had to do was put spots on a ceiling. Though, he didn’t ask for it...and she didn’t ask if he wanted it. A deep silence wore on between them as they lay in the dark side by side. It was awkward to say the least because through the whole time her thoughts kept revolving in her head and the more it revolved the more upset she became.

_You don’t have to lie to me… you hate the gift don’t you… you are only saying what you are saying because you feel sorry for me… you are just humoring me... because like this it is cheap and awful… like I hate it now… it is dumb worthless and pathetic… it is awful... it is weak… and doesn’t deserve anything but to be destroyed… just like me._

The stars that just glowed from the paint now seem to sizzle and crackle. He was honestly surprised and touched she’d do something like this... he just didn’t really have the words to express it. He was never really good at that sort of thing... but he tried.

“you’re a very kind soul, frisk. i almost can’t wait to see what you will next.” He said after a long moment. He felt it needed to be said. He sighed, he could almost forget that things weren’t nice.... The stars seemed to settle down a bit as if they too knew what was going on.

“frisk... i need to talk to you about something.” 

“... What is wrong? Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?”

“no, nothing like that. it’s just that when we found you al did some tests to figure out how best to help you and.... she found out they poisoned you.” 

“.... The one… he… liked to see me in pain… he… would … ummm… cut me open just to see me … bleed.” Frisk could feel the blade on her flesh still.

“he needs to be put down. but... anyway, this toxin... it’s not a fast one... it takes several years... but... al wants to try to create a cure for you from... what we have... in order to do so... she needs a sample of blood.”

“... H-how much?” Frisk asked starting to shake. 

“not a lot, i’d say about a needle’s worth at most.” She didn’t like the idea about needles at all.


	13. Chapter 13

“Sans… if I… do this… will you be there? I-i am scared… of them… She won’t i-inject me with a-anything will she?

“if you’re okay with it... i can take it. and no, al wouldn’t do that.” Frisk took his hand and squeezed it.

“I trust you… if you do it. I d-don’t know this other… Al person… but you I do I know… a little and I think you won’t hurt me.” 

“not for anything in this world.” Frisk smiled, glad for the darkness as she flushed a little, hearing that line, but didn’t understand why she felt a little butterfly in her stomach. Life was precious to all monsters, they didn’t think it was something to be so easily discarded; that it was something to be treasured even if it wasn’t always the best because it was something you only got to do once. There was no do-over like in games. 

“W-when will it happen?” Frisk asked eventually as she laid there.

“i’ll get it later on tonight if you want.” 

“The sooner the better… than I don’t have to… think about it… It won’t make me sick will it?” Frisk asked again as the needles she was prodded with usually did.

“no. i’m not taking enough for you to notice.” 

“... I do... ummm not want to see the needle… can I have…. a blindfold or something…” 

“i can do that too.” 

“No funny businesses mister… I am kidding… see...haha… get it don’t umm… grope me or something while I am blindfolded and stuff. Okay, I am just nervous. Sorry I am making things up so I don’t sound so crazy right now.”

“it’s okay. you’ll be fine, promise.” He says gently. “thanks again for the stars.” He gently placed a kiss to her cheek. Frisk’s face flushed hotly as the stars started to glow brightly while Frisk could feel her heart pound in her chest. 

“Y-Yes…. y-you are w-welcome…” Frisk fell out of the bed and staggered up quickly and nervously as she went and flipped on the lights. She didn’t expect to get kissed… but she didn’t mind it either.

“I-I guess I will see y-you later then?” 

“yeah, i’ll be back in a little while with the stuff. i’m thinking tori is in the baking mood tonight... i seen her in the kitchen. see you soon.” He teleported, but he stopped by to talk to Toriel first. Informing her on the blood sample and suggesting she make some cookies for Frisk as a nice treat to help calm her down afterwards. Frisk put her hand to her chest trying to understand why a kiss would make her so… she didn’t understand how he could make her heart pound. The evening came and Frisk waited for Sans after supper… not sure when he would be arriving.

“Did you do something to your hair dear?” Toriel asked as Frisk shyly looked away. Okay, she may have brushed her hair and attempted in some way to tame it a little… not because Sans was coming… that is what she told herself. She needed to convince herself that she was doing it for the right reasons. 

“... I brushed it… a little.” Frisk said sitting in the living room with Toriel. The chairs were so comfortable compared to the floor that she would sleep on. She swore these chairs were like Toriel by that they were soft and welcoming, like a hug.

Alphys waited impatiently for Sans to text her or call her. She was getting frustrated with him as she looked at the cameras trying to see if she can spot him anywhere in the underground. Usually they get along great but of late… they been getting on each other’s nerves because of the blood work. Getting fed up Alphys head to the house herself to deal with the issue. Alphys knocked on Toriel’s front door. 

“al, really now.” Sans said from behind her. “can’t you wait another fifteen minutes? i sent you a text an hour ago about this... don’t tell me the mainframe is down again.”

“I-it is… I t-thought for s-sure you l-lost your nerve again… I w-was going to d-do this for you… t-to help you. I m-miss my f-friend and i-if this makes it e-easier…” Alphys trailed off.

“look, it wasn’t exactly easy to persuade her to this and even with it she only wants me to do it. and even then she still needs a blindfold.” 

“P-please… are y-you just doing this b-because you d-don’t want her to m-meet others?” 

“no, if you want to come with me and talk with her yourself that’s fine. she told me she’d be fine with this if i do it because apparently i’m the one she latched onto instead of tori.” 

“F-fine... W-we will see.” Alphys looked over at Sans curiously. “I-I am g-glad you are d-doing good. Y-you haven’t s-stopped by the l-labs for a while. I m-miss my b-buddy. S-she must be p-pretty special for y-you to be this p-protective... Just d-don’t get t-to latched on y-yourself to her...” 

“relax will you? I’m well aware of the reasons not to, but she needs a buddy and i guess i’m it.” 

“.... I-I am not t-the bad g-guy S-Sans… I-I am just c-concerned for you.”

“no one here is al.” 

“L-let’s go m-meet this f-friend of yours.” Toriel came to the door and opened the door for the pair. Sans nods and heads inside.

“hey tori.”

“H-hi Queen T-Toriel... I am j-just visiting.” She fixed her glasses.

“Oh, well… Frisk is waiting for you Sans in the living room... I don’t know how she is going to take you, Alphys.” Frisk mentioned a little about how scientists scared her. Alphys didn’t understand what she meant until they got to the living room and it became perfectly clear. 

“Hey S-sa- No ...no no no… not again… I am … not going back… stay back…” Frisk backed up tripping and twisting her ankle a little but she ran into the kitchen grabbing a knife even though she was just as afraid of the knife as she was of the scientist that waited for her in the other room. Frisk went and took a defensive stance by cowering in the corner of the kitchen by the refrigerator. She pointed the knife from her to protect herself.


	14. Chapter 14

“W-well… that w-went well…” Alphys said, watching as this all went down but didn’t pursue her. “I-I didn’t m-mean to scare h-her… is it b-because I am a m-monster?” 

“no, it’s the lab coat.” Sans said and moved over to Frisk. “hey, calm down okay? i promised you things would be okay didn’t i?” He says gently.

“... You did… but... is she?” Frisk glanced over unsure what to do.

“i know... she’s not that kind of scientist though. i didn’t have a chance to warn you she was coming because she just showed up. she is here to meet you, but she isn’t going to do anything okay? i told her i was taking the blood sample from you. she’s the one trying to help find a cure.” Frisk looked at the knife and dropped it. She didn’t like holding the knife nor did she want to be near it. She shook as she sat there. Sans gently kicked the knife under the table and then moved over to her, putting his arms around her.

“it’s going to be okay.” 

“No… I am never going to be…” Frisk said feeling defeated.

“yes you will. it just takes time.” Alphys came over without the lab coat.

“H-hey... umm… I-I am sorry I s-scared you… I didn’t m-mean to honestly.” Frisk wrapped her arms around Sans tightly as fear went through her and Alphys could see that fear as she took a couple of steps back feeling rejected. When she took a couple of steps back Frisk relaxed a little.

“... Hi... my name is Frisk…” Frisk said introducing herself in the arms of Sans.

“N-nice to m-meet you… I am A-alphys. Y-you are l-lucky, S-sans is one of the s-strongest monsters I know. H-he won’t let y-you get hurt and he is w-worried for you.” Frisk frowned a little and her thoughts went back to the idea of him just feeling sorry for her. 

“now al, stop flattering me. she doesn’t want to hear all about that.” 

“O-oh… I thought y-you guys might be…” Alphys looked at the pair pausing for long enough for Frisk to look at the position they were in and she pushed Sans away and walked to the living room.

“I… I am… not sleeping… with… random people… monsters… or whatever… Sans is my friend…”

“I-I wasn’t i-implying that…” Alphys looked at Sans. “I-I thought she i-imprinted on you or s-something like that…” Frisk didn’t know what Alphys was referring to but she was making her nervous.

“... You don’t know me… I-I am not…” Frisk said in the hallway as she nervously paced not sure what to do as Toriel came up to her and wrapped her arms around Frisk.

“i didn’t say that al.”

“Frisk... it is okay dear. Alphys didn’t mean to say those things. I know Sans and you are friends… and he is very important to you isn’t that right little one?” Toriel said sweetly to Frisk who just put her face into Toriel’s chest and nodded.

“He is... He is very important to me... I trust him with my life... but Toriel…” She could hear her shhhing her for a moment as she rocked Frisk back and forth in like a slow dance. Frisk could feel herself getting tired and she just let her rock her slowly. 

“Feeling a little better dear?” Toriel asked towards the girl in her arms and Frisk nodded and sat on the sofa.

“I am sorry... I only trust Sans and Toriel… Sans is my chess buddy and he promised me he won’t hurt me and Toriel opened her house to me… You… Alphys… I just don’t know... I am sorry if I don’t trust you right away… maybe one day but not right now.” Sans nods in understanding.

“I-I understand… I-I will wait h-here… Why d-don’t you a-and Sans get the b-blood work done in the b-bedroom or I c-can leave too…” Frisk looked at Sans and Toriel waiting for their opinion as she just didn’t want Alphys to take her blood plus she wanted to ask Sans a question.

“Ummm… I... I think my room... but what do you guys think?” Frisk felt goosebumps rising as she felt her nerves start to get the better of her. “I think sooner than later before I… lose my nerves.”

“O-oh I got s-sedatives that can c-calm you. They a-are suckers… T-they are a little s-strong so if you u-use one you m-might be out of it.” 

“a little too strong maybe al, and i’m good with doing this in the bedroom.” Frisk nodded and Toriel stayed with Alphys as the pair went to the bedroom. Sans followed Frisk back to the bedroom. 

“Okay… so I found this old handkerchief… to ummm… blind myself.”

“did you want to use it? up to you.” 

“Kinda… I am not afraid of you… just the needle…” 

“right. let’s see this handkerchief then.” Frisk handed him her handkerchief nervously. He folded the cloth up then gently tied it around her snugly. “all good?” 

“Yeah… I am blind to the world…” Frisk smiled.

“your vision might be dark but your smile is as bright as ever.” He comments as he summons the needle from his inventory. Frisk flushed after hearing such kind words.

“Heh… you keep sweet talking me… I might... fall for you yet.” He lightly ran his fingers along her arm as she spoke, finding a good vein.

“oh really? and what would you want with a bag of old bones like me?” He says good naturedly. He gently grasped her arm before sliding in the needle and drawing the blood, using a bit of magic to dull the nerves of her skin in the area before he did so. She flushed deeply as she tried to control her breathing a little.

“Umm… kiss you… like you did earlier to me… and on your teeth maybe…”

“really? cuz that was just a friendly peck ya know.” He said and pulled out the needle then stuck a small bandage on over where it had been. 

“Oh… yeah… I knew that… sure…” Frisk said a little flustered.

“you say that to all the monsters?” He joked a little as he put the needle back into his phone before gently patting her shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

“Only you…” Frisk said with a smile the blindfold still on her face.

“all done.” He flushed a little.

“Can you take off the blindfold?”

“yeah, i can do that.” He untied the blindfold, letting the material drop into one hand, then he handed it to her. She took it from his hand with a slight flush still.

“I know… you don’t even need to tell me. I knew before I said… all that stuff…”

“knew what?” 

“That… we can’t be more than… this whatever that is… I am not even sure.”

“hmmm... well, it’s not recommended.” 

“I figured… “

“doesn’t keep it from happening though.” 

“... But you seem a stickler for the rules.”

“some rules, sure. but others are meant to be broken... depends on the rule.” Frisk glanced into his eye lights, not sure if he meant what he was saying, and if he deserved to be burdened with her.

“I-I would just h-hold you back…” As Alphys had picked up.... He was protective of her, more than normal; she was undoubtedly special to him but exactly to what extent... he wasn’t really sure.

“how do you figure? not like my job is demanding.” 

“I-i am a handful… and I a-am … just c-crazy… but I love our chess games… and just being with you… I trust you…” Frisk said taking Sans’ hand and looking into his eye lights. “... I will end up breaking your heart or you will break mine... but you promised you wouldn’t hurt me…” Frisk needed to know, to an extent, where they stood. “Sans I will let you pick where we stand… I am going to close my eyes… if you stay or kiss me I will ummm… consider you a romantic possibility… if you walk out that door… you will still be my friend and I will understand.” Frisk closed her eyes and braced for anything.

“you’re not crazy....” But he considered maybe he was.... He knew all the reasons for not staying, but.... In the end... he didn’t leave. He just didn’t think it was right to kiss her though.

“96, 97, 98, 99, 100…” Frisk opened her eyes and looked over to Sans. He had sat down as she was counting, messing with the chess pieces.

“... Want to play a game?” Frisk said sitting at the board not questioning why or anything. He looked up from what he was doing and smiled.

“let’s play.” He reset the pieces again.

“You are so going to lose…” Frisk said with a smile. She moved the pawn and with a click the game began. _if it makes you smile.... gladly._ The game went on for a while as Frisk teased him about all sorts of things. She was pretty open with him tonight and if he asked her anything she would answer honestly.

“Sans, you are not losing on purpose now are you?” Frisk said while she attempted to draw something like Sans did while they played chess.

“what makes you think that?” He asked, taking another one of her pieces.

“... Oh snap… I thought because my” Frisk flipped her hair. “natural beauty it is distracting you.” Frisk laughed moving a piece again. He flushed a little.

“that wouldn’t be losing on purpose though.... that’d be by distraction. thus, not on purpose.” Frisk flushed in return and smiled. _sweet asgore she’s a little too smart sometimes...._ He thought as he seemed to study the board before moving his piece and hitting the timer. She bit her bottom lip thinking of her next move and moved the next piece before hitting the timer.

“I-I… ummm… been distracted since the moment you kissed my cheek.”

“really? hasn’t affected your game any.”

“I been studying your game… since we started I reread your comics over and over again… studying it… learning from it…” She waited for him to make a move than she made hers again.

“Check… besides you know the saying… all’s fair in love and war...” Frisk said proudly and with victorious smirk. In four moves she can get checkmate but he could get out of it if he sees that opening. He studied it a moment.

“i’m familiar with the saying.” He slid out of check. Frisk smiled seeing that she was now in trouble again but preferred to lose in a fair game than one where he threw the match. Frisk moves the pawn and waited for his turn after hitting the timer.

“I see… you will win in three moves I see.” Frisk said observing the board. Frisk smirked not seeing many other ways to win but maybe he had a method. “Want to make the last couple moves more interesting?” Frisk asked with a teasing voice. She wanted to know if he was game. He glanced up quickly from the board, she had his attention now.

“interesting?” 

“Mmmhmmm… If you win in 2 moves which I don’t see that being even possible I will let you… French me and cop a feel. If you win in 3 moves you can kiss me and in 4 moves hold my hand… What do you say? I will let you pick what happens if I win.”

“deal.” 

“Oohhh no doubts?” Frisk said looking at the board.

“even if you win... i fail to see how i really lose this little side thing.” He replies with a smirk before turning his eyelights back to the board. _two moves.... and it’s my turn... this turn counts as one... the next would depend on whatever piece she moved in response.... is it possible?_


	16. Chapter 16

Frisk smiles, waiting for him as she watches him. He moves a piece, hoping he had calculated right, but it was just a guess.... he really couldn’t know what piece she would move where next for certain, he could only speculate. She moved the queen over.

“Check…” Frisk said with a smirk. Well, there went the two moves..... He moved out of check by taking her piece instead. 

“I was kinda wondering what it would be like…” Frisk muttered under her breath as she moved another piece. She flushed moving her piece seeing that he could get checkmate in another move. She hit the timer and waited… okay maybe she let him have the third move. With the third move he ended the game.

“checkmate.” 

“Congrats Sans!” Frisk said unsure how to approach this. She stood up and went up to him and he got to kiss her so she closed her eyes to let him choose. He seemed to consider his options a moment; she said a kiss but she didn’t say where exactly..... He chuckled inwardly, took her hand and placed a kiss to the back of it, gently. A smile crossed her face as she giggled.

“You could've frenched me too… I never specified the kind of kiss either.”

“that would be taking advantage, and you never said where...” 

“It is only taking advantage of a person if they are not willing…” Frisk retorted.

“hmmm, perhaps. i was raised to be an honest, if intelligent, skeleton. and to never take too much advantage of a lady.” 

“Hmmm…. perhaps… but you still haven’t let go of my hand yet either.” She teased as he still held her hand in his. “Hmm… do I get to have a consolation prize, like a second place prize of sorts?” Frisk jokes as she places a kiss on his cheek; a knock on the bedroom door startled them both a little.

“S-Sans… is e-everything okay? Y-you have been g-gone for a wh-while now… Is Frisk o-okay?” 

“she’s fine al. got sidetracked with a game.” 

“O-oh okay… I w-will see you I-in a bit.”

“I guess you will be going then. I will see you later… maybe you can show me what is beyond the house… I may not be… super brave and stuff but… I know I feel safe with you…” Frisk said before smiling at him again.

“yeah, i can do that. though you should know there are other monsters who might draw near out of curiosity.”

“... Out of curiosity?... Like w-what will they do to me? T-they won’t h-hurt me w-will they? Maybe I should stay inside… it is safe and I can practice drawing… and my chess game…” Frisk looked at Sans wondering what it would be like to kiss him. _I mean it shouldn’t be any different than kissing another guy, right? Still… but that will have to happen later… he doesn’t feel the same for me… not yet._

“no, they won’t hurt you. probably try to talk to you... if they have the nerve they might get close.”

“O-Okay… I guess… we can go maybe we can call it a…” Frisk muttered the last part to the point it was almost intelligible. “date?” He flushed a little at that.

“i-if you want.” Frisk shyly punches his arm gently.

“If you want to… I asked you first.” She smirked flushed.

“i’ll see you later, you should see what tori’s been cooking up.” There was some milk and cookies for Frisk when she came out of the room. Sans waved to her and followed Alphys outside. Frisk returned the wave and sat with Toriel to have some of milk and cookies.

When Sans and Alphys were out of Toriel’s house Alphys turned to Sans.

“Y-you should introduce her to A-Andrew the dog hybrid he is r-right up her ally. I t-think they would m-make a cute c-couple.T-they would h-have the c-cutest babies!!” Alphys squealed and remember what they were there for. “O-oh before I f-forget can I h-have the blood s-sample?”

“sure.” Sans handed over the sample but said nothing about what Alphys had just said.

“W-hat is w-wrong? U-usually you have like t-three puns like t-throw that g-guy a bone or s-something like t-that. Are y-you still upset with m-me from e-earlier? L-look if you d-don’t want to introduce them I c-can.” Taking the blood sample.

“it’s nothing like that, i just got a lot to think about is all. sometimes my skull is so full i don’t really ketchup to reality as fast as usual. nice of you to condiment though.” Alphys giggled a little.

“I-it is fine p-plus I know Andrew l-longer than you so… it m-makes sense. Go r-rest up I w-will get the r-results tomorrow.”

“keep me updated. i’ll be pretty busy as it is.” 

“Heh… B-big date with a k-ketchup bottle?” Alphys teased.

“you know it.” He grins. “what about you? don’t you have your own fish to fry?”

“H-he-he She is t-training for a b-bit but afterwards…” 

“doesn’t mean you can’t be her personal cheerleader ya know.” Alphys blushed waving off Sans. He just chuckled.

“W-we need to f-find you a m-mate soon so we c-can double d-date.”

“come off it al, you know the only one for me is that sweet red bottle....” Alphys laughed and nodded a little.

“Y-you always pretend y-you are not lonely b-but sometimes I s-see it.”

“i’m not saying life doesn’t make me a bit bonely sometimes, but i have my brothers to think of.” 

“O-Okay okay I k-know when I've lost, t-this round. I w-will find you a m-mate that loves ketchup as m-much as you.”


	17. Chapter 17

“better make it mustard.... i don’t want ‘em stealin my stashes.” Alphys laughed and waved goodbye to Sans and parted ways, taking the blood sample to the labs. As soon as she had turned the usual smile faded and he was gone. Back to the place he called home with his younger siblings. Not that anyone would believe based on sight alone that he was the older one.

Frisk was so anxious about the next day that she couldn’t barely sleep in fact she drew in her notebook, a 'what if' supposing she could have any kind of outfit to wear. She focused on the details of the dress as if it could be a reality one day. She knew it wouldn’t be but she can dream. Frisk looked through the closet and grabbed a pair of baggy jeans and made do with help from Toriel to make them into a skirt and she looked for a decent shirt that would look good with it. _This will have to do…_ Toriel was excited for her to go exploring, it meant that she was healing up and was outgrowing her fears. Before Frisk went to bed she reset the chessboard and smiled moving a piece and leaving a little note, unsure if he would stop by anymore like he first did.

“You know dear, if you would like.... I can take some measurements and have Muffet make you some things. She is a very good seamstress.” 

“I would like that… Toriel… Can I ask you a favor?”

“Of course dear.” 

“I-i am pretty sure I w-will never see my parents again and y-you been like a mom to me… I was wondering if… I can call you mom. If you are okay with that…” Frisk missed her parents terribly and she trusted Toriel.

“I’m sure you’ll see them one day, but if it will make you happy. I see no reason why not.” 

“Thanks mom… I would like an outfit made.” Frisk hugged Toriel like she was her mom, bringing her in close; she then ran to the desk and grabbed her drawing, it was a simple blue summer dress with glitter that looked like stars. 

“That is pretty, is the glitter meant to be like stars?” She asked, looking at the drawing.

“Yeah… it is… umm… pretty I was thinking about someone special when I drew that…”

“I think it will take about a day to have made, provided I give measurements... if you don’t mind that is.” 

“Go ahead mom, I trust you.” 

“Come with me dear.” Frisk went over to Toriel obediently. Toriel led her from the room and down the hall to the last room; it had a big bed and a dresser as well as a large wardrobe to one side that was the same size as the one in her room. The woman moved to a dresser and riffled through a few drawers before pulling out a small bag; from that bag she pulled out a tape measure and went over to Frisk.

“Okay... let’s start at the top.” She had Frisk move about as she took measurements and noted them on the notebook and which one they were for. Frisk giggled every so often with the tape measure. 

“A little ticklish here are we?” She poked a spot. Frisk responded by laughing, clutching the spot. 

“I see... and what about here... or here....” She poked various other spots.

“No no no…” Frisk teased but laughed not really fighting her as she tickled her. This was the most fun she had… in so long... She smiled at her adopted daughter, poking a few more spots before putting away the tape measure.

“Now that we have that done, shall we have some cookies?” 

“Yes, please… I can now breath too.” Frisk smiled. Toriel chuckled and led the way from the room, giving Frisk the notebook back after gently removing the one page of the drawing. She then brought some milk and cookies out for them both to enjoy in the living room next to the fire. While talking, Frisk wrote a note for Sans and once they got done joking, which was late that evening, she wished her mother a good night.

“Good night mom… sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight Frisk, pleasant dreams.” Frisk smiled and went to her room promptly leaving the note on the chessboard like old times...

Dear Sans,

Excited about our first date! I hope you are too.

XOXO

Frisk 

Frisk sent a quick text to Sans just the same.

Frisk: Remind me to change your contact name one day… plus I got a new game started and a note for you to read for tomorrow. Sleep well… XOXO

5AN5: change it huh? if you insist... i thought it was sans-ational though. i’ll read the note and move the next piece tomorrow. goodnight.

Frisk: I was thinking of changing it to sexy bf but okay if you insist.

5AN5: if you did that someone else might wonder who you meant.

Frisk: Okay… ummm oh a person I want to bone jk jk jk 

5AN5: wow... 

_sweet asgore kid... i’m gonna have a soul attack over here...._ He leaned up against the wall, moving the pillow for comfort.

Frisk: Ummm… Maybe sexy bones... bonerific… lol. What do you think?

Frisk: Sans?!

Frisk: Ummm… Sans…


	18. Chapter 18

Frisk: .... Are you like mad at me or something? Is my messages not going through.

Frisk: *attached image 

It is a picture of Frisk laying in bed smiling up into the camera.

5AN5: *attached a photo*

It turned out to be one of his slippers on the bed.

Frisk: pffftttt…. Okay…. 

5AN5: slipping up a little over here with the keys.

Frisk: Silly skellly… Thank goodness you are as sexy as smart X3

5AN5: i have no come back for that. or the others.

Frisk: XP I do… it is for my other skeleton bf

5AN5: ouch

Frisk: Don’t tell him but you are much hotter than him plus I only saw him on Halloween anyways

5AN5: he won’t hear it from.... whoops, too late... my brother is reading this.

  
  


“SANS I DID NOT MEET A HUMAN ON HALLOWEEN! WHATEVER THAT EVEN IS!” 

“it’s a human holiday.” 

  
  


Frisk: Tell him to pick me up tomorrow X3 I got a bone to pick with him.

5AN5: he wants to know where he’s supposed to put you after he picks you up... 

Frisk: Do you really want me to answer that?

5AN5: he wants an answer.

Frisk: In my bed of course X3 or in yours….

5AN5: he wants to know why you don’t have your own bed.

Frisk: I lost in the divorce… stupid lawyers… lmao. I need a better attorney...

5AN5: he says he’ll be your new attorney and get you your bed

Frisk: Thanks I appreciate it… plus can he find me a cute skeleton bf too?

5AN5: he’s off to study law now.... he’s going to be very confused later... 

Frisk: I inspire greatness X3 in all things… except myself

5AN5: you don’t have to inspire yourself, you’re already great enough... can’t have you being too great or paps might think you’re trying to steal his title.

Frisk: Pffftt… nah he can have it… I want the only title that counts…..

5AN5: which is?

Frisk: Chess Master

5AN5: hmmm, good luck there sweetheart.

Frisk: I will get it from you one way or another… Remember Sans all’s fair in love…. and war

5AN5: not the only title i hold... 

Frisk: No way… you saying I am dating the wrong skelly

5AN5: i am the legendary fartmaster.

Frisk: You can keep that title oh fartmaster you… remind me to avoid you and beans

5AN5: pretty sure that’s what beano is for... so there beano gas... 

Frisk: .... You are a dork X3 but you are my dork...

  
  


“Oh shit I didn’t mean to send that…”

  
  


5AN5: you meant nerd right?

Frisk: ... ummm… yeah sure… dork

5AN5: ok starlight.... I forgive ya then. 

Frisk: Go to bed dork that is your permanent nickname now XP

5AN5: if you say so nova

Frisk: like nova cane 

5AN5: but one problem... i’m already in bed and no.... like a nova blast in space... 

Frisk: Oh! ... so am I… I am so excited about tomorrow… I cannot sleep. So I am just lying here looking at my stars thinking about us... goodnight Sans sweet dreams...

5AN5: sweet dreams galaga... get some sleep. 


	19. Chapter 19

The next day came and Frisk found her note and the chess board messed with again.

  
  


frisk,

i’m pretty excited. see you soon comet.

\- sans

Frisk smiled and held the note close, excited about today. She put on the makeshift skirt and the blue blouse she found; it was a little loose but not too bad and she fixed up her hair. Sans was waiting in the living room, talking with Toriel about books.

“i’ll see if i can find more but no guarantees tori.” Frisk came into the living room flushed as she was so excited and nervous at the same time. It was like going to a dance or something like that to her. 

“Hi mom… Sans… How do I look?” 

“like a thousand moonbeams in the water.” It was the first thing that came to his mind. It sort of clicked too.... Moonbeam. Frisk flushed deeper.

“You look nice dear.” Toriel smiled at her then glanced over at Sans; she’d never heard that turn of phrase from him before or anything like it. 

“T-thank you guys… umm me and Sans are going to be gone for awhile so call me if you need anything mom.”

“let’s go meet some monsters. but not too many.” 

“Alright dear, have a good time.” 

“Will do! I am going to meet some handsome monsters!” Frisk teased a little.

“depends on your definition of handsome. comes in all shapes and sizes.” Frisk looked at him and waited until she was out of earshot of her mom.

“You kinda fit the bill…” He flushed in response. Frisk and Sans get to the front door, it was a big deal for Frisk as she felt her nerves pick up unsure what lies behind the door. He took her hand gently to reassure her and walked out of the house, the first thing she saw were purple walls and a tree with fallen leaves all around it.

“.... Woah…” Frisk couldn’t think of anything else to say to it. It was breathtaking and so different. He led her down the path, the first monster they came across was a frog like creature that was the size of a small dog. It croaked at her. Frisk jumped back out of shock.

“calm down, that’s just a froggit. just say something nice to it.” 

“... Sorry, I didn’t mean to jump back but your amazing voice caught me off guard.” The froggit seems flattered, it croaks again and hops away. 

“they’re pretty easy to impress, they aren’t high on the intelligence pole.” Frisk hit his arm lightly.

“That is not nice… just because you might be dumb doesn’t mean that you can’t be street smart.”

“sorry, i don’t dictate fact moonbeam. i’m not calling it dumb, far from it.” 

“Moonbeam?.... cute…” 

“cute name for a cute girl.” Frisk flushed as she pecked his cheek really quick before anyone sees.

“Shut up dork…” 

“make me.” He grins a little. Frisk eyed him before pretending to go in for a kiss pulling him close and grazing her lips against his teeth before pulling away. His eye lights shrunk slightly in utter shock; he hadn’t actually been expecting her to do that. 

“I think I just did…” Frisk smirked.

“ . . . “ He didn’t have a rebuttal for that one. Frisk ran off ahead feeling the urge to explore, plus her face was red as can be. When she turned a corner she nearly ran down what looked like a green jello pudding the size of a cat. Except that it wasn’t just sitting there. It was wiggling at her. 

“Hi. How is it jiggling?” Frisk said smiling. The monster jiggles a little. While Sans catches up, chuckling a little.

“Interesting... well you seem a mellow jello.”

“that’s a moldsmal... it communicates by movement, it doesn’t have any ears.” 

“So I just have to do is this?” Frisk shimmies a little at the monster. The monster imitates her before wiggling away.

“pretty much.” 

“You know usually when I did that in high school guys came to me… not run away. I am kidding… of course… maybe…” Sans chuckles.

“well you keep flirting like that it’s going to be hard to fight off all the competition.” 

“Ooohh so the competition is potential frog legs or a mattress hmmm…”

“it’d be others as well if you keep this up, these are just a few of the monsters around here... some of the lowest in LV too. the lowest are whimsun... because they always run from battle.” 

“Oh… poor things…”

“like that one.” He points to what looks like a fairy peeking out at them from a pile of leaves only to duck down when it notices that it’s been spotted by them. Frisk put her hands in front of her face and walked over very slowly to not make eye contact. 


	20. Chapter 20

“You don’t need to be afraid… I won’t hurt you or battle you.” There’s a quiet whimper. A slight ruffle of leaves. Frisk kept her head turn away and puts her hand out to touch whatever is there.

“H..... h.... Hi.” A very tiny voice whispers as a small hand seems to connect with her fingers. 

“Hi… I am Frisk… Pleased to meet you. My friend over there is Sans.”

“i know him... e-everyone does.” Came the small, shy voice. A pair of arms wrapped around her fingers and when she glanced over she saw just how tiny the Whimsun really was.

“Well if you want yo-“ Frisk smiled and bent over and kissed the head of the Whimsun gently. The little fairy monster blushes.

“O-oh!” It seems rather surprised at the action.

“If you want maybe you can join us later. Would you like to?” Frisk asked the little fairy.

“M-maybe later.” 

“.... I know what it is like to be afraid… I been there….”

“K-kinda hard being... the smallest.” 

“Yeah… I was trapped for many years… in a cell with no chance of… Well short story short… even with no chance… there is always hope… and I know you will get stronger like me someday…” _I tell myself that but I wonder if it is just that a lie to myself._ The little fairy smiles up at her, a bit of hope shining in the tiny eyes.

“Goodbye little one…”

“Goodbye Frisk.” Frisk smiled before joining Sans again. He smiled a little, seeming rather impressed.

“you’re somethin’ special alright.” 

“... What? Pffftt that?”

“been ages since anyone has gotten that close to a whimsun, let alone earned its trust or spoken to it for any length of time. they’re just that timid.” 

“.... It takes one to know one…” Frisk said understandingly.

“hmmm, perhaps so. but it takes something very special to want to... none of the others could get close to a whimsun. you wouldn’t be the first to try.”

“Why Sans you wouldn’t be buttering me up so I go through with that kiss from earlier. Would you?” She was flushed from the compliment he gave her.

“nah, i just like telling it like it is... especially if it gets a smile.” He got exactly what he was looking for as a smile emerges on her face as she took his hand, letting her guide him. The next monsters they came upon was a Loox and a Misgosp. The two seemed mildly interested in her. The Misgosp sorta took the lead from the Loox that seemed a little timid, not wanting to be picked on. Sans introduced both to her. 

“Hi…” Frisk was okay meeting one individual at a time two… well she wasn’t so sure as she stayed behind Sans a little. “S-Sans…” Frisk whispered into his ear canal trying not to be rude. “I-I am a little u-uncomfortable in this circumstance.”

“well, it’s kinda hard to meet a misgosp by itself... but i understand.” He says gently, taking her hand. 

“I am sorry… I am shy… I hope you both can forgive me.” Frisk said apologetically.

“It’s cool.” The Misgosp says.

“Yeah.” The other replies and the two walk off.

“Oh… that wasn’t too bad… Sans I really appreciate you taking me out this way.”

“of course, and most of the monsters here are mellow... unlike in snowdin. the dog monsters are really an excitable bunch... “

“I will make a note of that…”

“though the only current pair of dogs you’ll probably see there is dogressa and her mate, dogamy.”

“Oh okay… ummm… Sans… I was wondering…” Frisk flushed trying to think of the right words to not sound like she was needy. He listened as she tried to find the right words, not wanting to interrupt. “If we can find a quiet place for us to… hang out… around here… the two of us...”

“i know of maybe one or two spots... but they aren’t here in the ruins.” Alphys and Andrew were walking in the ruins together. Alphys was looking at her watch.

“I-it says F-Frisk should be n-near-by. You w-will like her s-she is shy but I t-think she is g-going to like you!” Andrew was a dog monster hybrid and part human. 

“I think that is her right there… I mean she is the only human I see…” Andrew points out as they approach Sans and Frisk.

“Hey!”

“uh oh.” Sans mutters under his breath when he spots the pair... Andrew wasn’t half as excitable as his father, but still. 

“H-hey Sans F-Frisk! F-frisk this is A-Andrew.”

“hello alphys, andrew.”

“Hi… again Alphys. Andrew.” Frisk stuck her hand out to shake Andrew’s he took it and licked it and it made Frisk shiver nervously.

“andrew. you’re supposed to shake it.” 

“Sorry… sorry….” He shook the hand gently rubbing his ears and scratching them a little. 

“I am nervous I never met such a beautiful creature as yourself Frisk.” Frisk flushed a little just for the compliment.

“yup, you’re your father’s pup alright.”


	21. Chapter 21

“S-Sans why d-don’t we let the k-kids get to know each o-other?” Frisk looked at Sans and panicked a little.

“No… no no… I am not ready.”

“we were actually talking about heading back for lunch.” 

“What are you guys doing here anyways?” Frisk asked curiously.

“W-we were l-looking for you. I just u-used the trac-“ Sans covered her mouth before continuing as Frisk looked confused. 

“alphys, we discussed this. no talking about secret technology around the pup. he isn’t ready to know yet.” 

“Wha… Yeah I will be one day though and I will have a beautiful mate too..” Andrew snuggled up to Frisk who was physically shaking, not knowing what to do. He kissed her cheek.

“someday kid, but for now you have to worry about finishing training before you get to the big stuff.” He gave Alphys a warning look, however, that said he had said that more to cover for her blunder.  
“cool it there pup, you only just met... remember... she’s not a dog. she isn’t as... comfortable with affection as your kin.” 

“But she can be my mate Alphys said we are basically perfect for each other…” Frisk closed her eyes trying to ignore the dog right there.

“yeah, i’m sure she did but it takes time to make a match. you can’t just rush into it, especially not with those who aren’t your species.” He gave Alphys a look that said they would have words later about this... 

“Well you are going to go… but before you do.” He grabbed her and hugged her close and kissed her on the mouth. “One day we will be mates you watch and see…” 

“andrew!” Sans growls. 

“Sorry… not sorry she is pretty…” 

“what did i just say about affection?” 

“Kin only?” His tail was wagging happily.

“keep that in mind for a while, now get home before you chase away any chance you have.” He was not pleased in the least with the pup and it showed. Andrew whined a little and his tail between his legs as he ran away.

“O-oh my… umm… I-i better g-get going too.” Alphys was 99.9% sure she was going to get chewed out if she stayed much longer. Sans was pretty pissed, oh his friend meant well, sure. The timing was terrible though. He turned to Frisk. Frisk was rubbing off the spit off of her mouth and made disgusting noises.

“you still hungry or did you lose your appetite with that?” Frisk debates and went up to Sans and took his hand.

“I am good to go… just no more puppy kisses okay?”

“got it, we’ll stay out of snowdin until you’re ready.” 

“Sans, what is a mate?” 

“our version of marriage. but a lot more damaging to break than human marriage.” 

“.... That dog… he said I am… I am not going to be… am I?” 

“not unless you choose to be. he’s still just a pup and has a lot to learn. i don’t know what al was thinking bringing him here. other than him being closer to your age.” 

“I didn’t make you upset did I?” Frisk saw how angry he got.

“no, i’m not mad at you.” 

“Oh okay… how much of a age difference is there between us?” Frisk asked as she got ready to go.

“hmm, i’ve been around about two to three hundred years i think.” 

“About 10 years older than me… mentally.” Frisk teased taking it in stride because she already talked to her mom about her age already.

“more or less, monsters age more slowly once they hit maturity... which is around twenty to thirty years.”

“So Sans when will you hit your maturity level?” Frisk teased even more laughing a little. 

“probably when i reach 3000 or... when i have a kid, whichever comes first.” He jokes back.

“3000 it is because you ain’t getting laid at this point sucker.” Frisk laughed holding her gut. 

“didn’t figure that and my first love can’t mate with me anyway...” He replied with a chuckle.

“.... You had a first love?” Frisk asked seriously.

“ketchup.” He replies with a grin.

“Oh my god… that is the greatest invention of all time… it goes on everything… and it is like the best condiment…”

“yup, it never lets me down. never argues, always there when i need it.... but it doesn’t talk to me and i can’t mate with it... so yeah... “ 

“Hmmm… sex life is a little weird though…” Frisk had a weird image of Sans making out with a ketchup bottle.

“i can only marry it by human standards... not by monster ones.” 

“See you are thinking small you can mate with someone and have a threesome with the ketchup… hmmm… see… “

“nah, wouldn’t work. Even canine and felines are monogamous... at least among monsters.” 


	22. Chapter 22

“Well… you don’t tell them about the ketchup sneak it in… tell them it is for… enhancing the marriage… sure it is a secret tomance but it is yours.”

“that’s just playin’ dirty though... i’d never want to do that... if i ever choose a mate. not that al isn’t trying.” 

“If I was finding a mate… I would try to make him happy as much as I can even allowing him to have his first love with him at all times.” Frisk teased.

“that’s some radical thinkin’ there moonbeam.” He chuckles a little as he walks beside her back to the house. 

“I ain’t worried… if she pissed me off I just squeeze the contents all in my mouth eating it all.” Frisk raises her head mimicking squeezing the bottle of ketchup and licking her lips afterwards. Sans burst out laughing, because he was pretty sure if he didn’t he would embarrass himself otherwise... 

“Ummm… before we go in… I do have one request if you will indulge me…” Frisk said by the door.

“depends on the request.” He replies once he has his laughter under control. Frisk smirked to challenge that.

“This time is you have to just agree and then I will tell you… trust me… you will like the reward.” Frisk smiled at him wondering how much he trusted her.

“hmm, normally i don’t agree to requests without knowing what they are... but i’ll make an exception this one time.” She smiled brilliantly at this.

“I was wondering if you would kiss me… on my mouth... not just a peck or something like that but really kiss me.” Frisk flushed and she knew if Sans wanted to just because he agreed didn’t mean he had to go through with it. He gently framed her face with his hands, brushing back her hair before pressing in for a gentle, lingering kiss. Soft, tentative; everything that kiss she’d gotten from the pup had not been. She wrapped her arms around him bringing him close as she returned the kiss before breaking it to look into his eye lights breathlessly.

“...That was… amazing… better than the puppy kiss.” Frisk teased as she nipped towards his non existent lips. He simply smiles in response.

“Thank you for indulging my request… I better ummm what are we doing…”

“any time, just don’t kiss and tell.” He replied with a wink, releasing her.

“Hehe I got 3 kisses today I am on a roll…” Frisk got one from Toriel earlier that day on her forehead but she didn’t tell Sans that.

“you’re popular, just like i said you’d be. all that flirttin’.” Frisk felt brave as she went up to Sans and placed her forehead against his.

“I am brave enough to flirt… because you gave me the courage to be able to leave my gilded cage...”

“mmm. let’s get inside before tori wonders where you’re at and calls.” 

“Okay…” Frisk broke the contact with Sans and went inside ahead of him to help her mom set up for lunch. 

“Hey mom! Guess what I am apparently mated!” Frisk could hear some plate shatter as shock must have gone through Toriel as she glanced over to Sans.

“W-what?!” 

“calm down tori.... it isn’t like what you think.” 

“You had better do some fast explaining Comic Sans Serif.” She did not seem pleased.

“don’t even look at me like that... it’s not my idea. al introduced her to andrew and filled his head with how she thought they were perfect together and all that... and well... he jumped the gun... so to speak.” Toriel sighed, but seemed to calm down.

“... I cleaned up the plates mom… I am sorry I spooked you… Sans has been nothing but good to me today… a dog monster tried to make out with me and marry me right then and there.”

“not quite... but he was pretty eager to try.” 

“That pup has a lot to learn before he goes doing something like that.” 

“Hey umm mom… How would you feel if I started to date someone?” Frisk was going tiptoe a little here because the one news seemed to send her over the edge quickly.

“Well, as long as they make you happy I have no reason to be against it.” Frisk glanced over at Sans wondering if it is okay to tell her about them. It seemed he didn’t want to tell Alphys or that pup earlier. He didn’t think it was something they should really tell other monsters yet. Mostly since it was a new relationship and they honestly hadn’t known each other that long let alone known anything about one another. Sans hadn’t even mentioned that his first name was actually Comic though by this point Toriel had done that for him. 

“I was just wondering is all…” Frisk notice the look of hesitation on Sans’ face.

“I’m sure you’ll find someone someday. Don’t rush it.” 

“You are right… I mean there is probably dozens of potential mates out there right?” Frisk said lightening the mood.

“no doubts there.” 

“I am going to go to my bedroom for a bit… see you in a second mom.” Frisk went off to her room, unsure what to say or do, this was so new to her and she felt uncomfortable.

“Sans, will you be staying for lunch?” 

“wish i could, but i have a few things i have to do today.” Frisk came back to the kitchen and saw Sans before he left.

“I hope Rupert isn’t causing trouble again.”

“nah, nothing like that. but i have someone who i need to talk to.” 

“Before you go Sans… You promised to move a chess piece…” Frisk wanted to say goodbye.

“hmmm, guess i forgot to do that earlier, i was so focused on the outing.” Frisk smiled as she went to her room. He followed her back to the room, he knew he hadn’t forgotten. The moment he got in she closed the door behind them.


	23. Chapter 23

“I umm just wanted to say I really enjoyed our date…” Frisk flushed deeply trying to keep calm.

“i enjoyed the time with you.”

“Do you think that maybe… possibly we can go on another date? If you don’t want to understand too… I mean like I said other fish in the sea and what-nots…”

“i’d like that, but it might be a while before i have that much time again.” 

“Well you better leave me a present to not forget you then.” Frisk said before she regretted any of the words. 

“yeah, guess so. can’t have that.” He wrapped his arms around her, gently pulling her to him for a lingering kiss. She kissed him lovingly. Enjoying the moment. He lightly nibbled at her bottom lip. She giggled, breaking away.

“Will you play chess with me? Like we used to.”

“when i can.” Frisk nodded feeling lonely even though he hadn’t left yet but she smiled trying to ignore those feelings. “i’ll see you again soon.” 

“See ya… bonefriend.” Frisk smirked.

“see you later, moonbeam.” He then teleported away. Her smile disappeared unsure if this a one time deal or if he meant it when he said he would be back. Frisk just moved a piece on the board and began to write the next note. It would take several attempts to make the note perfect, to her, but eventually she got it and set it up and instead of eating she just went straight to bed feeling a little depressed despite having an overall great day.

  
  


Sans knew where to find Alphys. That was his first stop. She was looking at the lab results, kinda hiding from Sans. He seemed so angry.

“alphys.” Alphys shook the moment she heard her name and slowly turned to look at Sans. He stood there, arms crossed.

“H-hey…”

“you wanna explain as to what in asgore’s name possessed you to fill a pup’s head full of such stuff before he’s even met the one you’re talking about?” 

“S-Sans I t-thought it would be a g-good fit and with F-Frisk only got about 7 y-years at least she can h-have a legacy and a f-family of her own… before… besides A-Andrew is a good kid... a little more s-sexual than I knew but g-good overall.” His sockets narrowed.

“and you nearly destroyed several weeks worth of work to get her to be normal again because you got this hair-brained idea about a legacy? do you seriously think queen toriel would take that sort of excuse if her adoptive daughter was turned into a cowering mouse again?!” 

“S-She adopted h-her? I t-thought we all agreed to n-never get emotionally a-attached because of C-chara.”

“yeah, she did. like she does with all the humans. and just because we agree to it doesn’t stop it alphys. you know this, andrew is proof of it! as are all the hybrids down here.” 

“... Y-you are right… I j-just want to h-help in my own w-way… “

“i’m just now introducing her to other monsters, to getting comfortable around them. this is going to take a while alphys, maybe years to get her to not jump every time a pair of monsters appear in her line of sight because i can’t be around her all of the time.” 

“S-Sans correct me I-if I am wrong but the p-previous kids n-never took t-that long after they get out of Toriel’s h-house.”

“some did, some took longer. the males always bounced back first but it took months... we haven’t even had her down here more than one yet. It’s barely been six and a half weeks since she fell.” 

“I k-know… y-you j-just seem so attached to t-this one in p-particular… I’m just s-seeing yourself s-setting up for h-heartbreak.”

“if it happens... it’s long past due. you know as well as i that the only other monster i’ve ever known to catch my interest is you and you weren’t ever like that, you were always a sister to me.” Alphys set down the clipboard and took his hands into hers.

“H-how long?” Alphys asked, she figured out that he was in deep. He sighs a little.

“a couple days at the most.” 

“O-Okay… there is s-still time to get y-you out of it… I d-don’t want to s-see you hurt.”

“alphys. i’m not going to dust if she decides to move on.”

“N-no but w-what if she d-dies?”

“we all die eventually. it’s inevitable. i’ve buried friends you know.... monster and human.” 

“W-we live l-longer lives a-and with that you h-have your b-brothers to t-think of.”

“and as long as i don’t soul bond to anyone, it will not be an issue.” 

“I-i tried… I g-got the b-blood work back… here.” Alphys hands it over and sighs; it was pretty good except it can be seen that there was still some levels in her system due to the poison affecting her soul slowly.

“I-I am not a g-good f-friend am I?” Alphys said after a moment. 

“there’s nothing wrong with doing what you think is right. you meant well, i know.” 

“Does s-she make you h-happy?” Alphys wondered.

“for a little while.” 

“.... A l-little while?” Alphys cocked her eye at him wondering what he means.

“she can’t fix everything al. there’s a lot that’s been wrong with me for a very long time.”


	24. Chapter 24

“O-oh okay… well I-I can’t s-stop you from d-dating whomever you w-want but I w-won’t stop trying to f-find a cure and a d-date for you and F-Frisk.” He only nods and teleports home. Sans was silent when he met with Gaster.

*How did you fair today?

“better than normal. i haven’t had a nap yet. haven’t felt the need.” 

*You need to rest more, you know this.

“i know. but i can’t do it too much or others will start suspecting something. did you find anything new?" Gaster shook his head.

“same as usual then.” 

*Did you take your medicine?

“yeah. same time as always. Is paps in his room?”

*Yes, he wasn’t feeling well today.

“i see. I’ll head to my room for a nap then. hopefully he’ll feel better after his.” He headed to his room for a nap.

  
  


Frisk wanted so badly to make Sans happy she drew a small ketchup bottle and concentrated on all the little details. It was after a hour of painstakingly coloring all the details she sent a text to Sans the picture of the ketchup bottle.

Frisk: *sent image 

The sound of the phone going off woke him up and he picked up the phone and looked at it. 

Frisk: Thinking of ketchuping up with you… 

Sans: i was dreaming of ketchup with you.

Frisk: With me….. or on me….X3 XP

Sans: bit of both.

Frisk: Pervert… but cute still...

Sans: you looked cute eating those fries with ketchup... what can i say?

Frisk blushed and the little drawing seemed to spill a little red and the lid popped off. She looked at the drawing and than at the picture on her phone. Her eyes widened unsure what just happened. Frisk called Sans immediately. He nearly dropped the phone in surprise because he’d been about to doze off again. 

“hello?” 

“Sans… my picture it came to life… I am not kidding…”

“wait... what?” 

“Hang I’m sending text…” She was freaking out in turn the bottle quivered as she recorded the art as it tipped over spilling off the paper… Frisk was shaking as she dipped her fingers into the red paste like substance and tasted it…. It was ketchup…

“Oh my… god… Sans it is… real…. ketchup…” Frisk sent the video over to him.

“hang on.... i think i need to see this.” He said after reviewing the video she’d taken. “i’ll be there shortly.” His brother was going to be pissed later on... but... He teleported away.

“O-Okay …” He popped up at her door like normal and walked over to where the drawing had been. There the bottle laid on the drawing dripping the condiment contents out slowly.

Sans picked up the bottle and set it over on the nightstand, wiping off the bottle with his fingers and licking his fingers. He then turned to the mess and seemed to stare at it a moment before attempting to use his magic on it. To try and lift it from the paper.

“Wh..what is going on?” Frisk asked unsure. “That is ketchup right? I am not losing it am I?” He frowns a little at the ketchup when nothing happens but nods in answer to her question.

“yeah, it’s ketchup... but not your ordinary type.” 

“H-how is this possible?” Frisk started to panic a little unsure what is going on. 

“ink magic.” 

“Ink magic?” Frisk repeated unsure what that means.

“very rare, very difficult form of magic to control.” 

“... Is it a bad thing to have?”

“no.”

“You seem upset though.”

“not upset so much as just a little frustrated i guess. ink magic is very... different from most magic and cannot be altered by most other magic types unfortunately... which is why i couldn’t make that ketchup budge.” Frisk looked at Sans all she wanted was him to be happy. If that meant a little stupid ketchup bottle… why couldn’t he have it. Frisk wasn’t sure if she could touch it or not but she placed her hand on the picture. It was physical, same as anything else, it was just that magic didn’t affect it. 

“draw a towel.” 

“Oh… okay…” Frisk took a little bit and took her time to draw a halfway decent towel.

“Tadah!” Frisk said showing off the drawing.

Sans moved the towel across the page, it was like the ketchup bottle.... He ran it across the paper, cleaning up the spilled ketchup. 

“Ummm… maybe my emotions played a little part…”

“that’s usually how this type of magic works and why it’s so difficult to control.” 

“I was… kinda flushed when the bottle spilled its contents…”

“different emotions bring different objects... or creatures... to life. so... be careful.”

“So you are going to make me mad to see if I can bring out the boogie man.”

“no, i already know what will happen if i try it and something that silly is not exactly the result.”

“Sans… you look sick, are you okay? You know you don’t have to lie to me… “

“i’m a little tired.” He certainly felt it. He’d used more than his normal magic today and without a nap.

“.... Come on you can be my nap buddy today.”

“sounds good.” Frisk laid on the bed and patted the space next to her. He crawled in next to her, not wanting to think about the reason of why he felt so tired before curling up and almost instantly dropping off to sleep. Frisk nuzzled up against him and for the first time, in a long time, didn’t have her nightmares; it wasn’t until several hours later when a surprised yelp came from the door. Toriel wasn’t expecting Sans to be there. She wasn’t really upset just surprised as he never did this with another human before... or anyone for that manner. 


	25. Chapter 25

“Oh my… I umm… I will be right back… I am sorry I umm…” Toriel flushed trying to figure out to respond to this situation. Toriel turned and left the room for awhile as Frisk stirred from her nap. She didn’t see the big deal really Sans was her friend and potential boyfriend. They kissed a couple of times and they were fully dressed but she could understand walking in on your daughter in that position would look like. She moved over to the painting and wondered if the art still worked and when she tried to move the ketchup bottle it seemed to be back to 2d and unable to move again. Frisk quickly drew a flower but again nothing happened. She didn’t understand what was going on. Frisk looked over at Sans, he seemed so tired today, and paler than usual. She didn’t want to wake him and he didn’t seem to be awake yet.

  
  


He hadn’t stirred even with the interruption. Frisk went over and gently checked to see any kind of movement to make sure he was okay. She couldn’t check a pulse… and without eyelids she couldn’t see any shifting there…. and of course he doesn’t breath either. She merely just left the room for a moment to talk to Toriel who still seemed flustered.

“Hi mom… Sans… he doesn’t seem well. Can you check him?” Toriel looked over at Frisk with concern.

“Frisk, dear... What is your relationship with Sans?” Frisk blushed a little but she had a feeling. “I will see what I can do though.” 

“We are just friends mom… and he is nice and he was over because… I had a weird thing happen. My artwork started to do some funny things... it actually moved. I then called him up and after arriving Sans seemed exhausted so I asked if he wanted to take a nap to make sure that he didn’t over do it… I am just worried about him.” Frisk was mostly honest. They didn’t really know each other well enough to be a girlfriend and boyfriend besides… Frisk felt bad about not telling her adopted mother the whole truth but would she be upset if she knew?

“It is fine dear... I just wasn’t expecting him over that is all. You don’t need to explain your relationship to me, only if you want to. Let’s go check on Sans and see how he is doing.” Toriel went up to Sans and placed a hand on top of his forehead to see if he was okay. Once he woke she would ask to look at his soul but to do so when asleep is not only rude but highly inappropriate despite how long they have known each other. After a moment he began to stir. 

“Hey Sans… mom is just making sure you are okay. I am sorry to wake you this way.”

“yeah, i’m fine.” Frisk looked at him concerned and wanted to make sure he was okay. He yawns and stretches. “what’s with the look?” 

“I am just worried about my…. friend. If you are too sick who am I going to play chess with.” Frisk teased back ignoring the glances from Toriel trying to decipher the relationship developing in front of her.

“Frisk, dear why don’t you get a bottle of ketchup for Sans. That will get him some energy or would you prefer pie Sans?” 

“who could pass up your pie tori?” 

“Oh you… would you grab Sans that pie dear?” Frisk nodded happily and went on her way to get the pie giving Toriel time to talk to Sans privately.  
“I think Frisk is developing feelings for you Sans…” 

“yeah, it’s mutual.”

“I see, you know I have a deep respect and love for you as like a second son so I will say this be careful… she latched onto you first and I don’t want you two to get hurt because of hormones.” 

“that’s why i haven’t told her the truth yet. i think she’d feel guilty if she knew. i am not the one who has anything to lose here.” 

“... I don’t think that is true but I will respect your decision. I also want to ask if you do decide to come to my house and plan to... that… oh god… I don’t want this conversation.”

“no... i wouldn’t do anything like that here. i have too much respect for you and her.” 

“She is very unique… and I find myself trying to protect her quite a bit. Though I think I say that about every child I come across…” Toriel lightly laughed to herself.

“i agree. she’s probably the only one shot i’ll ever have at this.... tori... i don’t know how much time i have left to be honest. i’ve lived so long that we didn’t notice anything... until it was too late.”

“... It is never too late, but I am glad she brings you that much joy and love. I won’t stand in the way.” He sighs a little.

“i know you’ve seen this before.... and we don’t have a cure or even know the cause.” He summoned his soul. It was a perfectly healthy white... but it was missing a small piece... like it was a cookie that was past its date and crumbling.

“That is pretty bad…”

“gaster is trying everything he can.... but unless he finds something no one else has before.... i’m living on borrowed time.” Toriel found herself just hugging her long-time friend. He returned the hug, his soul disappearing beneath the cloth again.

“I won’t tell her... it is your decision if you want to.” 

“i don’t think it will help to say anything. it’s why we haven’t told anyone else, but i figured you should know. there’s no point in putting pressure on everyone around here over something that’s inevitable... i’ve lived a long life and i’ve done the best i can by my family down here... there’s really not much else for me... i tried not to get attached to the humans because of this. and because i wasn’t sure they wouldn’t just do somethin’ stupid.”

“Because you know deep down they love you as much as you loved them… it isn’t stupid for either of you to show that kind of love… than again… there are old spells that I don’t even know... if we can just get access to the topside again or maybe to the whole lab…” It was years ago when half of the lab exploded taking the lives of Sans’ parents, leaving him with two brothers, orphaned. The remains were not found but they never were recovered either. Though the lab still survived, half of the rooms were still closed off due to the structure of the building and rubble blocking the paths. 

“we’ve been through the lab time and time again tori... there’s nothing there to help us, but there might be a solution on the surface... i just don’t know if i have that much time.”


	26. Chapter 26

“I believe in Frisk… and you will need to help her if you want to break the barrier… besides what Alphys told me… it sounds like she needs to get to the above ground herself…” Toriel looked to the side, feeling nervous for her daughter.

“yes, but i am not sure breaking the barrier is a good thing.... look what they did to her... what do you think they’re going to do to us? i know there are some good humans but as a whole... i don’t trust them with my brothers.” 

“... If there is just a way to get through the barrier without breaking the barrier…” 

“there is, but no one wants to do that... you know she’d never agree to it. she can’t even hold a knife.” 

“That, I don’t want to corrupt her soul either…” Toriel understood where he was coming from having her kill a monster. She didn’t want Frisk’s soul to gain any LV.

“as bad as things are.... it might be more merciful to just not try to break it, to have what little time we do.... and live the life to the fullest until our time comes.” 

“... I respect your decision… I just … I will make sure you have your wish.” Toriel said, feeling a little despair. 

“that means a lot. it really does.” Frisk came into the room and she was juggling a couple of teas and pies. 

“Hey… What is with the atmosphere?... I got pies and teas…” 

“wow... that’s some juggling act there.” Frisk giggled and handed out the pie and tea. Sans took his gratefully.

“always good tori, no matter how you slice it.” He said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Well you are a peach, but I think you are the cherry on top of any pie.” Toriel giggled at his pun. Frisk looked at the pair and smiled unsure just happened. Sans chuckles. 

“that was a berry good one.”

“What can I say… but I been baking on that joke for a while... pffttt” Toriel giggled at her own pun.

“you certainly take the cake there.” 

“I thought the pun was…. crummy…” Frisk added laughing at Toriel’s fake outrage. 

“You mean graham cracker crumbs don’t ya… Oh she has been spending time with Sans you can just tell.” 

“heh, or reading those books you keep.” 

“Shh… don’t give away my secret puns… I barely keep up anyways.” 

“well it was bound to come out anyway, you can’t cover it up forever.” 

“Hehe…. Nice one… Sans hard bound… pfffttt…” Frisk laughed as Toriel was just enjoying seeing how happy the two were at this moment. He simply smiled, this was one of the things he lived for... making others laugh, even when he couldn’t.

“Wait… wait… I can do this… ummm… I think you are reading too much into it. Right?” Frisk said unsure as Toriel giggled.

“good one.” Toriel finished her pie and stood up.

“I am going to go... hey Sans… I was going to ask you, since Frisk seems to be having art problems and you and her are such great friends… Why don’t you take the other bed and stay here for a while if Frisk is okay with that?” Toriel asks towards Frisk who was beyond excited about that idea.

“i don’t have anything else to do tonight, i’ll just let my brothers know so they don’t send out a search party like last time.” 

“Oh that was so bad… I swear your brothers thought you were dead… I told them you were just at Grillby’s ….”

“yeah, they worry a little too much sometimes... but that’s what family does.” 

“Indeed, that reminds me… Frisk if you ever want to and this is if Sans is okay with it. You can go over his place overnight but if you do… please let me know… because like his brothers I will send a gigantic search party to find you.” 

“I will... thanks mom.” Toriel hugged her daughter and smiled at Sans before leaving the two alone. She trusted Sans with her life and if she can do that she can trust her daughter in his.

“Go ahead and call your… 2 brothers right?” Frisk asked Sans making sure she got it right. She met one and the other she hadn’t met yet but he apparently didn’t speak English. The one had given her something to help heal her soul. He was nice to her… patient with her. 

“yes, you’ll have to meet paps at some point.” 

“The one who healed me was… who? He seemed really nice. I would like to meet him. Is he still trying to learn law I am guessing that is probably the one you teased earlier am I right?”

“heh, yes and no. the one you met with me was gaster... both he and paps healed you, but you’ve only seen gaster. he’s the one i was joking around with on the notebook, the one who can’t speak english.” 

“God you are so mean… thank goodness you are so darn cute… now go make that phone call and when you get back we can play chess for awhile.” Sans spent the night with Frisk after he made a couple of calls they played chess until wee hours of the night and they took their respective beds. The next day is when things got interesting….


	27. Chapter 27

Alphys worked with Gaster in the labs to come up with an artificial flower for Frisk, and a side project called project S which Gaster worked on mostly exclusively. The project was for the dissipating souls in monsters. There was little information on what causes it but according to records it is something about the underground itself and being exposed to certain things that caused the disease in the first place; if they could figure out what caused it maybe they could figure out how to stop it from spreading or if they couldn't find a cure, at least treat it. Alphys was trying to think of a match for Sans when Sophia came in, she worked in the labs below near the lava. She was the daughter of Grillby and one of the first humans to come down after Chara. Her mother, whom she is named after, died in childbirth. Sophia was raised by her dad and was almost 175 years old. She had sky blue flames, being a fire monster, with red undertones. 

“S-Sophia... hmmm… what is your o-opinion of Sans?” Sophia looked at her with her non-existent eyes and thought for a moment.

“He seems nice… Why?”

“N-nothing much. I w-was just w-wondering if you ever c-consider dating him?”

“Not really. My dad and him are good friends so… and I know dad likes his humor.”

“Y-yeah… he has a u-unique sense of humor.”

“If he wants to meet up and chat I will be for it. Why did he want to meet up with me or what is going on?” Alphys shook her head.

“N-no not l-like that… a b-blind date… sorta.” 

“Oh okay… well you have my cell just give me a call when you get things squared away.” Alphys smiled.

_One done one to go… if I get Andrew again…. wait scratch that Alexander… yes he is as good as any… make Sans meet Sophia at Grillby’s and Frisk meet Alexander at the ruins. Than just so happen to take a couple of pictures of both couples… and voila instant friend zoned. Thus keep the pain to a minimum… Just need to talk to Alexander._

Alexander worked with his aunt in the Inn. He was a hybrid of rabbit and human. He worked there but he preferred to paint, it was his passion… except he isn't as good as his mom. He looked at the phone, it was a text from Alphys. He rolled his eyes. It seems like every 20 minutes she found a new “mate” for him. He was content being by himself for the most part but… he still indulge her requests because a part still wanted to find that special someone. Alphys’ contact name was annoyingone for a reason.

AnnoyingOne: H-hey Alexander… I f-found a possible n-new date for you. S-She is creative and l-loves nature… and a h-human. If you a-are interested t-text me I w-will set you up on a d-date.

_A human, huh? Another one fell down I guess. That is a shame they have it tough and they have a hard time fitting in. Oh what the hell... Worst comes to worst I get a new friend._

Alexander: Sure, go ahead. Just let me introduce myself to her tomorrow.  
She is probably at Toriel’s, right?

AnnoyingOne: S-sure just d-don’t mention me okay… plus s-she is s-shy so…

Alexander: She doesn’t know I exist does she?

AnnoyingOne: ... not y-yet…

Alexander sighed but he still wanted to make this new person feel welcome just the same.

Alexander: Alphys… you can’t just toss this at monsters like that. It is cruel to the ones who have no idea. In this case both parties but… I am still going to say hi to make this new person feel welcome. What is her name?

Alphys smirked and a glint of her glasses as she started to feel that she outwitted the guy.

AnnoyingOne: Frisk… I think I have her number here… I will text it to you soon or you can visit her home

Alexander: I will stop by the house… and Alphys… you might want to ask the person first if they want to participate before making rash decisions for them. 

Alphys might have the best of intentions, but sometimes she jumped the gun on things... especially things she was passionate about and making couples was one of those things. Not that she wasn’t successful usually... and that was the only reason anyone tolerated her matchmaking. Often times she’d made perfect matches even when the two had lived on opposing sides of the underground... she knew everyone and almost everything about them... it was almost creepy sometimes, but she was the best at this and... well... while she failed from time to time... it was so often overlooked that most just accepted her as the one to go to if they were looking for someone.

The next day Alphys had the plan all set, it was perfect and all she had to do was make sure things aligned perfectly, so Sophia was already at Grillby’s waiting for Sans. Alphys had a day with her and texted Alexander to make sure he talked to Frisk. He said was heading that way. Alphys called up Sans really quick to get him at Grillby’s.

“hey al, what’s up?” 

“H-hey I w-was wondering if y-you’d stop by G-Grillby’s for a m-moment I n-need to talk to you a-alone.”

“everything okay? you’re stutterin’ more than usual.” 

“J-just a l-long day…” Alphys was trying to hold back the excitement from her voice.

“hmm, alright. i’ll be there.” 

“G-Good see y-you soon.”

“i’ll just speak with my hosts before i head that way. see you soon.” He hung up. Whatever she needed to tell him must be... something if it was causing her to stutter like that


	28. Chapter 28

“What is wrong Sans?” Frisk said as they were playing chess like usual.

“nothing really, al called... wanted to talk to me. guess it’s something important because she wouldn’t say what it was over the phone. maybe it’s good news, could use some of that about now.” 

“Hey that would be nice… hey… ain’t I good enough good news for you.” Frisk teased.

“you are, but better news would be her finding a cure for you moonbeam.” 

“Ouch….” Frisk pretended to be in pain.

“no offense, but i’d prefer to have you around longer.” He stood up and leaned over the board, kissing her nose. 

“Hmmm… I think you missed my lips by a couple of inches there buddy.” She stuck out her tongue and winked at him. “You want to try that again or… you going to just disappear on me?” Before he could answer Toriel came into the room.

“Frisk someone is here to see you… Do you know an Alexander boy?” Toriel asked as Frisk looked over at Sans.

“hmmm, he works at the inn in snowdin. rabbit hybrid. nice kid, go make a new friend frisk.” He gives her an encouraging smile before he turns to Toriel.

“i’m off to meet al at grillby’s. she said something about talking to me, i’m hoping it’s good news. but i’ll be back later. do you two want me to pick you anything up while i’m there?” 

“Yeah… ummm can you get me some fries… that sounds good, with tons of ketchup.”

“okay. what about you tori?” 

“Oh you know I haven’t had a good hamburger in a while that sounds pretty good. If that is okay with you dear.” Toriel glanced at Frisk and closed the door in case they wanted to say goodbyes to each other. Sans smiled a little, he’d get them both what they had asked for. He moved over to Frisk though to give her a more proper kiss. 

“i’ll be back soon as i can. but just in case... don’t wait up k?” He kissed her gently.

“Okay l lo-sted that game…” Wow lame cover. Her flush covered her face.

“mmm, possibly. we can resume later or start another one when i get back." He didn’t point it out but he was half sure she meant something else. 

“Yeah okay cool see ya… nerd dork …” She was flustered. He chuckles a little.

“see you later moonbeam.” He teleported away.

“Are you sure he knows I am here?” Sophia asked Alphys as Sans arrived. Sans walked through the door, waving to those who called to him as usual. 

“T-there you are. H-hi Sans!”

“hey al.” He walked over to the two. 

“D-Do you r-remember Sophia?”

“of course, you still like working down there?” He asked politely, wondering if this was what Alphys had called about or if she actually had something important to say. 

“Yeah it is pretty nice. I heard you still sell hot dogs and a million other jobs from dad all the time… never been the type to stick with one.”

“nah, that’s a bit of a stretch.... i only have the three. he just likes to make it see like a million.”

“W-well I f-forgot I have to m-meet Gaster. Sans will you k-kindly keep Sophia c-company for a while… thank you.” She didn’t wait for a reply as she left the pair. Sans all but sighed as she scurried off. _god damn it al.... you have to stop doing this...._

“Blindsided by Alphys huh?”

“yeah. should have known. no offense to you, but she didn’t tell me anything.”

“I am so offended.” Sophia used a fake accent and used very dramatic motions to just make it a little more funnier.

“ho boy... i’m not sure i have the guts for this...” He replied even as he sat down. He might have been tricked into this, but he wasn’t going to leave a good friend hanging. Grillby was one of his closest friends, oldest as well. He respected him and did like his daughter, but he didn’t really think of her as anything but his friend’s daughter. Maybe sort of like a niece that wasn’t related.

“You don’t have to do this. I know you and dad have a special relationship. I am just trying to find that special someone… I know lame but whatever… Alphys usually does seem to pick good pairings though… so I thought what the hell…” Sophia said explaining the situation. 

“yeah, we do, but i didn’t spoil you rotten as a little spark because of it. you’re kinda like a niece i don’t actually have... which i don’t think al took that into consideration when she decided to do this.” 

“So no making out then?” Sophia teased as she began to tell what she knew to Sans. “She said that she found a date for a human too. Alphys is always sticking her nose in everyone’s business.”

“let’s not please, as much for my sake as your dad’s. i can understand though why you asked al to help, she has that reputation. ugh... great... which means she not only set me up, but frisk.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“i’m going to have a very long talk with her next time i see that lizard.... “ 

“Sans… no offense other than to see you blush blue… that is the only reason I am here… oh and free food…” Sophie smirks. He laughs.

“free food is a good of a reason as any and good luck figuring out how to embarrass me. not many can do that easily.” Sophia leaned in and kissed him on the teeth without hesitation a quick little peck.

“no offense kiddo... but... that was kinda like kissing one of my brothers when they were younger.” 


	29. Chapter 29

“I just wanted to embarrass ya… hmmm… oh I know…” 

“yeah.... you’re going to have to try harder.” 

“Go ahead drink your ketchup… “ Sophie was awful at pranks and she switched the ketchup and mustard bottles contents. He looked at her with a little suspicion now.

“.... Fine I suck at pranks…”

“hmmm, i wouldn't say that... but that was just a suspicious comment. you’re supposed to let it happen on its own or distract the person from the object that the prank is... not say anything about it.” 

“Well maybe next time… it sounds like you have a damsel in distress or is it a princess in another castle situation?”

“hmmm... i think she’d object to both those actually. she doesn’t consider herself worthy enough to be a princess and i can’t say she’s really in distress.... “ 

“... Yeah but in your eyes she is a princess. You flinched the moment you heard her having a date.” 

“you’re more observant than al then.” 

“Well what can I say I take after my dad… he watches and listens…”

“true. you’re going to make someone very happy someday sophia.” 

“Thanks Uncle Sans.” Sophia hugged her uncle and let him go; if Alphys knew about their relationship most likely she wouldn’t have set them up but like most things Sans kept it private. 

“hmmm, maybe you should get to know frisk’s date instead. nice kid, closer to your age.”

“Who is that?” 

“alexander, his aunt runs the inn.” Sophie flushed a little knowing exactly who he is. She had a crush on him for years and never worked up the courage to ask him out.

“uh huh.... seems you two have already met.” 

“Maybe… but I am not… brave enough to ask him out…”

“so you make him ask you.... the first thing you do is you start bringing him his favorite food from here. i have seen him drinking one of your dad’s milkshakes. take him one and just say you thought he might enjoy it.” 

“Yeah he likes the carrot cake milkshake and the hamburger with two pickles and some onion rings with it extra crispy.”

“what better way to show interest then treating him to some free food? do it often enough... he’ll get the hint if he doesn’t get it within the first two times.” 

“Throwing my words back at me… okay I can try… umm maybe I can go along… just to say hi of course.”

“hey, no monster is going to turn down free food. i’m already taking back some with me to my hosts.” 

“Thank you… lets go I will get today’s meal. DAD put it on my tab!” Sophia smiled.

“thanks kiddo. you’re a real sweetheart, just like your mom was.” 

“.... I wish I met her… thanks for being there for me….”

“yeah, me too. don’t sweat it. you’re family and family sticks together.” 

“I know… you taught me that, I should call you mom as much as you raised me…” Sophia laughed a little.

“pff... i’d rather you not. my brothers might get jealous.” He winked.

“Oooohhh I can embarrass you… mom.” She teased.

“sweet asgore... okay kiddo... you win.” He laughed, a little embarrassed really. 

“Go get the food and we will save your damsel from my prince.” Sophia laughs a little.

“sounds good to me.... but i also have a dragon to slay too.... that’s on the to-do-list.”

“Ooohhh don’t kill her she is so close to making that artificial flower… it is like there.”

“theoretically... i’m not going to actually dust her. she is my best friend... or one of.” 

“Oh… well if you want revenge… she is currently watching Lost… spoil the ending… the ultimate nerd revenge.”

“nah, that’s too cruel... i’ll just scare the living daylights of her instead.. since she’s watching that she’ll be a lot more prone to climb the walls when i pay a little visit...”

“Yeah… and Undyne scares me…”

“that fish scares a lotta monsters.” 

“Sophia… your meal to go is ready…” Grillby said wrapping up everything.

“it’s been great ketchuping up to you. we should do this again soon... without the interference.” 

“I mustard up the courage to get through the best date with an uncle to date.” Sophia teased.

“do you really think you should say that in front of your hot-headed father?” He asks, jokingly. 

“He knew already but he is fired up about that joke.” Sophia laughed as Grillby chuckled himself. Sans chuckled.

“i’d say chill out but... you know... fire doesn’t chill.” 

“I still can tell someone they be charcoal if they hurt my daughter yet…” Grillby countered.

“fair enough there. good luck with your prince sophia.” 


	30. Chapter 30

“Thanks… hey are you not going to let me come then?”

“well, i have a dragon to roast first... but if you wanna tag along you can.”

“.... Okay but I will hide while you roast the dragon.”

“i’ll land us outside so you can wait there until you hear the shrieks.” 

“Thanks Uncle Sans… I mean mamma Sans.” Sophia loved the new nickname as Grillby looked at Sans like heck no...

“hey. mind your manners in public.” He says mock seriously despite the slight flush, though the look he shot his friend gave him in a quick glance the idea that it was meant as a joke and his daughter was not seriously trying to set them up. 

“I thought you would ask me out first… but… “ Grillby said with a joking tone.

“oh stars... okay... leaving now before i look like i really am her mother.” 

“You have that burning sans-ation for me Sans.” Grillby teased.

“yeah... no... goodbye.” He took hold of Sophia’s arm and teleported the two of them outside the lab where Alphys called home; he was close to being a blueberry.

“I…*chuckle* I am so sorry… I *chuckle* didn’t know dad would take it that far.” Sophia laughed.

“you are not in the least bit sorry. and your father is as bad as i am... i was trying to warn you when i joked about talking like that in front of him... i knew that was going to happen.” 

“I am sorry Uncle Sans… I think I crossed a line. I really am sorry and I will ask dad to not repeat that joke.” 

“relax, it’s fine okay? besides, it wasn’t that type of embarrassing. i don’t really mind it because i know he wasn’t serious.... if he was serious then there’d be an issue.”

“Yeah your human princess would have to go to another castle and we can’t have that.” 

“nothing like that.. i’d just have to have a long conversation with him i don’t really want to ever have.” 

“... About what?” Sophie said curiously.

“things you are too young to know about yet. believe me, it would be long and complicated.”

“Oh… okay…”

“anyway... time to scare the dragon. be right back.” Sans teleported inside, leaving her with the food.

  
  
  


On the other side Frisk was being introduced to Alexander for the first time.

“Hey Frisk! Nice to meet you! I know you probably got this a lot lately but welcome to the underworld.” Frisk trusted Sans and he said this rabbit monster was safe. Frisk shook his hand and blushed.

“Hi Alexander nice to meet you too.”

“I heard you are creative? What is your preference? My mom… Mary was an artist.” Toriel smiled, recognizing who he is now. She kind of felt embarrassed not remembering right away. They got along right away like they were long lost friends. Frisk got along brilliantly as they joked lightly.

“Hey want me to show you some art tips?” Frisk nodded and they went to her room and began to draw together.

  
  


Alphys was smuggly thinking that she pulled off the most impressive plan on earth as she looked in the microscope. There was a sound of something tapping.... but when she looked up, she didn’t see the source. It was slow. Methodical.

“.... G-Gaster is that y-you?” Alphys asked. No response, Gaster had left her to her work fifteen minutes ago. The sound continues.

“Ummm… h-hello anyone t-there, Undyne?” Again, no response. Just the tapping.

“C-come on … you a-are scaring me…” The tapping seems to be coming closer.... Slowly, but still she can’t see anything or anyone. Alphys ducked under the lab table and went quiet, hoping they pass by. The tapping continues to come closer and closer. Then she hears it.... It’s now on top of the table. A sharp scream came from Alphys as she was scared of whatever was causing all of this as she scrambled from under the table tossing things... and she ran right into Sans.

“boo.” Alphys looked at Sans and all went dark as she hit the floor. It was super effective. This was, of course, only the second time he’d scared her this badly... the first time had been on accident when they were kids. So of course when she came to she was sitting in her beanbag chair and Sans was leaning up against the wall it was facing, arms crossed.

“I-i am g-guessing you didn’t like your d-date?”

“i like sophia just fine.... but i am exceedingly angered that you would set me up with my own niece.” 

“N-niece? I-I didn’t k-know that!”

“she’s just the daughter of my other best friend in the entire underground. you knew that much, did you really think that she would be anything but?” 

“I-I thought y-you guys would make a c-cute couple…”

“she’s far too young for me, for one thing. secondly, grillby would highly object even if we are best friends and thirdly i’ve known her since she was a spark. that’s too long to know anyone to ever consider a romantic relationship. i helped raise her.”


	31. Chapter 31

“I- I am sorry I-I will find you a b-better date…”

“you know i’m not interested. and for the record... this is revenge from the both of us. she’s been waiting outside.” 

“.... S-sophia is m-mad at me too?” Alphys said with a tearful tone. 

“she’s the one who suggested i spoil that season for you... so i’d say she’s a little steamed.” 

“.... I s-see…” 

“but you can just let her in and find out for yourself.” 

“I-I think I p-prefer to be a-alone… I might h-hurt someone e-else…” Sans’ words hurt her more than any scare he could ever muster.

“i don’t think you would do that. not on purpose anyway, not your style.” 

“N-no n-never…” Alphys was trying to find any way to get a date for Sans.

“look, even if i was mad at you. you’re still my friend. i know you mean well.”

“... I know… and I-i should be more s-supportive of you and F-Frisk…”

“you just think it’s not going to last, knowing humans. remind me later and i’ll tell you a little story.... something that is probably about time you heard.”

“O-Okay… I am s-sorry still.”

“it’s fine al. i’ve never held a grudge against you and i’m not going to start now. i’d stick around and tell you that story but i have some hungry ladies waiting for some food.”

  
  
  
  
  


In Frisk’s room

“Okay see just like that.” Alexander was guiding her hand on the paper over her shoulder. Frisk flushed this is the closest she has gotten to another guy other than Sans and this was nerve wracking. The picture was of the night sky she was trying to draw for Sans for when he got back.

“You got a beautiful smile… you shouldn’t hide it as much as you do you know.” Frisk flushed not realizing she was smiling but she was having a great time.

  
  
  
  


Sans had met Sophia outside, giving her a short version of what he and Alphys had said to one another.

“Let’s go see the prince and the princess now shall we?” 

“yup, i’m sure she’s ready for her fries about now.” He gently took her arm and teleported the two of them to the front of the house. He knocked and a few minutes later Toriel answered the door.

“Hello Sans, oh, I see you brought a guest with you.”

“yeah. you remember sophia, grillby’s daughter right?” 

“Yes, I believe I babysat her a few times.” 

“yup. here’s the hamburger you wanted.” 

“Thank you.” She smiled as she let them in, Sans handed her the hamburger.

“i’ll go deliver the fries. are you coming with sophia or are you going to stay here?”

“I will join you if the princess is okay with it.”

“Princess? You mean Frisk dear? I didn’t know you knew the origins of red souls.” Toriel responded with a little smirk on her face looking towards Sans wondering if that was the new nickname for Frisk.

“Ahhh… so that is the princess’ name. I was wondering what her name was.” It took a moment and really took in what Toriel said ”…Wait... what she is an actual princess?” 

“That is from the days of old before Chara… Red souls like your mother were destined to be royalty and were once revered to be full of determination to all, both kinds… there is more to the old words but I doubt anyone pays attention to it anymore.”

“my parents did, but then my ancestors have served the crown for generations.”

“I had no idea Sans… wow… so Frisk is actually a princess... huh… I wonder if there is more to this than we know… We should probably go see the prince and princess huh?” Sophia teased with a flush.

It is when they entered the room it felt like they were interrupting something as his arms were still helping her, guiding them to draw more intricate details of the art piece while Frisk had a flush going from having someone that close to her other than Sans. 

“Stop it… Alexander… god… you are worse than Sans.”

“Oh worse than him or better?” Alexander teased back as he continued to help Frisk who playfully nudged him in the arm. Sophia was already shy when it came around Alexander, it seemed her flames dimmed quite a bit.   
_Is he...flirting with her? Does he like her?_

“Pffttt Whatever… If Sans heard you make a pun he would out pun you any day of the week twice on Sunday.”

“Ahhh… remind me to brush up my skills and color in the date to challenge him.” He laughed back.  
“You and Sans will have to come to the studio someday… or by yourself if you feel comfortable enough to. Give you some private art classes. I will have to introduce you to a friend of mine Sophia. She is a hybrid too. You will like her she is a lot like you in a lot of ways.” Sophia flushed as she really felt rude now not saying anything and just listening to them talk, but then again she was trying to control her flames from burning down the doorway next to Sans as she felt several different emotions all at once.

“no offense kiddo but you’re small fry. got the lady’s food order.”


	32. Chapter 32

“Sans!” Frisk turned around smiling and went over to them. “Oh… and umm… hi I am Frisk…” Alexander just laughed and waved over to Sans.

“Hey Sans long time no see… and what are you doing here Sophia? Did you forget your paint brushes at my studio again?” Sophia’s flames turned a shade deeper as she used art classes as an excuse to be near him.

“Umm... no. Alphys... had me meet up with Uncle Sans for a lunch meeting.” 

“You are an uncle... Sans?” Frisk asked wondering.

“by proxy. frisk, this is sophia, grillby’s daughter. sophia, this is frisk.”

“Oh… hi Sophia. I am … oh wait … I already got introduced… umm… welcome to my room… Sans you got to see what Alexander taught me. I made you a present.” Frisk was flustered a little by the crowd but she was too excited by the aspect of showing off her magic drawing to Sans that she couldn’t wait.

“Well it is not quite finished yet… but it is getting there…” Alexander added.

“oh?” he moved over to see what she was doing. “also, i brought you the fries you asked for.” He handed over the bag.

“Oh my god I was starving… thank you…” Frisk took the bag and grabbed some fries to eat.

“Yup.” The drawing depicted a grassy hill with a couple, not quite finished drawing, but it looks like a skeleton and a female there looking up at the starry night sky. The stars twinkle as a shooting star goes by. Frisk beamed as she looked at Sans wondering what his opinion of it was.

“She has a natural talent... plus it seems the magic seems to make it come to life.” 

“yeah, that’s really something.... i don’t think i studied literature enough to find words for it.” 

“Wow… how is this possible?” Sophia said getting closer and looking at the art as it started to move a little on its own. The stars were the only thing that was being influenced a little.

“your father probably mentioned it in passing, it’s called ink magic.” 

“I...I just thought it was just a legend though… though I shouldn’t talk I mean it seems anything is possible... but wow…” Alexander looked over at Sophia and smiled.

“I umm… can teach you how to paint that good if you want Sophia… I mean you are already good and you take some of my courses but… you know just to hang out and stuff.” Sophia’s flames seemed to turn a brighter blue as if she was blushing harder.

Sans smiled a little.

“guess you two are good friends. small world huh?” 

“Yeah... who knew we would be lucky enough Sans to know such beautiful women in our lifetimes.” Alexander said with a flush trying to impress Sophia a little. 

“dunno, we musta wished on some lucky star or something.”

“... Guys you are making me and Sophia flush here…. I think… Sophia… do you even blush…” Frisk said with a flush as Sophia’s flames seemed to dance around a little.

“whatever for? it just makes you more radiant. seeing a blush is as beautiful as watching a sunset painting the sky with its water colored hues.... am i wrong buddy?” 

“Nope you are absolutely correct… and it is like watching a fire burning in a fireplace it is a warm comforting feeling that only you can make that special someone feel… right Sans?” The two were enjoying watching the two girls seemingly flush deeper and deeper. 

“yup.” Frisk just looked down shyly as Sophia had to go to the other side of the room to cool down... her flames were getting out of control, she felt.

“I... I … think I will ummm…. stand here for a moment.” Sophia says after a moment.

“looks to me like sophia could use a little fresh air. what do you think?” 

“I think so too… Hey Sophia… want to go... umm… go for a walk together... Just the two of us?” Sophia’s flames shot up to the ceiling as shock and the flush seemed to have gotten to her. Alexander took a step back before smiling.

“i believe that’s a yes.” 

“Or she wants to roast marshmallows….” Alexander teased.

“heh, nah, i don’t think she’d do that to tori. at least not in the house.” The scorch marks on the ceiling said otherwise but Sophia just nodded and was trying harder than ever before to control her flames. Sans knew tori wouldn’t mind after he or frisk explained the marks... not like they couldn’t be painted over anyway.

“Come on…. hot stuff let’s leave Frisk with Sans to enjoy the art.”

“Nice meeting you again princess!” Sans shook his head a little at that. Well, he understood the sentiment behind it even if Frisk did not. Watching the pair leave the room. 

“looks like you made another friend after all.” 

“I did… Why did she call me princess? Did you tell her something I don’t know? Ooohhh I know you told her if I kiss you that you become a prince… right?” Frisk teased eating the fries realizing there is no ketchup on them and poured a little. With all of the teasing she got she didn’t even realize she ate them with no ketchup.

“They both seem really nice Sans… and guess what, I handled two people at once… maybe I am getting a little better after all.” 

“heh, nothing like that. yeah, seems like you are getting better. though her calling you princess dates back to even before i was born. see, red souls back then were both revered and fear for their abilities. they are the strongest of all the souls, because of this, the humans decided that only a red soul could lead them. every red soul ever born, right up to chara, regardless of parentage, were given the mark of royal blood... because only one red soul can exist at a time whereas all the other souls are countless.”


	33. Chapter 33

“Ahh… so I am now a princess… as my royal decree sir knight Sans… I demand a kiss from my royal subject.” Frisk teased towards Sans. He smiled in return.

“as you wish.” He moved over to her and gently kissed her and she returned the kiss lovingly.

“I can get spoiled that way…” Frisk teased. “I wonder why they don’t teach that part in schools… the only part they said is that once a red soul finds redemption amongst those whom they caused injustice against will the time once again be reverted to once it began… It is something they stress but they also taught us that it will probably never happen because a red soul never has emerged from the underground.”

“that’s an interesting saying... but that’s not true. it’s not redemption you need from us. plus you don’t need anything from us to reverse time... to a point... and long since has passed the time where things can be as they once were before chara.” 

“... Wait reverse time? I just thought it meant something else by that…”

“guess they didn’t teach you what it meant to be a red soul because they didn’t want any red soul fighting back.” 

“They don’t teach magic to anyone until after 18… it is to 'protect the civilization as a whole.' ”

“protect them from what? children? are the parents who raise children so bad that society fears the very generation it gives life to?”

“I don’t know… I am just going by what I know Sans…” 

“you’ve suffered a great injustice all because one red soul forgot how to be merciful.”

“... Yeah, and it is not only me who suffered. So did all those before me. They could never have a normal life but they found happiness still… look at Sophia and Alexander…”

“we’ve done our best to provide normal lives down here. the underground is vast and there are many monsters who welcome the humans that come here.”

“You made it a home for me Sans… I feel safe with you and Toriel… and for that I owe you so much more than I can ever begin to say…” Frisk took Sans hand and intertwined her fingers into his smiling. He smiled back a little.

“you’ve brought me a lot of joy and happiness i didn’t really ever think i’d find.” 

“... Do you know how bad the poison is in my soul?” She knew that the poison was there, she’d always known. Sans mentioned a cure before and that they needed to get to the surface but what are the odds on finding that cure and if she can even get to the surface when 17 others couldn’t even do it?

“i’ve an idea. we have... some time. estimate about eight to nine years. depends on how strong your determination is.” 

“So we have time then?” Frisk asked looking up at Sans. It seemed like a silly question but she had a feeling she should ask it.

“yeah, we have time.” 

“I want… something… more with you… maybe it will work out and maybe it won’t but… I want to be able to push some of my fears to be able to do something more with my life. Does that make sense? We should live for the moment and if all else fails we can at least say we did it our way right?” She hated the fact that she had a time stamp on herself and that she is dying because of some dumb ass scientists… the thought of the one guy sent shivers down her spine. Frisk started to laugh nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck shyly.

“I guess I am just rambling again…”

“i’m with you all the way, moonbeam.” He says gently. 

“I am with you all the way too… but…” Frisk felt her heart break a little when saying this because she really does care for Sans deeply. It would be too cruel to go down this road that she was heading with him. He could live for hundreds of years more than her and meet someone that can make him happy.

“but?” 

“I think… we shouldn’t be romantically involved anymore…” Frisk wanted to cry right there and then and she hated herself more that moment than she ever did to suggest a thing.

“is there a reason?” He asked after a moment.

“It is because you have your whole life ahead of you and I will be just that sore spot in your heart after a while.”

“you’d never be that, first of all. and i’m not sure what you think my “whole life” pertains or has to do with this.” Frisk looked at with a questionable look.

“It has everything to do with it… I might be taking away opportunities for you to meet the right person… I can be making you watch me suffer… I don’t know what my life will turn into a couple of years from now… right in this moment I am fine but for a stomach pain that never goes away… I can deal with that, but knowing I broke your heart…? I don’t think I can… Alexander told me that you buried his mom… and others. You might have to bury me…Can you… even do that?” Frisk knew she was going to leave him. Her hope is still low but she wanted Sans to be happy… that was the most important thing to her. 

“If I tell you something… will you not laugh?” Frisk asked unsure if she say this or not.

“no... it’s hard to know what life will bring us, but... we can’t just ignore the time we have. i’ve buried seventeen humans.... many of which have been good friends to me. it might be hard, but life is a treasure and i don’t regret ever meeting any of those humans, in building relationship with them even knowing one day i would bury them. i won’t ever laugh at you frisk. you’ve gotten closer than anyone else.” Frisk began to weep as she listened to Sans and leaned into his chest.

“I still… believe that we can still make it… I am just afraid I will get hurt… that you will meet someone more suitable for you. That you will leave me. That is my real fear… to be alone…”

“it is a very real fear many share. i understand, but you will never be alone.” 


	34. Chapter 34

“I just… I have such a limited time… and we can only be together such a short time… I want like a millennium to really get to know you…” Frisk nuzzled into his chest trying to accept her fate. Some days were better than others especially when she thinks of their future. “Here less than 5 minutes ago I am talking about living for the moment and now I am trying to break up with you… man I need to focus on one crazy moment at a time… I think it is because I realized how much I care for you that is making me a little crazier than usual.”

“well, there is one thing.” He said as he wrapped his arms around her gently. 

“What is the one thing?” 

“well, a soul bond. it connects two souls.... but it’s not something to take lightly. it’s usually only done between those who are ready to be with each other without any question, to support one another... but one of the benefits is also the negative to it.... with a soul bond... the two will never outlive one another.” 

“... I can’t do that to you… I love you too much…” Frisk flushed the moment the words slipped out of her mouth with such ease. 

“honestly, if i didn’t have doubts about things... i’d say the same.” 

“That is also another reason we can’t… until we are completely comfortable with each other.”

“well, it’s a reason we shouldn’t, not one we can’t.” 

“Why would you want to do this? The only positive thing… would be making me happy.”

“would be that we wouldn’t be alone, that we could be together for... however long we have. that we both can be happy.” He was trying to avoid telling her about his condition... that he could not be sure who had more time... him or her.

“I am in… I love you… I might be the only one who is completely in love at this point but I am willing.”

“if it was one sided i would never have brought this up... would never consider it.” 

“... Please say it back… if you do I am yours…” Frisk looked up into his eye lights trying to find that reassurance.

“despite what anyone else might say, i love you. more than anything.” Frisk leaned up to kiss him lovingly.

“I love you for everything you are… the crazy, the funny, the protective sides… as long as I am by your side I don’t care if I live for one day or for thousands of years… so how do we do this thing?” Frisk had no idea on how this works but she was willing to do this if this is what he truly wanted this as much as she did.

“well we need to summon our souls first. it’s not hard to do, you just concentrate on the warm feeling within and that should summon your soul.” 

“Okay…” Frisk closed her eyes and focused on her soul and it slowly emerged from her chest and she took it into her hands and she opened her eyes with a soft smile as she presented him with her soul with no hesitations. He didn’t hesitate either, though he was a little nervous about this. He hadn’t shown a lot of others his soul aside from his brothers.... and Toriel. He summoned his soul. The thing slowly emerging. It shined like a small white star in his hands, though there was that one piece crumbling.... Frisk softly snickered as reality set in but she still wanted to go through with this. Well, he was at least grateful she didn’t seem to question it. 

“from what i’ve heard... this... is a very intense experience.... the moment the souls touch... we’ll also know pretty much everything about one another.”

“I understand… I am glad if I get to experience anything… it is with you…” Frisk put her soul in one hand to take his hand into hers again. He took her free hand with one of his.

“couldn’t have said it better myself if i tried.” Without a second thought, without hesitation, he pushed his soul to meet hers. The moment the two souls met a intense pleasure went through the pair as Frisk leaned into Sans for support as she felt her whole body give way as she let the pleasure hit her.

His arm slid around her as the pleasure shot through them both from the initial connection followed by flashes of the other’s life. Sans had once had parents, brilliant scientists who had welcomed their new addition; his mother and father both having the same sense of humor he did and often joking while he was around. His mother doting on him while his father taught him everything he needed to know to be a good monster... Then his mother had seemed to get sick... and she was expecting another child. She was weak but then he suddenly had a baby brother. Papyrus. He was shown how to care for the infant, how to be gentle with Papyrus.... Two years later he recalled being picked up along with his brothers, Gaster and Papyrus, from the daycare by Grillby, Gaster was still just a baby, and told his parents weren’t coming home.. The years he’d spent with the elemental who had helped him raise and care for his brothers along with his father... Pyros, who had later dusted when an angry patron had tossed water at him in a moment of rage.... Since then no water was ever allowed in Grillby’s. 

Years of helping Grillby out, becoming friends, serving food.... his first taste of ketchup thanks to the fire elemental. His growing love for hot dogs and hamburgers. Then there was the training he did with Grillby in the forest and how one day they’d accidentally destroyed a spot in Snowdin forest and the current captain of the guard, Gerson, had noticed. Sometime later Sans had then been taken before the king and the two had talked at length.... Sans had then been asked to take the position of being The Judge of monsters because of his unique abilities and strengths... and to cover it up, he was appointed to train alongside Undyne and a handful of other monsters to try and be the next Gatekeepers as the Gatekeepers were growing old and would soon pass. Sans had easily won one of the positions, his mastery of various magics that he’d learned giving him the edge he needed where he lacked in stamina and strength. 

Five years later his youngest brother, Gaster, obtained the second position... He’d been so proud and the two of them had been guarding the entrance... until one day... a human child fell down.... Markus... he was the first. Followed by many others... the seventeen souls he had told her about..... Jason, Kimberly, Tirone, Sally, Samantha, Jerome, Brendon, Kelsey, Amber, Jeramy, Austin, Sarah, Trinity, Zack and Mary. 


	35. Chapter 35

Each of them had been as unique and different as she could have thought any to be, most of them had been scared out of their wits of Sans and his brother, at first, but eventually all of them had come to accept them, even if they weren’t always good friends. Sans remembered most of them fondly and sharing all sorts of experiences with each. Markus was a master chef, Jason was good with words, Kimberly was excellent at settling fights, Tirone could rival Alphys as a matchmaker, Sally could sculpt anything out of clay, sand or rock; Samantha had a keen eye for finding things, Jerome had one of the best voices, Brendon was the best trumpet player, Kelsey had one of the most detailed memories ever, Amber was an expert in rare stones, Jeramy was good at building small toys, Austin was a great mechanic, Sarah was an expert in floral care, Trinity was a fashionista, Zack was great at puzzles and Mary, of course, was an expert in the visual arts. The next memory showed Sans and Mary happily joking about the child she was expected to have soon when something went wrong... Sans just... collapsed without warning. There was no reason behind it. 

Following it was the diagnosis he received from Alphys' father, Veron. How something was causing his soul to deteriorate... It was something they didn’t have a cure for, they didn’t know the cause of either... and there was no telling how much time he had left... Then there was the concern about his brothers, breaking the news to them and Gaster’s declaration that he would devote his time to finding a cure. The limitations on the amount of magic he was supposed to use in a given day or risking making it worse... the limitations of how many times he could teleport or even how far. Endless tests and calculations.... All the tests ending in failure. Then the next memory was of Sans sitting with his brother in depressed silence when they heard a sound and ran towards it.... That sound... was Frisk. The two monsters meeting her, Gaster picking her up and giving her some magic while Sans followed, trying to talk to her before it was apparent she’d passed out. Sans pacing restlessly in the living room while Toriel, Papyrus and Gaster poured their magic into her to heal her as best they could. Alphys arriving and leaving with a blood sample only to come back hours later with the news of the poison... then Frisk waking up... Sans being there with her sometime later while the other three had gone to rest. His talks with her, trying to get her to be calm. The first time he’d seen the chessboard set up and the irresistible urge to play.... Moving each piece slowly and then the notes.... The budding relationship he had felt growing even knowing he shouldn’t allow himself close. 

The irresistible tug she had on his soul, just being who she was... being herself... The time they’d spent playing and his pure joy and awe at seeing the gift she had first given him. How deeply touched he’d been and how he’d been unable to find the words to express it. Then of course his anger at Alphys’ attempts to find someone for him, the exasperation despite that the two of them were close friends and tolerating her attempts mostly. The “date” with Sophia, the outrage he’d felt when he realized what Alphys was trying to do and how the two of them had spent some time together giving him time to cool his heels a little before going after Alphys with her and scaring the daylights out of the lizard monster. The realization that the other’s worries were right and he loved her, even despite that common sense said he shouldn’t. The warmth his soul felt every time he saw her, and the tiny bit of jealousy he’d felt, but had pushed away, when he’d seen her with Alexander. The amusement at watching Sophia and Alexander interact and the relief that Frisk and Alexander would likely only ever be good friends and nothing more. The slight fear of her connecting to someone else like that easing a little. His fears for the future and what it may hold and his nervousness about revealing his soul to her, knowing she didn’t know, even though he had no hesitation about what he knew this sort of thing meant. 

  
  


Frisk’s family was a loving unit. Her father was a teacher and her mother was a nurse. She had a good life before her graduation... it contained memories of friends and being a normal teen. Then at graduation they found out she was a red soul. The friends she treasured dragging her away… her parents trying to get to her… she just had to watch as both of them got separated from each other. Than the nightmare really kicks in as she gets dragged to the labs and she is stripped of her clothes and then she is forced to wear a surgical outfit. They cut, poked and prodded her and there were times the scientists got fresh with her. She was teased, yelled at, sexually harassed. The one scientist… was the worst… he cut her just to cut her… He told her how worthless she was and how awful she is and that she deserves so much pain. He punches and tests poisons on her just to see her throw up. The moment she tried to fight back he pressed her against the wall and made her feel as worthless as she felt at that point. 

The moment he discovered he could get away with it he came more frequently to… visit her and he would cut her more and more just to heal her a little just so she could live long enough for more experiments that were unfit for the rats they teased that they spared using her. The several attempts of her trying to take her life but to only get foiled by the scientists because they needed her for one more test. She would lay on her military mattress and pray for death as she waited for it to happen the electric shock tests was just for their amusement or when they wanted her to shut up. Each day would get worse… and the day they finally broke her… they dumped her like trash… laughing as they push her down the hole into the underground.

That is when she met two robbed individuals who she feared because she was told all her life that they, and they did the opposite of what she expected of them, were going to kill her. It was later on and despite not knowing the individual she began to write to, a monster who played chess with her, and began to feel safe with them. Then she met the writer and a deep friendship developed which led to the feelings that grew between her and Sans. The appreciation turned to a love, where she loves this monster. The only thing that she struggled with was accepting her fate. She got a chance to kiss a random dog monster then to kiss Sans. Finding out her art has magic in it. Meeting new friends. The moment she realized she loved Sans enough to let him go and moments ago knowing that he is fated the same way and that she is okay and accepted him for him. 

_He is dying like me… but I love him more than the disease…_ If she could make him happy as he made her happy that would be more than she would be satisfied with her life. The thought, before she merged, was 'even death won’t keep us apart.' Frisk looked up at Sans, feeling tears run down her face, even though she could feel mostly pure love she felt that moment was depressing as well. They were completely exposed to each other emotionally and mentally. She knew he would see her in a totally different light. She never talked about what _he_ did to her and she hoped she never would have to tell him either but it came out just the same and now neither of them had any secrets from each other.

He held her close, it was... no one could have prepared him for this... for the pure hatred he had for those who had dared harm her.... For the pure joy and happiness he felt... feeling her love... it was so pure... He knew she could feel the depth of his love her as well. Despite it all, he loved her just the same... for who she was, the person they had tried to destroy, but had survived and had come out under the patience and kindness he and Toriel had worked so hard to show her. 

“May I ask how long?” Frisk asked placing her hand over his chest to where his soul is and her looking at that place. 

“how long what exactly?” He wasn’t sure if she was asking if he knew how long he had or how long he’d known about it.


	36. Chapter 36

“Well I guess that is a loaded question. I should be more specific… but it is more or less how long do you have to live?” Frisk gently asked as she took her hand and caressed his face gently as to ease his mind.  
“You don’t need to hide from me Sans… even if you didn’t tell me… I knew… when I saw your soul, and before you think I soul bond with you out of sympathy or something like that. It wasn’t like that… I can’t live without you. You are like paint to an artist… water to a fish… air to me… I need you and I just can’t live without you.”

“i wish i knew. i could plan things out better if i knew... even whether or not i would have time to raise a kid... but... i just... there’s no way of knowing. even with all the precautions... for all i know. i’ll go to sleep tonight and not be here when the morning breaks.” Frisk understood this more than he would ever know.

“I guess I should talk though… I kept the fact that the one scientist… did things to me… for his own amusement… I tried to kill myself several times. I got to the point I didn’t even care and sometimes I felt I asked for it just to feel something again. You guys… you, Sans, made me feel alive again… and for the first time made me want to fight for something that I lost… my hope for a future…”

“you never deserved any of that.” He nuzzled against her, he felt anger and pain for her sake... for what they had put her through that no one should ever have to face. Even knowing it beforehand hadn’t prepared him to see it... to see the one soul he loved the most to go through that.

“I am sorry you had to see those memories they were from a much darker time in my life …but you know what?” Frisk said trying to lighten the mood.   
“I think we should celebrate our soul bound we should go drink or … that… Drinking because I never got the chance or opportunity to celebrate my 21’st birthday with booze and that because I am yours… Either way we are not thinking of what tomorrow brings and who knows… like you said we don’t know what tomorrow brings maybe I will have a kid… or you get a million dollars… or we decide to run around naked, either way… I got you and you, Sans, got me. What do you say? We can always play strip chess if you get bored.” Frisk held him close understanding the sentiment he felt as she felt his soul speak to her as he hoped he could feel her love for him speak to him.

“why not? you’re of age and grillby makes good stuff.” He smiled, even though it hurt to know about it... he was still grateful that she had fallen here... he loved her with everything he was. 

“Who knows you might get lucky tonight?” Frisk teased lightly as she smiled at him.

“mmmm... maybe... but we should see what’s in the cards first.” He joked a little.

“Oh now you want to play it safe?” Frisk teasingly punches him. “We better get going… I don’t know how far this place is at and how long it will take to get us there.” Frisk grabbed a few things and stopped remembering a dress that her mom brought back. Toriel got it back the other day and it fit perfectly.

“well... you know we won’t be able to hide it for too long and when it comes down to that moment.. i’m not leaving you unmarked. that wouldn’t be good and i think the others might be confused that we did this the other way around anyway.”

“Hmmm… So death is okay but marking me is bad?” 

“pff... no, that’s not what i said.” 

“I know love… hang on I am going to switch outfits… feel free to watch me change though we are technically married in a sense… or Sans.” Frisk teased as she headed to the closet wondering if he would take her up on this opportunity to see her naked. She got to the closet and took off her pants and her shirt before slipping on the summer dress that she had made.

“actually i’d have to mark you for that sweetheart.” He replied, he was curious, but also a little shy. It wasn’t that he didn’t know what the human body looked like it was just.... He’d never seen HER.... and that was a whole different ballpark than looking at textbooks.... He’d decided quickly it was better if he didn’t know... for now. After all, it could set off his heat and he didn’t want to have to explain THAT to Toriel.... 

Frisk got changed into her star night dress and went in front of Sans and did a quick twirl. The dress was made perfectly to fit her and it hung in all the right places.

“Mom got this made for me… since I drew it for you anyways…” Sans didn’t have words for what he saw, but that was okay, she could feel his appreciation for it along with a few thoughts shoved to the back of his mind.... 

“Why Sans… it would look better on the bedroom floor…” Frisk wrapped her arms loosely around his neck flirtatiously with a cocky smile. “Now if you don’t get me a drink. We might be doing a tango of a different variety.” He flushed at her comment, but nodded, and headed out of the room before that suggestion got out of hand. Especially, since he had promised Toriel he’d never do such a thing in her home out of respect. 

“Oh hello dear… oh my Sans your face looks like a blueberry are you okay?” 

“y-yeah.. she knows how to get... under my skin... as it were.”

“Frisk what did you say?”

“please don’t repeat that...” 

“What? I said I wanted a nice cool drink and that is all… you know the kind you can suck down slowly to enjoy…” Frisk eyed Sans with a grin playing on her lips.

“speaking of drinks, i told frisk i’d take her to grillby’s for some.” He was already a blueberry, he really couldn’t get any darker of a shade, but he really couldn’t just look at her at that moment. She really was messing with him.

“Okay, well… ummm.. Are you two planning to come back here or you guys going to your place Sans?” Toriel was no fool she knew flirting when she seen it and Frisk was not hiding it.

“dunno, not my call.” He rubbed the back of his neck a little sheepishly. 

“I will call you mom. I promise I will be safe either way.” Frisk hugged her mom and she took Sans’ hand.  
“Have I ever told you, Sans, I eat blueberries by the handful? I just swallow them up.”

“no, you didn’t tell me that. although you just did.” He replied, before teleporting the two of them from the house. They landed in a room with a table, there was the quiet sound of voices on the other side. Frisk couldn’t help but laugh a little as she felt no sympathy for what she put him through.

“okay moonbeam, have a seat.” He says as he plops down in one himself. She sat down and took his hand.


	37. Chapter 37

“I would apologize but you are so damn cute when you are blue…”

“plus you’re not sorry.” He replies with a bit of a grin. 

“That is so true.” Frisk grinned back.

“only fair i guess since alexander and i hamned it up.” 

“I think I went too far though, I figured we needed a cleanser moment from what you saw of me… I know my past is horrid to say the least but being here with you… it is worth it.”

“hun, i don’t regret anything i’ve said to you... you shouldn’t regret anything you say back.” 

“What are we waiting for? I never had any drinks so lets get some booze in my body… Sans what do you recommend?” This is when a flame monster that resembled Sophia, but was taller and had more of a male look, came up.

“hmmm.... hey grillby. grillby this is frisk, frisk this is sophia’s father, grillby. he runs this place.” A slight laugh came from Grillby as he whispers into Sans' ear canal trying not to burn him.

“So are you going to tell her about us? Ma?”

“sorry pal you’re too late for that. even if she wants to play house.” He replied with a bit of a chuckle. He backed away as Frisk gave a weird look at the pair.

“don’t mind him, as you saw we’ve been friends forever.”

“Too long… he is basically my brother or son… you pick…” 

“anyway, frisk here is having her first drink. i’m sure you know exactly what would be suited to her tastes and would be light enough.” 

“I will grab a nice drink for the…” Grillby eyed Sans to mentally ask what are they really but decided to say. “the beautiful miss Frisk… for you Sans anything?” 

“i’ll start with the same for now.” Grillby left to bring back soon afterwards what seemed to be a special drink at first glance; it almost looked translucent but upon further inspection it had a rainbow in the middle with a rainbow strips throughout the glass. it was quite beautiful and when Frisk took a sip it tasted like cotton candy. She could totally drink this everyday of the week…

“Man Grillby this is delicious. What is it called?”

“Over the Rainbow is a very popular drink I made in honor of my little girl turning of age… it was my gift to her like for Sans was…” He put down a special ketchup bottle with SANS in caps with each letter having a word. Sans tomAto condimeNt Sauce. 

“yeah, i remember that. it was definitely an occasion.”

“We also found out 10 is your limit too…”

“on this drink anyway, but that’s because it’s also stranger than that nice little number you made for sophia.” He replies with a chuckle, taking a sip.

“This is such a nice gift… oh and your daughter she is such a nice young lady herself… I only got to meet her for a little while but her boyfriend Alexander seemed nice.”

“WHAT!!!” Grillby said shocked not knowing.

“whoa, calm down there grillby. frisk didn’t know they aren’t dating... yet. those two like each other though.” The flames that shot up seemed to ease down as he realized his protectiveness of his daughter might have gotten the better of him.

“Sorry, anyway, did he treat her right at least?” 

“of course, you know the kid grillby. he’s not one to do anything we wouldn’t approve of.”

“You are right. I am just being overprotective, playing both mom and dad to her.”

“look, i know how you feel pal. she’s always gonna be our little spark no matter how old she gets, but we do have to let her grow up.”

“By Asgore did time fly by... looks like you might be on the same wavelength too.” He indicated Frisk without actually saying anything.

“hmmm, well... don’t tell no one... but we are. i know well enough it’s backwards but... we have our reasons.” 

“Sans, you don’t need to explain to me. I know you do only what is best in that situation for others mostly.”

“yeah... but this time i also did it for me too... ya know?” 

“That is pretty bad isn’t it?” Grillby says wondering why he phrased it in a question like that. Did he wanted him to say “You are being selfish” or something on those lines. Why would he do that to his friend.

“eh, didn’t say it was... but you know... can’t be selfless all the time.” 

“Nope, and she looks happy and you look happy so who cares what others think.”

“exactly. but you are my best bud, so i do kinda care a little what you think on such things.” Grillby’s flames were a warmer, more welcoming of a flame.

“I understand and that is why I am telling you this… because I know deep down you always put yourself last. It is time to have that moment... and might I say you picked a fine young lady too.” Grillby would grin if he had a face but his flames indicated he was happy with the warm glow as Frisk flushed at the compliments. Sans smiled a little, he was pleased his friend approved. Well, at least one out of two did anyway. Grillby left the pair for a moment to make a phone call.

“We still need to tell mom eventually… but I think we should hold off for a bit… we should have fun with the idea of being like bandits getting away with something.”

“heh, i don’t think tori would thank us for it... but i’ll leave that up to you.” 

“Sans that Alphys gal… I know she is important to you too… I umm… saw it… maybe we should talk to her together… if she is that important to you.” Frisk said trying to ease his mind a little and feeling a little heat to her cheeks from the drink. 

“if we do that though then i have to tell her about my condition.” Sans replies. “she wouldn’t understand otherwise.” 


	38. Chapter 38

“Hmmm… or we can tell her it is because we just love each other and that is the truth too.” Frisk said coming back at him within reason.

“it is, but she’s too smart to think that i’d rush into something without good reason. she’s been in the dark long enough... trying to help my brother with this.” 

“Than we should tell her the whole story but not tonight… tomorrow... or something like that…”

“in a couple days maybe, i promised paps i’d spend tomorrow with him.” Grillby returned after a bit and whispered into Sans’ ear canal.

“My little soul bound gift to you is a hotel room reserved for you and the miss. Congrats on finding the special one.”

“oh my stars.... only you...” Sans replied under his breath, flushing. 

“What is going on?” Frisk asked as the flame monster walked away seeming happy but Sans seemed embarrassed.  
“Sans?”

“grillby’s been waitin’ forever for me to find someone and... well... his gift for such an occasion... is a hotel room.” Frisk spat up the drink a little bit shocked and a flush covered her face.

“I see… and ummm… do you… want to … possibly…”

“it’d be a nice place to visit hun, but as for that... time and place i think.” 

“That is all up to you personally I can literally can go for another one of these drinks though.” Frisk teased.

“it’s not just my decision though, and sure, we can have him bring you another one.” Grillby brought over a second one as Frisk began to drink, she also started to speak while Grillby went back to work. He sipped at his own drink.

“Babe… sweetie… I am living for the moment. Like you said we can die at any moment now… but I know whenever you are like… ready and stuff… I think I will be too… man this stuff really hits you hard…” Frisk looked at the glass it had the same amount of alcohol as a beer per glass. She was basically a lightweight. It didn’t help that the magic in the drink made the person consuming the beverage feel special. It was a birthday drink for Grillby’s daughter after all and he wanted her to feel the same way he felt for her. 

“it can if you’re not used to it, monster alcohol can be more potent than normal stuff.” Sans agrees. She wasn’t the first one to try the stuff and be loopy by the second one.

“and just because you live for the moment doesn’t mean you have to do something or not do something.” 

“Pfffttt…. Oh OH we should ... umm… go and get another drink….” Frisk said after finishing the second glass. 

“uh huh.... i think you’ve had more than your fair share without food. let’s get you something to eat first.” Frisk made a pouting face like she just yelled at by a parent.

“But… but… it is like REALLY good Sans… like super good. I feel really good about myself like I can do whatever right now… I don’t know but I like this stuff.” Grillby returned and placed a black drink in front of Frisk. It is a special drink that most monsters usually don’t drink very much because it is a mixture of coffee and a magical solution that will help if they have too much to drink to coat their stomach with something. Frisk took a sip and it tasted bitter and awful.

“Oh that is just…. gross… why would anyone want that… Let’s get ummm… hamburgers and fries.” Grillby nodded and looked over at Sans if he wanted anything.

“Anything for you Sans?”

“just fries for me... and that stuff will help you hun, even if it tastes pretty bad. trust me on this one.” 

“Really? Because it tastes really awful… I will drink it if… we hmmmm… I am trying to think of something fun to do…”

“yup, i know it does. i’ve drank it a few times.” 

“... That really sucks… why did would you drink this more than once or do you secretly love this drink… hmmm… maybe if I finish this drink we got to play hopscotch… yeah haven’t done that forever…”

“to keep from bein’ wasted.”

“Pfffttt I ain’t wasted… I am just feeling good is all.” Frisk took the black drink and pinched her nose and down it down as fast as she can afterwards gagging it down. Grillby brought their food to the table and placed it in front of the prospective customer. Frisk grabbed the ketchup bottle that Grillby set out for Sans and slathered her burger and fries in it.

“it’s a preventative hun, it keeps it from going that far.” 

“I can see why you like her… she consumes ketchup the same rate as you.” Grillby teased.

“not the reason... but it’s a perk.” He replies before, once she’s done, drowning his fries in what’s left of the bottle. Frisk ate the fries and licked off her fingers of the ketchup and enjoyed the meal whole heartedly.

“Okay… I won’t drink anymore… and I guess I should thank Grillby for the prevention.” Now that she had food in her stomach she felt a little more sober than 10 minutes ago.

“mmhmm.” Sans eats most of his by the time she’s done.

“Man he can cook… that is one of the best burger and fries I ever had… but the best hot dog… still has to be that cat dog... I have yet to figure out what it is made out of Sans.” Frisk may have saw all the memories but to understand all the little details at once is too much even for most to take in all in one take. Sans chuckled.

“What is so funny? Do you know what is made of? If you say cats I swear to go God I will smack your arm...” Frisk asked with a smirk on her face. She loved the way he sounded when he laughed. It made her heart skip a little just to hear it. She wondered if he could feel all her emotions now as she felt his.

“of course i know what it’s made of... i make ‘em.” 


	39. Chapter 39

“Are you going to tell me?” She felt like she had to drag out the answer from him as she giggled. He grinned.

“no.” Her mouth went agape as she faked outrage about the situation. He just laughed, he couldn’t help it.

“Well… earlier was your first and last chance of ever seeing me naked so there.” Frisk stuck out her tongue as a sort of revenge of sorts but her giggling afterwards said this was just a giant game to her.

“oh whatever shall i do?” He said, feigning desperation. 

“I guess you will have to ask Alphys for her nudes instead.” She stuck out her tongue out at him playfully.

“gods no.... never in this lifetime.” 

“Then you better have a good imagination than…”

“i do... plus i don’t wanna face an angry fish.” 

“She is dating gillyfish…” 

“undyne is a shark monster.” 

“That bites... literally.” 

“yup... i’d be up to my gills in trouble if i had nudes of al....” 

“I just say you were scaling up the competition.” Frisk said while drinking the water there.

“she’d skin me... which would be a new achievement since i’m all bones...” 

“Hmm…. I would pay to see how that would work…” A smirk played on her lips as she continued to tease him. “Now about the recipe you are purposely avoiding to tell me…” 

  
  


“and give away my secret ingredient?” He said with a smirk.

“And here I thought we were more… something deeper... “ Frisk feigns anger again with a shake of her head.

“ouch.” He feigned being wounded.

“You are going to make me pull out the big guns aren’t you….” Frisk rubbed her neck and stretched a little allowing him to wonder what it can be. “Before I do this I have to make sure, we are not mates yet right?” 

“not yet.” 

“Hmm...Where are we anyways Sans?” Frisk asked as she looked around. 

“well, we’re in the bar, just in a specialized section.”

“Specialized section?” Frisk said looking around.

“reserved for special occasions or for privacy.”

“Oh… so we can do whatever we want than?” 

“within reason. walls aren’t soundproof.”

“Within reason… so are we above or below the crowd.” 

“above.”

“Hmm… so if I make noises without actually doing anything… that should get someone's attention below and embarrass a certain skeleton…” Frisk could play this chess game with him. She wondered if he would call her bluff though. Plus there had to be a way down. Frisk stood up and watched as Grillby brought up desert for the couple. She now had a way downstairs if he called her bluff than she could truly have some fun. 

“um.... “ Sans squirmed a little. Frisk glanced at Grillby and smiled as he headed downstairs as her grin grew by the second.   
“you wouldn’t dare....” He was unsure if she actually would... because she also risked embarrassing herself in the process. 

“Maybe… but I imagine downstairs I might have some fun.” Frisk said as she went to the stairwell and headed downstairs walking slow enough that Sans would follow her. She was going to win this chess game one way or another. Frisk made her way to the bar and made herself quickly acquainted with the guys there. She placed an arm around the guy and drank his drink and she kissed him on the cheek thanking him for the drink. The monster flushed and was unsure what just happened but he wasn’t going to argue much with a pretty being kissing him. 

“Umm… Can I b-buy you a d-drink?” Said the monster. Frisk nuzzled up to him and smiled. Sans had followed her down. The monster got another drink of what looked like a whiskey of sorts and slid it to her.

“frisk, really now.... “ She raised a finger indicating one second to Sans as she then downed the drink and cupped the monster’s face and kissed him, bringing him close. The surprise expression on the monster said it all as he had no idea of what just happened. Frisk still under the influence of the feeling special alcohol didn’t think of the consequences behind her actions and the other liquor she just consumed. She wasn’t thinking clearly. The monster’s arms slowly wrapped around her as he kissed her back. Sans went over to her and pulled her back.

“i think you’ve had enough to drink.” 

“Hey… dude… umm… she can make up her own mind…” The monster said to Sans.

“not while intoxicated. stay out of this unless you want trouble.” 

“... I don’t know I think I can go for another round or two…” 

“no, come on now. you need to sleep this off before you do something you really regret.” 

“Umm… like running around naked regret or puking all over… because I feel like the second a little.”

“I don’t think the first idea is too bad…” The monster beside her indicated taking out his phone to take a photo of her as she glared at him. 


	40. Chapter 40

“Shhhh… you have no say... Sans is the only one who can say stuff like that because... of reasons I can’t remember right now… but it will come back… something about chess… pffff…. check... mates get it?” The monster had no idea what she was talking about but the monster booze in her system was extremely high and even for a regular drink and Grillby would be cutting off others at this point. Sans tugged her over.

“c’mon. we’re leavin’... we got some place else to be.” 

“And the place and time… and the stars above…” Frisk said walking sloppily with him. Her arms wrapped around Sans and looked into his eyelights. “Come on dork… let’s go to that place… that you… say that we need to be at…” Sans teleported to the hotel he knew Grillby had suggested earlier, though he didn’t think it was going to be for the reasons his friend had originally assumed. She glanced at the hotel and moaned about being there.

“Booo… I thought we do something fun…” 

“i wanted to stop here first so we could talk a bit without being interrupted.” It wasn’t the whole truth but it was true nonetheless.

“Fine, what is it?” Frisk said rubbing her head as a splitting headache started to settle a little while the magic seemed to fight on it.

“i wanted to get your opinion on the room, since grillby picked it out and of course what you thought about the drink.” 

“... The room…” Frisk looked around they were at the hotel but it seemed like a regular old room. “I guess it is fine… and the drink was good… wait you mean the last two drinks … those were hella strong… and tasted like honey. I am not sure what it is you are looking for.” Frisk said flopping on the bed wondering what is going on. Her body sank into the mattress and she just sighed a little her mind wandering around a bit.

“well grillby made those drinks too... the first one was likely the normal drink of sasp. the one with honey is the sweet hon.” 

“What is the sweet hon?” Frisk said rubbing her back into the mattress enjoying the feel of it against her back.

“a mix of vodka, honey and rum.” 

“Oh… so it is just pure booze. Well it is not that bad, I liked it a little… Wait are you mad at me Sans?” Frisk felt a uncomfortable feeling in her soul as she tried to decipher it. It was different than the usual feeling she had with him this was different.

“not with you, no.” 

“Then who are you mad with Sans?” Frisk asked as she sat up a little to look at him wondering what is the issue. They were not mates and he made that clear that kind of thing should be for a different time. A part of her didn’t like the idea of how he got to call the shots on this relationship. 

“with that other monster, honestly, i figured he had more manners than that.” 

“Well I am the one who kissed him not the other way around…” 

“yeah, but he knows better.” 

“... I guess…” Frisk laid back on the mattress. What was I expecting? Him to be a jealous… to just want to hear that this relationship was just a favor to me. They are bound to each other for gosh sakes… and even now he still doesn’t… maybe this was a bad idea after all. Of course it wasn’t that simple either.... Even knowing she was drunk, it’d be a lie to say he hadn’t been jealous.... He just couldn’t justify it though because she wasn’t his... 

“Yeah... I guess... he wasn’t that great of kisser either... maybe I should go home. I think ...” Frisk said getting up and heading for the door. 

“if you want.” 

“Why do you do that?” Frisk said turning around to face her.

“do what?” He was a little confused. 

“You want me… and don’t want me… I am so confused…”

“.... don’t take advantage. it’s that simple.” 

“Don’t take advantage? You mean you don’t take advantage?” Frisk looked at him with a confused look, wasn’t he the same one not mere hours ago refused to tell her about his disease because of fear of rejection. “You… say that… but you hide from me all the time… emotionally and mentally. I love you Sans… but you don’t… you claim it and than you take it back. I hate that you do this to me. Do a soul bond… but not my mate… be jealous but never react… I don’t know anymore.” He sighs a little.

“i never said i was very good at this sort of thing.” 

“You don’t need to be good... just talk to me. I just want you to be honest with me… I don’t know why you seem to hold back even when we are connected at such a depth. I thought when we did that soul bound that we were mates or more but no it is just a way that we are forever connected without having that symbol we are more than that. Just be honest Sans. You think of us as friends only… and I am the only one in it for something more.” 

“it’s just kinda what i got used to, it’s not that i don’t think of us as more... just... i don’t really know how things work. or maybe how they’re supposed to?” Frisk sighed unsure what he is talking about but decided to humor him and sat on the bed. 

“all i know is what i was taught and honestly... it wasn’t as much as i originally thought.”

“Are you talking about being mates or about sex?” 

“not either of those... just... relationships. i mean i know mom and dad had one, that they loved each other... but they were away so often.... the moment i could take care of myself i pretty much kinda did.” 

“You are my first serious relationship too… in fact my only real relationship outside a date or two. I don’t think that scientist counts and I am sure kissing a guy doesn’t either.”

“it only counts if it’s mutually planned.” 

“Look Sans… I am sorry. I am just going off of some kinda thing in my head and it is no excuse for me to act this way.” Frisk felt defeated by this point because she didn’t wanted to hurt him still.


	41. Chapter 41

“i don’t think the alcohol is helping matters. i do want to be with you, but... at the same time i still have moral grounds. i don’t want to do something just because i want to when you don’t really have the full capacity to agree to ... well, anything really. not just that.”

“Yeah… I understand... I know you are just acting on a higher moral code than I do. I am just going to lay down and sleep.” 

“well... i’m trying anyway.” 

“Mmhhhmm…” Frisk said heading to the bed tired of this conversation as she was sure he said only things for her to just approve of his actions and didn’t mean it. She laid down on the bed just wondering what made her jump to do this soul bound if he wasn’t even ready for it. Frisk laid in bed for a little bit as her eyes closed and she could feel sleep take over. So much for living for the moment...

He thought about things himself, but he didn’t regret this. He could sense her feelings but that didn’t tell him what her thoughts were or how she viewed him exactly. That was the downfall of the soulbond... and why it was something only mates did... because normally by then they knew each other well enough to want to take the leap. He might not regret the decision, but he wondered if she did. 

“Come on Sans… let’s just go to bed. You can yell at me tomorrow or the next day…” Frisk was already pretty positive by this point in her mind that he was doing this because he felt bad for her even though she saw his memories. She was just going to be a prisoner of a different kind. One without chains and no walls but the consequences just as dire. She just wanted to be shown affection. Her statement just caused him confusion, yell at her? That’d probably be counterproductive... especially if she was hung over. He decided to just do as she said though. Climbing into the bed but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch her or if she’d just reject anything he’d try...... the uncertainty didn't sit well with him.

“You... don’t really… love me do you? I was hoping you would sneak a kiss or hold my hand tonight... but it was all a secret… and for once I didn’t want a secret… I wanted you to, I don’t know, tell someone I was yours.” 

“a secret? i can’t say i understand what you’re getting at and i... guess i’m just unsure of what to do... i mean... i’ve never really dealt with these feelings... even if i know what they are and... there’s always that nagging fear... it just doesn’t really want to go away and... i wish i knew how to make it go away so i wouldn’t hesitate... at least, maybe not so much.”

“You... could start by just holding my hand... maybe… or just holding me... I mean we are bound to each other forever.”

“i haven’t ever been in a relationship... i guess... i’m trying to do this right and there’s a lot of uncertainties in it...” 

“Sans, you are in one now… and I am with you. We are like together in this. I will be your net if you fall and you should be mine as well.” 

“yeah... i guess i’m just still trying to figure out what that all means exactly. not the literal sense.” Frisk cupped his face gently to make sure he looked into her eyes. He met her gaze.

“It means that we are going to fuck up sometimes… and that is okay because I love you more than anything else in this world. I understand and accept that you are not perfect and some days like today you are just going to drive me up the wall but there will be others when you do something like hold me when I have those bad dreams… that is when you will shine. No relationship is perfect… and I don’t expect this one is either but I do wish you wouldn’t treat us like a mistake or a favor... It makes me feel that I am the only one in this relationship. As much as you claim you don’t know how to maintain a relationship … you have great friends who respect and know you on a deeper level.” She sighed and turned away it seemed like her words had no impact on him. 

“i don’t think you’re a mistake... though i wonder where in the world you got the idea about it being a favor.”

“The fact… that you rather keep us a secret. You won’t even tell others that we are at least boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“i wasn’t keeping it a secret. but it would be wrong to act on everything i feel towards you without you actually accepting the mark.... some things are ... severely punished otherwise.”

“It would be nice if you would still just randomly follow your instincts because they might be on the right track a little bit.” Frisk could feel pain in her soul as she felt her depression getting worse by the second. She just let tears fall silently as she didn’t want to make things worse having him know that she was crying. This was just a bad night she said, trying to convince herself tomorrow will be a new day. He put a hand on her shoulder. He wasn’t sure what to say, but he didn’t think instincts had anything to do with this mess or how to help. She returned the gesture kindly and and touched his hand before letting it go. Why should she? Why did it feel like an empty gesture? He wished he knew... Frisk slept but it was with the nightmarish dreams she came to hate and this one seemed so real of the time when he sliced open her stomach and stuck his hand in just to hear her scream. She couldn’t escape this nightmare as he pressed into the wound and making it worse.

He tried to wake her... but it was proving difficult.

“frisk... come on... it’s not real.” She was crying but she was still deep within her dream. He shook her a little, trying to pull her out of it. 

“Please... stop… don’t hurt me… I am... it hurts so bad…”

Sans got a bit of water in one hand and attempted to use that to wake her since nothing else was working. She was shaking now and seeming that her nightmares were just getting worse and the begging was more like a whine as the next part of her nightmare came into play of her getting ready for electroshock treatments the water reminded her of the sponges they used to dampen the areas before they placed the pads and then the attachment to shock her. Her body naturally went through the motions of each jolt as if it was programmed to react to such a manner. It jerked as she screamed in pain.

“... I am sorry… I won’t tell anyone… please just stop…” Frisk was crying and she was clawing the bed below her as the dream intensified to the point where she felt it was almost too real and she wanted someone... anyone to save her. She jerked a little... fuck... that wasn’t good.... Well... there was one other idea..... He hoped to hell this didn’t make it worse.... He settled her against him and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, trying to reassure her.


	42. Chapter 42

“hey... come on now... it’s just a dream.... “ She could feel his kiss on her forehead but she didn’t understand why he was there in her dreams. He was holding out a hand gently like he usually does and she could feel herself tearing up in her dreams and in real life.

“I am... scared... what if they hurt me?” In her dreams Sans held her close and made her feel safe as he use to.   
“I don’t want you to leave me... I am so weak and scared.” Frisk said in her dreams and in real life.

“i won’t let anyone hurt you. promise.” He says softly. Frisk stirred a little as she finally started to wake and found herself in his arms. 

“hey...” He murmured. She hugged him pulling him in close and began to cry.

“He… just wouldn’t stop… and it was horrible Sans… He cut me open like that... time… and then he proceeded to shock me. It was when I finally saw you that I even felt a little safe… and when you held me in the dreams. I knew you wouldn’t let me get hurt... I am sorry for what I said earlier…” Frisk said trying to stop her own crying. 

“shhh, it’s alright okay? like you said... sometimes we screw up. i’m not going to hold it against you. we’re both still learning.” 

“I know… I know… The reason I am the way I am… is the fact anything good that has ever happened to me was all taken from me in one fell swoop… my family, my friends, and my life all gone in a flash. I began to get to used to the idea that the only happiness I was ever going to get was death… until I met you of course and everyone down here. Than it became reality again… I am going to die... and I didn’t want that reality anymore. I want so much more… but it is never going to be… and the sooner I accept it the easier off it will be.”

“but that might not be how things happen. we can’t know the future... i still have hope that a cure can be made for you.”

“But you have no hope for yourself?” Frisk asked.

“with no cure, i’m not sure there is any to be had... but... that doesn’t mean i let it get to me. there’s still so much that i can do with the time i have. why waste it just feeling sorry for myself instead of doing things i want to? with the ones i care about the most.” 

“Then why don’t you do things that you want to then?” Frisk asked using his own words as it seemed to her he keeps putting everyone ahead of him. “I understand though... I still hate those dream still…” Frisk said breaking the hug. She still wanted to have the dream of a happy future. She wondered if he saw things in a perspective of everyone else views or his views. He was more concerned about other’s views than what he wanted. It was a double-edge sword for sure as she wondered to herself this. _Did I really accept him for him? Or was the idea of him and her was the appeal? Maybe I am just overthinking. I wish he would just kiss me and let me know what he is thinking. I mean this relationship isn’t a... chess game!!_

“I got it!! I know what we need to do!” Frisk jumped out of bed and went to the desk there is always a notebook for reasons of taking random notes. Frisk drew the chess pieces and ripped them out the white ones she just didn’t fill in. The chess board was easily made using a couple of sheets of paper and taping them together and coloring in the squares. She played the game of chess so often she could have done this in her sleep. He seemed a little confused. She was making a chessboard.... why?

“I know it is like 4 in the morning and we are tired and still moody but this has to be done if you want us to work out…” Frisk said setting up the paper chess board in front of him and putting the pile of magical chess pieces on the board.   
“The rules are going to be a little different… when we lose a piece we have to tell the other person something we haven’t told the other. I know we saw a lot in our soul bond but it happened so quick… and it is hard to take in all the information. This goes on until checkmate and from there… we decide where we stand if we are friends, more than friends, engaged, or just annoyed… or if this is just a waste of time…” Frisk desperately wanted him to talk to her. 

“sounds interesting.” 

“Yeah… I just thought this will make it easier…” She almost said for him to talk to her but she caught herself in time as she set up the board. Some of the pieces fell over in the drawing as she forgot about her ability and it didn’t help she was feeling desperate and depressed feeling that she failed this relationship already as some of the pieces seemed to have moisture or small raindrops falling in the drawings themselves. The queens if anyone paid attention seemed to be the most expressive of them all as it seemed she was crying.

“hmm, maybe.” He murmured thoughtfully as he watched her place the pieces. He noticed the art, it made him feel a little sad himself just looking at it. 

“I will go first okay…” Frisk said eyeing the queen and trying to ignore her queen as she moved the pawn. “Click…” Frisk said trying to ease the mood a little. The more despair and depressed she got the more lifelike the chess pieces became. Some of the pawns were just lying down in the drawing and some were leaning or bending over. He felt bad when he took the first pawn. The magic really was evident and it had an affect, not just on the ink itself. 

“I guess I get to go or you… I forgot already…” Frisk said with a sigh she felt on the edge of despair.

“i wish i knew what to say honestly.... i feel lost sometimes.... because i know that a relationship isn’t like just a normal friendship... there’s more to it and i don’t really know what that more is.” 

“I don’t know either… I been nothing but a dreamer since I met you. Thinking for once something could come easy… that you would give me hugs and kisses but I just expected you to know this and I never explained myself. I am scared all the time that I will lose you… because deep down I will never be good enough for you… I already wrecked everything.” Frisk could see the queen on her side trying to reach out to the others around her desperately trying to find that connection. Frisk was not going to accomplish anything with this she felt as she didn’t even know anymore.

“you never had to be anything but you... because that was the person i wanted to be with.” Frisk couldn’t find any words as it seemed to become a jumble mess in her head as she had so many emotions going through her brain. The chess pieces were caught in a storm, being blown away.


	43. Chapter 43

“No because if you wanted to be with me you show me affection instead of me asking for it… and don’t say it is because you don’t want to take advantage or you don’t know because I am talking about here and now… you know I want and crave your affection… I need it like water… and somehow you always make me feel guilty like I am not telling you things…” Frisk was so confused and upset that she didn't know what to do.

“i don’t mean to... i... wasn’t really shown how to properly show affection or when.” He flushed a little. “so... it’s not like i don’t know things completely... but i just... hesitate.” That actually calmed all the chess pieces, making them come to a halt; it was something that Frisk didn’t actual take in for account for and he finally opened up to her. “i don’t want to hurt you... but i guess i was trying so hard not to... i kinda screwed myself..” Frisk moved the paper chess board away and took his hands.

“It might happen… but I didn't take your feelings into consideration myself… I am just as guilty as you are... maybe more because I just went and kissed someone hoping you would get jealous and say something like ‘Frisk, Frisk you and me are something’… but I think I am just too much of a romantic.” Frisk said trying to calm him as she could feel him, he felt embarrassed and exposed to her. At the same time though... he didn’t seem to care all that much that he was... like.... It didn’t really matter as much as maybe it should.

“oh... well uh... something like that crossed my mind... but uh... not exactly that..... “ Frisk smiled gently.

“Well… if you want you can tell me now. He can’t yell at you from here… unless he has super hearing or something.” Frisk flushed wondering what it could be. The curiosity was killing her… if he just had one of those thoughts of more than friends she would feel so much at ease that she would kiss him and wait for him. It wouldn’t even bug her that she would be a hidden treasure that he hides. 

“pff... i don’t think any monster has that good of hearing. but uh.... I um.... I know we’re not mates but.... I felt.... like it. like... i was as much in danger of losing the one i cared about the most. as your own fear... but... i couldn’t do anything about it... not because i didn’t want to... but because trying would have... been assuming. and ... things would have gotten ugly fast.”

“Assuming my feelings?” Frisk asked as her heart seemed to be thumping as hard as possible.

“yeah.... I mean... you don’t spend most of your life around humans and not learn just how differently the other species sees things... how if you’re not careful.... things can come crashing down around you.” 

“Sans how many individuals do you know that would soul bound with someone purely because the individual is dying… I wouldn’t unless I loved them.”

“well... there was one... but they aren’t actually living.” 

“You are living you forget that… shall I prove to you that you are alive?” Frisk asked. He chuckles softly.

“i didn’t mean me sweetheart.” 

“What do you mean? Who did that?” Frisk asked as she felt her thoughts racing with a thousands of statements and questions. 

“mary did.... the story isn’t really mine to tell.” 

“Well I guess that will remain a mystery for now…”

“i can say it did prove one thing though.” 

“What is that?” Frisk asked wondering what it was.

“that it can save the other from death as long as one is alive and has enough determination to help them have the will to.” 

“Wait so I can save you?” Frisk asked feeling a little hope and a little determination. This was fantastic news and she felt alleviated as she felt what the next logical step to do.

“well... i don’t know... maybe, but that sounds selfish then... if you think that i’d want to just soulbond for that alone... it sounds.... cruel almost.”

“No… I wanted you to be with me… and like I said before I knew the moment I saw your soul. I could have said no… but I don’t think I can live without you Sans. You mean too much to me.”

“you’re the only one i want to be with... the only one i’ve ever felt this way with... the only one i’ve ever loved.” 

“As bad as this is going to sound but I will say it anyway back at you bud… I feel the exact same way... I love you so much... but I know you are not quite there yet. With that I will give you that space to get to know me and I won’t pressure you into the mate thing now but in return I want hugs and kisses and an occasional I love you… when you are ready… just let me know and I will be there.” Frisk said squeezing his hands gently.

“funny, i was going to say something similar back.” He said as returned the gesture.

“This just got awkward… umm… maybe we shouldn’t make love at the same place we just argued at all night… I don’t even really know how sex with a monster works anyways… and the time I… It was painful… We should do this right like have a fancy dinner and maybe afterwards some dancing than… that… What do you say?”

“i think that sounds like a rather fun evening.” He replied with a small smile, tugging her close enough to kiss her nose. She giggled as she snuggled up to him kissing his gently.

“I kinda made this night a living hell for you… and it shouldn’t be the day that we look back and say well that was … interesting.”

“nah, it wasn’t that bad.” 

“Really… I still didn't get the recipe for cat dogs, hmmm…. maybe now I can persuade you properly.” Frisk teased as she felt a little bold and she kissed his neck gently as her arms hung loosely around his neck.

“do you really wanna know?” 


	44. Chapter 44

“I do… like how long you will last with all these kisses.” Frisk said as she continued to kiss his neck a little more and started to nip his neck as she felt her face flush for being so bold. She felt that she should stop soon or they will be doing the vertical twist and even though she kinda wants that it wasn’t the right time or place to do it. He flushed.

“okay, okay... “ He laughed a little. Frisk stopped kissing his neck but not before trailing the kisses up to his teeth for a quick kiss.

“So Comic Sans... what is the details?” She said nuzzling into him. He flushed a slightly darker shade.

“i make ‘em out of water sausage.”

“What is that?” Frisk said gently teasing his chest with her hand. 

“it grows in the swamps of wetland.” 

“So it is a plant… cool… still tastes good.” She was now involved in something a lot more fun as she kissed around his ear canal. He flushed a darker shade, but he was thoroughly enjoying it.

“Hmm… now about this date… is it going to be a surprise or you going to let me know ahead of time.” Frisk was thoroughly enjoying the pleasure she felt through her soul and wondered if he would kiss her the same way on the date.

“i might d-do a bit of both.” Though she didn’t have to wonder too long before he took her face gently into his hands and kissed her very thoroughly. She returned the kiss lovingly as she wrapped her arms around him holding him close to her. 

“W-we… better stop... or we w-will end up h-having too much fun…” Frisk’s face was flushed a dark red and she didn’t want to ruin the special night for them coming up.

“hmm, didn’t know there w-was such a thing.” 

“I didn’t think so either… mmhhmmm and you have no idea how hard I am trying not to push you down on the mattress right now…” Frisk said with a seductive voice.

“... i think we should get you home.”

“Was it something I said?” Frisk asked as she moved back feeling a little shy from what he said. “Okay... let’s go…before I make this night awkward for the both of us.” 

“no... other than the not having too much fun... you’re ... “safe” at tori’s remember?” He made it pretty clear what he meant when he met her gaze.

“... Okay… let’s go then… or I will go…” He teleported them to her room and then let go, but it wasn’t without some reluctance that’s for certain. She felt a deep desire from him and she wasn’t sure what was going on but he wanted her to be safe, that was the other feeling he got from him. The two feelings were very deep and powerful and seem to war with one another for control for the time being. It was also his sense of respect for her and tori though that tipped the balance... for now.

“Sans... what is going on?... If you need to go I will understand… I feel that you are scared almost…” 

“probably should, at least until i ... um, get this under control again. not really scared... just... trying to keep true to my word here... i’d be lying if i said it was easy.”

“Nothin’ in life is... can you at least tell me what is happening before you go? I can ask mom what it means if you desperately have to go.” Frisk asked wondering what was wrong. “Or can you at least text me when you get home so I know that you got there safe… and then tell me what is going on.” 

“i’ll text you and tell you.” He replies and kisses her nose with a grin before he’s gone. She smiles and sat on the bed looking at her cell wondering what was going on before getting up again and switch into her nightgown and crawled into bed staring at the phone like if she wasn’t looking at the phone that she was going to miss something.

Frisk: Hey bones… I know it has been like five minutes but… I just wanted to make sure you got there safely...

5AN5: it has been and i had to explain to my brother where i’d been.... which reminds me you’ll have to meet paps properly. 

Frisk: I would like that… Now tell me what is wrong? Are you okay?

5AN5: nothing is actually wrong... you can just feel what i do... monsters are... um... kinda primal based... 

Frisk:... Well I felt a deep desire for me… but other than that no… I am not sure what is going on… pretend I am like really really weird and don’t know what it is going on.

5AN5: well, i’m sure the desire speaks for itself. you probably also felt the ... conflict of interest. wanting to keep my word vs that desire. 

Frisk: Ahh… yes...so umm… talking dirty via texts wouldn’t help would it XP

5AN5: not unless you plan on helping me spin a fantasy sweetheart.

Frisk: I am so game… ^_^

5AN5: gimmie five seconds to at least get up stairs then. 

Frisk: ... pffftttt… doing that in front of your brothers...

5AN5: i’ve been caught before i do not care to repeat the experience thanks.

Frisk: .... texting dirty to another girl?

5AN5: no... the other activity.

Frisk: Oh okay… well where shall we begin… are you comfortable first? Because once we start….

5AN5: bed is plenty comfy

Frisk: mmmhhhmm… I crawl beside you in your bed and nuzzle up and continue where we left off kissing you passionately on the mouth. My hand plays with your shirt as my breathing starts to quicken by the whole experience. 

Frisk flushed in real life as she never really done this before but it didn’t stop her from playing into this fantasy.


	45. Chapter 45

5AN5: no more shirt now... i’d want to take yours off next... see if that skin of yours is as soft as it looks.... 

Frisk: Oh it is Sans… the shirt comes off of me and I am wearing a blue bra the same blue as your eye lights as I start to kiss your ribs passionately. I am moaning softly to you... 

  
  


She felt a little heated by her own texts and she thought she add a little realism to the fantasy as she got up real quick, got out of her nightgown really quick and put on her blue bra and took a picture of herself just in the blue bra and sent it to Sans before slipping on the nightgown back on again. The image looked fairly sexual in nature as she was lying in the bed it was from her waist up and she had a flush on her face as she smiled in the picture. She knew sending images of that particular nature could get spread around but Sans wasn’t that kind of guy…. or monster.

Frisk: *Image attached.

Sans couldn’t stop the soft whistle of appreciation 

5AN5: you look very hot wrapped up in that.... wouldn’t be for much longer. I’d want to unwrap ya... 

Frisk: I wouldn’t let you get it so easily… you have to earn it... make me beg to take it off... I on the other hand would tease your whole body enjoying all the noises I hear from you... each one making me hotter... more desperate for your touch...

5AN5: half the fun is the challenge... i’d have fun making you beg.... skimming my fingers over the soft flesh of your shoulders and anywhere else. maybe even use a little tongue.. 

Frisk: Ooohh… I am moaning so hot right now… god… just thinking of you touching me like that is so hot… 

5AN5: bet you taste just as good as you smell... and your scent is like heaven’s 

Frisk: I knew you smelled me the other day but … I wanted you too… I also wanted you to push me up in the bar at Grillby’s and kiss me passionately as well...

5AN5: hmmm... so then you wouldn’t have minded a hint of what’s to come.

Frisk: … I don’t know what you are talking about but … it is anything like what I just said I am all for it...

5AN5: if i had done that... the other would have raised a ruckus... though i might not have cared, just having the chance to press into you would have been enough to likely make me really crazy... 

Frisk: God… that is fucking driving me crazy now… I would totally be so into it… just to feel you touch me… grind into me, make me yours… and I would scream your name and I wouldn’t fucking care who would hear it because I be yours alone.

Frisk was really getting into it and she didn’t even think anymore as she just text, letting her fantasy ran wild.

5AN5: fu fuck that’s hot... it’d have loved to have taken us back upstairs for that... just to hear you moan for me.... 

Frisk: Can you hear my soul from there? I would have … so hard...

5AN5: about as clear as you hear mine. 

Frisk: I would let you slam me on the table and let you ravage me ripping off the dress I wore exposing me to the world.

5AN5: what table, we’d barely get past the door.... i could easily keep you up ... for most of it for sure.

Frisk: mmmhhmmm god… that sounds so fucking hot Sans… I am like so hot… I am so wet… just thinking of you… and me… 

5AN5: i want you so bad.... to finish what we started.... to claim you... 

Frisk: I would let you but I would pleasure you … I would take your member and pleasure you so that you wouldn’t even think straight… my tongue would play around yours… until the final blast when you get your release….

5AN5: fuck babe.... that sounds so wonderful....

Frisk: It gets better…. Then you grab me and put your member in me and begin to take me as your own...

  
  


He whimpered. 

  
  


5AN5: i'd make sure you never thought of anyone else ever again.... 

Frisk: I couldn’t… and all I would do is moan your name… over and over as you begin to go faster and faster…. The pleasure going through us making it impossible to think

5AN5: i’d make sure that’s all you can think about... even in dreams... 

Frisk: No fantasy would even come close to the pleasure you would give me… I would arch into you, grinding hard into you, milking you for all you are worth… 

5AN5: i’d mark you to add to that pleasure. 

Frisk: I have no idea what that all entails but fuck it I am so turned on right now… sure mark, no mark… I just keep at you until you get to your climax…. my body would hold you to me and give you that release as I moan giving into the pleasure that you alone give me… Fuck… I … want you….so bad….

  
  


The reply came after several tense seconds later. 


	46. Chapter 46

5AN5: i’ll tell you later. fuc.... 

Frisk: Using your hand pretending it is me… I hope I was pleasurable... at least in your fantasy...

5AN5: cant think

Frisk: Goodnight Sans... remember I am yours... and you only belong to me...

5AN5: only you

  
  
  


It was all he could manage after a long moment, he really couldn’t think after that... Frisk turned off the messages and went to sleep with a smile feeling the pleasure he felt in her soul. Sans passed out, his soul humming with pleasure and happiness.

The next morning Frisk got up, dressed and sat at the table eating breakfast with her mom. It wasn’t uncommon for the two to just use each other’s phones for phone calls and stuff because they had nothing to hide and it wasn’t like Frisk ever had anything dirty on her phone so when Toriel asked to use her phone for a second to send a quick message to Sans. Frisk thought nothing about it until about 10 seconds later when Toriel basically dropped the phone in shock and Frisk realized what just happened.

“Oh my... I umm… I will just... I got to go grab my phone…” Frisk flushed deeply as she forgot to delete the messages but at the same time she kinda didn’t want to delete them for selfish reasons like … she thought it was sexy... Sans woke up earlier than usual. He sent off a text to Frisk.

5AN5: morning. 

Frisk: .... ummm… mom might know about us now… 

  
  


Toriel was pacing up and down wondering if she could call Sans or not as if this wasn’t awkward enough she needed Frisk to go over Sans place because of a very personal reason. She was going into heat soon and like with the other humans and monsters who ever stayed in her house they stayed over the boys places while it happened so this was just plain awkward all together.

5AN5: ... ah hmmm, okay then. not that i didn’t expect her to know after a while. how did she find out?

Frisk: She might have read my text messages... she asked to borrow my phone and she said that she needed to send you a quick message and well… I kinda forgot about the fun we had last night….

  
  


Frisk watched Toriel her flush deepened as she began to text Sans.

Tori: Hey Sans! …. I was wondering 

_Nope can’t do it…_ Toriel thought to herself as she deleted the message as now the only thing going through her head were the messages her daughter received. She tried to block the messages scrolling through her mind and now the urges she felt on the first day. It made her usually more submissive and needy. 

Tori: Sans… I really need you...

Sans: it’s time again huh? 

  
  


Sans wasn’t sure exactly what he was feeling when he got Frisk’s answer.

5AN5: crap... 

Frisk: Yeah… she just left and is now just walking the hallways freaking out.

Tori: Yes… and the messages my daughter got didn’t help… you need to get her out NOW! Before I do something I never thought I would...

Sans: on my way. 

  
  


Sans tossed on some clothes before teleporting straight to Frisk’s room. Frisk was in the kitchen baking away from her overly loving mother who seemed to be cuddling way too much all of a sudden. He glanced around before he moved from the room.

“frisk?” He called out. 

“Here… mom is.. mom what are you doing?” Toriel was peppering with her with kisses. He went over to the kitchen and seemed on edge.

“tori stop.” 

“Just… a little longer…”

“tori, don’t make me separate you.” Toriel seemed to regain her senses for a moment as she shook a bit and pushed Frisk Sans' way.

“What is going on?” Frisk asked as Toriel was hugging herself and almost seeming to beg without words.

“Y-you need t-to go…” Toriel said to Sans as she tries to hold herself back. Sans nods, taking Frisk into his hold and teleporting the two of them to his room.

“Okay… is she mad at me or what?”

“no, she’s not mad. her heat has started.” 

“....What? Like a dog?” Frisk had a female dog and every so often would have to put a diaper to make sure not to get it pregnant.

“pretty much, but a lot more intense and more temporary usually.” 

“That doesn’t make sense why she was kissing... she was into me?” Frisk said realizing feeling a little dirty.

“well, monsters’ heats are, like i said, intense. the instinct is so strong that it doesn’t really matter much who is around after a certain point of time.” 


	47. Chapter 47

“Oh… and I thought it was bad enough she saw the text messages... I just couldn’t delete them… I quite liked our… fantasy. Then she asked to borrow my phone because she needed to use it right away… probably to tell you about the heat… great I probably made it worse.”

“it’s okay, you didn’t do it deliberately. and i didn’t realize how close to that time it was for her or i would have suggested you stay with me here.” 

“SANS! ARE YOU UP YET?” 

“ah, that would be paps.” 

“Oh I can finally meet the Great Papyrus!” Frisk teased.

“yup.” He left the room, leading her down the hall. His room was the one at the very end, there were three other doors along the hallway. He led her down the stairs. “hey pap we have a guest.” There was a doorway beneath the stairs, obviously a bathroom. On the other side of the living room a tall skeleton emerged wearing an apron. He was just a little shorter than Toriel and had an orange turtleneck and khakis. On his hands he wore some fingerless gloves.

“Hi I am Frisk! I heard tons of amazing things about you! Like you are going to be my lawyer to get my bed back.”

“YES INDEED! IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU FRISK! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” 

“Indeed like your voice it speaks volumes about yourself.” Frisk laughs a little as she extends her hand out to the monster. She looked over his outfit and the little differences that he had with Sans like his height and the way he liked orange. Plus his mismatched outfit kinda stood out as well but she wasn’t going to judge him for his clothes. He shakes her hand then looks over at Sans.

“Really Sans? You’ve Been Influencing The Human?!” Sans just chuckled. 

“Well when you meet a bonely skeleton like Sans and when you are as bonely as myself… and you put the two together... they are bound to rib each other the right way.” Frisk laughed a little as she glanced over at Sans. Papyrus huffs a little and shakes his head.

“Sans… did you tell your brother about me?” Frisk didn’t know how much Papyrus knew about her.Other than she needed a lawyer for a fake case of the missing bed. Which apparently he took seriously and started to learn law. She didn’t want to presume that he knew about their romantic entanglements. It seems that whenever she told people about their status it had not ended well of late. She just wanted someone to know that they were something more than friends.

“yeah, i did. though i told gaster more... speaking of, where is he paps?” 

“At The Lab As Usual.” 

“of course.” 

“He is the one that cured me right?.... Well took care of me and got me back to stable again.” 

“Correct. We Helped Toriel. Sans, Why Is She Here?” 

“it’s that time again paps.” 

“Oh.... I See. Well Then! Have You Had Breakfast Yet?” 

“No mom was freaked about the texts.” 

“No Matter! Wait... What Texts?” 

“nothing important paps. what’s for breakfast?” Frisk flushed as she didn’t mean to make it worse.

“I Made Waffles This Morning.” 

“It sounds good… thank you Papyrus.”

“Of Course! Come Eat!” He led the way back to the kitchen where a table was set for two, he got a third plate for Frisk. 

“I am sorry for the short notice… you have a very nice place.”

“No, It’s Fine. This Has Happened Before. Thank You. Don’t Worry About Anything, Sans, If You Don’t Have Much To Do Today Help Me With The Guest Room.” 

“sure.” Frisk glanced at the knife at her plate and it took all but sheer will not to freak out about the utensil as she politely stepped back from the table and went into the other room. Whenever they had waffles at Toriel’s she would cut it up for her but at least the sight didn’t send her into a frenzy as it use to. She was able to go to the living room and talked through the doorway and ask politely about the silverware.

“W-would... you b-be so k-kind and get r-rid of the knife cutlery... I a-am sorry but... it makes me n-nervous.” Frisk said rehearsing the lines Toriel helped her practice as she stood there trying to calm her nerves. She figured Papyrus probably didn’t know and he meant well but she was not good with dealing with the situation properly, yet.

“Oh! Sorry!” He quickly got rid of them. Sans had a butter knife and had cut up the waffles for them both before he gave the butter knife to his brother.

“No it is my fault… I should have said something… I forget myself sometimes to mention things like that. I often want to believe it is just a bad nightmare that would just go away…” Frisk felt ashamed as she stood there waiting for someone to give her the all clear. 

“It’s Fine. All Humans Fear Something.” 

“Yeah… that is true…” She tried to stay positive for Papyrus for he had no idea what those knives mean to her. The power they wield over as she could find herself back on the cold metal slab of a table as the scientists wanted to see what the latest test they can run on her and or the latest results of said test. The fact she lived it was a miracle… She had scars all over her stomach region from it and with Toriel and Gaster’s help most of the scars are gone but to her she can see them when she glances down at her lower torso region. Sans moved over to her and put a hand gently on her arm to get her back to the present.

“Oh… I am sorry I think I zoned out a little…”

“it’s fine, come on.” He says gently.


	48. Chapter 48

“Is Papyrus upset about… the knife thing?” Frisk whispered as she followed him into the dining area.

“nah. remember, we’ve had humans here before... with various fears.” Frisk began to eat the waffles they were unique to say the least as she never had bacon cooked right into the batter of waffles but they were not bad and in fact tasted pretty good.

“What Do You Think? I Hope You Like Them... It Was A Recipe A Friend Gave Me!” 

“It is just amazing… I never had waffles like this before and I really like them. Sans it looks like you have competition not only is Papyrus my lawyer but he is an amazing cook as well… hmmm… I think I should have asked him out instead.” Frisk smiled finishing her plate.

“W-wait... You...” Papyrus seemed rather flustered while Sans just chuckled.

“Are you rejecting my feelings Papyrus?” Frisk said with a soft smile playing on her lips.

“Sorry... I’m... Just Not Interested.” Frisk nodded and sighed a bit.

“You are so kind at least to respectfully reject me… if one day I meet a monster of your quality… I will be a lucky lady.”

“That’s Impossible, There’s No One Else Like The Great Papyrus.” 

“he has you there.” 

“Well I guess I will have to die alone then… or go for second best…” Frisk teased being a little over dramatic. “I haven’t been on many dates in all reality I wish I had more experience… or more dates…” Frisk was trying to hint to Sans what she is thinking. She wanted to go on another date with him. Though she didn’t have any clothes with her since she left them all at her house.

“cute sweetheart.” He considered though what they could do.

“Papyrus did you know me and Sans been on a date?” Frisk wanted to know how much Papyrus did know about their relationship.

“Yes, He Did Tell Me. Though I Do Not Think Gaster Knows Yet Though That Could Be Because He Practically Lives At The Labs These Days.” 

“... I don’t think... I can visit him there... maybe not by myself maybe…” 

“when you’re more comfortable with things, i’ll take you there.” 

“The question is then when will that day be? I still can’t even get over the fact lab coats chill me to the core…” 

“well, that will be up to you... or i could always get him to come to us.” 

“I can’t make him stop whatever he is working on just to hear about me going on a date with you… it wouldn’t be right.” 

“eh, he wouldn’t mind. knowing him.” 

“Agreed! It Would Be Good For Him Too!” 

“I guess I will meet him then here… but I don’t have anything to wear. I mean a t-shirt and pajama bottoms are not going to make a great impression.” 

“No Worries! We Can Ring Muffet.... Er... You’re Not Afraid Of Spiders Are you?” 

“No I am not…. why?” Frisk looked at Sans and Papyrus curiously.

“muffet is a spider monster.”

“As long as she doesn’t have needles, knives, or lab coats… we should be okay… I mean like medical needles not ... sewing needles…” 

“What Would She Need Needles For?” 

“To sew?....” Frisk asked back wondering what he meant by that.

“Oh... Well She Doesn’t Need Them.” 

“.... Okay… Sans… can you fill in the blanks for me… I am feeling very lost because I think if I understand right that she makes it using her umm… natural webbing…” Frisk didn’t know if there was a technical term for it or not but she hoped that Sans would understand what she meant. 

“yup, that’s exactly it. no one knows exactly how she does it... trade secret i guess, but she makes everything by hand and she’s the best there is.” 

“I know... the dress mom got me and you saw the other day was made by her.”

“yup.” 

“Should we call her and see if she has time then?” 

“I’ll Speak With Her!” Papyrus hurried out of the room. 

“heh.. he’s cute sometimes.”

“I think he has a crush on her…” 

“mmmhmm.” 

“A skeleton and a spider... that sounds like a match made in heaven.” Frisk smiled. As she got up from her chair and stretched a little.

“yup, but he won’t admit to it. he’s... stubborn about it. dunno why.” 

“Stubborn… hmmm… I wonder where he gets that from?” Frisk thought about how stubborn Sans can be and just grinned.

“beats me.” He replies with a grin.

“Well… this won’t do… I am going to help him out of his shell. He deserves to be happy and if I can repay his kindness a little it will be worth it. Oh... speaking of shells… about that date…” Frisk looked at Sans wondering if he was going to ask her out or not. 


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achy Breaky Heart - Billy Ray Cyrus

“i was thinking that the first thing we could do was something i happen to enjoy doing... it’s something i do about once a month. usually paps would avoid it... but he probably wouldn’t mind taking you, plus his idol will be there.” Frisk glanced around before making a crude comment.

“You know… masturbating, it doesn’t have to be a once a month thing…” Frisk teased noticing no one was around. Sans snorts. 

“no... that would be human heats... don’t confuse the two.” He replies jokingly.

“Oh so you know about our heats…” 

“science runs in the genes... though i prefer to wear shorts.” 

“Way to seamlessly change subjects there Sans.” Frisk teased.

“i’m sure you’ll dress for the occasion... it’s tomorrow night.” 

“What is it?” She asked wondering what it is.

“you’ll just have to wait to see, anyway, after that we can have a family picnic, figured, then from there... hmmm, still working on that one.” 

“Well… now that I feel a little more secure in our relationship. You don’t need to rush in on that part if you don’t want to.” Frisk said going up to him and sat on his lap.

“it’d be good for us all though. though... as for the rest of the evening i think i’ll need a bit more forethought.” 

“Oh speaking of things... did you have fun last night?” She flushed, asking Sans, wondering if he enjoyed the text adventures as much as she did. He flushed.

“i’d say i did... maybe a repeat performance sometime...” 

“Sounds good... I will keep it a surprise for you when I might just start that adventure…” Frisk teased getting off his lap and started to put the dishes in the sink to get them presoaked for washing. 

“look forward to it moonbeam.” 

“I’ve Got Good News!” Papyrus said as he walked into the room.

“What is it?” Frisk said finishing up.

“It Seems She’s In Town! We Can Meet Her At Grillby’s!” 

“Oh at is fantastic... Hey Papyrus, I have a question? Do you know how to dance? I have two left feet and I been dying to find a dance partner to show me how to dance.” Frisk was hoping maybe if he got use to a female maybe it would be easier to do things with her too.

“I Do! I’d Be Happy To Help!” Frisk went up to Papyrus and thought about music. 

“Do you have any music we can listen to which we can dance to Papyrus or Sans?” 

“Well... I Don’t... But...” 

“hmm, let me go see if it still works.” Sans got up and went upstairs. He came back several minutes later with a boombox and a small box tucked under one arm. 

“Oooh… we might have music to dance to yet Papyrus and here I thought I might have to start humming while we dance.” Frisk said getting excited as she already moved the table out of the way with the chairs so that they have room to dance. She took off her shoes so that she could slide a little better on the tile floors better if he decided to spin her. Sans chuckled at that, setting the thing up before digging through the box and pulling out a cassette. Frisk waited until the music started to play before coming up to Papyrus to dance.

“this one should be fairly easy to dance to.” Sans said as he hit the play button and an old country song began to play. Frisk gently took Papyrus’ one hand on her waist and the other in her free hand to let him guide her in the dance. It was a little upbeat, Sans thought it was a little catchy and kinda fitting... in a way, but it didn’t really fit the two of them but it was still a nice song: 

You can tell the world you never was my girl

You can burn my clothes up when I'm gone

You can tell your friends just what a fool I've been

And laugh and joke about me on the phone

You can tell my arms go back to the farm

You can tell my feet to hit the floor

Or you can tell my lips to tell my fingertips

They won't be reaching out for you no more

But don't tell my heart

My achy breaky heart

I just don't think he'd understand

And if you tell my heart

My achy breaky heart

He might blow up and kill this man

“I believe that is Garth Brooks isn’t it?” Frisk asked as Papyrus was nervously trying to swirl her. 

“close, but no.” 

“Oh … wait… ummm… it is Cyrus… guy Oh shoot…” Papyrus was so nervous but Frisk was very patient with him even though he stepped on her feet a couple of times.

“yup. billy ray cyrus.”

“Relax Papyrus… You are doing fine… Sans do you have a slow song?” Frisk’s little feet might need a soaking after this. He knew how to dance but it was the fact that his nerves made him over-dramatized every movement he did. At one point he was spinning her over and over again making her a little sick to her stomach as the world began to spin. 


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Careless Whisper (c) George Micheal  
> How Am I Supposed To Live Without You (c) Micheal Bolton  
> Here In My Heart (c) Tiffany

“hmmm, maybe.” He flipped through several cassettes as the song began to come to an end. “yeah... here’s one...” Frisk was grateful for the break and a part wondered if he was going to dance with her for a little bit too… but then again he has been more of the type where he rather have no one see him than anyone. A shadow almost... which is too bad because he seems so amazing to her. Sans knew this one pretty well, he switched the tape. Sans decided that, for this one... maybe his brother should sit it out.

“mind if i take this one?” 

“Not At All!” He sat down to watch as the music started up, a soft jazzy music filled the air as it began to play. Frisk was surprised to see he actually wanted to dance with her in public like this but she was not going to reject this once in a lifetime opportunity. Sans slipped his hand into her left one, his other encircling around her waist as he drew her close, gently leading her into the dance even as the lyrics began, his soft baritone echoing the words as he softly sang with the song:

I feel so unsure

As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor

As the music dies, something in your eyes

Calls to mind the silver screen

And all its sad good-byes

I'm never gonna dance again

Guilty feet have got no rhythm

Though it's easy to pretend

I know you're not a fool

  
  


Frisk was sure that she never felt so giddy in her whole lifetime but she was so swooned by all of this. Her heart was beating so fast and her face was flushed. He kept his gaze on her through the song. He was rather enjoying this and while he rarely did things like this, he did know how to dance. Rather well it seemed.

“... You... ummm… dance really REALLY well…” Frisk said trying to keep her demeanor cool and collective but knew that was a long lost cause as his eyes seemed like stars to her and it was like they were all alone and nothing was around them but just the pair. In fact if Frisk was halfway paying attention she would have seen Papyrus giving them time to themselves.

“thanks, you’re pretty good yourself.” He replied, barely realizing that the songs had changed over to another one: 

I could hardly believe it

When I heard the news today

I had to come and get it straight from you

They said you were leavin'

Someone's swept your heart away

From the look upon your face,

I see it's true

So tell me all about it

Tell me about the plans you're makin'

Then tell me one thing more before I go

Tell me how am supposed to live without you

Now that I've been lovin' you so long

How am I supposed to live without you

How am I supposed to carry on

When all that I've been livin' for is gone

“Mmmhhmmm…” Frisk’s arms went around his waist so she can lay her head into his shoulder to slow dance with him. It was so nice…. no pressure, no tension, and it was so simple… This is was perfect... He seemed to just relax as they seemed to simply flow into one step and the next, like it was natural as the music continued. Even as the song ended and another began to play, he wasn’t really paying attention to the music itself so much as just how nice this was; holding her close: 

Sometimes there's a time when you must say goodbye

Though it hurts you must learn to try

I know I've got to let you go

But I know anywhere you go

You'll never be far

'Coz like the light of a bright star

You'll keep shining in my life

You're gonna be right

Here in my heart

That's where you'll be

You'll be with me

Here in my heart

No distance can keep us apart

Long as you're here in my heart

“This is so nice Sans...I love how you make me feel. I love you just in general.” Frisk couldn’t been more content as she was at that moment. Her soul was so happy and full of love.

“love you too.” He says gently, his soul seems to echo her own. There was so much peace, he felt safe with her and so much love... More than he had words for.

“Where did you learn how to dance or is that a talent you hid just for me to discover?” Frisk teased as they swayed to the music her body flowing like the ocean waves. 

“grillby.“

“Remind me to thank him for this beautiful gift he has given me…” Frisk kissed his cheek gently. He chuckles a little.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I Have To Give (c) Backstreet Boys  
> (I Wanna) Take Forever Tonight (c) Peter Cetera

“well, he told me that everyone should know how to dance. everyone has their own style... things they like... this is kinda up my alley honestly.” 

“The slow dance or just dancing in general?” 

“the dance silly.” 

“... I can’t wait until we get into the more crazy stuff like dirty dancing and that kind of fun stuff…” Frisk teased back. 

“you mean the movie or actual?” He teased back.

“A little bit of A and a little bit of B... I know a couple of dance steps like the wrapping the legs around a waist… but that was a long time ago… we did Dirty Dancing for school… Nobody puts baby in the corner…” He chuckles a little.

“here’s one i kinda relate to.” He says as the music changes again: 

I don't know what he does to make you cry

But I'll be there to make you smile

I don't have a fancy car

To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles

I don't care if he buys you nice things

Does his gifts come from the heart, I don't know

But if you were my girl

I'd make it so we'd never be apart

But my love is all I have to give

Without you I don't think I can live

I wish I could give the world to you

But love is all I have to give

“Hmm… are you in competition with someone Sans…” Frisk listened to the song feeling moved as she listened to the song. He still sang with the song, but it wasn’t about competition for him; at least that was his thought... it was more about wanting to give her so much... 

“... I love you too… I wish I could give you that and more…” She held him tight as she let the words sink in. “Love is all I have for you too… and maybe hope and a teaspoon of determination.” _If I knew for sure... how long we had. I would promise you so many things. A family, a home, and a future._ He smiles a little, he seemed perfectly content to stay as they were in that moment. Frisk loved this moment it made her so happy.

“as long as i have you... i can be happy.” 

“... You had me at pretty much at checkmate... I knew you were special to me when you still became my friend even when I was a mess… and I started to fall for you when you made me feel special and loved… so I guess I am saying in a long about way… is you make me happy too…” 

“I’m glad i do.” He smiles, kissing her nose as the music changes, this time to a song that seems to embody how they both currently felt: 

Feel your breath on my shoulder

And I know we couldn't get any closer

I don't want to act tough, I just want to fall in love

As we move into the night I get crazy

Thinking how it's gonna be with you baby

I don't want to play rough I've been loving you enough

Oh, baby

I want to take forever tonight

Want to stay in this moment forever

I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got

I want to take forever tonight

Fill you up, fill you up with love

When we close the door all I need is in your eyes

I want to take forever tonight

Touch my lips, I'm on fire

You're the only one I'll ever desire

Turn the lights down low, make the world go slow

When I'm holding you tonight it's so easy

Nothing moves me like you do when you tease me

And to rush would be a crime

I just want to spend some time with you baby

I want to take forever tonight

Want to stay in this moment forever

I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got

I want to take forever tonight

Fill you up, fill you up with love

When we close the door all I need is in your eyes

I want to take forever tonight

And when I'm here beside you

I want to see what drives you out of your mind

I never want to leave I only want to be with you

'Cause I love how you feel your love is so real

I want to take forever tonight

Want to stay in this moment forever

I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got

I want to take forever tonight

Want to stay in this moment forever

I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got

'Cause I can't live without you


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll Make Love To You (c) Boys II Men

Frisk flushed at the song’s lyrics as they danced.

“So... umm… when do we discuss this become marked thing?” 

“any time you want.” 

“Anytime? Really? So around your brother during breakfast would be a perfect time for you?” Frisk teased.

“it’s not a thing that cannot be discussed in public, just the act itself usually isn’t done in public.” 

“Okay... when do you want to mark me?” Frisk asked seductively into his ear canal. 

“hmmm, well with as relaxed as we are... i could do it now.” He purrs a little.

“I thought it was a private thing?” Frisk asked teasingly as she kissed the side of his skull a little more seduced by the romantic morning that Sans had shown her.

“depends on how the mark is done.” 

“... I am ready whenever you are. I want to belong only to you anyways… Nobody in this world makes me feel anywhere close as you do to me.” The song that followed her words was a little... obvious. Still, there was sort of a romantic undertone to it: 

Close your eyes, make a wish

And blow out the candlelight

For tonight is just your night

We're gonna celebrate, all through the night

Pour the wine, light the fire

Girl your wish is my command

I submit to your demands

I'll do anything, girl you need only ask

I'll make love to you

Like you want me to

And I'll hold you tight

Baby all through the night

I'll make love to you

When you want me to

And I will not let go

Till you tell me to

“We can wait as well… I may want it but like you said before… we don’t know each other deeply and it might be my hormones are raging and you are such a great individual that makes me so fucking happy that I don’t want to be anywhere else but here with you… in this moment.”

“hmmm, i feel the same honestly. there’s just something about you that’s always drawn me to you.”

“... I know the feeling and the sentiment… The first time I met you... in real life after the notes, a part of me was telling me that you might hurt me... but the majority of me knew that wasn’t true... and instantly trusted you. I don’t understand why because… I been hurt so much... but I knew you were different and you never really let me down yet.” 

“don’t plan to if i can help it.” 

“So where should we go from here?” Frisk said as the song came to an end. “Do you want me to show off my one dirty dance move I do know?”

“why not? though should i change the music?”

“Sure go ahead if you like but it is not necessary… it is a simple move that ummm… you probably enjoy a little too much…” Frisk was still really close to Sans but she need to take a step aside to lift her leg up so that her left thigh rubbed up against his waist while she extended her leg. The other thigh grinds ever so slightly against his crotch region. He flushed a little. She took his hand and gilded it over her left thigh as they danced. He skimmed his fingers along her leg as he pulled her a little closer. He was certainly enjoying this. Frisk leaned in and whispered into his ear canal.

“Like I said in the text… I am that soft…” The flush deepened.

“so i can tell.” He murmurs. 

“The other dirty dancing move is more like a stripper move I think… it involves a little more sass and it lacks some tact…” Frisk smiled.

“hmmm, might wanna save that one for later.” 

“As you wish…” Frisk murmurs before kissing his teeth gently. He returns the kiss gently.  
“Besides… you don’t want to ruin lunch with desert anyway right?” Frisk teased as she stopped dancing because they been dancing for almost 30-35 minutes and her feet were starting to hurt her.  
“Besides I need to meet your brother and Muffet… Oh my goodness I forgot I was teaching Papyrus how to deal with girls…”

“heh, oh that isn’t his problem... you’ll see when we meet muffet.” 

“.... Alright. Is it the same problem you have sealing the deal?” Frisk teased as he always gets out of highly sexual conflicts with ease.

“no.” He thought about how he could explain the problem. It wasn’t like his problem at all; his brother had no such problem expressing himself or the confidence to do so, that wasn’t it at all.

“... Hmm… Well I don’t know how Muffet is like so I am pulling at straws now besides I need to sit down a spell my little feet are starting to hurt…” Frisk went to the living room where she sees Papyrus watching TV on the recliner. Frisk sat on the couch, he glanced over and smiled before his gaze went back onto the TV. The TV was in bad shape and it didn’t get the best reception. The only show that played was Mettaton’s show. It wasn’t bad but it played 24 hours a day and after a while even the biggest of fans wished to see other things. Frisk wondered if she gets better she can do something about that. Sans put away the music while Frisk rested. That had been a lot more fun than he’d thought. He considered they’d have to do it again some time. When he joined them in a bit he found out that Frisk felt the same way.


	53. Chapter 53

“I am sorry I cut our little dance lesson short Papyrus… I just got caught up in dancing with Sans. It was so nice of you to let us have that. I appreciate it.”

“No Problem! Sans Seemed So Happy I Didn’t Want To Ruin That Moment! I Will Need To Go To The Dump And See If I Can Find More Music For You Two To Dance To!” Frisk flushed and played with her hair bashfully, liking that idea a lot.

“While you are there can you see if you can find some canvas and some paint as well?” 

“Of Course!” 

“I want to paint that moment… and maybe some other stuff as well.” 

“Why Don’t You Just Add To My List What You Need?” He pulled out a pen and a small list of things. Frisk added several things like paint brushes, paints, canvas and she paused unsure if she should add a couple of things that she needed but she wasn’t going to tell guys about this problem but she would need to talk to Sans or Papyrus about it soon enough. Toriel would use magic to take care of the problem but… with her in heat she had to deal with it the old fashioned way.

While she made the list, Papyrus had turned back to the television for a while. Once the show was over he shut it off. Frisk looked around for Sans and needed to talk to him about this problem coming soon probably in a couple of days or so. Frisk found him near his room and she was being really nervous talking about this.

“Umm… Sans… How many days will I be hanging out with you guys?” 

“usually a week, why?”

“Okay… we need to talk privately… maybe you won’t have to deal with this problem, maybe you will but… we are going have to deal with this issue eventually so…” He nods and heads into his room, he’d put the boombox next to his nightstand and the box of cassettes on top of it. 

“Okay… umm sit down for a second. Ummm… how much do you know about human females?” Frisk remembered he asked Sans unsure how to begin this weird conversation. She sat on the bed thinking about how her mom talked to her about periods and how awkward that was.

“i’m pretty proficient in human biology.”

“I will be having my menstrual cycle soon…” She thought about just saying period but she wasn’t sure if he knew that term or not.

“i see, well we should be able to accommodate for that without any issues.” 

“... I will probably be a little more emotional in a couple of days, might have cramps and I won’t be doing any mating in about 4-5 days from now. I will let you know when it hits but it is the same time every month. The scientists used to inject me with meds to shorten the cycle to 1-2 days but it was miserable.” 

“i imagine so. there’s some things for that to make it easier, but you’d need to talk to the resident shopkeeper about it. she won’t tell me what it is.” 

“I know this is awkward but I appreciate you understanding my circumstance.” 

“i think it’s more awkward for you than me.” Frisk went up to Sans and hugged him.

“I still appreciate you taking the time to understand my circumstance… I hope Papyrus can find the art supplies. I want to draw that dance scene we did... I had so much fun…”   
  


“yeah, me too. we’ll have to do that again some time.” He had originally meant to take her dancing for the date, but he decided that something else might do instead after the picnic.

“So now that awkward conversation is done… what should we do alone in your bedroom?” Frisk teased as she added. “Play chess?”

“don’t tempt me.” He teased back. 

“Well… I can always make another chess board…” Frisk said seductively. Papyrus knocked on the door.

“Hey! We Need To Get Going Muffet Will Be There In About 30 Minutes And According To My Dating Guide To Make A Good Impression You Have To Be There Ahead Of Time.”

“Saved by the bell Sans… or by the knock of the door I guess in this circumstance.” She kissed his teeth and head towards the door. He only chuckles a little, following her out. Frisk and Sans joined a very excited Papyrus downstairs who already switched outfits. Though he still had the same type of gloves on, now they were white instead of orange; he wore a scarlet polo shirt and a deep blue jacket over it as well as black slacks and snow boots. 

“Oh you look nice Papyrus… I now feel way underdressed.”

“Thank You! It’s An Outfit She Made For Me Last Gryftmas.” Sans smiled a little as he knew that particular one was his favorite. 

“That is such a thoughtful thing I know if I was her I would be happy to see you loving such a gift so much that you wore it just for her. You know since we are going early why don’t we see if we can get her some flowers as well and maybe something special… hmm… if we had time I say we bake cookies or something like that but...” He flushed, clearly a little embarrassed she’d picked up on that. 


	54. Chapter 54

“i’m sure we can think of something later.” Sans says.

“We need to stop at the general store for myself anyways. They probably have something there we can get... Oh my goodness this will be the first time exploring… what town is it again?” 

“Snowdin.” Papyrus says. 

“... Snowdin? Really is it like a pun on the town? Did it snow in last night too?” Frisk started to laugh a little as she thought for a moment that Papyrus was joking but when she saw he wasn’t laughing she realized that he was being serious she stopped laughing. “Sorry… umm… it is a very nice town name…. Just different.

“Yes, Well... The King Had A Rather.... Unique Sense Of Humor Much Like My Brother.” 

“don’t look at me i didn’t influence the town’s name, but yeah... it kinda is.” 

“Are you sure Sans? It does sound like something you would come up with for shits and giggles.” 

“Language Please!” 

“Sorry Papyrus I didn’t mean to offend I will watch my language around you.”

“It Is Just The Polite Thing To Do!” Frisk slipped on her shoes and got ready to leave. She was ready to meet this epic Muffet that required so much attention. Sans smiled a little once she was ready and the three of them headed out of the house. There was... snow. Everywhere. Their house seemed to the be the last on the block as they headed down a well worn path towards the center of town, which wasn’t that far away and she could see just how tiny the town really was.

“Hmm… I think I know where the name came from…” Frisk followed closely to Sans. She was still nervous and she didn’t want to go too far away from him.

“mmmhmm.” There were a few monsters about, but they only waved cheerfully at the trio as they walked past to the bar. Sans held the door open for her. Frisk went inside and smiled that was such a nice gesture.

“Why thank you kind sir. Any lady would be lucky to date you…” Frisk teased. 

“glad you think so.” Sans replies with a smile. 

“I Thought You And Frisk Were Dating?” Papyrus asked looking between the pair.

“Oh no… Nope… Sans never asked to be his girlfriend yet. I am just a friend who he just kisses for fun.” 

“That Is Just Impolite Sans You Shouldn’t Tease A Young Lady Like That!” 

“paps she’s teasing us both.” Sans replies with a bit of a chuckle.

“Oh... Why Would She Tease About That?” Frisk chuckled a little as she finds a seat.

“because she enjoys seeing the various reactions.” 

“I do… especially Sans… I want to learn more and more about him.” 

“Well You Should Just Ask Gaster. He Practically Knows All The Details About Sans!... I Just Know Not To Touch His Ketchup!” Frisk nodded that sounded like sound advice.

“yeah, i think we’ve been over that one.” He winked at her.

“I still steal it… and he steals it right back…” Frisk smirked thinking of a dirty idea and quickly texted Sans.

Frisk: I pour the contents in my mouth and you steal it back with your tongue… ☺️

A dark haired spider shows up about shortly afterwards and she waves with one set of her hands towards the group eyeing with her several eyes at the newest member of the group. She was dressed in a warm purple sweater and jacket as well as a lighter purple set of pants and black boots.

“Why hello there Papyrus, Sans and you must be Frisk….” 

5AN5: i’m for that.

“hey muffet.” Frisk glanced at her phone and smiled before saying hello to Muffet.

“I am indeed the Frisk that you may have heard about… The weird one.” Frisk teased.

“Don’t be silly dearie. You have impeccable style.” 

“Did you like that drawing? I am so glad you can make that dress for me….” Frisk flushed.

“I do indeed! You may have found your calling yet. That was a wonderful idea!” 

“Thanks I appreciate the compliment….” 

“What Brings You Down Here Muffet?” 

“Just picking up some tea supplies from Grillby.” 

“Oh... umm… can you make me another outfit... mom is…” Frisk was unsure if she should say anything. 

“Oh, but of course!” She smiled understandingly. Frisk texted Sans under the table because like he said she loved to see all the reactions he produced from her statements.

Frisk: If I had that many hands I know where they be right now….

5AN5: in places that wouldn’t be for public viewing i imagine.

Frisk: mmmhhmmm… up and down goes the carousel… if you catch my drift… 

5AN5: yup... and after that maybe a refreshing drink... 

Frisk: Oh I got spare hands… I can drink while making you feel oh so good

5An5: i meant i’d be getting a drink.

Frisk: .... oh…. 

Frisk flushed as she missed half a question posed to her.


	55. Chapter 55

“So what do you think my dear?” Frisk flushed deeper and was fumbling over her words. Papyrus prodded Sans who just chuckled a little.

“I …. umm… think it is fair... right?” Muffet looked at her a little off wondering why she would say something like that.

“You think it is fair that Papyrus' new outfit should be a orange jacket?” 

“Yes, yes… it would look good on him…” 

Frisk: …. Tell me more about this drink... I already fucked up this conversation. I should at least enjoy one…

“Anyways, Muffet are you seeing anyone? I just joined the dating market myself and finding the right guy can be tough.” 

“I am currently searching for a mate myself. I just haven’t had anyone ask yet. I think it is because I am a spider.” 

“Really? You are super cute! If I was into girls I would totally date you!” Frisk said trying to inspire confidence into Muffet who flushed a little.

“Umm… Thank you… I wasn’t expecting something like that but I appreciate the sentiment. I am surprised that …” Muffet eyed Sans like he would be a good match for Frisk who just continued to eye her text messages. 

“No problem, You seem really nice…” 

5AN5: nice save.... anyway, i figured after all that work i’d be thirsty... so a good drink from the water fountain would be very refreshing...

Frisk: That would be so… refreshing... although I don’t think it would be cool though...

“I Have To Agree With Frisk. Anyone Would Be Lucky To Be With You.”

“That’s very kind of you to say dearie.” 

“Have you ever thought… Just a random thought… of hanging out with Papyrus, you know, just to get coffee or a bite to eat?” Frisk said reading her texts with a flush. 

“Did you tell her we did that last week?” Muffet looked at him but he shook his head.

“No, I Didn’t. I Haven’t Had The Chance Since She Only Arrived Today.” 

“Oh… How much time do you guys spend together?” 

“Hmmm, a few hours I think, but time gets away from me and while he’s a good friend there’s always work to be done. Can’t simply spend too much time here. Not to mention I don’t really like the cold weather.” 

“I see… Papyrus you are excellent cook you know what you should do so that Muffet can keep working? You should make those famous waffles and take it over to her for breakfast and you guys can get to know each other better. You know I bet Papyrus can even help with the customers!”

“A Good Idea.” 

“Oh, but that is such a long ways.... I live at the very edge of Hotland dearie... It’s almost a full day’s walk from here.” 

“Hmm…. maybe he can spend a couple of days per week up there with you… I am sure there is other things that needs the Great Papyrus’ touch to fix up.” 

“True... Though I Would Have To Speak With Undyne First.” 

Frisk: I will let you grope a boob if you convince Alphys’ girlfriend to give him a week.

5AN5: didn’t need to bribe me for that. but i take it you’ve noticed his problem.... or part of.

Frisk: Distance... How to make it …. Alphys is like a genius right?

5AN5: not distance. 

Frisk: Are they both that oblivious?

5AN5: just her i think. and like i said... it’s only part.

Frisk: Hang on I might fix one part….

“You know... I been wondering Papyrus why a hot single skeleton like you hasn’t even bothered to ask me on a date yet?”

“Oh... W-well It’s Just First That I Was More Concerned About Healing You... Then... Well... He Kind Of Got There Before I Did.” 

“Still… When I look at you… a part of me… I don’t know if you will agree Muffet but thinks damn... he is so cute… He is so kind and he is always the type to never let me down…” 

“He’s always been cute dearie, ever since he was a small one. I think that’s why everyone always liked him, he had such a hard time in school getting away from being known as “the cute brother” I think.” 

“Yes... That Was Always A Problem.” 

“You know a better title would be for him … an excellent boyfriend.” Frisk winked at Muffet. 

5AN5: aaaand there’s the other half of it.

Papyrus flushed.

Frisk: Oh My God… I think I might have to pull out the big guns for this one….

5AN5: easy... at least for now. paps might not appreciate too much interference the first time around. i’ve been trying to help him... but so far nothing has worked.

“Hey Muffet will you come with me, I am so nervous and shy around crowds. Can you come with me to the bathroom?” 

“Of course dearie.” They both head off to the bathroom and the moment they get there Frisk turned to Muffet.


	56. Chapter 56

“Hey... umm… I know this is a little deceitful to do this but I need to have a heart to heart with you.”

“A... what?” She looks a little confused.

“Papyrus really likes you. I mean really likes you like in a boyfriend girlfriend sort of way. If you don’t like him that way… tell me now and I will help him get over you. At this rate though he will never get over you… and his feelings for you grow by the day. It is worse not to know than to know…”

“Oh. Well... I think he’s a bit young for something like that... not age-wise you understand. He’s just... always sort of been the baby of the town even after he hit the age of maturity. I’m certain he’ll get over a little crush. All monsters have them before they find that special someone... even his brother had a crush on me at one point, but I’m afraid finding a mate around my age is... not likely.” 

“... Eh… Sans had a crush on you? Nevermind for now. From where I am from to catch a younger male is called a cougar, they are very sought out by young men. Basically your age doesn’t hold you back and in fact makes you more sexier for it….” Frisk paused feeling she crossed a line as she took a deep breath and got very serious. “A monster once told me that life is precious and we never know when we are going to die... it can be today or tomorrow or whenever, it is what we do in these finite hours is what we can claim for our own. I am not going to tell you to date Papyrus or force you either but know that those feelings are very real and even though you don’t reciprocate them back they can still grow. I will say this, that I started to see someone and it is kind of nice to talk to someone, rely, joke, and overall have someone care for me in a way that makes me feel safe and secure... that I haven’t felt in a long time… Sans and Papyrus, they don’t know what I am doing… and if you want me to stay quiet I will. I just care deeply for Papyrus for a very personal reason.” Frisk looked around as she wondered if she didn’t make the situation worse like Sans thought she would. 

“Well, he is a good friend. I don’t know. I will at least promise to think about it. You’ve given me at least something to consider.” 

“That is all I ask… I think I need to do some thinking myself. If you want feel free to head back. I think I need a moment.”

“Hmmm, but if I did that dearie, then the boys might think something is up.” 

“Oh... you are probably right okay. Well let’s do this.”

“Papyrus might not notice, but his brother.... He is very bright. Always has been and he notices things, sometimes, that we wish he would not.... or would prefer no one did. Still... I have not seen that skeleton ever look at another the way he does you. It has been a long time since I have seen him happy.” 

“... Thank you… I will say this Papyrus adores you. If you haven’t noticed he took extra care of the clothes you made him and even wore your Gryftmas gifts today just to make a better impression… like you said, food for thought though. We better go…”

“Sans... You Don’t Think....” 

“i dunno bro, frisk is kinda determined to help out... i know we’ve been trying everything for the last several months. maybe she knows something we don’t... or maybe she has a plan we haven’t thought of. we’ll just have to trust her and see what happens.” Frisk and Muffet left the bathroom and while the two didn’t have anything happen to them. The pair did seem more in thought than usual.

“Hi guys… sorry for the delay. Crazy day...” Frisk stated as she thought about how Sans made her feel. How deep was she? 

Frisk: Tell me Sans about this double date you thought of?

5AN5: double date? hmmm. 

Frisk: You mentioned that Muffet was coming to a event and we were going to participate as well...

5AN5: don’t remember that... though i had originally planned a family picnic.

Frisk: I think that is it… 

5AN5: that was to get gaster out of the lab... but i don’t see any reason why she can’t come along. 

Frisk: Along with that… I was wondering… if you would mark me that night. I might have convinced myself I am so in love with you that death doesn’t seem so scary… 

5AN5: i can.

Frisk: I love you… so much… 

5AN5: i love you too.

Frisk glanced up at Sans and put her hand out on the table to take his hand. He gently took that hand into his, intertwining their fingers. Papyrus seemed to be watching the pair silently. He was happy for his brother, he really was, but at the same time, he could not help but be a little envious. 

“I think we should let Papyrus and Muffet nail out the details on my new outfit… If that is okay with you Papyrus?” Frisk should let Sans know what the situation is and let him make the call.

Frisk: I told her about Paps feelings… she said she would think about it...

5AN5: probably the best we can hope for at the moment. 

“Hmmm. I Have No Problems With That.” 

“Nor I, you do so have a good sense of style.” Papyrus flushed a little at the compliment.

5AN5: i think i have an idea of what needs be done... at least while they do that. do you want to come with me to meet undyne and tell al? 

Frisk: I would love too. Can we stop at your bedroom first I need to do something really quick?

“Well I guess we will let you guys go then… Come along dork…” Frisk teased as she went ahead of Sans and ran off ahead. She had to be quick and stay at least 10 steps ahead of Sans. She first dived behind a snow pile, grabbed enough snow to make a couple of snowballs and than she dashed towards his place.

5AN5: sure. 


	57. Chapter 57

“Dork?” Muffet looks puzzled, Papyrus shrugs while Sans shakes his head and hurries after her. He had no idea what she could possibly be up to. 

“what are you doing?” He asked once they got to the house. Frisk tossed the snowball at his face as she dashed up towards his room. This should get his blood… magic flowing. She made sure the majority of the snow she kept until she got to his room at which she quickly shaped into words with a skull in the end.

“hey!” He was caught off guard by it. He ran up after her, wondering what in the world she was up to. 

“I love you snow much… I don’t want to wait…” Frisk was hiding in his room. He, of course, had gone to his room to try and figure out what she was talking about. He had an idea, but he wasn’t entirely sure. The message in snow made it very clear. 

“I Want You But You Have To Find Me!” 

“find you huh?” He chuckled a little to himself. Frisk was hiding in the closet it was a lot deeper than it looked.

Frisk: So does the tornado also suck up clothes too?

5AN5: it only sucks up what i want it to.

He walked into the room, seeming thoughtful as he glanced around. 

Frisk: Kinky...

5AN5: never used it for that... didn’t think about it. 

Frisk: ... hmmm… I do have a dirty mind then

5AN5: i’m not complainin’. 

Frisk: You haven’t found me yet either

He decided to check under the bed first, it was a little obvious but best to rule out everything.

5AN5: yet being the key word.

Frisk: You know… I love your smell… it is so calming and it is kind of a turn on

He looked at the text. That sort of verified it, but he walked slowly around the room as he considered prolonging this little game of theirs.

5AN5: how did you get in the sock drawer?

He actually opened one of the drawers. He was greeted with a pair of blue panties she shoved in there. 

Frisk: The same way my panties did

5AN5: so someone put you there then. 

Frisk: I was going to stay but I got socked and was taken away

He snorted a little. Frisk smiled listening to him.

5AN5: i need to teach my socks some manners then.

Frisk: .... hmmm…. I could say another dirty joke but I think it is too easy.

5AN5: like someone once said... guess my princess is in another castle...

Frisk: Lol

Frisk giggled and she muffled her laugh with her hands as she tried to stifle it.

5AN5: i didn’t think there was mushroom in those drawers anyway... 

Frisk: I would try under the mattress

5AN5: it was all downy hill though when i checked it. 

Frisk: Are you sure you lifted up the mattress? Not under the bed...

5AN5: if you’re under there i might have to ‘borrow’ a microscope to find you.

Frisk: I would still look...

Humoring her, he lifted up the mattress with his magic. Under the mattress was her blue laced bra.

5AN5: i think your things have a mind of their own... they’ve wandered off... 

Frisk: I know… I found myself with no clothes on… I don’t know how that happened...

5AN5: that’s a closet case alright... 

Frisk: Yep… probably… 

Sans went over to the closet now and opened it. Frisk was laying in the back of the closet putting on one of Sans’ button up shirts smelling it a little when the door opened.

“Umm… hello don’t you know how to knock?”

“my closet. no point in knocking.” He closed the door behind him though, flicking on a small light.

“Hmmm… I guess you want us out of the closet or staying here in the closet?” Frisk teased lightly with a flush on her face.

“figured here is fine since the bed is already covered.” He joked.

“Ooohhh… I sheet you not I will never quilt you.” Frisk leaned up to get near him. He laughed, he had to admit those were pretty good.


	58. Chapter 58

“I am so impatient… I can’t even wait any longer.” 

“then i’ll be happy to oblige.” He replied, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her against him for a kiss. She kissed him loving and deeply. A whimper escaped her lips. He returned the loving kiss, his tongue tangling with hers; his fingers lightly skimmed up her back and down her arms, treasuring every bit of her and every moment. She didn’t want this moment to ever end as she moaned softly with certain places he touched. Her hands started to play with his outfit. She wanted to feel him. One hand skimmed along her collar and along the buttons on the shirt she’d chosen to wear; it wasn’t one he’d had much reason to wear often.

“God Sans… you are teasing all the right spots…” She moaned as she shivered by his touch alone. Her hands gave up trying to get the shirt off as they went under it to rub his ribs instead. He shivered, a soft groan of pleasure came from him as he trailed gentle kisses along her neck. He loved how soft she felt beneath his fingertips, even beneath the tiny nips from his fangs. Soft whimpers came from her as he teased her further.

“Fuck… I can’t wait to be yours alone…” She continued rubbing his ribs; her body heating up with each touch. Her words seemed to rouse a sound from him that was a mix between a purr and a moan. It wasn’t quite one or the other. He slipped out of the shirt before kissing her with loving passion. She returned it cupping his face bringing it close to her as she leaned back, laying on the closet floor and Sans laid right on top of her. 

One hand braced him over her as he skimmed his other hand along the material, gently pushing it aside to skim across the skin beneath. His fingers softly tracing over one breast, seeking out any particularly sensitive spots. Frisk braced herself for what he thought of her body. She knew the scars were gone but a part always felt they were there. Soft moans tumbled forth, a particular spot made her moan louder as it teased her insides with ecstasy. She rubbed his ribs looking at his soul. The soul seemed to glow brighter, vibrating with the pleasure and delight he felt, along with the pleasure of being with her. To be able to bring her that pleasure and the love he felt for her as he teased her before skimming his hand to the other breast to give it the same loving attention. 

“Mmmhhhmmm Sans…” She moaned as her body arched up trying to meet him as she felt so hot and her mind seemed to be filled with lust and pleasure. Her hands reached around to his spine and she scratched softly trying to hear him moan… to find places that would make him call her name too. He shuddered as her fingers slid over a particularly sensitive part of his spine; groaning in pure pleasure.  
“That is the sexist thing I have ever heard…” She said with a little moan near the end as his hands were relentless. Frisk returned the pleasure as she exploited that spot on his spine with one hand and let the other hand slip under his shorts to play with his pelvic region. 

“f-frisk... “ He shuddered with the pleasure, nipping at her neck as his hand skimmed down along her thigh. 

“You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you call my name like that…” Frisk continued to rub the area as she kissed him passionately. He returned her passion with his own, his fingers skim up along the inside of her thigh. Frisk moaned and whimpered with anticipation and her hands rubbed a little harder on his spine and his pelvic region. Magic gathered fairly quickly along his pelvic bone as he groaned, His fingers skimming along the warm folds as his hand gently cupped her; he trembled with pure delight. Once the member began to fully develop her hand gently brushed it and she began to rub it to excite him further. He arched into the touch.

“oh frisk...” He quivered as the pleasure shot through him, his mind clouded with pleasure and lust for her and her alone. She moaned as he continued to tease her body; the pleasure and his moans were driving her crazy. He discarded the last of the material between them, his fingers then slipped beneath the warm folds to tease her further. She was his and there was no doubt in her mind that she wouldn’t want another individual to ever touch her the way he touched her now. She moaned deeply, even more so when he found a spot that made her arch way back making her release him for a moment before she began to rub him harder and faster. She whimpered and moaned with the feel of him inside her as her body naturally started to grind against his fingers. He shuddered, groaning as he teased that spot he’d found, nipping at her neck lovingly. The sound of her pleasure egging him on. She wanted him so bad and he was making her feel so loved.

“S-sans... p-please... I-I.. mmhmmm…” Frisk whimpered as she felt so much pleasure. Her head rocked back a little as she bit her bottom lip. The pleasure was so intense, it was nothing like she had ever experienced before.

“as you wish.” He purrs, shifting a little, his fingers slip from her. A moment later he slowly slipped into her, a groan of pure pleasure rising from him. Frisk arched into him adjusting a little as her hands tried to grip on anything beneath her to brace herself. She opened her legs up a little more to allow him easier access to her. He slowly slipped a little further, trembling. 

“you feel so wonderful... s-so good... so beautiful.” He purrs. Frisk whimpered and moaned as her breathing sped up as she began to grind against him to feel him more. She needed him like she needed air. It became so clear to her today how important he was to her and she wanted to express herself to him. How much he meant to her. 

“I-I love y-you…” Frisk moaned as she arched into him more. He shuddered, kissing her with heated passion as he slid in the rest of the way, the pleasure overwhelming his mind for a moment, as he had never experienced anything like this before; instinct began to take over as he slowly drew back to thrust into her. She shuddered as he began to thrust into her, the ecstasy she was feeling was so intense and her hands gripped below at any material to brace herself as she let him take complete control. She submitted to him willingly and with pure love. Frisk moaned with each thrust. He trailed loving nips along her neck as he slowly picked up the pace of the thrusts, holding her against him. 

“i love you so m-much.” He purrs between nips. Frisk grinded against him as the thrusts came faster and harder, she moaned letting the pleasure take control. Her hands gripped finally at his spine as she found herself at the edge, her body shivering from the intensity of the whole experience. He groaned, shuddering with the pleasure that was added to the pleasure he already felt even as he felt like it was reaching an end; he felt that something better was coming and he chased it down. Wanting to find it even as he pushed them both to the edge and over. Frisk collapsed in his arms as the pleasure washed over her, and her womanhood clasped over his member squeezing it to give him that pleasure he sought for now… She felt hope…. For a future that she didn’t think was possible until now.


	59. Chapter 59

“I am and forever yours... 'til death do us part in a manner of speaking.”

“forever, i shall take care of you.” 

“Oh... not to ruin this beautiful moment, but I was going to ask you. Did you have a crush on Muffet?” He chuckled softly.

“once. when i was much younger.”

“I don’t know if you felt my soul then but... I was slightly very jealous of the aspect of her little spidey hands touching you…” 

“you never need worry about that, it never got far. no one has touched me the way you have... literally and metaphorically my sweet frisk.” He nuzzled against her.

“So... I am guessing our relationship will be out of the closet soon?” Frisk asked wondering if he is going to mark her or not.

“i believe so.” He says, gently kissing her shoulder, a moment later he sank his fangs into her; sending a shock wave of pleasure through her as the magic shot through her from him to gather into the single mark he had promised. A soft moan escaped her as she enjoyed the pleasure it brought, wondering what the mark entailed but she didn’t care at that moment as she knew now… it was official. They would be forever entwined together. 

“You do realize that you will need to get a bigger bed now…” Frisk nipped at his neck teasingly.

“yeah. but i don’t mind.” He nuzzled against the fading bite wound, which wasn’t deep to begin with. 

“That didn’t hurt... I thought it would be painful I mean…since you bit me and all... speaking of things that might hurt. We need to meet Alphys and Undyne still… but first can we take a nap at little more comfortable spot. No offense Sans but I prefer beds….” Frisk nuzzled back enjoying this moment immensely but it didn’t stop her from feeling a little chilled. She placed a kiss on his cheek. He teleported them to the bed and wrapped the blanket around them both. 

“when done the right way, a mark never hurts.” 

“Had practice?” 

“no.” 

“I am just kidding Sans…” Frisk said nuzzling in.

“It’s all in the intent sweetheart. magic is funny that way.” He yawned and nuzzled against her. She felt exhausted herself.

“... We need to meet with Alphys. Can you set an alarm to wake us up in about an hour love?” 

“mmmhmmm.” He set the alarm on his phone then put it back on the nightstand. Frisk nuzzles into him, feeling completely at peace for the first time in a long time. He drifts off to sleep, his soul softly thrumming; perfectly content. She didn’t have her nightmares and only dreamt of a future possibly coming soon. An hour passes and the alarm beeps indicating that their nap time is up. Frisk didn’t stir as she just nuzzled into him more. Sans reached over and hit snooze, giving them five more minutes. The snooze alarm went off and Frisk still didn’t stir as she was comfortable where she was at. Sans hit it one more time. Once the alarm went off, again, she whimpered a little like 'please do we have to get up.' He chuckles softly, shutting off the alarm, as if to say she didn’t have to but he was going to. He’d put this off long enough as it was.

“Fine... I am going under protest as I am comfortable.”

“we can always come back and cuddle after.” 

“Teehee… I can’t believe we are mates… I am so happy Sans.”

“me too.” He gently kissed her before climbing out of bed to find some clothes.

“Oh yeah I need to recover all my clothes now. Shirt is in the tornado… pants are I believe …”

“i’ll give you a hand.” He helped her collect everything in the room then got dressed himself. 

“Thanks babe…. I am sorry I whacked you with a snowball.”

“it’s fine hun.” 

“Come on let’s go…” He wrapped his arms around her gently and teleported them outside the lab. 

  
  
  


Teresa worked on the latest ketchup bottle. Like everything else down in the underground things were all made from scratch but she didn’t mind as it so happens her best client happened to be her biggest crush, Sans. She grinned with her sharp crocodile teeth. She would convince him to lose that human that had been trailing him. It wasn’t like she was oblivious to the fact that this human was in his life. She just needed to be more present in his life so she frequented Grillby's just to see his comings and goings. Some would say she was being obsessed but she thought otherwise especially since Alphys had been setting him up with dates, meaning he was finally ready to settle down. If only Alphys or Sans would see her as a potential mate material.

“He will notice me… if not, the special ketchups I made will do the trick…”


	60. Chapter 60

Sans knocked on the door, trying not to laugh a little as he recalled the last time he was here. It was a little funny in hindsight even if he had been mad at Alphys at the time. 

“C-coming… Undyne c-can you g-get the d-door?”

“Sure babe!” A fish like monster came to the door wearing a nice tank top but her pants were ripped.

“Hey punk and… human punk…” Undyne said with a toothy grin. “What brings you around?” 

“Umm…. I … we are here to talk to Undyne and Alphys… miss?”

“Pfffttt… punk who do you think you are talking to?” Frisk shrugged not sure.

“frisk, this is undyne. undyne this is frisk, my mate. do you mind if we come in?” 

“Hi… “ Frisk said shyly.

“Nah punk if you promise to keep the puns down a little.”

“well, we are here on a serious matter... even i draw a line somewhere.” 

“Wow… it must be serious if you don’t want to pun… okay. Come in Sans and Frisk.” Undyne can hear it in his tone, this was no joking matter. Alphys was sitting on the couch watching anime when they arrived.

“O-oh hi Sans and F-Frisk long t-time no…” Alphys paused a moment as she smelled the mark on Frisk and glanced at Sans for the moment. She was debating which was the stronger emotion at that moment, her anger or her happiness for him. 

“hey al, you might wanna turn that off a moment.” He motioned to the show she was watching. Alphys turned off the TV and decided to try to be happy for the pair for now.

“you know the policy for projects, how under normal circumstances you’re not supposed to discuss them. but, as one of my best friends... it’s about time you learned the truth of this.” He paused a moment to gather his thoughts. “i know gaster’s kept you in the dark... but that’s only because i asked him to. up until recently i was just trying to keep too many from hurting... maybe it was a selfish move on my part. but i thought it was best, at the time. i know how hard you’ve been working with my brother on project s.” 

“Y-yes we m-made great strives o-“ Her phone went off and she looked at it. It was Gaster’s ringtone. “E-excuse me for a m-minute.”

“Great strives does that mean…?” Frisk looked over at Sans excited. There was a chance he could be cured. A scream came from the other room as Alphys was beyond freaked out.

“W-why? Why would a-any monster take i-it away?” Sans went to the other room. He wanted to make sure she was okay and he wasn’t the only one, Undyne was right behind him.

“al?” 

“... I-it ... is g-gone…” 

“what is?” 

“T-the temporary c-cure for Frisk….” 

  
  
  


Teresa giggled to herself. She now had the perfect gift in her arsenal. He would love her if he received this gift… this has to be the cure to save him. It was stated top priority and she knew he was deathly ill.

_My poor Sans with his problems… he always mutters in his drunken state everything that bugs him… I have to be careful how I played my cards, right… I will first meet Sans and see if I can win him over via personality wise. If he doesn’t go I will have to use my plans to make it go my way._

Access to the lab was easy enough as well give a certain lizard enough anime and she becomes a loyal friend without second thought. Tell her that you need to see her and she opens the lab… she left the card out in the open and with a simple snag and slip the card disappeared into her pocket with no one being the wiser.

“Now to get a hold of my love… and get him away from that human somehow… maybe if I dispose of her… I can than give him that soul disease and the cure… I will be a hero and a perfect mate… Yes… yes that will work nicely.”

_How am I going to convince the dumb red soul to go somewhere? Hmmm…._

  
  
  


“I-It is gone… a-all the formulas and the p-paperwork is g-gone… I can’t b-believe… we j-just… the f-formula was for Frisk... it was the t-temporary flower...we j-just got it down and s-someone stole it.” Alphys looked defeated as she relays this information to her friends. Gaster’s calculations usually on the spot it was guaranteed to be correct but with all the paperwork and studies taken away… it was like they were back to square one. 

“Al we will get it back! Any security footage? The punk who did it won’t get away with this.” Alphys eyes widen as she looked through the footage on her phone. It happened during another power shortage… the cameras were down.

“who was here last al?” Sans had a feeling it was someone they knew...

“T-the last m-monster I s-seen other than you g-guys is….”

“what monster?”

“Y-you know T-Teresa… She is a a-anime lover like me…” 

“damn it... i knew she was up to something a few months ago.” 

“W-what do you m-mean?” Alphys asked. Frisk was in the other room waiting for Sans to return to let her know if everything is okay.

“al... haven’t you ever talked to her? this monster.... grillby told me has been stalking me.”

“... I-I just thought i-it was a c-crush... Oh d-dear... Frisk might be in t-trouble if she f-finds out i-it is for her.” 


	61. Chapter 61

“little late for that.... we were at grillby’s earlier.... i noticed her there in one of the corner tables.” 

“Punk… I hate to say this since you and that human just became mates and all... but you might have to fake a date... with her… to get that stuff back.” Undyne felt gross saying it.

“problem is she probably won’t buy it if i did that. you know how keen our senses are to those who have mates.” 

“W-we need to t-talk to Frisk… W-we might h-have to use a t-tactical rouse…” 

“yeah, and i still need to finish my story.” 

“C-come on l-lets go back…” Sans nods and follows them back to the other room.

“Hey… what is wrong Sans?” Frisk asked noticing his face fill with despair. Alphys and Undyne shared a glance as they pondered if they should tell her about this girl or not.

“Umm… Sans w-why don’t y-you tell me w-what you wanted to say.”

“i’ll tell you later hun. what i was going to say, before the phone call is that the reason gaster has been so secretive about the project is because i am the project.” 

“W-why is he so q-quiet about it?” Alphys had been working on this project for a long time and wanted to help others.

“like i said before... it’s because i didn’t want too many to know. because ...” He looked over at Frisk. “if you guys don’t succeed.... i share her fate.”

“... Y-you… a-are d-dying…” Alphys eyes brimmed with tears immediately as she went over to Sans and pulled him close for a hug. He gently hugged her. 

“we don’t know the time frame since no one knows the cause or anything really. but yeah.” 

“Sans and I have a lot of hope still and with you guys working so hard on the artificial flower for me. I know me and Sans have time to at least enjoy what time we have left.” Sans sighs.

“about that... seems they had a flower... but someone took it. we have a suspect, but without camera footage we can’t be completely sure.... It’s just a shot in the dark but the most likely.” 

“... Sans… tell me about using my time powers…” 

“... it doesn’t work like that. we can’t know if you have saved anywhere... only you would know.” 

“I-if it did… I-it would be great…. I c-could have helped s-so many souls…” 

“the ability to load.... a point in time... you can do... but only to the last save point... and none of us here could know what that was. it could be weeks, months... or even years... and the worst part about it... is that most of the monsters around here don’t have enough DT in their souls to remember anything that happens. they’re oblivious to a reset or a load.” 

“I guess… I won’t do that... because I don’t want want you to forget about me… or lose that moment we had... We will find a way Sans…”

“well, i wouldn’t forget... but al and undyne both... over the years we know they don’t remember because i know the humans best... there haven’t been any resets... but there have been a few loads in our lifetimes due to.... accidents. like... one time zack was careless in hotland... he fell off one of the steam platforms... straight into the lava.” 

“... Oh my god... What an awful way to go…” 

“poor tori had a soul attack when zack woke up screaming bloody murder...”

“I imagine…” 

“she doesn’t remember either... but she has a feeling of... just knowing things. so she’d called me when zack woke up and she couldn’t get him to calm down.” 

“... I see…”

“he and i weren’t close friends, but tori and i have always kinda known i was... different. i guess. he and i had a long talk about it and it calmed him down, knowing that i knew it was real.” 

“You said you possibly know who this suspect is?” 

“yup... and i’m not lookin’ forward to it.” 

“What? Why? Is she a bully?” 

“couple of years ago grillby pulled me aside... told me a new customer had been coming in.... had taken a keen interest in me. i wasn’t interested, told him flat out and that i had no plans of meeting this individual. asked him to keep an eye on this new customer.... five weeks later grillby pulled me aside again, told me this customer has been there for hours looking for me and every time she comes in she stares... he was worried. basically, this particular monster, for whatever reason, has taken a liking to me. and we’ve never even met.” 

“... This can be bad... especially if she is obsessed.”

“yeah, she’s been stalking me for years. grillby has kept an eye on her for me. it seems that she was here, recently... which means she’s the most likely culprit to have broken into the lab. no offense al, but you’re kinda too trusting sometimes.” 

“... I-I am sorry... I-it is my f-fault.” 

“it’s not your fault this monster has a rotted soul. you meant well.” 

“Can we get her to give it back to us the thing she took?” Frisk asked wondering.

“possibly, but somehow i doubt that’s her plan. if she was smart enough to make off with the flower... my guess is she has plans to use it for something and not as a simple bargaining chip.” 

“... You think she is trying to kill me with it?” Frisk asked wondering. 

“doubtful, your cure comes from a flower that’s not even poisonous up top.”


	62. Chapter 62

“If a-anything someone a-allergic might g-get a rash at m-most…” 

“exactly, so i think that whatever she has planned for it... it’s a lot more devious than that. though i’m not sure what the plan could be.” 

  
  
  


_If the human is obsessed with my Sans maybe I can tease the fact that his cure is somewhere and hold it ransom… if she tells anyone I pretend to throw it away. I will keep the real stuff somewhere safe from prying hands… I will go over to Alphys tomorrow but tonight I will go see if Sans is at Grillby’s. I will watch him from afar… drinking the ketchup I delicately prepare for him… soon..._

Teresa threw on a jacket and put the special ketchup with the formula and flower in the safe in the floor of her house. She covered the safe with a rug and took her usual shipments to the general store and then to Grillby’s. Missing her one true love, she decided to stick around to see when he will arrive. In the corner booth she sat engraving his name over and over again. Grillby kept an eye on her; if there was one thing the flame monster knew from all the thousands of years he’d lived... was how to spot trouble and this monster was a walking capital “t” if he had ever seen one. 

“Grillby… do you know that human Frisk’s phone number? I wanted to chat with her about…. stuff…” 

“I do not.” He had the number for emergencies, but he would face a cup of water before simply handing it over to this thing.

“Too bad… I needed to talk to her… I wonder if Sans has her number. I can ask him… but how do I approach him…” 

“You should get it from her yourself then. Everyone knows Sans doesn’t even give out his own number, let alone those he might happen to have himself.” Grillby replies evenly.

“So angry… your fire is really heating up… Can I have another fry?” 

“I have work to do. I will get you more fries.” 

“Thank you….” _Patience… he will come… and the plan will start. Just have to wait and use my ketchup to drain his magic quite a bit to take him home..._

As expected, Sans arrived at the place, waving to various monsters who greeted him and took his usual seat at the bar. Waiting for Grillby who was currently getting the fries. Her eyes transfixed on him as Sans did his usual routine. He was sure if he had blood, it would have gone cold by now, he’d noticed her, but he’d not acknowledged her any more than usual. He wasn’t going to clue her in that he’d been keeping a socket on her, or that anyone had. Let her think she was invisible. He wasn’t a monster with a reputation for nothing because even if no one knew why... everyone always knew it was never wise to get on Sans’ bad side or to ever do anything to anyone he cared about. She could smell the human on him and even that he’d used his magic recently. This upset her deeply but… in due time… she will be gone and he will be hers alone… Frisk stayed with Undyne and Alphys by request by Sans. She was nervous but she didn’t want to make things worse for him.

Grillby set the fries on the table then walked over to Sans who made a motion to the fire element. Saying something that no one could hear, but the fire element was clearly agitated by whatever Sans had told him. 

Frisk: Stay safe okay… I know you said only text in case of emergencies but… I am still worried and I felt your soul and it felt scared...

Sans looked at his phone. 

5AN5: i’ll be alright. i’m scared mostly for you and that she’ll destroy what she has... 

Frisk: Make sure to activate the gps on you… the ring Alphys gave you before you left.

5AN5: i did that a moment ago. hopefully nothing goes wrong.

Frisk: Okay... I love you... delete these messages...

5AN5: will do. love you too.

He sighed and deleted the messages. He hated that he had to do this, but did so anyway. It was for their protection he had to remind himself.

“go ahead and send her that hamburger grillby... i’m not any keen on this than you are, but i have to get that flower back.” Grillby nods and headed back into the kitchen, leaving a bottle of ketchup for Sans as he did so. _time i ended this charade of not noticing anyway.... and we’ll see just how lovely her sense of humor is with that ketchup bottle too...._

Teresa would pretend that they were on dates all the time as she fantasized from afar how they could be this great pair one day. Grillby walked over to her and set down a bottle of ketchup and the hamburger. 

“Um... What is this for?” She asked surprised not sure what this about.

“the skeleton at the bar thought your fries looked lonely.” Grillby replied evenly before walking off. A heavy flush covered her face. Did it finally happen? He noticed her?!? She smiled and put the ketchup on the hamburger or tried to... it ended up in one huge mess. Teresa flushed deeper as she stood up and nervously laughed it off.

_No if he saw my clothes covered in ketchup he is going to think I am disgusting… I worked so hard for this moment and to have it be ruined because of the stupid ketchup… my product… to ruin me..._

Sans took a sip of his ketchup, watching out of the corner of his socket though it wouldn’t appear he was. He’d learned several tricks over his many years. Though as he watched he could see she seemed pretty uncomfortable with the prank. Well, looks like she didn’t have a sense of humor after all.... or at least not one to match his. Why did she think they would be a thing? A few minutes later, before she could leave, Grillby walked over with a second hamburger and made off with the first. Apparently having expected this.

“Thank you…. Can I use the bathroom? I … got a little ketchup on myself…” 

“Yes. I swear his pranks get more and more childish.” He actually loved this thing, but he couldn’t show that to a customer. Especially not the one who supplied him with the condiment.


	63. Chapter 63

“Oh... it was a prank? I thought I screwed up…” She laughed a little feeling relieved.

“He’s know for them, from time to time.” 

“I love jokes… I just thought that I screwed up the magic to seal them properly and I was thinking I needed to go to all the stores and remake them again.” 

“No, he deliberately unscrewed it and did a switch with me. I should have known to keep a better eye on the condiments.” 

“Pffftttt... okay... Thanks Grillby… You have been kind to me over the years… If you don’t mind I am going to leave my purse and jacket here. Will you keep an eye on it so I can wipe my shirt?” 

“Yes.” Teresa scooted out of the booth and went to the bathroom. It had been planned out. The moment she was gone Sans had teleported over to see if she had the flower on her; it was a long shot and he didn’t expect it to be there... but he needed to be sure. Rifling through the contents of the purse, careful to not disturb anything too much and using gloves so that his magic wouldn’t leave traces. The contents of the purse contained a ketchup that said *SANS ONLY*, a key to her house, her wallet, couple of petals, a notebook, couple of pictures of Sans, and an autograph of Sans that was really an IOU to Grillby.

_geez this woman made a ketchup bottle for me? sweet asgore is she really obsessed...  
_ The evidence just made his stomach churn and he teleported back to his seat a moment later. He’d found evidence she was the one they were looking for, the petals told him as much but of course no flower. He shot off a text to Alphys.

Sans: no flower... but i found petals. she’s our culprit.

Alphys: D-damn… I w-was kinda h-hoping she wasn’t...

Sans: you and me both... this got a lot more complicated.

Alphys: ... H-have you heard of a i-indirect kiss?

Sans: no... but i wouldn’t be surprised if she had used it considering she has a ketchup bottle in that purse with my name on it.

Alphys: S-she is obsessed w-with anime like me… I-indirect kiss is when s-someone who is o-obessed or in love with y-you drinks the same beverage l-left over...W-we drug her… and w-we search the house.

Sans: dunno if that would work since i don’t usually drink anything but the bottles he disposes of... however.... I could order a bloody mary... i’ll talk to grillby about it. he’d be the one to do this without her being the wiser.

Alphys: S-sans… I am s-sorry for ever saying you and F-frisk shouldn’t be together… She t-truly cares for you… she i-is really scared. I g-gave her a tranquilizer to e-ease her n-nerves a little.

Sans: it’s fine al. yeah... i know she is... we’re soul bonded, but that explains why she felt calmer all the sudden.

Alphys: S-still... I am g-glad you got each o-other… now g-go get that f-flower! 

Sans nodded and put away his phone. 

Teresa sat at the table looking at the hamburger, wondering what new prank Sans might have done to it and flushed, trying to figure out the big joke. It was just an ordinary hamburger though. To replace the first one that had been ruined. She took a bite and proceeded to eat it watching Sans closely waiting for something...

“hey grillby, i wanted to celebrate a little tonight. fix me a bloody mary eh?” Grillby looked at his friend strangely but did as requested. When he set the drink down Sans murmured softly.

“she’s it alright. al wants you to drug this drink after i’ve finished with this one and accidentally leave the glass long enough for miss stalker to get to it by cleaning the second glass.”

_A blood mary? I wonder what that would taste like off his teeth. Would it taste so good? I want to taste him and the drink... It is truly the second best thing I can hope for..._

Sans sipped at the drink, it’d take at least ten of these to get him drunk, so a couple wouldn’t do anything really. When Grillby brought the second he dropped a bit of salt-like powder into the empty glass. It began to dissolve in the ice and drip down into what was left of the bloody mary at the bottom even as he set down the second. 

“leave the glasses for later. i told al i’d take a picture to prove i did her dare and drank two of ‘em.” Grillby nodded, leaving the empty glass.

_... Is he really planning on leaving the glasses... I kept spare ketchup of his in my special bottle... but this is so exciting, like Gryftmas... I can’t wait until he leaves them there... now to wait and see..._

Sans sipped at the second drink, even having some fries that he dipped into some ketchup and ate while he drank the second glass. He then stood up and took a couple of random pictures with the two glasses then headed for the door. Teresa eyed the glasses noticing some liquid left and watched Grillby.

“later grillby! put it on my tab, i’ll pick it up tomorrow!” He called from the door and was gone. Grillby went over to the glasses, grabbing the second one and taking it back to dump out the ice, leaving the drugged one. The moment Grillby took the second one back she went over and grabbed the other glass and noticed some of the drink was still there. She didn’t want anyone to see her enjoy this moment... it belonged to Sans alone… Teresa took the drink to the booth and sipped at it. Imagining what it would be like if this was a date for the pair of them. It tasted a little weird... though she'd never had a bloody mary before. After about 10 minutes she couldn’t stay awake and her head made a satisfying smack against the table. Grillby shot off the text to Sans who relayed to Alphys.

“out like a light. let’s go ransack a home.” _that sounded better in my head..._

“I am just glad you are okay…” Frisk said, feeling better, but this girl was weird.

“i doubt she was going to hurt me. anyway, keep undyne company while al and i are gone.” 


	64. Chapter 64

“Okay… umm before you go… Can I make a request?” 

“sure.” 

“Can I give you a goodbye kiss?” 

“of course.” Frisk smiled softly as she gave him a sweet little peck on the teeth.

“Good luck out there.”

“see you soon. ready al?” 

“R-ready…. you g-guys are too cute…”

“focus al.” Sans replies as he takes his friend’s hand, it wouldn’t be the first time she’d traveled with him. They used to do it all the time when they were kids, which was one reason why many had, until they’d been older, speculated that the two would end up being mates. Fate had other ideas.

“O-oh all r-right.”

“first business... then pleasure.” He winked then teleported them both away.

“I-if I was her… and was o-obsessed over you and was a a-anime lover. I p-probably have a safe s-somewhere…”

“let’s start there then with that idea. first... we get past the door.” He had to do a quick shortcut, leaving al outside, so he could let her in. Leaving the door open he moved around to try and see if there’s anything out of place that would clue them in to a hidden spot. The rug on the floor seemed a little disheveled but other than that it looked like a museum dedicated to Sans. Everything was a light blue and pictures of him everywhere. Items that he discarded and other pieces of trash. There was a pile of ketchup bottles that took up an entire room.

“this monster sure is loco.” Sans says with a shudder, rifling through various things on the walls, looking for hidden places. “to the point of ew... i know i am lazy about socks but... damn. this monster is way too obsessed... because that-” He pointed to a bunch of ketchup bottles. “is just sickening and wrong on a whole new level. if i had a stomach i’d puke.” 

“W-Wow…. I-i am glad Frisk isn’t h-here…”

“yeah, she does have a stomach.” He walked around, moving everything he could think of when Alphys tripped over the rug. He caught her in his magic so she didn’t land quite so hard. “you okay?” 

“Y-yeah I would say I was falling for y-you but I think this chick b-beat me to that p-punchline.” He snickered a little.

“i’d like to think you wouldn’t go to this kind of measure if that were ever a thing.” He helped her up. 

“N-nah too b-busy to do this… hey w-what is t-that?” 

“hmm?” He looked over to see what she was looking at. There was a petal or two and a panel that was not set right under the rug.

“looks like we found it.” He moved the panel with his magic. Under it was a safe with the key still in it thinking no one would go into her house to break in.

“talk about luck. we don’t have to break into it.” He used his magic to touch it though. He didn’t want to do it himself. A small volt of electricity went through as she still booby trapped a lot of her stuff.

“good thing i didn’t actually touch that... talk about an electrifying experience.” 

“Hehe… g-good one Sans... g-give me a s-sec I will t-turn off the power.” Alphys moved over to the power grid and turned off the power to the house. He used a magic summoned a hand to test that first though. He wanted to make sure it didn’t have its own backup generator. He wasn’t taking anything for granted here. Nothing happened and inside was a special SANS ketchup bottle, a folder, a flower, the formulas and a plan to drug Sans. Sans made a face at the bottle, but took out the folder and flower. He handed the flower to her then grabbed the rest of the paperwork, quickly making sure it was all there before he stumbled onto the plan to drug him.

“fuck ... look at this...” He showed Alphys what he’d found.

“.... O-oh… my…. A-asgore… She is ...m-messed up…” 

“now we know what’s in that bottle... ugh.” 

“I-it looks l-like it is also made of… e-extra ketchup you left behind…” 

“gross. beyond gross actually.” 

Grillby: She is coming to. Do you need more time?

Sans: nope. we’re heading out, thanks buddy.

Grillby: NP

“time to go al... and now i’ve got evidence to.... do something about my stalker now too.” 

“W-we can s-show King A-asgore…”

“exactly. and you know he trusts my judgement... “ He chuckled a little, locking the front door again and putting the rug back.

“renew the power and then we’re out of here.” Alphys nodded and renewed the power on. Sans teleported them both back to the lab as soon as the power flickered on again. Frisk jumped into Sans’ arms the moment he arrived.

“HELP ME… SHE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!” Frisk said as Undyne was wearing her practice outfit and she was tossing spears at Frisk to help make her stronger.


	65. Chapter 65

“undyne... honestly, what did i tell you about using spears against beginners?” 

“B-beginners?” Frisk said her eyes dilated a little. 

“she isn’t trying to kill you hun, if she really was it would have happened already.” 

“Exactly punk… I am making you stronger, faster by making you jump run and exercise.” 

“next time try and warn the person you’re training, we’ve been over this... not everyone is like papyrus and will take your attacks to mean what you think.” 

“Pfffttt… Little punk is alright... ain't ya punk.” 

“I-i am...f-fine…” Frisk shook against Sans, scared of the fish monster a little bit.

“you know what i mean undyne, besides, scaring her half to death isn’t going to help.” He held her close, lightly rubbing her back to reassure her. He’d dropped the folders when she’d launched herself into his arms. 

“I am sorry I didn’t mean to make you... oh my god are those nude pictures of you…” Frisk looked at the naked photos of Sans that fell out of the folder.

“the fuck? how the hell did ... never mind.” The photos were destroyed by a small blaster.

“... That…. was special... That looked like… from the window of your bathroom Sans…” Frisk was trying to figure out the angle of the photo was taken. There was a couple of her and him making out as well. That made her flush a little. Those ones were still there since he hadn’t destroyed all the photos, just the ones she’d yelped about and that he’d seen. Frisk picked up the picture of the time when they almost did it in the... hotel room… 

“OH MY GOD… She followed us to the hotel room? How did she know we were there? Oh… my god.….”

“how did she even get that?! there wasn't a window...” 

“... Sans… is it possible she has a tracker on you?” Frisk asked seriously as Alphys looked at Sans with the possibility. 

“doubtful, but i know gaster had one on me to monitor me and such... mostly monitor my magic usage in case i used too much in a day.” 

“... S-she seems p-pretty tech savy … let me s-see if any user o-other than Gaster accessed the p-program.” Alphys used her watch and clicked on several keys when she sighed upset with herself for not seeing this sooner. 

“let me guess... she hacked it.” 

“Y-years ago... S-she used m-my old c-cellphone.” 

“guess that’s about when she started to come to grillby’s... wonderful.” 

“Did you guys get my flower at least?” Frisk asked curiously.

“yes. and with all the evidence we have on this gater.... well, i might have some boots by the end of this ... or maybe you’d like a new purse.” 

“I-I will make the t-tea that will help F-frisk extend her life… I think she w-would want that i-instead…”

“thanks al. undyne, you might want to spend some time here with al, help keep an eye on the two while i go speak with our king about this.... oversight.” 

“W-will do…”

“... Don’t leave me too long… I missed you. I know you been gone for like a couple of hours here and there but we haven’t been apart for this long…. Since I met you.” 

“well, at least not since becoming mates. hun, i was rarely actually at tori’s until you came along. and i usually only stayed a few hours at best with you until... our relationship started to develop.” 

“Oh…” Frisk felt a flush came over as she looked at him sheepishly.

“you know the saying, don’t you .... five seconds on a hot stove seems longer than five hours with a pretty girl.” 

“Does it work in reverse?” She giggled. 

“seems to. i’ll try not to be too long.” He gently kissed her. 

“Pffttt… get me a souvenir at least… like paintbrushes and stuff… I am drawing a blank…” Frisk laughed at her own joke. He chuckled and then teleported to the throne room; landing a bit left of the entryway. As he expected, he found the king was tending to the golden flowers that grew around the throne. It was rumored that it was one of the reasons the queen had left after the unfortunate accident that had been Chara. He wasn’t the only one there, of course, Asriel was there was well, gently plucking out weeds.

“excuse the intrusion.” He waited for them to finish.

“It has been a long time since I had heard from you. How have you been Sans?”

“not as well as i could have been, especially considering the circumstances I believe should be seen to by you... I am not sure if you wish to share such a... invasion of privacy... with him.” 

“Asriel why don’t you grab Sans a cup of tea please or ketchup still your preference?”

“it is, but the tea is good as well.” 

“Either one son… and grab yourself a cookie in the kitchen. I won’t tell your mom if you don’t.”

“Of course dad.” The teen replies with a kind smile and heads off. King Asgore smiled as he sees a lot of Toriel in his son and that sometimes fills him with regret and makes him depressed. He then glanced at the photos and immediately closed the file he’d been handed.

“Who took these photos?”


	66. Chapter 66

“a monster obsessed. who has been stalking me for years. up until now i had no reason to take any action... but she stole something precious..... I take it you are aware of Alphys’ work on the flower as much as the work she is helping my brother do.”

“Yes, I approved both.”

“she took both the paperwork and the flower.... al and i recovered both and in our search, discovered that folder as well.” 

“This monster has broken so many rules and laws. She… whomever the monster is, forfeited their life to you when they did this.”

“i had thought as much, but i wished to make it official... seeing as how only those who need to know... are aware of my position.” 

“I will make it so… just let me know the name in the paperwork so I can go and make it public. Tell Undyne to arrest her as well.”

“as you wish.” 

“By the way… you can’t cover that smell of magic off of you. Who is the lucky mate?” King Asgore smiles gently. Sans flushed slightly.

“our resident human, frisk.”

“Not only is this monster stalking you but tried to hurt your mate… Wow…”

“indeed. though i am not sure she is yet aware frisk is my mate.” 

“I usually don’t get involved in the punishment side since I am the head and King but… you been good to me. If you need me to… just let me know.”

“if you wish to bear witness, feel free.” 

“I will. Congratulations by the way.”

“thank you. when this is all over i’ll bring her here. i’m sure she’d love to meet with you.” _and i should explain to her what i do here...._

“I hope so. I hope to also talk to Toriel a little but I think that ship has sailed…”

“perhaps, but perhaps not. there is still hope and she is less quick to anger when the subject is brought up.” 

“Thanks Sans, for giving an old king a little hope. Now you best run before I stick you with a kid…. goat.”

“you have always given me hope. heh... your son has been good to me as well. he will make a fine ruler when the time comes.”

“That is all Toriel right there… He is so much like his mom. I can’t be more proud of it.”

“perhaps, but he has you in him too... i have talked with him at length when you were indisposed of. he’s a good kid. a fine heir to the throne.”

“Now, I know you are sucking up now, but yes I am so proud of my boy… soon you will have one of your own.”

“sucking up?” He chuckles a little. “and what use would someone like me have with such nonsense? besides... the future always sees to itself.” 

“You know I thought the same thing but something changes it isn’t like a lightning bolt or something like that but it is little changes. How you view things… and perceive them. It is very… different and the moment you realized that their love for you is the purest kind there is no feeling that can ever match it.”

“i will consider it, but for now... with the future on shaky grounds... it is best not to hope for too much.” 

“Just have fun… see ya Sans…” By the time Sans was about to leave Asriel returns with the cup of tea and hands it over. Asgore forgot about the tea. Sans took the cup with a smile, sitting down to enjoy it. He was never one to pass up a cup.

“how has the garden been?” 

“Good… been maintaining it well. Dad… are you going to show me an echo flower one day?”

“i could bring you one... but they’re very picky... they only grow in dark and damp places. don’t like direct sunlight or too much heat.” 

“We have a lot of dark places and I think we can manage. I will of course compensate for you doing this.”

“nah, no need. just show me the place and i’ll get you one.” 

“Over by the tree there shall be perfect and if it replanted well I will try to grow others.” Sans looks over to the spot the prince had pointed out.

“hmmm, might need a darker spot.” 

“Son how about the cellar?” Asriel thought about it and nodded.

“I can bring some dirt and plant it there and plant it there.”

“sounds ideal.” 

“Sounds like me and Asriel have work to be done… Is there anyway I can help you Sans?” 

“other than what we discussed, i believe i’m good.”

“Asriel say congrats to Sans before he goes. He just met his mate.”

“Is that what I smell?”

“Yep! That is the magic.” Sans nods in agreement.

“Wow… Congrats I never thought you would find a mate.”

“thank you, and thanks for the tea. heh, me either kiddo... but fate’s funny ya know?” 

“Yeah… I am sure I am going to marry a model of sorts…” King Asgore rolled his eyes at that statement.


	67. Chapter 67

“heh, well, that’s to be seen. until then, i wish you both well.” He handed off the empty cup to the prince.They both waved him off saying goodbye. With a half bow in respect to them both, he left with the folder he’d come with. Landing back in the lab again.

“N-no… I can’t believe I-i lost.” Frisk beat Alphys at a game of chess and she had her legs crossed Indian style.

“she learned from the best.” Sans replies with a grin when he saw what they were playing.

“Well it helps when we do strip chess… it inspires him.” Alphys eyes widen as she looked at him if that is true. Sans flushed. 

“o-one time... “ He covered his face with the folder.

“Sorta… one time it was like truth or dare… but we really should do it though…."

“it started out as your idea...”

“My ideas are fun though…”

“no argument here.”

“D-Do you guys n-need a room?” Frisk looked at her off. 

“no, i think we’ll be fine. anyway where’s undyne?”

“T-training with Papyrus in t-the other room. H-he seemed a little u-upset.”

“hmmm. well, i can’t tell her with paps there... i’ll have to text her.” 

“I think M-Muffet is just being c-crude if she doesn’t date Papyrus p-personally.” Sans pulled out his phone.

“hmmm, well i wouldn't judge her, she only just learned from frisk - likely - about paps’ feelings. got to give it time to sink in.”

Sans: orders from the top. arrest teresa. charges: plans of kidnapping an official, stalking an official to the point of having unwilling photos, unwilling photos of a couple, breach of privacy in the home, burglary of official items and plans, illegal entry to classified objects and information

“Yes!” Undyne yelled running around the place and changing into her royal garbs leaving a very confused Papyrus behind. Sans headed into the room she’d just left to talk to his brother.

“hey paps.” 

“Hey Sans… What Is Up With Undyne?”

“dunno, maybe the king gave her an order. been a while since she’s had one.” 

“Ahhh Why Didn’t She Take Me?” Papyrus seemed glum.

“well, al said you seemed upset... maybe she just thought you didn't need that kind of distraction right now.” He shrugged a little, Papyrus knew he worked in the capital, just not what he did.

“I Guess… Undyne Mentioned That There Was This Monster Taking Photos Of A Monster And Posting It All Over The House… Creepy Huh?” Sans shuddered, recalling what he’d seen. That was the reason she didn’t take Papyrus with her; so that he wouldn’t have to be worried about Sans any more than he was already due to his condition or see such things.

“yeah... that sounds like nightmare fuel. i am glad i don’t have to see that.” 

“Muffet Told Me She Isn’t Sure Where We Stand On A “Romantic Relationship”...”

“hmmm, well, you should make her a list then of all the great things you do that way she can make up her mind faster.”

“I Think That Is A Great Idea!! By The Way… Does Frisk Have….” Papyrus didn’t want to outright ask if she was marked or not. It is rude to just mention that kind of thing; or at least it was without asking to see it if it was in a place to be shown off.

“you mean my mark? yeah.” A huge grin crosses Papyrus’ face as he lifted his brother up and started spinning him around.

“heh... yeah, she’s part of the family now pap.” He grinned at his brother’s enthusiasm.

“Wait… Does That Mean I Am No Longer Her Lawyer?” 

“i think you can be both her lawyer and her brother.” He sat down Sans and began to run to the other room.

“I Will Go Grab Her To Say Congrats!” Frisk was teasing Alphys when Papyrus grabbed her and started to spin her around as well. She quickly became sick and felt like throwing up. Sans smiled as he followed his brother back to the other room, glad that he could at least lift his brother’s spirit if nothing else. He hoped Muffet would figure things out soon. Papyrus sat down Frisk, who was like a drunken sailor at this point and was stumbling a little until she found the trash bin, and threw up.

“... Are You Okay Frisk?” Alphys already have her the tea earlier and she glanced over at Frisk who was throwing up more. It was around that time that upon request from Alphys, Gaster arrived.

“H-hey Gaster. Y-you know Frisk… she is slightly p-preoccupied.” 

*So I see. This is not good.

“Y-you think I-it is from the disease or f-from Papyrus s-spinning her around t-too many times.

*Either way, if she has tossed up the tea you gave her it will do her no good.

“....” Sans put his hands in his pockets as he listened to the two. 

“I-I will g-get another glass… S-Sorry I shouldn’t h-have let Papyrus get too excited…”

*That isn’t your fault. He’s always been this way.

“I-i will get the t-tea right a-away.” Sans gently knocked on the bathroom door. Concerned about how his mate was feeling. 


	68. Chapter 68

There was no reply.

  
  
  
  


_Was that another prank?... No nobody else is laughing and Sans is gone... How foolish I was to believe that I would be this lucky! There is something going on I can smell blood in the water and it feels like this can get ugly quick..._

Teresa head to the restroom and used her magic to travel the water mains. She can use her ability to travel sewer mains. In fact her kind was what caused that superstition about crocodiles in the pipes. She rarely used it and when she did was when nobody saw her. For instance when she needed a fix… She would go into the bathroom of Grillby’s use the water mains and transport herself to where Sans is. She had yet to get caught using her powers but it came close when she almost appeared in front of Papyrus if it wasn’t for her quick reflexes it would have been all over. Her natural magic always concealed her soul and it only shown faintly when she used her magic. She looked at her phone to see where he was, it bleeped one more time at Alphys’ before disappearing. Either Alphys debugged the system or she was found out either way this was not good. She pressed on to Alphys’ and waited in the bathroom to listen in. After a while she heard her beloved Sans return and she listened in the conversation.

_They can’t be talking about me? They can’t be talking about my photos! All my photos are tastefully done... Grrr… congratulating him for the mark! She is not worthy of him. I am the only one worthy of him and he should be mine…. alone…  
_ It was only a few minutes later when she was treated an extraordinary gift of a sick young lady who came into the restroom and became entrapped in her arms. Teresa clasped her hand over her mouth before she could even scream. Frisk was clearly scared, and looked at this crocodile monster with pure fright when Teresa’s grin became a sickening smile.

“Shhh… I wouldn’t want you to lose your head over this…” Teresa smirked backing up to the sink, shrinking the pair taking them both to her place and checked out her safe… it was manipulated… This fueled her rage as this was her stuff! Her things! She gripped harder on Frisk’s wrist, digging her claws into her flesh.

“Please stop… you are hurting me…” Frisk begged as the pain shot through her.

“No! I will make you suffer as I am suffering now… first things first I want to remove that mark from you.” Teresa thought about where they were and thought to herself that he might come back here to look for this piece of trash of a human and decided to take her to a different place… she needed to think quick because he can move fast like her. She seen him get to place to place with no explanation. She decided to use the pipes again and popped up in Sans’ place. This will be the last place he will look for her.

  
  
  
  


Sans was concerned and opened the door, something felt off.... He didn’t like the pain he’d felt a moment ago. He didn’t like that feeling and he was a little confused when he found an empty room. He went back out.

“al... what kind of abilities would you say that monster has? because.... frisk just disappeared into thin air and i know humans can’t do that.” 

Undyne: Teresa is still in the bathroom… she has been in there for like awhile…

“Uuhh… w-well her p-parents would u-use the pipes to s-shortcut like y-you.”

Sans: she isn’t there anymore... according to al she can use pipes to travel. she got away from you.

“well, that explains things then. she’s been here.... and now i’ve got more reason than ever to dust her.” 

“... H-hang on… l-let me reverse the t-tracking device and t-track her instead… I s-still have her i-id on here…” 

“do it. that will make this faster.” Alphys typed as quick as possible and looked up at Sans.

“S-she is at y-your place.” 

“got it.” He was gone.

  
  
  
  


The claw glided against the mark making it burn against her flesh.

“THIS BELONGS TO ME!” Teresa yelled at Frisk who was trying to pull away. The mark shocked her, with its owner so close by and in an agitated state. Nothing harmful really, but it was a warning.

“Look what you and Sans have is not real… We are mates... you have to understand th-.” Teresa dug in her claws deep into the mark ignoring the pain that was shooting through her as it shocked her. The skin gave way to the claws pooling blood at the puncture wounds. The mark itself, however, simply changed places, after all, a mark was not simple to remove from anyone. At least not that simple. Sans slinked through the house in search of the two, his power crackling along his fingertips. 

“I WON’T BE DENIED MY RIGHT!” She tore at her arms causing several scratches over her. The shout was enough for him to pinpoint their location, the door flung open with a snarl following the sound. 

“g e t a w a y f r o m m y m a t e.”


	69. Chapter 69

“... I should be your mate… I am more worthy than this piece of shit... “ She held Frisk tightly around her throat. A low growl, as he walks slowly into the room, one eye flaring brightly with magic; his tone deeply ominous as her soul is gripped in magic.

“I was going to make your death painless.... maybe even allow the king a chance to see you off.... but you aren’t worth even that.”

“.... No you were never going to… I watched you grow as a monster, forced to be the Judge and you took on that responsibility.” 

“i was never forced. i chose that position and you’re going to find out why no one crosses me.”

“Do it and I swear… I will release my poison in her… You won’t have enough time to get back to Alphys to save her.” 

“you don’t have that much time.” The magic that surged in him was one he usually didn’t use. Normally a blaster or a simple bone was enough. There was one thing he’d picked up that supposedly only Gaster could do... but that wasn’t entirely correct. It wasn’t an illusion as for the other monster the world fell away to darkness. That there was nothing there but the glow of eight points in the shape of souls that seemed to be slowly spinning around her. Their glow almost blinding. She dropped Frisk and raised her hands in surrender growling. Frisk slumped to the floor bleeding profusely. It was too late though and the magic of the eight points tore her apart, piece by piece until only her soul was left and then it was shattered. The dust remained blowing away as soon as it came. Sans’s eyelight winked out as the magic was drained away. It took a lot for him to use something like that, which was why he normally didn’t. The last thing that other monster had known was a single word: obliviation. 

“Sans… you okay?” Frisk said weakly as she lay in her own pool of blood. She hadn’t bled this much since the days with the scientists. Sans moved over to her slowly, he was exhausted; he hadn’t done something like that in a very... very long time. He pulled out his phone and shot off a text to Gaster. The other appearing shortly after and grabbing the two of them to teleport them back to Alphys’ lab, scolding Sans the entire way.

*I told you not to do that! You aren’t doing yourself any favors! 

“Y-you are l-lucky you d-didn’t dust yourself S-Sans then she w-would have d-died no matter how m-many wounds she h-had gotten.” Frisk was taken to the back room where she was treated with medical suave and with Papyrus there, he used some of his magic to help heal some of her wounds stopping the bleeding. Sans nods. 

“she didn’t give me a choice, but i knew i wouldn’t dust. it’s been so long since i used that. there wasn’t any way she could have seen it coming. even if she did know who i was.” After awhile Undyne returned and helped Alphys with Frisk’s healing by getting her what she needed. After a bit Alphys came to the living room area and she had a little bit of Frisk’s blood smell on her from changing her bandages.

“S-Sans, She will r-recover it will just take a day or two. That… m-monster really d-did a number on her… I am s-so sorry.”

“it’s not your fault al. we couldn’t have known ahead of time just how messed up she was.” He settled into a chair. He was just so tired... 

*Get some rest, no more teleporting today or tomorrow until you’ve recovered.

Sans sighed, he knew this would be the consequence, but it was a worthy price to pay to see that thing out of existence. 

“W-we won’t know the e-extent of the damage until s-she wakes up. S-she should be g-getting up s-soon if you want to s-see her.” Undyne joined the group.

“Plus I think we should tell the King what happened to that punk bitch… I should have stopped her sooner...”

“Language… There Is A Recovering Patient In The Other Room. Gaster, Can Frisk Come Home Tonight?” Papyrus asked Gaster unsure.

*If she is well enough, then yes. Humans heal more slowly than we do, even when magic is involved. This is for Alphys to say since she treated the majority of the wounds and our current expert biologist is out like a light.

“I-I can only h-hope everything is intact… I did mostly the e-external wounds and we w-will need to do x-rays to see if there are a-any broken bones but w-what I’ve seen y-you should be able to t-take her h-home tonight.” Frisk stirred from the bed a little and the moment she recognizes who it was a soft, tired smile crossed her face.

“Hey… there... How are you?” Her eyes were still drowsy as she yawned stirring from her bed. It became clear there was some residual damage left from Teresa when Frisk tried to move the sheets with her dominate hand and pain shot through her. She shot up from bed gripping her wrist and almost screamed in pain as she tried to relieve the pain going through the one arm.

*Easy. 

A green glow from one hand eased the pain a little, at least to a throbbing ache, but it was still enough to know to not move that limb again any time soon.

“You must be Gaster…”

*I am.

“I am sorry you had to keep fixing me up… this is not a really a good impression to give to a brother in law.” Gaster exchanged a rather surprised look with Undyne. 

*You.... understand me.... 


	70. Chapter 70

“Am I not suppose to? You speak the same language as me…”

*This is an interesting development.... No, my dear girl. I do not. I do not speak English. I have been incapable of it though I have tried to learn. You did not understand me when we first met... hmmm. Undyne understands... a little, but with great difficulty. Perhaps this has something to do with Sans’ magic.

“... This is crazy… To me it sounds like perfect English.”

“I have no idea what you just said punk.... but apparently it was... good?” Undyne seemed confused.

*It is interesting. Then again I’ve never had a chance to test the theory that a mate of my brother’s would obtain the ability to understand me through being connected to one of them. They, of course, understand me perfectly since it’s our native language.

“....Where is Sans? I am sorry to cut this discussion to bring it back on me but… I haven’t seen him since…” Frisk was worried about him. 

*He’s in the other room, resting.

“Oh... I was … nevermind... Is he okay?” _Does he feel guilty about what happened to me? I just want to make sure he is okay…_ Frisk looked over at her cell phone nearby and grabbed it with her left hand... her good hand now, to see if he left a message at least.

*He will be fine with rest, but he isn’t to use magic for a while.

“Will I be able to go home soon?... I kinda want to be near…” Frisk flushed but she felt safe around Sans and being still unfamiliar with Alphys and the lab area… it is still taking a lot of strength to ignore the fact that she is in a lab.... with lab coats… and scalpels nearby... Earlier Alphys and Undyne distracted her with doing activities but now… she laid in the bed and it was like a constant reminder of all her fears. Frisk sent a fast text to Sans with her left hand which was more difficult than she thought it would be. After a couple of moments she finally got a message sent out to Sans. 

Frisk: Hey Are u okay

*I’m sure you will be if Alphys finds you’re well enough.

There wasn’t an immediate reply. After a long time, there was one.

5AN5: yeah, i’m fine.

It took a couple of minutes for Frisk to type the message using her one hand but once done she sent it out.

Frisk: I am woried about u can u come talk to me my 

Frisk accidentally hit send before finishing her message.

Frisk: arm hurt

A few minutes went by before he appeared.

“heya sweetheart.”

“Hey... I needed to see you... I don’t feel safe without you around. I need to get over that.” Frisk said still babying her one arm. “Are you okay? I mean really okay…” She felt guilty for getting hurt again and was causing him trouble, it seemed that is all she could do. 

“hey, stop that. it’s not your fault that any of this happened okay?” He took a hold of her good hand, intertwining their fingers. She squeezed gently, smiling a little back at him.

“I can’t help but feel a little guilt thought. You done so much to make my life better and what have I done to make your life better? I used to be able to paint now I can’t do that for now… and play chess. I can’t help but hear her words ring in my ear saying I am not worthy of you.” Alphys showed up after a while with a portable x-ray scanner.

“S-sorry to interrupt... I-I need to x-ray her body to see if w-we can send her home today.” Frisk was feeling pretty emotional still and Alphys tried to ignore it. She scanned Frisk’s body making note that even though she is mostly okay her right arm had a ripped muscle and her left shoulder had deep wounds where her mark once was located at. 

“if it’s alright with you i should probably take her home.” 

“I-it should be f-fine… just make s-sure for her t-to not use her left shoulder too m-much and her right a-arm. Toriel should be a-able to fix it soon f-for her.” Frisk wanted to go home so bad. She hated it there and she needed a distraction… any will do.

“Can I go home now?” Frisk asked to Alphys and she nodded and left the room for a moment and came back with a powder like substance in a plastic bag.

“T-this is some of t-the flower petals ground u-up for the tea… You w-will need to prepare for h-her once a day.” 

“understood, thanks al.” 

“N-no biggie. G-go home, c-cuddle and w-watch a movie y-you deserve it.” Alphys winked at Sans trying to cheer him up. He seemed just as bad as Frisk in the depressing side.

“sounds like a good idea, what do you think?” 

“I would like that a lot…” Frisk said with a soft smile. 

“let’s get you home then.” He was careful in helping her out of the bed so she could stand without using her limbs too much.

“Remind me to never let a crazy stalker crocodile monster near me again.” Frisk said ignoring the little pain going through her as she stood up and took his hand with the good hand. It felt weird to be on the other side of him.

“next time someone decides to stalk me i’ll dust them before they get the idea to get close.” He followed her out of the room and towards the door.

“Aren’t we taking a shortcut?” Frisk asked wondering where they were going. 

“can’t. not unless i wanna get chewed out and possibly pass out.” 

“Hmm... yeah you would make a boring chess player then if you passed out on me.” Frisk smirked giggling a little. 

“exactly. so... we take the long way around.”


	71. Chapter 71

“How long will it take us to get home? Muffet said her home is by the Hotland and she said it is about a day's journey…” 

“well, actually her home is on the third level of hotland, just on the edge of the core... so it’s a much longer trip than from here. especially if the elevators malfunction.” 

“That would be a pain… I guess we get to go on a romantic walk after all.” Frisk wanted to do that with Sans anyways this just sped it up quite a bit.

“well, dunno about the romantic part, but it will be a walk.” He replied with a smile. He lightly wrapped an arm around her waist as they stepped outside the lab. The heat was immediate.

“... And what is not so romantic about this… I am hot and it isn’t because of this 9000 degree volcano land we are at.” Frisk teased. Sans chuckles.

“it’s not that hot here, but it is up there.” He replies and guides her from the lab to a bridge in the distance with a sentry station.

“Weew… It is pretty hot though Sans.” Frisk was sweating profusely through her clothes as she continued to walk with him. 

“mmmhmmm, sometimes i come here to bake before i go to my next job.” He jokes as they get to the bridge. 

“Sans you get high… for shame for shame…. “ She joked back. 

“wow... hun, sometimes your ideas leaf me in stitches.” 

“Well I always get to the root of the problem.” 

“true, but who planted that idea in your head that i was into that kinda stuff? i got enough problems without it.” 

“Nobody… bake is a term for drugs … just playing on words love.” 

“fair enough, though there isn’t a carnival around.” He replies with a chuckle as they make it to the end of the bridge and pass the station.

“Why is there a station around here? Is it to see how many people die making it this far…” 

“nah, i like to clown around here before heading on up to the other one to sell my apostrophe dogs.” 

“You truly do hang out around here? What do you make s’mores?” 

“s’mores idea like that one and we’ll have a lot of new customers yet.” 

“God if you weren’t so hot… and funny I would leave you…” Frisk teased as she rolled her eyes smiling. 

“not to mention i’m bad to the bone... when i need to be.” He teased back. 

“Pfffttt…. No you are not. You don’t have a rebellious bone in your body. You might kick ass but you are not a bad boy.” Spontaneous and him are really not two words she would associate together. He chuckles.

“you weren’t around to see me as a teenager. lot of times i got skinned for the things i pulled... or woulda if i had any skin.” 

“I think I would have loved the teenager one…”

“probably, i used to hang out with snowford, and eyeron.” 

“.... Hmm…. do you think the teenage one would spontaneously kiss me for no reason… because I think that is hot… although that might be dehydration kicking in…” 

“most definitely, but... he wouldn’t have the forethought to have brought some water with him. let alone asked al for supplies before leaving.” He pulled out his phone and summoned her a glass of water. She unconsciously tried to use her right hand to grab the glass to only retreat her hand back in pain.

“old habits i guess.” He put the glass in her other hand and pulled out a small pill.

“Yeah... I forgot a little…”

“take this with it to help with the pain.” She took the pill and drank the water with it, not questioning what he gave her. The pill dissolved in the water and a few minutes later the pain died down.

“Well if you ever decide to tap into the younger version for hormonal reasons I would totally go along with it.” 

“might do that, one thing for sure is that i’d say you’d see that in its purest form when my heat comes around.”

“That does make sense…. wait... if Toriel’s heat is going to last 1-2 weeks... Is your going to last that long too?”

“mmm... well that depends.” 

“Depends on what?” 

“on if you decide to participate or not.” 

“... I probably will. I want to be there for you.” 

“okay, with the assumption that you do... no, it won’t last that long.” 

“Umm… Sans… Alphys said with the artificial flower it might extend my life an additional 10 years… I know that your life is still uncertain but… maybe in the future… I would like to discuss maybe figuring out what we want to do with the future... like children and a home of our own.” Frisk flushed uncertain how he would take the news. 

“agreed. though the home issue is likely to come around sooner.” 

“Will we need to build our own home or... do we try to escape somehow? I guess we should wait until I am better before we discuss this stuff...” 

“there’s a small place in wetlands that hasn’t had an owner for a while.” Frisk smiled and felt a sense of a home she was searching for for a long time.

“I think that sounds nice…” 


	72. Chapter 72

“How far is Wetlands from here? Can we go by it? If you … want to of course...” Frisk was trying to hide her excitement at this new aspect of her life. She wanted to live by Sans’ side as long as possible and make the most out of it. “Maybe I can take over whatever Teresa’s job was to get us extra gold.” 

“it’s not far and we have to go through it to get to snowdin and i don’t know what she did for a living, but i don’t think that’s necessary either.” 

“Well I can always draw some gold… but I think that might be bad for business…” Frisk laughed. Sans chuckles softly.

“hun, i get paid more than enough to cover things.” 

“You sure... I might want like art supplies... and food.” 

“i’ve been paying for most of the stuff for a while for me and my brothers.” 

“Will they need the income or will they be okay?” Frisk didn’t want them to be left high and dry. She came to really like Papyrus and Gaster took such good care of her. They became important to her as they were to Sans. 

“nah, they’ll be fine.” 

“Well… if that is the case… lead the way. I want to see this prospective house.” Frisk smiled broadly feeling the pill work as she didn’t feel her muscles ache as she kept up with Sans. “On the way there you can tell me why that crazy chick called you a judge.” 

“not a judge. the Judge.”

“I didn’t realize we are playing the pronoun game… Okay THE Judge…” 

“cute, it’s a title sweetheart.” 

“Oh… and what does it entitle you to judge pageants or something?” 

“nothing quite so innocent i’m afraid. it’s basically my job to fret out criminals and, sometimes, execute them.” 

“... That… is not what I expected... especially for you…” 

“it’s why the identity of the Judge is kept a secret. normally among family and the royals.” 

“I see... so when you found me... you were judging me then?” 

“afraid so. it’s partly due to my abilities that i was sanctioned to be a gatekeeper. those same abilities just happened to also allow me to do my job as the Judge.” 

“Probably shouldn’t tell me in the open in case someone hears if it is a secretive thing.” 

“it is, but there aren’t any monsters around this part... i can see souls. that’s how i know. and al already knows so the cameras don’t matter. not to mention there’s no audio.”

“Wait, so when we did the hide and go seek you knew where I was the whole time... you cheater…” 

“cheater? how was that cheating? i can’t exactly turn this ability on and off hun. it’s something i see constantly, like an extra sense.” 

“Sure, sure… if that is what you need to tell yourself to help you sleep at night.” Frisk teased sticking her tongue out at him. 

“fine, don’t believe me, but it is the truth. it’s why i was given my job by the king once i had finished my training.” 

“Mmhmmm… nope I am pretty sure it is because you just seem the type that looked great in a black robe and with a gavel.” He rolled his eye lights a little as he led her through the tunnel, a cooler, but still warm breeze seemed to pick up in the middle of the tunnel. 

“Come on… I believe you… I am just teasing a little. I really do... can’t you feel my soul.” 

“really? me in black? c’mon now... “

“Are you... mad at me? I thought you can take a joke… I think I might have crossed the line…” He wasn’t mad, he’d just been a little confused on the imagery she’d given him. 

“Please don’t be mad... I am sorry really I am... I was just making fun of the judicial system from above with lawyers and everything... nevermind... I hope you will forgive me later for what I said.” Frisk’s voice was cracking as she thought that he was upset with her and she didn’t like this uncomfortable silence that was going on between them. 

“hun, i’m not mad... though i was a little confused. you have to remember that we aren’t exactly up to date on everything down here.”

“Oh… I keep forgetting that... I keep thinking you are the same age as me as well…” 

“we don’t get tv reception, even if i was the same age as you it wouldn’t matter. we’re pretty much a closed circuit society thanks to the barrier... and a lot of things humans throw away don’t usually survive long enough for us to salvage them.”

“Well since my art comes to life so to speak… maybe I can show you what I mean once my arm heals up.” 

“of course. and for the record... i do have a formal attire. i just don’t normally wear it.” 

“You do?” Frisk asked curious what it looks like now.

“i’ll show you when we’re back at the house.” 

“I can’t wait…” Her mind started to fantasize a little as she thought about taking off those garbs, flushing a little. He chuckles a little as he led her across several wooden bridges and then down towards a shoreline where the sound of water could be heard.

“we’ll need the help of the riverperson for this part. the bridges don’t go all the way through the cavern anymore due to washout.” 

“Okay… how do we talk to this Riverperson?” 

“they’re a bit of an unusual monster, but same as anyone else.” He moved off to where there was a small bell and gently clanged it a couple of times then moved back over to her.


	73. Chapter 73

“Sans… I hate to the bearer of bad news but no one could have heard that.” Sans just smiles a little when a few minutes later what looks like a boat in the shape of a cat appears with a figure in black robes.

“...Oh … okay... How did he hear that?” 

“Tra la la.... Where would you like to go today?” 

“To the surface please… just kidding… sorry … shutting up now..” 

“Such a funny human, tra la la.” 

“to the next station please.” Sans replies and helps her into the boat, climbing in after her.

“I never been on a boat before…” Frisk admitted looking over the sides at the murky water. The boat begins to float down the river.

“Tra la la... the current is wild today. A good omen. Tra la la.” 

“He seems friendly…” 

“no one knows if the riverperson is male or female.” He murmurs.

“Have you ever asked?” 

“mmhmmm, but you can if you like.” 

“Hey …. Riverboat person you… I have a bet with my friend and I need you to settle it. What gender are you?” 

“Tra la la.... What does it matter? Male or female? Tra la la.” 

“Fair… point... I guess…” 

“same answer every time.” Sans murmurs with a chuckle.

“Oh well… I am not planning on having sex with them anyways.” Frisk muttered into Sans ear.

“Tra la la, we have arrived.” The boat slowed to a stop and Sans helped her out with a smile then followed her out. To get out of the boat was a little painful as it required pulling her up but she just bit her bottom lip so she wouldn’t make a scene.

“thanks.” 

“Come again. Tra la la!” 

“sorry.” He mutters, knowing that the other wouldn’t have noticed the pain, but he sure did.

“It is not your fault Sans.” Frisk smiled trying to ease the moment a little. 

“if i’d have dealt with her sooner this wouldn’t have happened.” He put his arm around her again.

“Who knows what that crazy psycho would have done?”

“i’ve a pretty good idea.” 

“Besides I got my body wrapped around by a sexy mate so…. it ain’t all bad.” She raised her eyebrows at him smiling. He flushed slightly as they continued down the path. They came to a room that seemed to be brighter than the next one.

“want to head straight home or would you like to take a detour and see the temmies?” 

“I thought we were going to see the potential new home? We can also see the temmies too if you want.” 

“that’s still a ways off. the temmies are closer.” 

“All up to you love… as long as I am with you I am up for anything. I say let your teenage side run wild.” Frisk teased.

“i think you’ll like ‘em.” He replies with a bit of a chuckle and leads her into the next room, it seems to be dimly lit by a series of lanterns that activate with touch and when they give off less light the purple crystals around them glow, but one cannot see the path.

“Wow…. it is so beautiful… the crystals…” Sans touches a lantern nearby.

“yeah, but they’re a terrible light source for this area.” 

“I can fix that…” Frisk turned to Sans and lifted his shirt a little taking his soul out and used it as a light source. 

“funny. put that back please before we get to the village.” 

“.... No…. Make me…” Frisk teased as she kissed the soul teasing Sans. He shivers and pulls her closer. 

“tease.”

“Hmm…. who said I am teasing?” She kissed his soul again and grinned deviously.

“t-thought you’d prefer a bed at least this time.” He shuddered. 

“We did it on a closet floor… I think I can handle anywhere.”

“that was cushioned by clothes too and you weren’t wounded either.” 

“That is true… and who said I was going to have sex with you… I might just want to pleasure you only…” Frisk said teasingly keeping the soul a little distance from him.

“r-remind me to prove to you j-just how difficult it is to k-keep from grabbing you about now...” 

“I still would let you… I would go through with it through the pain… just to be with you…” He lightly ran his fingers through her hair.

“i’d never hurt you. not for anything.”


	74. Chapter 74

“I know…” Frisk put the soul back into his chest. He kissed her lovingly. She returned the kiss, wishing she could wrap her arms around him but to do so would hurt her; but she leaned into him, loving him for everything he is. He loved her deeply, but as his mate he also treasured her. 

“I hate that I am so sore… I want to hug you so bad…” He nuzzled against her.

“give it a few days.” He led her down a path after activating the lantern again. It wasn’t one that was easy to see either.

“Easy to say... you don’t have to stare at a sexy skeleton butt and not be able to grab it.” 

“hmmm, fair point. buuutt, i do admire yours.” He punctuated the word he dragged out by grabbing hers briefly. 

“Oh my god… did you actually flirt... Maybe you are a bad to the bones… hmmm… damn… I like that…” She flushed but smiled. He just grins, there’s a ruckus ahead of them as they walk into a small area with small, fluffy monsters with strange ears that makes it difficult to tell if they are cats or dogs. They seem to be having fun playing around and all of them are wearing striped shirts that are blue and pink.

“They are the cutest things… ever... I want to pet them…” 

“go ahead, they aren’t dangerous usually.” 

“Really? They won’t get offended or anything?” 

“nope.” Like a little kid who just found out they got a puppy Frisk went up to the Tems and started to pet them with her good hand.

“Hoi! I’m Temmie!” The first one says as a group of four seem to be sitting about. The temmie just smiled at her.

“Oooo... you guys are soooo adorable….” 

“Tem is very cute!” The second one says. 

“Yes you are... I want to take you home with me… and love you and pet you and just snuggle up with you all…”

“Tem home here.” The third one says. The fourth one seems mostly silent, however.

“.... I understand…” Frisk eyed the fourth one but didn’t want to pressure it to say anything.

“Hi. I’m Bob.” It says when she looks at it. 

“Hi Bob nice to meet you I am Frisk.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Bob replies.

“Hoi! I’m Temmie!” A fifth one says as it joins the group. She was petting them as fast as she could trying to make sure each one got a equal share of the love. With the exception of one, they all said the same thing when they came up to her.

“Hoi! I’m Temmie!” 

“You guys are like… my favorite monsters ever… Don’t tell Sans.” 

“Oi! Tem greatest monster! Not tell skellyton!” This was echoed by several of the Temmies. Sans just seemed amused. Frisk couldn’t help but laugh as she thought of a devious thing.

“Yep and don’t tell skelly that he is a bonehead….” Frisk knew that would be repeated as she busted out laughing.

“Bonehead skelly! Tem understands!” This of course was repeated like they were a bunch of birds. 

“Also... and especially don’t tell skelly that he has a boner.” Frisk had her fun as she wanted to see Sans reaction. They repeated that one too, though Bob put one paw to his face. Apparently he was the only one smart enough to know what she was up to. Sans flushed a little but chuckled. 

“Oh you guys are so adorable and Bob is one smart cookie…” Frisk said noticing him being the only one not repeating her little jokes. 

“Tem friend find us this place! Tem have rich history!” One of them said, pointing to a painting that was faded from age. Frisk glanced at the painting. Looking at the details. The painting was of a rather large Temmie upon what looked to be a rather large serpent that was reminiscent to that of a Chinese dragon.

“Wow… that is pretty epic... Your friend took on a dragon?” Frisk wasn’t mocking them for it might be true for them. If she told her story she would want the other person to take her seriously too.

“What dragon?” Bob seemed confused. Sans shook his head.

“nah, that’s not a dragon.” 

“Okay... Mr. Boner… What is it?” She asked wondering with a tease.

“not what, who. that’s terosix.” 

“Skeleton is right.” 

“... Terosix?” Frisk had no idea who that is but she wanted to at least wanted to show her appreciation for how kind they were to her. “Do you by any chance have some paint I might be able to use to fix a couple of details without straining my good arm?” 

“Sorry, no paint, but have paper.” 

“.... hmmm…. Okay well I will take some for later for me to paint on. Sans can you store it in your phone.”

“Tem have paper in Tem Shop!” One of them said.

“I would love to buy some… if that is okay Sans?”

“it’s fine.” 


	75. Chapter 75

“Find good thing at Tem Shop!” Another says as Sans leads her over to a cardboard box a Temmie is sitting behind that says “Tem Shop” on it; it looks like it has been written on a little crookedly with three different colored crayons.

“Oh this is just a marvelous store.” Frisk thought it was cute as all heck. She smiled at the Temmie not trying to be mean to them. This was why he’d brought her here, or thought to, he figured she’d get a kick out of the Temmies. 

“Hoi! Welcome to Tem Shop!” 

“Thank you! I heard I can find good things here like paper.”

“All good! Many thing! Buy Tem Flake! Or Cloth Thing!” On top of the cardboard were a couple of pile of something... labeled as Tem Flakes and with varying prices. There was also a scrap of cloth that looked like someone’s scarf or bandanna. It was only ten gold.

“I would like that scarf… I think I can fix it up for Papyrus. He was telling me about Gryftmas and that it is only a month away.”

“that’s a great idea.” He handed over the gold to the Temmie who smiled.

“Thanks!” 

“Do you by any chance have paper?” 

“Have paper!” The Temmie seemed to scrounge around a little before pulling out a notebook. Even a half box of colored pencils. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the colored pencils and the notebook. 

“I am not bankrupting you am I Sans?” 

“heh, nah.” The Temmie rearranged some of the paper numbers, the notebook was twenty gold while the box of colored pencils was fifteen. Frisk couldn’t do this to Sans as she smiled and shook her head no because that was too much even if she wanted it. 

“I already got Papyrus’ gift… I shouldn’t be greedy.”

“true, but i consider it a good cause, this one is trying to go to college.”

“Yes! Tem go to colege! Get smarts!” 

“Are you sure?” Frisk asked excited to work on sketches and things.

“yeah, i’m sure.” He paid the little temmie the gold for both items. A little scrap of paper at the other end of the table said “send tem to col leg” the price was 1,000 gold.

“One day we will get you there...”

“Sum day! Tem look forward! Make moneys. Get edukated.” Frisk gave Sans the items to put into his cell phone. He tucked them away into the phone for later. Frisk didn’t have gold but she did have her bracelet that she made herself and handed it over.

“It is not worth much but you can try to sell it for your college fund… and once I can paint again I can bring some painting to sell as well.”

“Tem like bracelet. Always remember hue man. Good hue man. Come back again see Tem!” 

“Will do… see you guys!”

“Bye!” 

“Bye Frisk, Sans. Take care.” Bob says as the two of them head back to the other room with the crystals and lanterns. 

“See ya Bob…” Frisk couldn’t help but be moved by not only Sans but by the Temmies, it was worth the trip.

“Thank you Sans.” Frisk kissed his cheek, appreciating the gesture. He smiled, it was more than worth it to him. Seeing her happy made him happy. He touched a lantern to light up the room and led her through a winding path to the other side of the room, touching lanterns here and there.

“Oh hang on I should be able to light the way…” Frisk said with a smile. “May I borrow my notebook and a yellow pencil. He was a little confused but he handed over the items. It wasn’t the best drawing of a working light bulb but it did the trick when the magic took hold become a bright light.

“well, that’s certainly a bright idea....” 

“Pfffttt… it is kind of a sad light bulb though…” Frisk handed back the stuff to him.

“what does it matter as long as it brightens up the room? i know you brighten my life.” 

“Oh… that is so sweet, you brighten my life too… to the point I am forever feeling loved.”

“my dad thought i was bright too... so he called me son.” He grins a little as they make their way across the room. He couldn’t help making that joke. 

“... Funny you forgot the rest of it he said son of a bitch who got her pregnant this time.” The moment that crossed her lips she covered her mouth. Sans blinked, he was caught off guard by that one. He had not been expecting something like that. Though after a moment he laughed a little.

“wow... never saw that coming.” 

“I know that one… was umm in very poor taste. I’d like to apologize.”

“i’ve read worse. i can appreciate the sentiment behind it, and not the meaning of the actual words.” He replies with a smile. They reach the end of the room and the light isn’t necessary anymore as the next room is fairly bright. 

“You know what I can appreciate Sans?” 

“hmm?” 

“Your forever smile… I can’t get enough of it.” 

“you get any sweeter an’ i’m gonna have my first ever cavity over here.” 

“Pffftt If that is the case your mouth should be filled with them because kissing you is like eating chocolate, smooth and I am addicted to it.” Frisk flirts as she went ahead a little to look around. 

“wow...”


	76. Chapter 76

“Wow is what I say to myself too just looking at your fine, fine body…” Frisk was on a roll with the flirts as she waited for him to show her the house. “Don’t worry Sans at least I didn’t go completely dirty with the chocolate one like I was planning on doing… Do you want to hear it?” 

“how about i show you this house first.” He replies with a smile and moves close to a waterfall. 

“It is a waterfall… Sans… I don’t get it… is it a joke?” He smiles a little and moves behind it, beckoning her to follow. Frisk flushed as she shyly followed him obediently, unsure what was in store for her. Behind the waterfall was a bit of a cave and tucked further back was a door. Sans smiled and opened the door for her, it was a simple door and beyond that door was darkness. As no one had obviously turned on a light in a while.

“I guess we will need my art again…”

“an illuminating observation.” 

“Pfffttt I was never dim to some problems and I get switched on by a certain skeleton.” Frisk said retrieving the drawing from her pocket unfolding it and realized the bulb broke. She asked for the pencil again after scooting the pieces aside and created a new bulb for Sans. Once she finished the drawing she gave it over to Sans. “Hmmm… I wonder what else I can draw to make it animated…” Frisk started to laugh thinking a little dirty.

“okay, what are you thinking now?” He wondered what she thought was funny as the light lit up the room to show a couch that was covered over with a sheet, A light switch was near the door so he flicked that on and the light overhead illuminated the whole room. It was only a three room home it seemed. The kitchen, living room and utility room were all in one and the side rooms further in seemed to be the bedrooms that shared a bathroom between them. There was little dust, but there was mud on some things and mold.

“I was thinking... oh my god…. this place…” Frisk took in the whole house. It was perfect for a starter family. She went to room to room observing the details. It needed a little love but this gave her something to do until she could fully recover. The thought that she could find a place for her and her family to start made her grin from ear to ear. The one bedroom was a little bigger than the other. She made her way to the second bedroom the little smaller one and started to think of all the possibilities for this room. The memories that can be formed here.   
“Sans I think we are home…” 

“sounds good, let’s let our neighbors know.” 

“Before we do that… I think we should test the couch and make sure it is comfortable for a nap. I think we deserve that.” Frisk lifted the sheet that covered the couch, sneezing as the dust came to contact with her nostrils. He chuckles a little, beneath the sheet was a brown couch. She tossed the sheet aside and sat on the couch. It was nice to sit down for a bit. Sans settled down next to her with a smile.

“I was thinking after we fix up the place… we figure out if we want to have a child or adopt a child... It might be better to adopt a teen, at least we can see that they can have a happy life once we both pass on.” 

“that might be a good idea.”

“I love you Sans... I know that not having our own child might not be the most ideal… but there is so much love we can share even if it isn’t our blood in them.” A part of her still wanted a child. It wasn’t like that wasn’t the case the truth in the matter if she knew that both of them were in good health and stable... the adoption might still be on the table but it wouldn’t be as a strong of an argument. It is funny though... when people talked about adoption on top people always clambered about they should do it... but in reality little to none go through with it. The process and the cost can take a long time. Frisk shook her head as she thought about the future again. She was going to love whatever child she can have. They will be treated as if they were her own. It would be worth it.

“as long as i have you, it will be worth it, regardless of what may come. we’ll need to talk to those in charge. i’m sure we can find out more information.” 

“Look at you… oh so responsible… that is a sexy act you have there.” She smiled towards him. He flushes a little, snuggling against her. He had thought about children, from time to time, but it had never been a constant on his mind and years ago when he had found out about his condition he had realized it might be something out of his reach. With her, however, he felt that maybe he could. Even with all the uncertainty that lay in the future, that with her he could find a legacy to leave, somehow. For what were children but their parents’ legacy? 

“I am so excited... you are going to be a great father.” Frisk said fixing his collar a little. 

“i hope so.” 

“I know so Sans.” She kissed his cheek affirming her words. He had the patience of a saint around her and has been nothing but kind. Plus they both deserve this. They will be able to at least make some lucky monster happy enough for a couple of years that they could pass on their story. He couldn’t really argue with it... after all, he had raised his brothers... or helped do so hadn’t he? He at least knew a little bit about raising a child; if not everything. Plus he had a friend who knew. He felt this was the right move for them. First they’d fix up the place and then talk to the monsters who were in charge of those who were orphans. 

“I think we should meet these neighbors of ours after a nap… then we fix up the place. Get a nice refrigerator and maybe Papyrus can teach me a recipe or two since I never really learned how to cook... I hope my arms heal up soon… I really want to get back to drawing or at least pick on you again.”

“i hope you get better soon too.” He says with a smile, settling her against him before they drift off. Frisk fell asleep, it was unsettling as she had horrific dreams of Sans’ stalker crocodile trying to bite off her face as she slept. It was about a hour later when she woke up and Sans was still asleep. She didn’t want to wake him as she began to wipe down some of the surfaces with a towel she found laying on the floor. She felt the pain in her chest and her stomach. It was a common pain she was forced to get use to. Her body was slowly deteriorating on her and the tea will only be able to sustain her for so long. 

“Hey… Sans you need to get up. We should probably head to your home for now... to get a good night’s rest or we breaking in the couch for the night?” Frisk teased a little her arms started to hurt her from doing some cleaning but she felt she needed to do something instead of lying there. She felt already that she was already going to be a burden to him for a while the least she can do is clean up a bit. 


	77. Chapter 77

“no, wasn’t planning on that.” He yawned, stretched, popping some joints as he did.

“Doesn’t that hurt? Since you don’t have muscles and everything.” 

“heh, nah. usually helps the magic flow better so it’s very beneficial.” 

“Oh… That sounds really nice…” Frisk would love to stretch like that but temporarily she could only watch him do it. 

“there’s a few things i can help you with if ya want.”

“Like?” Frisk asked curious what they can be. 

“well, aside from popping some joints... ever heard of reflexology?” Frisk will admit when she was taken at 18 that she never heard of a term like that.

“No I haven’t… sorry Sans. What is it? Is it as sounds something to do with reflexes?” 

“yes and no. reflexology is the study of bettering the body through special massage.” 

“Would you be so kind to be able to do that when we get home? I can then lie in the bed while you do it…” Frisk closed her eyes imagining the relief she will feel. God… her body ached. So did her soul a little but that was for a different reason. 

“sure. let’s visit our neighbors first then we can head on back.” He led the way back out of the home. 

“Sounds good to me.” Frisk smiled softly following him. A little ways of walking led them to two houses. One was bright pink, the other was blue.

“Hmm… They must like Romeo and Juliet… or just opposites.” 

“heh, not exactly. the owners of these homes are cousins, but you hardly ever see one at this home. metta is usually off doing shows and stuff and he’s rarely home, but his cousin is usually home.” He went over to the blue house and rapped on the door.

“Oh he is the one that is on the television all the time…” 

“yup. he changed his name when he fused with his body.” 

“Who knew we lived by a celebrity now…. Well you did…” Frisk smiled gently as the door opened slowly to an aspirated ghost wearing headphones and holding what looked like a picture of a robot of some sort with headphones on.

“... Oh... hi Sans…” 

“hey napstablook. we’re going to be neighbors soon.” 

“I am Frisk. I am Sans’ mate or wife… How do I introduce myself?” Frisk said wondering.

“either works sweetheart.” 

“Okay… well I hope my presence isn’t going to burden you both…” 

“it’ll be fine.” 

“I should be the one saying that to you Napstablook.” Frisk said.

“uh, let’s not get into a competition here.” He laughed once and stopped then stared at the pair as Frisk felt super awkward.

“You seem like a nice ghost... I can see that.” Frisk said trying to come up with a compliment.

“You can see right through me…” He said hearing that joke over and over again. 

“you need an elevator to lift up spirits usually.” That made him chuckle a little bit. 

“That is a good one Sans. You were always the funny one.” 

“thanks.” 

“I think so too… that is why I spirited him away when I had the chance.” Frisk add as Napstablook floated a little just thinking for a minute after a couple of seconds of silence Frisk realized her joke went flat. She sighed but maintained a smile. 

“Well… if that is all I am going to go back to enjoying my music… it is mind bendingly amazing…” 

“yup, you’ll have to keep us up to date on your newest mixes once we’re done with the move. see you around pal.” 

“Goodbye Sans… and Firsk right?”

“It is Frisk… but you were close.” 

“Oh yeah… Frisk… right… right… well bye Sans.” 

“bye.” He led Frisk from the house and through the rest of Wetlands.

“Did he hate me? It seemed like he hated me.” 

“no, he’s just not good with names.” 

“You are probably right I am probably reading too deep into this.” 

“he’s kinda always like that anyway... no one really knows why.” 

“Does he do drugs because he seemed a little… strung out.” 

“no. he’s kinda... stressed by his cousin.”

“That could be it... I can understand that can be a lot of pressure having a successful member of the family overshadowing you.” 

“it’s kind of a shame really.... they used to be really close. like i am with my brothers.”

“Hmm… that is a real shame maybe that is why he is so depressed.” 

“well, maybe it’s the reason now... but he was like that when i was a kid too.... so, it’s kinda hard to say.”


	78. Chapter 78

“Where we heading now? I hope to a place that can fix my body. I think the pills are starting to wear off.” 

“well, it will at least be a comfortable place.” He replies as the path they take ends up taking them by another station, this one has a blue flower nearby; there’d been a few of those around but Sans hadn’t said anything about them as he figured that was for when she wasn’t so tired. He waved at the other monster who was standing near the lone flower.

“Hey Sans.” 

“Hey Sans.” repeats the flower after he touches it amusing himself. 

“hey mernie.” Frisk looked at Sans and at the flower but didn’t comment because she wasn’t sure if it was a magical trick the monster did or the flower actually replied to the situation.

“Hi… I am Frisk.” 

“Hey Iam Frisk.” He repeated back. Sans snorts a little.

“no, pal... she’s saying her name is frisk.” 

“Oh… Sorry, there is a couple unique names you come across down here. Making sure I didn’t make you upset.” 

“true enough.” 

“It is okay. I thought it was funny.” Frisk giggled lightly at the supposed not pun. “Did you… make the flower talk?”

“Nah… it is like magical and stuff. You just talk to it and wham... it repeats.” 

“i’ll explain more later hun.” 

“That is fine.” Frisk said with a soft smile her soul really seemed to be bugging her and she can’t figure out why. It seemed to be aching a little more but she wasn’t going to complain and ruin the trip for Sans and her.

“we need to get home, we’ll talk to you later.” Sans could sense it, but he wasn’t sure what “it” actually was... 

“Okay see ya Sans and Frisk.” 

“bye.” 

“Bye… nice meeting you.” Frisk rubbed her chest area it felt like it was a burning sensation but she stopped rubbing the moment she notices Sans glanced her way, playing it off like she was stretching a little. “Man this was a long trip huh?” She said as they continued on their way.

“something is going on...” He mutters, but seems uncertain as the pathway they take begins to fog over and the warm dampness of wetlands is left behind for the familiar chill of Snowdin. Frisk, unfamiliar with the area, quickly came closer to Sans and took his hand; afraid of what may lay hidden in the fog, trying to ignore the pain going through her as she began to develop a small fever from it. Despite the temperature dropping she was sweating a little and her palms of her hands were sweaty as well. 

“What is… hmmm? I am having a hard time… concentrating… a little.” She said with a little pauses here and there.

“not sure.” He picked her up and carried her to the house. He didn’t like uncertainties like this. By the time they arrived at the house she had a full blown fever and was sweating pretty good. She was very tired and wanted to sleep, feeling cold shivering. He had wrapped her up in his jacket to keep her warm, despite the feverish reaction. She shivered into the jacket. Papyrus was already home arriving about a hour earlier finishing any prepping of the guest room needed.

“Hey Sans! What Is Going On?” Papyrus peered around the corner from the kitchen cooking supper wondering.

“not sure bro... come take a look. she’s actin’ like she has a cold or somethin'.” 

“Sure… Hang On.” Papyrus removes his cooking mitts and went over to Frisk and looked at her placing a hand over head and looked at Sans.

“She Is Your Mate. I Won't Remove Her Soul Unless You Allow Me Too.” Papyrus wanted to be respectful of Frisk and with her unconscious.

“bro, at this point i think formalities aren’t necessary. she’s family, just do what you need to.” 

“Okay Set Her On The Couch.” He does as his brother instructs. Papyrus went over and summoned her soul examining it.

“Tell Me Did She Eat Or Consume Something New? It Looks Magically Influenced.” Frisk moaned slightly as she started to ache all over like suffering from a flu like disease.

“some medicine al gave us. made into a tea.” Sans took out the bag he’d been given, showing his brother the powder. “i also gave her some pain medication al gave me to give to her as well.” 

“It Sounds Like A Reaction To One Of Those… I Am Guessing Whatever She Took Last Is Most Likely The One… But We Won’t Know For Sure… We Can Try Avoiding Giving Her The Pain Meds And See If She Still Has The Same Reaction….”

“okay. i was told to give her the tea only once a day.” 

“Well We Have To Wait For A While For The Meds To Wear Off.” 

“yeah... this isn’t going to be fun.” He picked her up gently and took her off to his room to try and rest. On his way up the steps he glanced over to his brother.

“don’t you have food cooking?” 

“I Do. I Made Some Soup. Tomato Soup.”

“hmmm, well something is starting to burn.... “ Papyrus paused for a moment, being about to say something, and looked over at the kitchen only to run over to make sure the soup was salvageable. Sans shook his head a little, well Frisk was more important. Food could always be replaced. He made sure she was settled as comfortably as possible on the bed and sighed. He then shot off a text to Alphys.


	79. Chapter 79

Sans: hey al... frisk is having a strange reaction... paps suspects it’s the pain pills you gave me. 

Alphys: C-can you s-send a b-blood sample via cell?

Sans: send me the needle and i’ll send it back.

Alphys: I w-will do that. W-we can than s-see if either m-medication is causing the p-problem.” 

Sans: could be the combination of them both. 

Alphys: T-that can be the v-very case.

Alphys: 1 attached item content 1 testing kit.

Sans summoned the kit from his phone, he took out the needle and took a quick sample while she was distracted then patched Frisk up and put the needle into his phone.

Sans: on its way.

1 attached item content 1 filled needle.

Alphys: G-got it, g-give me about 30 minutes to t-test the medicines.

Sans: ok, hopefully it’s not the tea.

Alphys: I h-hope so too...R-rest for a l-little bit I w-will text you when it is r-ready.

Sans: got it.

After 30 grueling minutes Alphys texted back.

Alphys: G-good news… it is the p-pain relief m-medication. In a-about 12-14 h-hours of taking the pill it s-should wear o-off.

Sans: that is good news... any way we can flush it out faster though?

Alphys: ... I-if you want to s-speed it up it might h-hurt you in the end if y-you feel desperate enough y-you can absorb the m-magic.

Sans: thanks.

“hey paps... got some good news and some not so good news.” He says as he leans over the rail on the second floor.

“I Got Good News Too! The Soup Will Survive!” 

“that’s good. the good news is that al figured out what the problem is. the not so good news is that i kinda need your help to speed this up.”

“Sure Hang On I Will Be Right Up!” Papyrus moved the soup off the heat and walked up the steps to Sans bedroom. Frisk is burning up and was moaning slightly into the sheets but at the same time she felt frigid cold and sore at the same time.  
“What Did Al Say I Am Suppose To Do? What Is Wrong With Frisk?” 

“we have to absorb the excess magic and knowing you... you’d skin me if i tried it.” 

“I Would... Okay Give Me A Moment.” Sans nods, knowing that after Paps had gotten done skinning him... Gaster would also do the same when he got home. Papyrus laid his hands on her chest and a gentle glow absorbed the excess magic admitting from the pills, trying to decipher between the two kinds of magic was tricky, and with a little technique he figured out which one to respond to. After a moment Frisk’s fever broke and she began to breathe slower and with better ease. Papyrus took on the magic feeling a little numb. 

“It... Is Done… I Think I Need To Rest A Little… But Her Fever Broke. This Will Be A Long Recovery For Her. Especially Since She Won’t Have Any Pain Meds To Be Able To Distract Her From The Pain.” 

“yeah, but we’ll work through it. we’ll find something else. thanks paps.” 

“I Will Leave You Two Alone For Now. I Will Bring The Soup Up In A Little Bit.” 

“thanks” Papyrus left the pair alone closing the door behind him going downstairs to let him get his bearings. He could see the stress in Sans’ face as he talked to him and it seemed to be a little relaxed when he saw that Frisk was going to be okay. Frisk started to stir waking up a little bit and looking around not sure where she was.

“Hey... How are you?” 

“i’m fine, how are you feeling?”

“I am … feeling a little better and you?” Frisk took his hand smiling. “Sorry… I think… I might have screwed up. I am sorry I made you worry… I figured I was just burdening you again. Speaking of which... I should move back with mom until I recover. I need to get over my fear of knives and you won’t miss me much…” She didn’t want to be a burden to him. 

“It’s not your fault sweetheart.”

“It is... I should have told you earlier but I was stubborn and I didn’t want to make more trouble for you.” 

“hun, the result was going to be the same no matter when you told me, it’s not your fault you’re havin’ an allergic reaction ta somethin’.” 

“I know…” Frisk still felt bad as she felt that she ruined a special day… well it wasn’t the best day to start with but it was turning into a pretty good day overall. “By the looks of it... you got me home okay. Thank you Sans.” Frisk smiled softly at him. 

“of course hun.” He kissed her forehead.

“Ouch! Thank Goodness I Absorbed Frisk’s Pain Killers!” Papyrus knocked on the door using his head so he wouldn’t have to set down the soups to bring them in. “Oh I Got Your Paints And Other Things Like You Requested Frisk!” 

“lemme give you a hand there brother.” Sans popped off a hand and waved it at him with a grin before he popped it back on. Frisk giggled and Papyrus groaned at the joke. So not to upset his brother too much he actually did help, but he couldn’t help the joke. 

“I Swear You Get Worse By The Day Sans! Frisk Stop Encouraging This Behavior!” Frisk shook her head no.


	80. Chapter 80

“Oh come on Paps he is funny and you know it, besides he is doing it because it is a classic.” 

“If Only He Didn’t Do It So Often! Where Did You Want Those Supplies?” 

“Umm... Sans should we put them in the spare bedroom or should we …” Frisk trailed off not sure if he wanted to tell his brother about the new house or not. 

“we’ll keep ‘em here for the time being.”

“Hmmm? What Do You Mean?” 

“well, there’s a house in wetlands we’re going to be moving into soon.”

“You Are... Moving? Why Can’t You Both Stay Here? There Is A Spare Room For Frisk And Everything!”

“i know paps, but we want to build a life together and that would mean needing our own place, plus you know as well as i do the main reason we need our own place. you don’t need that kind of problem in your life even if we are family.” 

“... No I Suppose Not. Will I See You Still?” Frisk felt a sting of guilt, like she just tore the family apart. 

“of course, you can always come visit. you know where it’s at, it’s that little place down behind the waterfall where we used to play as kids.” 

“Good Times! I Guess You Will Be Starting A Family Soon Too! Right Frisk!” Frisk didn’t know how to respond quite to that.

“Maybe… but most likely not the way you are thinking...I … don’t have many years to live... so for me to have a kid and raise them to adulthood would be selfish if anything because they wouldn’t be able to have a stable home life as if they had parents that are healthy through and through…” Frisk felt a little regret running through her as she wanted that dream still.

“yeah, until things are more certain for us both... we’re thinking about adopting.” 

“I See Well I Think Adoption Is A Great Thing, King Asgore Talked About Working With The Gal Who Worked Up There I Think It Is Chizzi Or Something Like That.” 

“That sounds nice Papyrus but the place needs to be fixed up first and I need to heal up and on top of it I need to make you a Gryftmas gift. I already have a idea for Sans for his Gryftmas gift but yours needs a little love.”  
  


“You Didn’t Need To Buy Me A Gift For Gryftmas Frisk… That Is Such A Nice Gesture.” Sans was still trying to figure out what he was going to do for her, he already had gotten gifts for his brother, but getting a gift for his mate was proving a little more difficult. 

“Sans Did You Figure Out What I Should Get For Gaster? You Said Spaghetti Isn’t A Gift If You Give It All The Time.” 

“i got you covered there actually. i’ll show you later what i found that i think would be good.” 

“I think I am going to go to the spare room and sleep off whatever is wrong with me. Thanks for the soup though… I really appreciate it.” Frisk smiled at Papyrus.

“Of Course!” Her recovery was slow and painful and not only could she not paint but she just had to watch as they did everything for her. So she kept making up excuses to visit her mom more and more; it was because she hated how Sans would look at her with some sympathy and she could feel the guilt he had for not stopping Teresa in time from the damage she did to Frisk. It was something he was having a hard time with, he knew he shouldn’t feel guilty about it forever, but only time could ease the guilt. 

Frisk took a little bit, slowly but surely she made her way fixing up the scarf; it was a tougher task than she first thought it might be. She was sitting with Toriel and she helped fix up the scarf. This is what she'd been doing for a while and with Toriel’s help she’d been progressing slowly little by little making it better using orange thread to make the scarf. The boys didn’t tell her what they been up to of late as they kept disappearing doing various things. Frisk asked a couple of times what they are doing but neither one was responding to her questions. With less than a week left before Gryftmas she also was working on a special present for Sans. She worked on drawing in the notebook all the memories they shared together. Each sketch was every moment that she had that made an impression on her. From when she first met him and he put the robe on her covering her body, the chess games, them cuddling, the mark and all the way to that moment. 

Frisk sighed as she finished up some of the final stitches with her mom. Toriel helped with some of the muscle healing but it was a slow process overall and even though it has been three months since the initial incident it still acted up a little.

The three skeleton brothers had been busy working to get her a gift, the three of them had decided that the best gift they could give was to make that small place that Sans had shown her into a home. Each had taken a room to work on and make it as special as possible, making sure everything was in working order, cleaned and ready to be lived in. This meant several trips to various places in the underground and a lot of work really since most of the appliances had been out dated or were ready to fall apart. That is where Alphys shined with Gaster as they helped make or get the appliances that they needed. While Toriel helped Muffet make new sheets and blankets for the beds. It was a huge operation that Frisk was blissfully unaware of. She, of course, just tried to help out anyway that she could around the house but she was constantly denied as Alphys would remind her.

“Y-you need to r-rest Frisk... Y-your arms might b-be better but don’t o-overdo anything.” Frisk just felt mentally tired and she kind of missed her chess buddy a little as he would leave early in the morning and wouldn’t come back until late at night. After several days of this it finally ended and the next day, when she expected him to be gone again, he’d instead been there snuggling against her, still fast asleep.

“Oh is it the great Gryftmas miracle?” Frisk laughed to herself a little. Sans stirred a little, nuzzling against her, half awake. She caressed his face gently with her hand missing this, where they would just nap together. In fact Frisk just missed him in general and this alone was a great Gryftmas gift to her if she would say so herself. She wondered if he would hang around long enough to play chess or maybe just go on a date. They really haven’t had many and she wanted to give her gift to Sans in private. The 45 page notebook, well it states 75 pages on it but maybe the Temmies ripped some pages out or maybe something else, was filled with drawings for him. 

“morning.” He said after a moment.


	81. Chapter 81

“Good morning to you. You can sleep in if you want or are you planning on leaving again?” Frisk asked wondering if she should get up or not. She felt like maybe he liked her more as a heated bottle sometimes. The thought quickly left as it came as it was just her brain playing tricks on her. 

“no, i’m - yawn - done with all that. besides, can’t sleep all day.” 

“Are you sure? I think if you tried hard enough you can do anything Sans!” Frisk said with a sarcastic teasing tone. “But… if you are planning to stick around can we go on a small date? Mom was telling about this fancy hotel over by the Hotland with a restaurant built in… maybe we can go visit?”

“hmmm, i suppose that’s true, but for today i’m sticking around here and yeah. we can go back to the hotel if you want. that was where grillby was sending us that ... uh, one evening.” 

“Oh... I guess you probably don’t want to go back.” Frisk didn’t know many places for a date per say and she wanted to be proactive in their relationship. “What would you like to do Sans?” 

“not that, i just wasn’t sure if you’d be comfortable or not being there. the restaurant there is nice though.” 

“If I am going to be completely honest… I just miss hanging out with you. I have a gift I want to give you but… but I don’t want the others to see it.” Frisk found some old newspaper she made into gift wrap it would have to do that she wrapped the notebook in. She hoped that Sans would like it. It took a lot of time and patience to draw all the drawings especially since the drawings constantly seem to have a mind of their own. Frisk thought about the gift hidden under the bed and a part of her felt it was still not good enough for Sans. Maybe he didn’t want to go on a date at all… he was there though… he did say he wasn’t planning to sleep all day. Well if he didn’t want to go on a date Frisk will just have to preoccupy her time herself. 

“hmmm, well, i guess then you pick the time and place for that hun. might be hard to top whatever you have in mind.” He considered the idea of what they could do for the day.

“It is okay Sans… we don’t need to go on a date. I will just go meet up with Alexander… He probably is hanging out with Sophia at the studio.” Frisk scooted out of the bed feeling frustrated as she didn’t ask much from him but he constantly had to remind her. He’d never been in a relationship like this before. The argument kinda gets old hearing it over and over again. Especially when it came to affection. He has gotten better with snuggling but kissing or other things… not so much. Since he constantly is walking on eggshells around her it made her feel uncomfortable around him too. She found herself playing the same game that he is playing with her. With less than 48 hours before Gryftmas she still didn’t want to get on anyone's nerves. 

_Stay calm and be nice he is just being patient with you as you are with him… I will just have to pick him up a gift for Gryftmas… a ketchup will have to do in such a short time span. It isn’t like my gift is that great anyways… I just hope Papyrus appreciates his gift and the mittens I made Gaster. Sans… probably won’t even realize that I didn’t even make the gift._

He wasn’t so much walking on eggshells around her though due to lack of knowing what to do so much anymore as due to a fear of screwing up. That had become something as of late and of course the whole stalker situation had made that fear very real... because he had screwed up... and it could have been so much worse... but it could have been so much better too. It wasn’t that he just felt guilty over what had actually happened as much as just that he hadn’t done what he presumed he should. There was just so much he had to figure out and as they say... hindsight is 20/20... and boy was it ever killing him when he least expected it. He was trying not to let it dig at him, but it still did even as much as he fought against it. The incident with the pills didn’t help much either, it had made him slightly paranoid towards Alphys. Not that he didn’t think he couldn’t trust her, but that had been stressful... watching her suffer and being unable to do anything about it. 

The mark glowed a lingering red as if it is a warning light from the frustrated Frisk. The more she stewed on her inner thoughts the redder the mark became. It wasn’t like he didn’t notice, but he felt helpless against knowing what he was supposed to do about it. The more this happened the more he felt the stress and guilt of his inexperience, telling him he should be able to know what to ... or at least what to say... but he didn’t. 

_I mean I am here alone while he goes to god knows where and he comes home and sleeps. You know I want a conversation, someone to hold me other than a pillow, kisses and for gosh sakes touch me… I mean we haven’t been intimate since I got the mark. Is that too much to ask? I just want him to kiss me… and love me... Maybe I will just go home and eat mom’s pie… that always makes me feel better._ She changed into a simple blue t-shirt and pants feeling that he didn’t care where she was going or when. Frisk wanted to grab her gift and tear it into a million pieces but what good is that when you put several hours into a project. She rubbed her arms as if she was hugging herself.

“i know i suck at this... but i want to try and figure things out.” He said after a moment. “i know i’ve been very busy for the last several weeks, but it’s because i’ve been working on something for you and... i just hope it’s worth it.” 

“It is probably is a nice gift Sans…” Frisk said with a sigh as she went under the bed and retrieved her gift and tossed it at him like it didn’t take the 30 plus hours to complete.

“i just wish it hadn’t taken so long to complete.” He caught the thing and set it aside gently, he was more focused on her for the moment. 

“I just want you to... I just want you to be here in the moment for a change... give into your stupid teenage self….” 

“well, i can try, but that’s not easy.” He got up out of the bed and went over to her, gently wrapping his arms around her. “i’m not sure i remember all that much... but, i want to try at least.” Frisk returned the hug and placed her face into his shoulder. 

“you mean the world to me... you are my world. i love you and i know i’m not perfect... that i’m maybe not everything i should be... but i want to learn to be what you need.” 

“Sans… please open the gift…” Frisk begged a little. She felt it was important as it showed the most important moments in their relationship to her. 

“alright.” He gently kissed her cheek before going back over to where he’d left it. 


	82. Chapter 82

“Happy Gryftmas…. I know it is early…” 

“well, never was one for celebrating on the right date anyway. never usually happened.” He picked up the gift and tore into the paper. The notebook that he bought her had a little decoration on the front. “Memories” He opened the notebook, looking at it in silent wonder. The pages were animated as if they were reliving the moments as Frisk watched him look at her gift wondering if he liked it or not. He was very surprised by it, he hadn’t considered something like this. He lingered over each page, watching the moments, a myriad of emotions running through him with each memory. Remembering how he’d felt at each different moment. 

“.... I hope you like it…” Frisk muttered trying not to cry as she felt her heart was displayed on those pages. He closed the book after a moment and looked up. 

“after you... this is the greatest gift i’ve ever gotten... thank you.” He set it down on the nightstand to wrap her into his arms again. His soul glowing with his love for her. She returned the hug.

“I wasn’t sure you would like it… I am pretty sure I could have done better but… if you are looking for things I want from you… look no further Sans. Those memories are ingrained into me because of the love you showed me.” She spoke from the heart.

“i hope to continue to make more then. to continue to make moments for you that are like those, things that will always be with you.” A soft sniffle came from her as she tried to hold back the tears it was a emotional morning.

“You owe me a date for that gift now…” Frisk said breaking the hug so that he couldn’t see her crying as she wiped away the tears. 

“i think i can handle that.” 

“Pffff…. Okay… We will see…” 

“why don’t you find some shoes for exploring. I’ve got a couple places in mind that you might be interested in seeing.” 

“I will see if my shoes will hold up…. I need to get them fixed again. ” Frisk said putting on her tennis shoes and indeed there was a pretty noticeable hole on the side but she just placed a sticker over the hole and hoped it will hold up. She wondered where in the world are they are heading. As much as she would love to see his wild and crazy teen side… she knew deep down that would never happen, even when she asked all she got back was a simple hug but she at least appreciate the fact that they were going to leave the house for a little bit. Maybe one day she will just have to take the lead and shove him against the wall… Why doesn’t she take the lead? Why not? She may want him to do it but it didn’t mean she wasn’t capable of doing it herself. Unaware of his mate’s thoughts, he put an arm around her and teleported the two of them to the marshy lands where their shared home would be.

“follow me, it’s going to get a little wet from here on.” He said as he led her towards the path they had taken before. When they got to the room with the glowing crystals he tapped the lantern as before, but didn’t set off right away. Only once the crystals began to glow did she see why. There was a small path that was invisible when the lanterns were fully lit because the crystals that glowed softly when the lanterns were dimmed marked the path, but the crystals needed the light energy from the lanterns to see, so unless one was willing to have a little patience, this path wouldn’t ever be revealed. He took her hand, gently leading her along the secret path. Even as the crystals began to dim a little themselves. 

The room beyond had a bit of water they had to walk through and it was lit up with luminous moss that was growing along the sides of the walls. She was in awe of the natural beauty that surrounded her as he continued down to guide her through the cavern. Ignoring the fact that her feet were getting soaking wet despite wearing shoes, but because her sticker gave way and fell off her one foot especially was soaked. This didn’t bug her though and she enjoyed the beauty that was this cavern.

“This is so beautiful Sans!” Frisk said following Sans through the cavern smiling softly. She could feel his soul, it was full of love and anticipation. This made her feel the same after a moment. He smiled a little, but this wasn’t their final destination. He smiled as he moved around a corner to a room that was glowing like a neon rainbow. A lone echo flower stood in a small circular room that was filled along the sides and ceiling with various glowing gems. Her eyes became like saucers as she tried to absorb the whole room taking in all the information. She recognize the flower as the repeating flower that the monster used a while back.

“This rooms… this place is beyond beautiful and is that a repeating flower there?” 

“it’s an echo flower, yeah.” He motioned for silence and moved over to the flower, gently touching its petals. The flower then spoke, a voice that had not been heard for many centuries filled the cavern.

“Beauty can be found even in the darkest and dreariest of places. We are still trying to find a place we can truly call home. The king is trying to keep up every one’s spirits and the news that there will be an heir is helping. This place, I didn’t know how I could have stumbled upon it in the dark... but the crystals have lead the way. No one may ever find this place.... But to any who might... know that there is always hope for the future. That even in the darkest of situations can be only a small stepping stone to a brighter and more colorful future. As long as there is love.... as long as LV doesn’t rule the day.... there will always be hope.” 

  
  


King Asgore was maintaining his flowers when he saw an old friend he had not seen since he was a boy. He wasn’t expecting her, wasn’t even sure she was still alive, but nevertheless greeted her with a smile. The last time he had seen her, they had both been children. Before him now, even though he had not seen her he still recognized the touch of magic that was unique only to her.

“Hello.” He wasn’t sure how else to begin, it had been so long since he had come face to face with this particular monster who was not a monster, but also not a human. She was something different. He had known that since the day they had met and played together in the garden while her mother had spoken with the current king, his own father. Sometimes he missed those days; days of innocent youth, however fleeting they had been. It was some time before he spoke again. 


	83. Chapter 83

“Have you ever wondered where those sparkling lights that are known save points came from?”

“i have, but mother has never explained it to me.” 

“It is caused by a ancient spell… a forbidden spell that binds the soul to this world. It was used as a punishment to make sure the soul would suffer years beyond their death. It was because of these points that it made it possible for Chara to win so easily.”

“i gathered that, a shame about that human, but... humans will do what they wish. selfish creatures that they tend to be more often than not. though i imagine you’ve seen your fair share of those who are not.” He nods.

“If you retrieve any dust of any monster that does you ill will.... I will make a small save point. I can extract whatever the soul is from the dust to do this. Ugly, damaged souls usually are good for one save while souls that have purer intent, or they are determined enough, will stick around for longer periods.”

“hmmmm, yes. i know about that incident. i am not here to change that or anything like it. i came here mostly to see how you were getting along old friend. it has been a long time since that day in the garden, but it was a day i have treasured. i have had so little time to be a child in my youth... though the fault of that is my own. but i do not come here to speak of past regrets. i will collect the dust you speak of. however, the reason i have returned is to tell you that i have found a home. i cannot stay long, for they need my guidance just as your people need yours. i have found a suitable mate and wish to offer you to be one of my future children’s godparents. knowing that here they will be safe.” 

“You know that I will take care of them as if they were of my own. I do miss you dearly. It has been far too long since I last saw you and... well I wish only good things for you. Please before you go will you share a cup of tea before you leave?” 

“of course.” He left to retrieve the tea and returned shortly after with it. That and some golden flower cookies.

“Here you go my dear. Tell me how is your mother? Is she doing well or can you tell me? I know there are rules I must abide by.” 

“indeed, but she is well. busy as usual. my brother has finally started to improve after so many years.”

“I am so glad to hear that. I do wish you can stay longer to meet Asriel… He is visiting his mother for the week.” 

“another time, perhaps when i come to introduce you to my first born i will meet him.” 

“I still can’t believe how many years have gone by since that day... it feels like yesterday when we were children playing in the flowers and we were being yelled at for picking too many. Your dad always had a good sense of humor if I remember right…” 

“he had to in order to put up with all of the jokes mom would toss around when she felt in the mood to... and lemme tell ya... she doesn’t admit it but i think she could give sans a run for his g.” He let out a rumble of a laugh as he pondered about all of Sans’ jokes over the many years of knowing him.

“That is pretty talented if I may so myself Mika.” 

“agreed.” She replies with a chuckle, sipping at the tea.

“Besides visiting this old monster now… What brings you around my world? I know my father told me what your mother Aria did and how she is a guardian of our worlds. I also know that I am not suppose to tell another soul about this, which I did keep close to my soul, because of our friendship as kids.” 

“a good thing. the only ones who should know of our existence, besides yourself... are the key players of this timeline now. you being one of them of course.” 

“Do you wish for me to tell them the next time I see them? I fear it might hurt them in the long run knowing their world is not what they may have perceive.” 

“no, for now it is best they do not know. but they will need to know eventually. for now, they have enough concerns as you know. it will not last forever.”

“Hmmm…. what concerns? Should I know what is wrong?” King Asgore asked, a little concerned what she meant. 

“they’re fighting just to live, at the moment. i know you know this. there is hope yet.” 

  
  
  
  


“That is so wise... and makes me feel something I haven’t really felt in a long time… determination.” Frisk said, being filled with determination. He may die at any day but at this moment he is with her. Sans smiled a little.

“Thank you for showing me this.” Frisk took his hands smiling squeezing his hand, feeling loved. She didn’t know if he wanted to go somewhere else or if this was the main place. She kissed his teeth gently.  
“Are we going to hang around here for awhile then?”

“there is a few other places in the underground i’ve found that i thought were suited to an artist like you.” Frisk flushed a little at the compliment.

“Where we going now?” She asked squeezing his hand slowly intertwining her fingers into his. They needed this. Frisk was grateful for this day. He smiled, teleporting them from the cavern. This time they were in the echo flower fields.

“Oh my god…. They are everywhere…” 

“Oh my god... They are everywhere...” Several flowers nearby echoed back at her.

“The flowers are mocking me…” Sans chuckles a little as the flowers just repeat what she says.

“they’re called echo flowers for a reason sweetheart.” The flowers near him echo his words.

“Well… they are still mocking me… so … there.” Frisk stuck out her tongue in a mocking tone. Sans just laughs and pulls her with him gently as the flowers around them echo his laughter.  
“Where we going?” Frisk asked as the flowers repeated the question mixed with his laughter. She could listen to his laugh all day. It made her so happy.


	84. Chapter 84

“something else i found.” He replied, the flowers echoing his words as he passed several of them and pulled her with him down a path that seemed like a dead end if one didn’t know where to look. 

“...Hmm…. Is this a scenic sight the dead end? Families come down and stare at the dead end and think to themselves how great the place is but get suckered to go through the gift shop area. That is where they get you, you know.” She joked thinking about the beautiful scenery they left behind just for a dead end. Frisk had a weird thought that she discarded right away that maybe Sans wanted to kiss her there but she knew that was not the case. He laughs a little.

“no.” He pulled her down the tunnel to where there was what looked like a small pond. 

“This is cool…” Frisk said dipping her hand into the water letting the cool water wash over her hands as a light source reflected off it shining the light back onto the ceiling making a spectacle light show for her. He motioned for her to look closer when the water settled again. Beneath the surface of the water was a colorful world of fish and other life that swam around, luminescent like creatures crawling along the bottom even as fish swam about in brilliant colors though they did not seem to navigate by light. 

“.... How beautiful... It was always there but I should have looked closer to see the true beauty lied beneath the surface.” Frisk pulled him over to sit with her on the edge of the rocks with her. He settles next to her, wrapping his arms around her gently. She nuzzled into him enjoying the view and feel of him. This was such a magical day... she didn’t realize how much beauty was hidden from her. 

“Sans you sure know how to seduce me... I feel so loved right now... and so special…” Her hand gently stroke his arm up and down smiling with a seductiveness undertone. He smiled, tugging her against him for a gentle kiss. She kissed him back with a little heat behind it but she wanted him to keep control this time. Frisk backed up a little and bit her bottom lip trying to give him silent signs about how seduced she was.

“Where to Sans?” Frisk said fixing his shirt as she was taking in his looks and the details of every part of him.

“hmmm... i have an idea...” He pulled her close to him, kissing her again before teleporting into a room. landing them both on a soft bed with colorful sheets like a rainbow but not too bright to be anything more than colorful. She glanced at the sheets below and thought they were the perfect gift for her before realizing she wasn’t at Sans’ place. 

“Where are we?” Frisk asked looking around the room and back at him. 

“thought you’d like to see your gift... welcome home sweetheart.” 

“.... You fixed up the place…” She was beyond surprised as she grabbed him and kissed him heatedly. This is beyond anything she can ever dream of. Frisk should look at the rest of the place but she was so moved by the gesture alone it was mind blowing. He returned the kiss, pulling her close to him as love and desire warm his soul. Frisk let her hands wonder feeling his chest through the shirt as she smiled into the kiss. She missed being this intimate with him. 

“Thank-you… thank-you… for the day and the gift… this is so amazing… I have no words, like you.” Frisk backed up a little and wanted to make sure he wanted the same thing she wanted. He smiled a little.

“i’m glad you’ve enjoyed it.” He moved closer, he wanted to be close to her, wanted her close to him as he pressed a kiss to her lips softly before trailing kisses lovingly along her neck. She moaned softly as she smiled. Her hands slowly playing with the bottom of his shirt and started to touch his spine trailing up to his ribs. A soft groan of pleasure rose from him as he pressed into the touch. Frisk started to kiss him heatedly and started to play around with his ribs trying to find ways to make him moan. He returned the heated kiss, tugging at the material of the shirt to discard it a little impatiently before going back to trailing kisses along her neck, his hands skimming beneath her shirt, fingers playing over her skin. She shivered under the touch and continued to touch him all over his chest feeling every nook and cranny in each bone as she began to trail the kisses down his neck and kissing his bones lovingly. Frisk loved him so much.

“I love you … so much…” 

“i love you too... you’re so lovely... inside and out.” He murmurs back between moans of pleasure, slipping her shirt from her before skimming his hands along her skin, delighting in every inch of her. She moaned deeply loving the feel of him against her skin and started to nip at his neck ever so often rubbing her body against his. He shuddered, nipping at her shoulder, the pleasure surging through him like wildfire. He pinned her beneath him as he shifted to nip now at one breast, a soft growl of lustful pleasure rising from him. Frisk bit her bottom lip as she felt the pleasure start to build up in her as she kissed his shoulders with a heat as her hands moved down to rub up and down his spine.

“God… your growl is so sexy…” She moaned as she continued to tease his body lovingly. A mix of a pleasured purr and a lustful growl seemed to be the response as he discarded more of the material between them. His magic sparking a little to help, a couple of hands discarding the clothes while his hands skimmed along her skin hungrily. It had been a while and he craved her, wanting to hear more; his tongue gliding along her breast as he shivered with the desire that burned within him. She moaned more as he teased her breast, she scratched at his spine and back, wanting to feel him more as her eyes seemed to fog over with lust. Her body rubbing against him harder. Whenever his teeth became available her mouth met his for a heated kiss. A whimper of pleasure came with the heated kiss he gave her, his magic had formed his member at some point, though he hadn’t really noticed because he was too deep into her, shivering from her touch. She could feel his member as she smiled into the kiss her body kept slowly grinding against him. Her hands continued to pleasure him as long as possible but she could feel her body heating up and wanting more of him.

“Sans... oh... god…” She moaned against him kissing his neck passionately. Soon she found her hands drifting towards his boxers and beneath as her one hand started to rub his member, giving him incredible amount of pleasure. A groan of pure pleasure came from him as he pressed into her touch. 

“f-frisk... sweet stars...” He groans, shuddering from the pleasure of her fingers along his member. He trembled, a lustful growl rising within as he slipped the last of the material from them both. His fingers eagerly seeking out her warm core to tease her further, to pull more sounds of pleasure from her. She trembled and the moment he found the sweet spot she became a moaning mess as her breathing and her moans became mixed together and she found it impossible to think besides of this moment. She wanted more of him as she grinded against his fingers, loving the feel of him. The pleasure was as incredible as last time maybe even more.

“S-sans… please…” He shivered, pulling back his hand to replace his fingers with his member as he kissed her with loving passion. Groaning at the feel of her surrounding him. It was a feeling of utter pleasure and delight like no other he knew in his life or had ever known. She moaned and trembled from under him and shifted to adjust for him and started to grind against him. Her tongue explored his mouth as her hands rubbed his chest a little while he got ready to thrust into her. 

“Sans… oh… fuck…” She moaned against him. He thrust into her, sending a shudder through them both as he shifted to angle himself as he didn’t waste time, clinging to her; trembling as lustful groans and moans tumbled from him. Thrusting hard and fast, shuddering with each movement, he was lost to her. She was his, as she moaned deeply gripping the sheets she quickly found herself on the edge. Her mind and body was so hot by his touch and each thrust sent her closer to the edge; she found herself going over the edge as her womanhood clasped over his member. He thrust hard and fast, gripping her tightly as he nipped at her throat, sending waves of pleasure through them both as he chased his own release, which followed soon after. She was breathless and found herself exhausted but so satisfied. Frisk needed this so bad as she nuzzled into him when he collapsed on top of her. 

“A perfect end to a perfect date… Shall we explore the house or should we cuddle for awhile? Oh my gosh… we can start thinking about adoption now... Sans this house means so much...” He nuzzled against her with a smile of pure happiness.


	85. Chapter 85

“let’s take a nap then explore the house.”

“It is very scary in here… I might need a guide through here.” Frisk teased before nuzzling into him.

“be happy to.” Frisk closed her eyes, falling asleep against him. It was about a couple of hours later when she woke up and she kissed his cheek to wake him up.

“Wake up Sans. I need my fearless guide to show me around.” 

“can’t have you gettin’ lost.” He replies with a yawn, slowly stretching. He felt wonderful.

“That would be a shame and I would be stuck here forever lost in this land with no love of mine nearby to save me.” She kidded again as she scooted from him, decided not put on any clothes because that meant she had to look for her clothes. Plus nobody should be there anyways as it was their home. He chuckled and slipped from the bed, putting an arm around her. She giggled against him as she felt so special and loved. Frisk looked up to Sans and kissed his teeth gently wrapping her arms around his neck.   
“Come on Comic show me the way because your mate Mrs. Sans is getting way too excited to stand around kissing you.” 

“as you wish mrs. sans.” He purrs with a smile and leads her from the room. Everything was new, the brown couch had been replaced by a new red one, a new TV sat in front of it with a coffee table. The kitchen gleamed with new steel appliances and wooden cabinets. 

“Did you get everything new?” Frisk exclaimed looking at all the new things in the house. “You went up and beyond anything I can ever want. Are you that excited to adopt a child to call our own? I know I am...” 

“well, not everything. i had some help. alphys built some of these things and tested them.” 

“That is amazing…” Frisk said going through the kitchen and looking at the equipment and had a gleaming smile that can break the darkest sky. “You still didn’t answer my question though Sans about adoption?” 

“honestly... i’m a little nervous.” She returned to his side and took his hand.

“About what? How we will be as parents? If I die…” Frisk trailed off a little there a little bit as she continued. “There is a million things that can go wrong… but we are blessed in many ways though.” 

“kinda all the above actually.” 

“I understand. I just don’t know how long will I get to spend with you... and despite the odds I still want to have a family. It is crazy and maybe we shouldn’t adopt at all or even think of children but at least the idea inspires me to keep going. If you don’t want to adopt or any of that… I will understand. We are a team and maybe it is wiser to not even think about those kind of things so that child won’t have to suffer a loss of both of it’s parents at once again.” His happiness meant more to her then her own. She can accept having no children if that is what he wanted. 

“we should at least look into it before we make up our minds.” 

“We are a team Sans. If you don’t … I won’t and that is just how it will be. Papyrus said something about King Asgore knowing more about it though.” Sans showed the rest of the house to her it was truly an amazing Gryftmas gift and she couldn’t help but feel blessed. Sans and Frisk were just getting done with the tour when both their phones went off with the same text.

Alexander: Hey! Hope I am not interrupting anything but I would like to invite you to a celebration of Gryftmas at Grillby's. Invite your friends and family this will be a party to remember.

“That should be fun.” Frisk commented looking at the text and figured either Sans got the same text or it just so happened the text that he received just happened to come at the same time.

“sounds like it.” 

“I am going to make a painting for Grillby real quick of the gang. I think he will like it.” Frisk smiled as she responded to the text telling Alexander that she will be there. Frisk would do it that evening and the next day and it would turn out before exchanging gifts.

“anyone who gets your art should be very happy.” Frisk smiled at him before kissing his cheek. She has a lot of work and a short time to achieve it.

Two days later on Gryftmas Day…

Grillby’s seemed almost packed to the brink as they arrived. When Alexander throws a party he throws a party. Arriving the monsters were giving space to Sophia and Alexander as if they knew something Frisk didn’t. Grillby seemed to have a brighter glow than usual as the couple kept getting congratulated. She felt kinda left out of a secret it was after Sophia tapped Alexander’s shoulder and pointed towards Frisk that he came over to explain the situation.

“Hey Frisk! Hey Sans! Thanks for coming on such short notice. We are celebrating a couple of things tonight first off Sophia and I are mates now. Second we are expecting twins. I am playing baby mama since she lost her mom and she is scared that she might die in childbirth but yeah… Grillby is excited to be a grandpa.” _Oh, that is what the celebration is about... they are mates with a future. I have no future beyond what I have._

“congrats you two.” 

“So did you pick godparents then?” Frisk asked trying to hold a facade of being happy despite it was like getting salt rubbed into her wounds.

“Yeah, I asked Toriel and Grillby respectfully.” He didn’t choose Frisk because he heard from Alphys herself how tragic her life is and how short her lifespan is. Frisk came close to questioning it but she decided not to but she did say congratulations. 

“Is that a Gryftmas gift?” Asking to Frisk who forgot she was holding a picture she painted for Grillby.

“No it is for Grillby…” She said her tone even with no emotion. Though her soul said something totally different.

“hey, we need to mingle more. nice seeing you alexander.” Sans could sense his mate’s agitation and he didn’t blame her, Alexander wasn’t exactly known for being tactful.... 

“I am going to give the painting over to Grillby and we can leave soon... I don’t think I can be around much longer Sans.” 


	86. Chapter 86

“i understand.” He murmurs softly. Frisk felt let she was breaking in her soul as she tried to hold it together long enough to hand over to Grillby.

“Hello Frisk and Sans. It is always nice to see you guys…. Are you okay Frisk?” Frisk put on a fake smile as she didn’t want to ruin the day for him.

“I am fine... Congratulations on being a grandpa.” He looked at her with concern and glanced over at Sans to see if he should say anything or not. “Here I made you a Gryftmas gift. Happy Gryftmas…” She handed the painting over to Grillby who opened it up thanking her. The original painting was the gang sitting on the bar stools having a drink. Well with her blood boiling and jealousy mixed together a total different painting was being portrayed as others fighting over booze and beating each other up. Grillby, of course, didn’t show the painting off because he heard about her magical artist ability and he didn’t want to upset her more seeing that the art itself was destroying itself. Instead Grillby tactfully said, having seen the look from Sans that had said it was better left alone.

“I am going to put it on the back bar so that no one will get drinks on it or get ruined. I will have to find a place to hang it up here. I have never seen such a lively picture in my life.” Frisk smiled a little but she still felt jealousy and a smidge of anger as Sophia came up to her dad and said hi herself.

“I am so glad you guys came. Uncle Sans congrats on your new home by the way…. I guess that makes you my Aunt Frisk? Is that okay I call you Aunt Frisk?” Frisk shook her head no but a part of her wanted to say yes. It wasn’t the fact that she was jealous of her still. It is like the one saying always the bridesmaid never the bride it felt like.

“Sure… It will be fine…”

“Oh good! I think we will get along splendid. We can talk about bab-“ Sophia was going to say baby names but was stopped by Grillby who just placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her as he saw the pain in Frisk’s face. She noticed it too after a moment and mentioned.  
“I am sorry. I forgot myself I hope you can forgive me Aunt Frisk.”

“It is fine... I am just going to go over here a moment…” Frisk walked away, leaving Sans with Grillby and Sophia.

“Is she okay? I didn’t say anything wrong did I?” Sophia asked concerned. 

“she’s upset because your mate was more careless when we walked in. though alexander doesn’t know of her condition, you should tell him so that in the future when he speaks to my mate he will do so with more tact. congrats on the children. i wish you the best sophia.” 

The angrier and more jealous Frisk felt the more the painting kept reacting the same way she felt until a beer bottle flew out of the painting whacking a random monster in the head. The problem was nobody saw who did it. Another issue was that they’d never seen the painting actually have something physically remove itself from the painting. Frisk eyed Sophia as the green eyed monster grew within her. _She will be able to hold her babies and love them and raise them until they are adults… me I will be lucky if I can get them through high school before kicking the bucket… Although it seems 300 it is the appropriate age to mate so basically I wouldn’t even get passed childhood with any child. I hate it how lucky she is.  
_ The painting reacted to her increase jealousy as yelling can now physically be heard from the painting as the art seemed to take on a life of its own and another bottle flew out of the painting. This time however some monsters saw this and this brought the attention to the painting.

“Did you see that?” Said one of the monsters.

“I did. Didn’t that red soul gave it to Grillby?” Asked another monster.

“I am surprise they allow **_them_** in the bar especially if the reaction is this.” 

“She is going to kill us all.” 

“We should kill her before she kills us like that Queen Chara.” 

“I never understood why Toriel took in the red souls… because you never know where the rotten one from the rest is.” 

“It was bound to happen again.” The voices were all at once now with arguments starting to break out.

“you got a problem buddy?” Sans asked as he moved over to the group. 

“Yeah… your mate... Sans is a red soul and she is causing trouble for everyone.” 

“is that so? maybe it’s just karma taking it out on them because they said something they shouldn’t have. ever think of that? not like any of you have been exactly understanding before. why shouldn’t karma have its say?” 

“Whatever man... your girl is the one that caused the crazy painting not my mate. I know I pick the best when I picked mine. You must have felt awfully sorry for this one.” The lion monster said nudging another monster next to him as the one scooted away a little, knowing Sans is the Judge. Sans grabbed the lion monster by the throat and teleported with him outside, after all, he knew Grillby didn’t want fighting in his place. As soon as they were outside he slammed the monster up against the rock wall.

“you have some nerve pal... insulting my mate i n f r o n t o f m e.” He growls.

“Y-you are s-suppose to uphold the laws down h-here. I broke none... I can’t help that your bitch of a mate is wrecking up the joint.” 

“oh i do.... but there’s one real law that’s been in effect for over thousands of years.... you insulting my mate.... means i can end your life.” 

“... P-please… don’t…” He seemed pitiful, his roar must be worse than his bite. Sans considered it a moment then yanked him close by the throat.

“consider this your warning... pal. the next monster might not be so merciful. and i won’t give you a second chance.” He left the other monster to think on that, teleporting back to the party. Frisk felt a whirlwind of emotions as the picture reflected that turning into a slight typhoon. The monsters who knew her and her powers and even the ones who didn’t stood near her. The monsters who didn’t know her either fled in fear as they feared the second coming of a Chara or they went up in arms. Concerned for his mate, Alexander had left the group he’d been standing near. _It is all my fault… all my fault… I can’t do anything right…_


	87. Chapter 87

A soft voice that seemed beyond time and space that Frisk could only hear came through as time stood still for a moment. Sans left the group that he’d been talking to before and went over towards Frisk.

“Come find me… and I will fix you...I will give you what you seek… listen for me and you will hear me…” As soon the voice came it disappeared amongst the yelling and screaming. 

“We need to do something…” Alexander said to Sans as Frisk seems zoned out for a moment. 

“learn tact kiddo. i’m taking my mate home.” Was all he said and wrapped his arms around Frisk, teleporting the two of them out of there. The moment they left the whirlwind stopped and the place was a little disaster area as Grillby sighed grabbing a broom and handing it over to Alexander indicating to start sweeping.

At Frisk and Sans’ Home

Sans teleported them to the living room where Frisk just broke down into tears. She couldn’t hold it together for one measly party. Not only did she wreck it for the couple but it was very clear there she was truly just a temporary figure there that just occupied space.

“I am so sorry Sans… I ruined the day because I got stupid emotional for no good reason. I made things worse for everyone today and today is Gryftmas. ”

“hun, it’s fine. you had a perfectly good reason to be upset. it’s not the end of the world.” 

“No… but I need to accept th-”

“no buts. there are no certainties for us right now... but there might be in the future. you can’t assume what will be. no one knows the future.” 

“I just... I just... I saw them so happy… with a future that I want so bad….” Frisk started to say through her tears. Sans held her close to him.  
“I just wanted that moment you know… to be able to say that we have a future like that... I won’t live to be in my 40’s and they will have a lifetime of love to give…” 

“you don’t know that.” 

“You are right... I know... but the opposite can be true too... I am just depressed I am sorry…” 

“yeah, i know... i’m aware of the fact that we might not have a tomorrow, but we can’t go from moment to moment, day to day, thinking about what we might not have. it’s not fair to anyone or to us if that’s what we do. you’re not alone.” He gently pressed his forehead against hers.

“I know… I know… we are a team… and other monsters who hate us are kind of jerks…” She sniffled. 

“they’re just jealous they don’t have what we have... that they don’t have someone who is ready to devote everything to them.” 

“Sans… I got to tell you something it might sound weird….” Frisk was debating on tell him but she wanted to tell him anyways.

“i’m listening.” 

“When I felt at my lowest… time seemed to freeze and I heard a voice. It told me to seek it out, to find out and you will find something about fixing me... it was a weird voice… but nobody seemed to hear it but me.” 


	88. Chapter 88

“hmm, weird how?” 

“I don’t know how to describe it but the voice sounded almost human... which is strange because there isn’t another human down here… and the fact it seemed to interact with my soul… in a way, I couldn’t explain either.”

“hmmm, gaster had a theory on that. it could be true.”

“What is the theory Sans?” Frisk asked sitting down on the couch wiping any remaining tears she had.

“that, even when red souls finally gave up the ghost - for lack of a better term - that some part of them still lingered. that all red souls had some type of connection, some way to pass on their lives or something like it to the next red soul.”

“Should I follow the voice then? I mean probably not today but after a while… I don’t know if I should go by myself but it said I need to concentrate and listen to find the voice. Sans... would you come with me?”

“yeah, i’ll come with you.”

“Should we go to Papyrus and Gaster’s house to give them their Gryftmas gifts?”

“yeah, i think we should.”

“I don’t think it will be awkward there…” Frisk tried to joke about the situation earlier as she smiled up to him.

“certainly not.” He gathered the gifts he’d gotten for his brothers, giving her time to do the same. Frisk grabbed the scarf she fixed up for Papyrus and the mittens she made for Gaster. She learned quite a bit of knitting from Toriel and she hoped they liked the gifts.

“Ready to rock?” Frisk had the two wrapped up in newspaper wrapping.

“ready when you are.” She went up to Sans and hugged him holding him close to her.

“I love you... thank you for earlier. I am so glad you are my one and only.” 

“i’m glad to have you by my side.” He wrapped his arms around her and teleported the two of them to the front door. Knocking at the door despite that he’d lived there for years. It was a little strange. Papyrus had decorated the whole place up with Gryftmas decorations and Gaster was drinking a cup of tea. When there was a knock.

“I Will Get It.” Papyrus yelled running towards the door but to run and slip smacking into the door before getting up and answering the door. 

*Papyrus, really now.

“What… It Might Be An Emergency… Oh Hi Sans And Frisk!... Wait Why Did You Knock?” Frisk giggled. Good old Papyrus innocent Papyrus… It made her heart swell seeing him and she didn’t hesitate for a second as she hugged him.

“Merry Gryftmas Papyrus!” He hugged her back but not before grabbing Sans’ arm and pulling him into the hug too.

“Merry Gryftmas Sans And Frisk! We Got Everything Set Up For An Amazing Gryftmas Day!” Frisk looked inside and she came so close to laughing as he somehow got Gaster in a reindeer sweater with a blinking red nose and everything.

“merry gryftmas paps.” Sans said, returning the hug. Papyrus carried the pair inside and dropped them off by the couch.

“I Will Get You Guys Drinks! Ketchup And Milk!” Papyrus ran off to get the beverages as Frisk glanced over at Gaster’s sweater again.

“Happy Gryftmas Gaster here you go I hope you enjoy your gift.” Frisk said handing over the package to him with a smile on her face.

*Hello. I see you seem as amused as my brother.

“What do you mean?” Frisk was trying so hard not to make any puns as she glanced over at Sans with a smirk on her face as she texted him.

Frisk: All of the other reindeers… Do you think he will be needed to guide a sleigh tonight?

Sans snickers at the text.

“so uh... this outfit... ringing any bells for you?” Sans couldn’t help the pun.

“Oh come on Sans… don’t sleigh him this early on after arriving.” Frisk laughed.

“he looks like he’s red-y for the holiday that’s for sure.”

*If you two don’t mind... I prefer to rein in my humor for our brother’s sake.

“Will do boss…” Sans still laughed. Sans received a text but this time it was from Alphys.

Al: I-is everything a-all right? I h-heard something happened at G-grillby’s this afternoon. I j-just wanted to make s-sure you and F-frisk are okay…. Oh H-happy Gryftmas.

Sans: a few insensitive comments set frisk off, but we’re fine. merry gryftmas to you too, you can tell undyne that from the both of us.

Al: A-assholes...


	89. Chapter 89

Sans: well... one was my nephew in law who just doesn’t know... the other i set straight, he’ll think next time about insulting someone’s mate.

Al: S-sorry, didn’t mean to… a-anyways… I am g-glad everyone is s-safe that is all.

Sans: it’s fine. we’re just visiting family now.

Al: T-talk to y-you later than...

Sans: yup, also frisk loved her gift.

Al: ^_^ W-which part… the s-sub fusion reactor s-stove?

Sans: i’d say all of it al. thanks again for the help.

Al: A q-quick heads up… I d-did hear rumors a-about some m-monsters going to do s-something about g-getting rid of the new r-red soul. I d-don’t know if it is j-just a rumor or not just w-wanted to let you k-know

Sans: keep an eye out. let me know if you see anything suspicious. in the meantime, i’ll just keep close.

Al: G-go have f-fun and take lots of p-pictures for me ^_^

Sans: yup. maybe next year i’ll host and you two can join us.

Al: Punk… this is me Undyne… umm… Alphys just kinda went on a squealing binge… I am guessing she likes the idea... Have a good Gryftmas

Sans: heh, guess so. have a good gryftmas.

Frisk smiled at Sans noticing he was texting. He showed her the texts from Alphys and Undyne. She busted out laughing at the texts but became a little nervous when she read about the rumor.

“don’t worry, as long as you’re around one of us, you’ll be safe.”

“I Am The Great Papyrus For A Reason!” Papyrus said returning the ketchup in a red ornament container and Frisk’s milk in what looks like a upside down heart container.

“he really is... even if he’s a bit naive... it kinda runs in the family. we each have our own talents.” He murmured. “those new ornaments or cups you got there pap?”

*They are ornaments that he turned into cups. They work though.

“nice, bit big to fit on any tree anyway.” He takes his with a thankful smile.

“I think it is so cute…” Frisk said taking her milk and looking at it. “It looks like Sans’ soul but I can drink it.” She said sipping the milk out of the container. Sans flushed, Papyrus just shook his head while Gaster seemed to be trying not to laugh.

“Did I say something wrong?” Frisk asked as the guys seemed so amused.

*Not at all, but you did give our dear brother quite the mental image i dare say.

Gaster replied with some mirth. Frisk flushed but she almost wanted to push the envelope a little but did it so sleight of hand as she just rubbed the so called cup as she drank it making soft noises as she did so.

Sans’ flush darkened a little, Papyrus seemed oblivious but Gaster smirked at Frisk before turning back to the plate of cookies he had been decorating with frosting. Frisk finished taking a sip.

“That is sooo… good Papyrus. Which reminds me I got your Gryftmas gift for you.” She hands him the gift.

5AN5: o m g... 

“For Me?”

“For you… go ahead you can both open your gifts. Which I should say thank you for all the hard work you did in the house it looks amazing.”

“Thank You!” He took the gift while Gaster set aside the froster he had and took his gift.

*Thank you. I’m glad you like it.

Papyrus opened his box to reveal a newly knit scarf inside.

Frisk: I can make it much much worse...

5AN5: pretty sure i don’t have to say anything for that to happen....

Frisk: I can imagine squeezing your soul now...

“Thank You!” He wrapped his new scarf around his neck happily and hugged her and she returned the hug. Gaster pulled out the mittens from his own box and smiled.

*Thank you Frisk.

“You are both welcome… I will admit Papyrus I didn’t make yours from scratch and Sans helped buy it but I mended it back to this condition while Gaster’s gift mom… well Toriel helped me make.”

5AN5: you just wanna see me squirm...


	90. Chapter 90

Frisk: Damn straight… but I love it when you squirm… like when I kissed your soul

5AN5: i can respect that i guess... cuz i love watching you, seeing all the little reactions and hearing those sweet sounds ...

“They Do Know They Are In The Same Room Right?”

*Yes, but some things are best left outside of the hearing of polite company brother. It is perhaps a private matter between them and they do not wish to be rude while still able to discuss said matter.

Frisk flushed as she found herself sending one last text to Sans.

Frisk: Well I love making all those little reactions and sounds especially around you… I love you… so much... thank whoever that sent me to you...

*Weren’t you cooking something for the evening meal brother?

“Oh My Asgore… Hang On Cat Dogs I Will Save You.” He ran into the kitchen trying to save the Gryftmas meal. Gaster chuckled a little and Sans did as well before reading the text.

5AN5: i love hearing you squeal... i love you so very much. i’m the luckiest monster in the underground.

Frisk smiled up at Sans and mouthed.

“I love you.” He smiled in return, sticking the phone back in his pocket, signing: i love you too

Frisk never was taught sign but for some reason she knew what he was saying because of the soul bond and found that she can easily sign back to him as well.

F: Whatever dork

S: now and forever, believe it or not.

F: I believe it because I believe you

Gaster cleared his throat a little.

*If you two are quite done, we have gifts for you as well. Once Papyrus returns of course.

F: You can read sign too?

“I mean... you can read sign too?” Frisk asked.

“of course, i taught him because for the longest time Paps wouldn't speak much else and he needed a way to communicate to those who don’t understand him.”

“Why wouldn’t Papyrus speak anything else?”

“we’re not sure. he never told us.”

*It was before he had the confidence you see now.

“That is a shame… Papyrus is the sweetest monster I know. Sorry Sans… he kinda outranks you there.” Papyrus came into the living room with catdogs in bun laughing.

“yeah, i know he does.” Sans agrees.

“It Is Okay Let Sans Have First Place This One Time. He Is Your Mate After All. He Should Be Number 1 In Almost All The Categories, Except, Of Course Who Is The Coolest Brother And In That Case I Win Every Time.” Frisk smiled and giggled a little and nodded agreeing with him.

“i agree and i’m not worried paps. after all, she did accept me even if you’re the sweeter one. makes her pretty sweet herself... am i right?” Frisk and Papyrus flushed a little from the comment.

*Indeed.

“Nyeh! I Suppose So!”

*We should get them their gifts now that you are back from the kitchen.

Papyrus nods and grabs the gifts and tosses them at Sans as he retrieves them. Sans caught the gifts in his magic, used to this; it was the same every year. Frisk giggled as she watched this dynamic happen between the brothers as they were so use to this by now. She wondered if one day if it was possible for her to have a kid that she would be able to bring her son or daughter to have them open presents with their uncles like this. Gaster had gotten Sans a new joke book, while his gift to Frisk had been an elaborate art set he had found and had carefully cleaned so that it was mostly intact. The only thing that had been lost in the set was actually the charcoal. The rest was perfectly fine, having colored pencils, paint tubes, a number of various brushes, markers, a pencil sharpener, an eraser, Even a stack of paper to replace the original paper that had been too soggy for use, and had been ruined, and it was wood; it had all the pieces to be converted into a traveling easel if she screwed in the wood in the proper places. It also was locked with golden latches and had a handle for easy carrying.


	91. Chapter 91

“Oh my god… this is so beautiful. I … I can’t believe it. This is such a thoughtful gift… I am going to use it right away to immortalize this moment…” Frisk said turning the suitcase into a easel and taking one of the sheets of paper quickly sketching out a image of the boys together in their current outfits. Next to the house this was an amazing gift.

“should we pose then?”

“That would be great!” Frisk said as she smiled. Her heart and soul filled with such pure love.

*Where do you want us then?

“Umm…. How about in front of the Gryftmas Tree?” The three brothers situated themselves in front of the tree with Papyrus on Sans’ left and Gaster on his right with Sans settled in front of his taller siblings.

Frisk began to draw and sketch the details and within about an hour had a good rough sketch done and she told the boys they can rest.

“I got it from here… thanks, give me a little bit.”

“I’ll Get The Food.” Papyrus said and went to the kitchen while Gaster and Sans just returned the couch. Frisk worked on the art piece while they talked.

*Been years since I’ve sat that still.

“mmmm, but you never complained, you had a soft spot for her.”

*That was years ago.

“Soft spot for who?” Frisk asked as she kept drawing filling in the blanks.

*The human, Mary. It wasn’t meant to be, however.

“I am so sorry Gaster... You seem so nice though...

*I appreciate it Frisk, but much like with you, she only saw me as a friend and protector. She didn’t much like us at first... had a terrible fear of death itself so seeing us... she fainted.

“I can relate… for me Gaster… I feared the lab coat you wore not you.” He nods a little.

*I try not to wear it outside of the lab.

“I need to get over the phobia... eventually... I was abused deeply by them. They did things to me... and well…”

*I’m afraid we know a lot of that... Mary trusted me enough, instead of Sans, to talk about it.

“She was able to have kids right?” Frisk asked as she didn’t know if she could or not.

*Yes. Despite everything, she was still able to carry to full term though it was touch and go and she only had one child.

“Maybe there is hope for me yet… You saw my insides... Do you think I can have a child?”

*I do not know if you have healed enough to carry.... But there are ways aside from that in which you can produce an heir.

Sans nods thoughtfully.

“Like what? Hire a stork?” Frisk laughed a little as she started to use the paints to paint in the details.

“sorta, actually what he’s referring to is an egg.” Gaster nods.

“... An egg?” Frisk repeated unsure what that means.

“it’s old magic. some monsters, who don’t have a partner, may wish to leave a child to continue their species, in the care of a caretaker or family. usually the lather. it can take quite a bit of magic to make, but it is entirely possible.”

“Magic … huh… wow… I just didn’t know. Mom and I had a conversation where Alphys told her I might not be able to have any kids. I just… I didn’t want to tell you that.”

*It is usually not something openly discussed because of the nature of the magic itself. I imagine Alphys didn’t bring up the possibility because, being human, you would require a monster to willingly wish to make such a thing and our queen is not so young that making something like that would be easy on her.

“I understand…” Frisk finished the initial painting as she let it dry the magic settled in quickly as the boys seemed to be having a Merry Gryftmas with Sans laughing at Gaster and Papyrus huffing a bit before teasing the other boys.

Sans, seeing the painting, chuckles.

“sometimes… it is on point other times… it is way off point.” Sans in the painting was hiding behind the tree as Papyrus chases him around and around they went. Gaster went to the edge of the painting and waved over Gaster in real life. Now that was new…

The Gaster in the painting signed: Can you tell the two brothers of ours to stop doing that? You are bigger thus they will listen to you over me.


	92. Chapter 92

Another weird thing happened as Sans in the painting reached down and dabbed his hand in red and drew himself a ketchup bottle and began drinking it and stopped after a moment and smirked before drawing himself a red version of Frisk. This version of Frisk seems just as confused as her as why she was red but he didn’t seem to care as he dipped her and kissed her. Sans burst out laughing at this.

“Oh my god…” Frisk said flushing as she watched her art came to life literally.

“i give my doppelganger credit for having the right idea.” He drew her close for a loving kiss. She returned the kiss after the momentary surprise wore off and her arms went around this neck. They looked over at the drawing as now the two boys occupied one side of the painting while there is a wall up saying occupied and clothes on the floor. Sans snickered.

“wow... okay, not doing that.... “

“.... Poor Gaster and Papyrus drawings…” The two on the painting looked so uncomfortable.

“i have an idea...” He dipped his hand into some paint and gently etched them some ear muffs so they could block out the noise.

“Ear muffs only?” Frisk said with a laugh as she looked at him.

“can’t do anything about the smell.” He shrugs, wiping the paint off his fingers onto a nearby napkin.

“Oh my god …” Frisk took a pencil and put a small room for the guys to go into to watch TV and read books. “The smell… what smell?” Frisk asked as the real Papyrus returned and Gaster just watched the painting version of themselves watch TV. Sans and the red version of Frisk slowly came from behind the do not disturb with Frisk in Sans’ shirt and Sans trying to pick up the clothes as quickly as possible before hiding behind the wall. The real Frisk was flushed so red that she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. After a moment the Sans in the painting came out again and dipped his hand red paint and went back in and made a life size version of the ketchup and nudged it towards his bigger counterpart.

“heh, thanks pal.” He picked up the ketchup from the painting.

“Am I the only one in shock that the painting is escaping the painting?”

*Happened all the time with Mary. Some of her works still live around here. Ah... speaking of which... would you like to meet her? I talked her into doing a self portrait that still is here.

“... That is trippy, wait so the painting I did is it you guys in a sense or my interpretation of you…”

*The magic in there holds true to what you know of us.

“yup, which is why i’m not the least bit surprised the other me wanted company. In a manner of speaking.” The little Sans put up his hand as in high five. Sans chuckles and lightly pressed a finger to the tiny hand then took a sip from his ketchup bottle.

“Okay, well let’s meet Mary.”

*I should warn you, since her magic was most strong in this... the... portrait actually speaks.

“It does? Wait, will mine speak too?”

“don’t think so sweetheart. at least, they haven’t yet.”

“Oh… I was hoping maybe one day getting that strong but maybe…”

*It would take a lot of magic to get that far, I believe the reason this one speaks is because it was her last piece. She put as much magic into it as she could as a gift to me. None of her other works can speak.

“I see. She must cared deeply for you then.”

*We were the best of friends.

“Does Alexander know about the painting?”

“nope.”

*He was never meant to, she told me that.

“Oh, why? If I lost my mom and this was all I had this would be a treasured item.”

*Because she was afraid if he knew that he would spend time in front of it rather than living his life. For me, at least, I can treasure it and someday I will tell him about it, but for now, it is best he does not know. The portrait might be enchanted, but it is still not her. Not completely, nor will it ever be.

“I understand… maybe I shouldn’t see her. It would never truly be her.”

*There is no harm in you seeing it.

Frisk looked over at Sans unsure what to do. Sans nods.


	93. Chapter 93

“we’ve seen it... paps and i. and we’ve talked to it.”

“Is it as weird as I think it will be?”

“maybe at first.” Frisk followed Gaster to where the portrait is hung. Frisk couldn’t believe it the painting was like her own as it seemed this Mary was asleep, bored from doing nothing.

  
  


“Hello Mary… I am Frisk. I am sort of a friend of your son Alexander.” Mary stirred a bit before waking completely up and smiling down at Frisk. She had bright red hair and fashioned a pair of glasses. She was wearing a long navy blue dress and had soft brown eyes.

“Hello Frisk.”

“I know you are not the real Mary but you should know anyways… I saw your son today and he has a mate and is expecting twins.” She didn’t know what to expect if the painting was stuck in perpetual state of mind or does it comprehend time passing.

“Indeed. It has been a long time since I have seen another human. Sans, it is good to see you again.”

“same.”

“Anyway… I was wondering did you by any chance, when you were alive, hear a voice when no one else could?” She didn’t know if she heard that mysterious voice as well.

“Hmmm... well, there was a time I thought I did. When I was in Haven.”

“Did it ask for you to find it via concentrating on the voice and you will find it.”

“No. It did try to offer me something, but my mate advised against it. I never made contact.”

“Hmmm… I was thinking of meeting it… it seems connected somehow. Anyhow… were you tested in the labs before sent here?”

“Yes. I and my brother both... my twin did not survive.”

“I am sorry… I was also tested myself.”

“As were those before me. It seems humanity has not learned to be its namesake... there is nothing humane in what they condemn us to.”

“Did you get raped too?” Frisk asked ignoring the fact Gaster and Sans were right there. Gaster and Sans seem to share a look, but say nothing.

“Yes.”

“Did they cut your stomach open to play with it like a toy it seemed…”

“Among other things.”

“The electric tests they were awful…”

“The chemicals were the worst for me.”

“Oh yeah they would burn the insides.”

“They used to play with fire... until they accidentally killed my brother. Then it was banned.”

“They use ice treatments and inject chemicals into the gut… I am pretty sure they did something to my uterus…”

“It is possible, with me, I was only able to bear one child because of it... after having the child taken out... it was found out my body was too fragile to handle labor normally and that was why I nearly lost him.”

“My stomach constantly hurts… it never stops hurting it is like acid pooling there.”

“Speak with Gaster then. He has something for it, it is not a cure for the damage done, but it will do what it can. Even magic has its limits.” Gaster nods a little.

“I know… I found out I have about 16 - 18 possible years to live.”

“Poisoned you did they?”

“Yeah… they were relentless the days before they sent me down here.”

“It was no different for me, but I was lucky. They had a cure down here.”

“Well I was suffering from a shattering soul and the scientist thought to have his way a couple more times before poisoning and tossing my body down damaged and cut.”

“That’s the point where they send us all down here. I was saved from shattering by the kindness of the queen.” Sans gently took one of her hands into his, entwining their fingers. Frisk realized where she was again and found herself backing up a little.

“Yeah mine came in the form of a skeleton.”

“So I can see. Sans had always been a good friend, even if our start was... not so good.”

“He became my friend when he started to play chess. He admired your art you left in my room… it made me work on my art skills because of it.” Frisk squeezed his hand.

“I am glad I can still inspire. Even when I am no longer here.”


	94. Chapter 94

“I should go Mary… it was nice to meet you.”

“It was nice to meet you as well. Feel free to come back to talk if you ever need to simply speak with another human.”

“I will do so.” Frisk walked with Sans letting Gaster go on ahead as Frisk wanted to talk to Sans in private for a moment in his old bedroom. Gaster headed off to the spare room to grab something. The moment Frisk closed the door she felt so embarrassed about revealing her past. He put his arms around her gently. Her arms went around him and nuzzled her face into his chest.

“I didn’t want you to know… about that… really.”

“even knowing doesn’t make it any easier to hear.”

“I know and for a moment I felt like someone completely understands me. Sans you have been the best supportive boyfriend in the world, the painting doesn’t show any lies and I had thought of pushing you against the walls and making sweet love to you.”

“explains why my paint buddy painted himself a girl then.”

“Why didn’t she push him against the wall like I desire? Is it because the real me is nervous to do so?”

“maybe, or it could be that it transferred to the miniature me instead... and you didn’t paint yourself... he did.”

“Well… to be honest… if I had it my way… you would be pushing me against the wall making out with me and yeah…”

“thought crossed my mind tonight... but unlike the inkling in your art, i have more self control than that.”

“So how much control do you have?” Frisk asked with a smirk.

“enough that if i can’t push it away i’d be taking you home first...”

“Hmmm… so if we go home… Will you?” Frisk asked without asking if he would push her into a wall to make out with her.

“among other things.”

“I am so looking forward going home but first…” Frisk pushed him into the wall and pressed her lips into his teeth kissing him deeply as her hand slipped under the material, rubbing his chest. He returned the kiss a little heatedly. She found the 2nd rib where his soul resides behind and touched it gently. A gasp of pleasure came from him, it was sensitive.

“Now we can go back…” Frisk teased.

“.... tease.”

“Unless… you want to go home…”

“let’s grab some food to go first.”

“I will do that... you can’t go in front of your brothers with a member hanging around.” She pointed towards his shorts. He flushes a little. She just kissed his teeth softly.

“It is okay babe. I got this.” Frisk left him in the room as she went downstairs. He waited for her to return. Gaster met her half way, he had a small bottle in one hand.

“What is that?”

*What Mary mentioned. Take the entire thing with food. It will do the rest.

He handed it over.

“Okay …” Frisk took the bottle and went downstairs briefly grabbing the gifts for the pair and some food. “Sans and I are heading home… We are tired so… Merry Gryftmas.”

*Merry Gryftmas, I’ll tell Papyrus you two are headed out.

“Thanks…” Frisk smirked as she ran upstairs to Sans with all the gifts. She wondered if he was up for some fun or if he was tired. He was up there for a little bit and he could get easily distracted by little things or take a nap. Normally he could have been, but while he was sitting on the bed waiting for her, he seemed distracted, but not so much he didn’t notice her when she came in and he certainly hadn’t fallen asleep.

“I got the gifts!” Frisk said carrying them up to him. He got up and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her and teleporting them to the house; he made sure to put the gifts on the couch before he went after her for a kiss. She returned the kiss gently and lovingly as she smiled into the kiss. He pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss with a little heat. Any kiss he gave her she returned it with the same or with more heat as she let him take complete control, moaning ever so slightly.

“Are you going to do as I ask?” Frisk murmured into his ear.

“you really want the wall or would you prefer the bed?” He murmurs back.

“I want both... but what would you want love? I mostly want you to just randomly to love me up...” Frisk kissed him softly.


	95. Chapter 95

“hmmm... i think i just wanna hear you scream...” He murmurs after a moment, his magic sparks to life; he teleported them to the bedroom, landing them near the wall next to the bed. He’d summoned a couple pairs of hands to help. He kissed her heatedly as the hands did the work of dealing with their clothes. Frisk didn’t expect he would actually go through with this and was pleasantly surprised as she returned the heated kiss and moaning into him. Her hands quickly playing with his chest as his magical hands removed the clothes. His hands skimmed along every new revealed piece of skin, a little impatient as he pressed against her. She moaned deeply and she nipped at his neck.

“Sans... Oh god…” Frisk rubbed his spine and messaged him all over and after her pants got removed she wrapped her legs around his waist and she heatedly kiss him. He returned the heated kiss, skimming a hand down her thigh as he pressed against her. His soul glowed with the love and lust he felt, like a tiny star. Her hand went up and touched his soul teasing it out to her. She smiled into the kiss and the moment she got the soul she looked at the soul and stopped kissing him for a moment to love up his soul. He whimpered into the kiss, shuddering from the touch; leaning into the attention she was giving his soul as it glowed brightly, his entire being seeming to shiver with each new touch.

“frisk... f-fuck that’s good...” Frisk kissed the soul lovingly and deeply, she wanted to show him how much she loves him as she rubbed up against him. He pulled her to the bed with a lustful growl, pushing her into the mattress as he climbed into the bed over her, kissing her heatedly. She moaned deeply as she returned the kiss as she squeezed his soul gently in her hand and with her free hand she grabbed his spine for support. Her mind was hazy with lust as she grinded up against him. He groaned, nipping at her neck as he shifted to slide into her, shivering with lust and the force of the pleasure she sent through him. She whimpered as she felt him enter her adjusting a little to where she grinded against him again.

“F-fuck… S-sans….” Frisk grinded against Sans and she released his soul gripping the sheets beneath her. He shifted to slip into her fully, nipping at her neck, shuddering with the pleasure as he began thrusting; driven by the pleasure and the sounds of her pleasure only egged him on. She quickly found herself on the edge as he continued to thrust into her. Frisk arched deeply into him loving the feel of him. She felt so loved and desired for. He pushed them over the edge with a hard quick thrust, shuddering with the pleasure; a deep groan of pleasure coming from him even as he collapsed against her. He’d always been more... conservative of an individual honestly, but the longer he was with her now, the more, he realized, he was becoming a bit more like the teenager he’d once been. In some respects anyway. She kissed his teeth as they nuzzled together falling to sleep soon after she says.

“I love you… Comic Sans.”

“i love you too.” He murmured as he wrapped them in the blanket before he dropped off to sleep, exhausted, but thoroughly satisfied. His soul thrumming with his love and happiness. She smiled nuzzling into him. It would be good times between them for several weeks until Frisk had a nightmare one night...

Frisk woke up in the middle of the night having a nightmare and it was the combination of her fear of dying soon and not being able to fulfill all her dreams. She didn’t want to wake Sans as she laid there and started to try to find the voice she heard earlier. Desperation filled her as she wanted to find the solution to their problem. In her desperation and the silence of the night she heard the voice again.

“Come find me… I will give you what you most desire... find me, just follow my voice.” Frisk got of the bed and put on some clothes that were laying about and put them on before following the voice. The voice was soothing and comforting as it called to her. She felt no fear as she heard the voice as she went down the steps and out of the front door without her shoes, not thinking of the consequences. She stumbled through the caverns following the road unsure where it will lead her. Little cuts formed at her feet making her bleed a little as she followed the twists and turns to her destination. After traveling what seemed at least for 30 minutes she made into a small a small cavern that seemed like it was a place for torture with what looked like dents in the walls and some tools laid to rest. It reeked of blood and some dust remained on the cave floor. What happened there Frisk had no idea but it is in that room the creature made its appearance.

The mysterious monster was not a normal beast as it was like a black fog that drifted through and settled at the cavern and only Frisk could see it. It was bizarre, she could see the glint of a speck of a red soul in the creature. It made her soul ache seeing it. For two red souls cannot exist at the same time but since the majority of the soul was made of other souls it seemed it was the exception of the rule. Next to her was a bright star-like glimmer that she couldn’t help but noticed.

“Don’t touch it… It is in pain... besides if you touch it. You will never escape here. You **will** be trapped here.” It was too late as she already touched the glowing star and it was saved.

“... I didn’t mean to….” Frisk said the fog seemed angrier but calmed down as it seemed to get closer to Frisk.

“It is okay. You didn’t know. I will help you… the Judge won’t intervene with this one…” The voice seemed to break down to several voices as it seemed to talk to itself before talking to Frisk again surrounding her in the fog.

  
  


“T-the J-judge... You mean Sans?!” Frisk asked kept circling around to find the source of the voice as she realized that she was being surrounded. The fog seemed to get darker the moment it heard Sans.

**“** **Don’t Mention His Name! He Is The Judge… The One Who Holds Life In His Hands.”** The fog was closing in and with no escape for Frisk as time seemed to stop again.

“D-don’t come n-near me…” Frisk said scared as the fog went up to her and went up to her nostrils and became one with Frisk as time resumed once more.


	96. Chapter 96

“It is so nice to have a body once again…” The creature said, stretching in Frisk’s body and an evil smirk crossed their face. Within Frisk a conversation was going on that she thought that she thought she would never have. Inside her head a female voice came across.

“Welcome to your own brain… I am Queen Chara. Unfortunately, I will not let you leave this place.”

“Y-you are dead… H-how is this possible?”

“I was used with an ancient spell to make a save spot... that stupid glowing spot you touched… which reminds me I need to absorb that soul as well and make it a part of me as well.” Frisk extended her hand out to the save spot and nothing happened. The powers seemed to not to work in Frisk’s body and she couldn’t absorb the save spot.

“Damn….” Frisk said out loud unable to use her power. “Time to go home…” She smiled to herself walking back around and headed to the open air and went to a grave that was guarded by two dog monsters.

“What is your business?” Said the one dog monster. Frisk looked over at the monster and just placed a finger to her mouth.

“Don’t you know to respect the dead?” Frisk replied as the other dog monster started to wonder what why in the world did Chara need respect. The monster texted Sans, it was orders if anyone visited the grave that Sans should be informed.

Unknown: I know it is late but a red soul is here at Chara’s grave thought you should know.

Frisk looked at the pair and went up to the grave wiping the dirt from the top, looking for her blade. It has been long removed from the grave and it made her upset but she still smiled softly. This LV that Frisk possessed was only LV 1 and she needed to gain more LV to get where she wanted to go.

“I will go for now but this grave deserves flowers… I will find some for it. Queen Chara deserves that.”

“How did you know this grave is Queen Chara's?” The one dog monster asked and without responding she just left and headed off leaving without saying a word. The dog monster made a gesture to the other pointing out the blood being left behind as she walked away. The next place she was heading to was Toriel’s.

Sans slowly woke up, he wondered where his mate had gotten to. He got up and got dressed; He checked his phone and saw he had a message.  
 _strange... what would frisk be doing there?_ He teleported to the guards.

“report.”

“Sir, as ordered we texted you if any monster or human came here. The human came around 0300 hours and looked at the grave stating that the grave needed flowers for Queen Chara. We have no markings on the grave sir nor did we tell her about the grave.”

“yes, i’m aware, did anything else happen? did they do anything?”

“Yes, they were looking for something in the dirt. I don’t know what but she left a bloody trail as she has bloody foot tracks.”

“figures. hmmm... wonder what the blood is from.”

“She is not wearing shoes sir… she was just wearing pjs… and that was it.”

“i see. good work.”

“Yes sir, good luck sir. She didn’t seem right in the head.”

“she wouldn’t be... not with that thing... i’m going to need more than luck... inform the king.” He then teleported straight to the living room, knowing Toriel would need to know as well... she had those monsters in the ruins, all of whom would be cut off from normal communications and wouldn’t know unless he told her...

Frisk arrived at Toriel’s house and she knocked on the door.

“Toriel… I know you are there… Open the door… let me in…”

“i wouldn’t do that. that’s inviting trouble... even without her weapon. she’s still dangerous Tori.”

“... What do you mean dear that sounds like Frisk?”

“it’s not.”

“Who is it?”

“.... chara.”

“Oh my Asgore... not again…”

“yeah... looks like i don’t have a choice...”

“Hmm… there has to be a way to extract her from Chara without resorting to kill her.”

“If there was we’d have found it with the other souls i tried to save.”

“Are you going to be able to do it?” She looked at Sans with disparity.

“i don’t know.... but... i kinda have to... it’s... what i’ve been trained for. i just hope... this is the last time i have to do this... ”

“Can you possibly use this state to break the barrier?”

“no... and even if i could... the risk’s too high.... that... thing... has to stay here.”


	97. Chapter 97

“Sans are you there? Frisk she hears you… ohh the poor thing is crying. Come out and let us have some fun like old times.”

“just... stay here tori. i’ll... do what i have to.”

“Sans… here…” Toriel retrieves a heart necklace.

“what’s this for?”

“It is a powerful spell attached to it…. it can seal away souls… if you call her name and somehow get this over Frisk’s head you can seal Chara into the necklace… or maybe if Frisk knows how to reset or has the determination to reset you can fix the problem before this…”

“dunno, she’s never even saved or done a load to my knowledge and with her background... she might not have enough determination to even do so.”

“I seen the love that you guys share… have hope and I will see you again. I know this…” Toriel said handing the necklace over still.

“i’ll give it a shot...” He closed his hand over it, thinking over what he could say.

“Shut up stupid girl…” The voice was arguing with a voice the two monsters can’t hear.

“It looks like Frisk hasn’t given up…” He nods a little and teleports from the room. He had to try...

“so... you’re the bitch everyone talks about... the one who started it all.”

“Sans…” Frisk voice was there and then it changed. “Hmm… You might say that…”

“no might about it. my father sealed you away... told me everything i needed to know.”

“Like what? The fact that I am willing to kill to get my way… your father was a weakling skeleton…”

“and that you were nothing more than a spoiled brat who didn’t deserve the power you were gifted.”

“Pfffttt… I deserved so much more…” Frisk was fighting on the inside to take back her body.

“get over yourself, the world didn’t owe you anything and you tried to take what wasn’t yours.” Chara twitched as it seemed Frisk did something on the inside to make her weaker.

“at any rate, you’re not near as powerful as you could be, chara.” His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he stared her down.

“M-my arms SANS… “ Frisk said strained as Chara had a blade hidden. The blade tip shimmered off a little as she took over again. He was aware she’d probably nicked a blade from somewhere by this point, seeing as how the original had been tossed into the river ages ago...

“She wouldn’t let me kill your brothers… They slept as I walked into the house…”

“they’re her brothers too.”

“Pathetic weakness… love is just a another thing that makes us weak…”

“and you forgot the trinket that blocks it. ironically.”

“.... You are not referring to…” Chara stopped short as Frisk took over again knocking her down on her knee.

“uh huh... see there are some things we kept off humans... yours was this little thing here...” He held out the gold heart necklace. Dangling it in his left hand.

“No… no… That is my necklace… WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?” Chara screamed.

“nothing.... yet.”

“GIVE IT TO ME!”

“and why should i?”

“It was given to me as I became Queen and it was my right to have…” Frisk didn’t know what was going on.

“well, you aren’t my queen... and you’ve taken something of mine... only fair i have something of yours.”

“What do you want?”

“please, you aren’t that stupid.”

“This is my escape… I need this body... and without this body. I can’t leave this hellhole.”

“hmmm, isn’t that a shame... “ He summoned a sharpened bone.

“.... Fine… don’t damage it... I want that necklace… It has a part of me in it… I need my soul….”

_that explains how it’s a sealing mechanism... it already has a part of her..._

“hmmm... wonder what would happen if i crushed it then...” A growl is heard as Frisk is pushed to the ground and a black fog came out of her. Frisk fell to the ground coughing up some blood and the fog took on a form of a human.

“TOUCH IT AND DIE!”

“i’m already dying, that doesn’t bother me.”


	98. Chapter 98

“For a dying monster you are healthier than I.”

“it’s a slow death.”

“I gave up your human… now give me my necklace.” He shrugs and tosses the thing towards the fog, teleporting next to Frisk the moment he released it. Kneeling at her side. The moment the necklace made contact with the fog it screamed in pain as it fell apart and the necklace glowed a deep red as the necklace absorbed the fog. 

“I am sorry…”

“not your fault.” He put his arms around her.

“W-what just happened?”

“tori said there was a sealing spell on it. someone put it on the necklace a long time ago. all i had to do was call its name and make sure it made contact. but something that old... would be suspicious if i had just willingly handed it over.”

“It was a trap… you trapped Chara…”

“yup.” Frisk pressed her lips against his teeth glad to be free of the demon. He returned the gesture lovingly.

“let’s get you inside and patched up.”

“... My feet are a little sore…”

“raw... yeah, figured as much from what i was told.” He picked her up and then picked up the necklace and teleported them into the living room. Toriel waited inside and walked back and forth waiting for them.

“Oh thank Asgore it worked… your dad was so wise to make that necklace.”

“indeed, wonder if he saw the future or something... anyway, she needs patchin’ up. didn’t think to grab any shoes.”

“Your father was wise indeed… and he usually had a foresight like you did Sans and saw things 10 steps ahead that is why when you were born and he saw you growing up recommend that if something would happen to him to ask you… to be the next Judge.” Toriel went and grabbed the bandages and came back to wrap up her feet.

“guess so... never did inherit that... but me and gaster don’t wonder sometimes if paps did.”

“I think your family has a special gift with time that we will never comprehend…” Papyrus was at the door knocking panicking.

“somethings aren’t meant to be explained i guess.”

“Is Everyone Okay?”

“be right back, imma let paps in.” He kissed the top of Frisk’s head before leaving to let Papyrus in while Toriel saw to her feet.

“Okay… that was coincidental….”

“Coincidence only happens if you don’t know what to expect Frisk.” Toriel said kindly.

“heya paps.” Sans says as he opens the door. Papyrus wrapped his arms around Sans glad to see he isn’t dusted, as he saw that future.

“uh... good to see you too.”

“You Are Not Dusted By Chara… I Had A Bad Dream. She Came Back And ….You Were Dusted.”

“wow... okay... well only part of that is true bro... but no, i wasn’t dusted by her.” Well, that sure confirmed it. It seemed Papyrus had been the one to inherit their father’s ability of foresight.

“It Was? I Am Glad I Am Wrong. The Dream Seemed So Real.”

“thanks to tori and pops... he saw this coming too. She won’t be botherin’ anyone anytime soon.” His face frowned and shook his head as he felt there was something wrong.

“No... Something Is Wrong... The Necklace... It Isn’t Strong Enough… It Is ….” His head hurt a little trying to recall the dream.

“only one thing to do with it then. destroy it before the spell fails.”

“In The Void?”

“yup... best place for it. nothing escapes the void if it’s there too long.”

“Do It... The Demon Should Never Escape…” Sans nods.

“agreed. be right back.” He teleported with a destination in mind that would take a little bit. New Haven, the Judgement Hall. The necklace had a little crack through the necklace and he could see the light pierce through a little. He lingered in the void with the necklace during the trip.

“see ya never.” He dropped the necklace before his transfer completed and he landed in the hall, He made the return trip through smaller jumps to avoid being there for too long. Though by the time he returned that meant he was a little low on magic. Papyrus handed him a bowl of spaghetti he made with extra magic before he went back to helping Toriel heal Frisk’s feet. 


	99. Chapter 99

Frisk had to remove the knives from her wrists and her legs. She could see herself, in her mind's eye, going over each of the brothers with a knife and she held Chara back from killing them. Frisk took the blades and set them aside gently away from her on a coffee table next to her. The fear wasn’t there anymore as she continued to remove all the blades from her under her clothes. Papyrus eye sockets became wide as he went to Sans and brought him over to Frisk, and by the time he got there about 10-15 blades were sitting there and Frisk was removing one last blade, setting it down with the others.

“thanks bro.” He was rather surprised Chara had found that many.

“It is okay mom… I didn’t kill anyone though… I didn’t do it…. I refused to take another soul because I was determined not to allow Chara to take over.”

“I know… because Chara didn’t have enough strength to fight back. If she could, she would have had you kill first to make sure that taking over would be easy.”

“So by not killing… “

“You made it impossible for Chara to take over completely. We should make sure that she didn’t damage your soul still...” Toriel summoned Frisk’s soul and looked at it. It seemed there was a little damage there but not too bad, but it was mostly from the poison.

“Sans… did you hear? I supposedly made it impossible for Chara to take over…”

“yup, i’ve been listening.” He said, he’d mostly been eating the pasta he’d been given.

“Mom… Sans… through the whole time… I heard your voices in my head… and it made me determined to fight… to want to dream for the future. I want a future and you both always believed that I have one... and I believe it. I truly do... and I am willing to fight for it.” Sans nodded a little, thoughtful.

“What is the future you want Frisk?” Toriel asked, putting her soul back.

“I been thinking about being maybe a foster parent... and I want to escape and give a fighting chance to leave…” Frisk said while Toriel looked concerned at Sans and smiled back at Frisk.

“maybe, it wouldn’t hurt to weigh our options.”

“Sounds good... maybe we should sleep on it?” Frisk said as Papyrus came into the room.

“I think that is probably wise since it is very late still.”

“I Think You And Sans Will Be Great Parents! No Matter Who The Kid Is Or Are.” Sans nods.

“we should probably get home.”

“I think so too…” Frisk said getting up from the bed and went over to Sans ready to go home. She wanted to discuss with him about what happened. He put an arm around her waist.

“thanks for everything you two.”

“I Will See You Soon!”

“see you later paps.”

“Take care you two.”

“you too tori.” He teleported them back to the house, landing them by the door.

“Oh it is good to be home… I shouldn’t have listened to that voice… it just sounded so friendly.”

“she was known to be manipulative.”

“I touched a bright light… right before she, took over, it shone brilliantly and she said that they were souls. She even tried to absorb the bright light into my body. I don’t know what it was but it seemed so nice and familiar. It made me feel healthy and filled me with determination.”

“that’s what save points do.”

“Save point?” Frisk asked not sure what they were as she sat on the couch looking at Sans with curiosity before just hugging him grateful to be there and not stabbing his soul like Chara suggested in her head.

“yeah, that’s what those bright things are, that look like stars but aren’t. every red soul leaves at least one... and only another red soul can see ‘em.”

“I think… the one I found was a not so good red soul… it was down deep in a cavern deep down there were torture devices there and it smelled of blood.” He simply listened as she spoke.

“It was terrible though Sans… It was like being a passenger to that creature, she was full of hate and vile things. She dragged me to your place not knowing about us… and our home. She knew of your family through the other partial souls she absorbed. She tried to make me stab them and I refused to do it, holding the blade back… I love them Sans… not the same way I love you but you know what I mean.”

“that had to take a lot. but i’m glad you could do it. and yeah, i know what you mean, like i told chara... they’re your brothers too.” She smiled at him and nodded.

“Exactly… she said that she wanted to make me stronger… by me gaining LOVE. She placed knives all over my body I am so surprised I didn’t stab myself…” Frisk glances at her arms again not seeing any stab wounds. “Are you okay? They seemed genuinely confused about your disease I don’t know why. The voices… the main one was Chara but there were others… all of them had one thing in common they sought power and blood.”


	100. Chapter 100

“no one knew, before you, what was going on. i never told anyone. plus it didn’t start until Mary.”

“Until Mary? Oh… ”

“dunno if you remember, but she was at Alphys’ with me to have a check up on her growin’ baby when i began showin’ signs.”

“Yeah I remember now… from the soul bond… I don’t know what it is, but Sans, I learned something important today. My life has worth despite how many years left and it became apparent when Chara thought it was a worthy vessel for herself.”

“all life means something. but the value is what you decide it is, not someone else.”

“Sans… I want a child… in our life or I figure out to break out of here… I know you don’t want the barrier down except but to save myself. I need a way out to get a dandelion. We can be foster parents until we figure out how to escape or adopt… ”

“okay.”

“Okay? To which one Comic?” Frisk teased punching his arm gently as she laughed on the couch. _Just okay… the guy gets asked to pick something important and he says okay like I am asking between two colors. That is my mate for you always keeps you guessing._

“well, we do need to get the cure... maybe there’s a way to get it without breaking the barrier.”

“Any suggestions, I am all for it.” The clock chimed revealing it is 4 am.

“maybe when it’s not four in the morning.”

“Agreed but I still want to do one quick thing before we go to bed.” Frisk pulled him close and kissed his teeth lovingly as she wrapped her arms around him.

“I am so glad your voice broke through to me… it helped me so much Sans… you are my hope.”

“i’m thankful that it did, that i didn’t have to force a reset or anything.”

“... You were planning on killing me?” Frisk asked, feeling the pain in his soul at the thought of it.

“kinda the job dad left for me... to keep chara contained down here by any means necessary.... it.. wouldn’t have been the first time.”

“Oh my poor love… if you had to… know that I wouldn’t have blamed you one bit… in fact I tried to push her down so if you had to… you would have a clean shot to kill me.”

“i’m thankful i didn’t have to.”

“I’m glad too… Who knows how many times we would have had... if any…” Frisk nuzzled into him yawning a little.

“dunno.” He nuzzled back, he hoped he never had to find out.

“I love you Comic Sans. Let’s go to bed… for what looks like a couple of hours… before you take me to your hot dog stand to show it off.” She had her eyes closed against him already drifting to sleep as a nearby drawing on the table started to react to her new emotional state. The drawing was of her and what her parents looked like, to her, and they were asleep peacefully laying on the floor of the picture.

He didn’t notice the picture as he carried his mate to bed snuggling up against her for the remainder of the evening. It was later on when the alarm went off to signal to Sans that it was time for work when he realized how tangled up Frisk was into him as her arms and legs were hugging his body close to her as if she was afraid of losing him. She roused a little but settled back on the sleep before snuggling back into him. He used his magic to shut off the alarm. Frisk slept until he finally woke her up several hours later.

“Hmm… good... whatever time it is… How are you my love?”

“about as well rested as you seem to be hun... though uh, I think we’re a bit mixed up... pretty sure i’m not supposed to have such a lovely leg....” He skimmed his hand along one of hers with a grin. Frisk blushed as she kissed his teeth gently.

“I am pretty sure it belongs to you still…” Frisk teased.

“nah... it’s just attached to what belongs to me.” He jokes back.

“Ahhh… touche… I guess I will just leave it since I don’t want to move it.” She had a huge grin on her face as she challenged him to move it. “Although… if I don’t move it… I won’t be able to see your great cat dog stand…”

“or get brunch.”

“Oh my god that sounds sooo good… lets do both.” Frisk removed her leg but not before kissing his teeth once more and than began to change. Frisk put a blue shirt and a patch-worked skirt that she made that was a navy blue, made out of old pants. She was so excited and when she got finished getting dressed looking at Sans.

“I will get started to make breakfast…” Frisk wanted to see if she was truly over knives or if it was a one time deal. She went downstairs and opened the knife drawer and she looked at each blade feeling no fear behind the blade as she picked it up and smiled. She then proceeded to make omelets with tomatoes and onions in it, pancakes, french toast, waffles sausage and bacon. Most of the sausage and bacon is actually a plant variety of itself but to her it tastes the same by this point. By the time Sans joined her downstairs there was enough food to feed at least 4 others.

“I think … I might have gone a little overboard… but look Sans I used the knife!” Frisk said holding the knife in her hand and didn’t overreact to it.


	101. Chapter 101

He smiled.

“seems something else good came out of this, you’ve conquered your fear.”

“Yes... I would say I should say thank you to her but I really hate her so I will be just proud of the fact that I am over the fear. Why don’t you call Gaster and Papyrus over for brunch and maybe Alphys and Undyne as well?” Frisk was in such a great mood today as she was so proud of herself and happy to be alive in this moment.

“not to mention you kinda can’t anyway, since i tossed her into the void. and that might not be a bad idea with all the food ya made.” He pulled out his phone, shooting off the texts to invite them all over.

“Oh? What is the void? I guess that should be self-explanatory but how does one get to a place that is a void?” He received several messages at once saying essentially the same thing.

Paps: Be There Soon

Al: S-sounds a-amazing

Gaster: *Sounds like a great meal to me.

Undyne: It can’t be as good as my cooking punk but I will be there soon… training makes me starved.

Toriel: Frisk invited me over breakfast is that okay? That sounds good I also invited Asgore and Asriel because they want to visit.

Asgore: Heard your mate made breakfast invited Grillby he said it sounded great as well.

Grillby: I think your mate making breakfast for everyone is a great gesture, invited Sophia and Alexander since they wanted to apologize to you anyways.

Sophia: Uncle Sans I didn’t realize your mate is a cook! I will bring my appetite and Alexander is bringing his modesty… We had a long talk after Gryftmas…

“it’s not a place you want to get to as a destination. i travel through it when i do shortcuts.”

“Sounds crazy though… I guess I been to the void then.”

“looks like we’re gonna have a full house sweetheart.” Sans chuckles, seeing all the messages.

“How many? I can make more if I have to.”

“mmm... at least ten.”

“I will be making more then!” Frisk said cheerfully as she went and started cooking.

“at this rate... you nearly invited the entire underground....” He chuckled, joking lightly.

“I didn’t realize I did that by inviting mom…”

“well... i invited alphys, undyne and my brothers... that’s only five... and tori’s bringin’ her mate and kid... that’s six.... word gets around fast.”

“I see. Block the doors Sans or maybe we should become a restaurant!” Frisk teased as she made the food with a smile, enjoying cooking because it, in itself, is an art. He chuckled a little, setting up seats for everyone before the first guests arrived. Which was someone they didn’t expect at all as it was some of the Temmies. 

“uh, hey guys... what are you doing here?” 

“Breakfast… good… herd from Soph… hungers we are…”

“Heh, okay, you guys find a spot.” They rush in and found a place in the living room and sat there on the floor expecting plates of food to be sat at there feet. Sans found more plates for the Temmies, making sure they got some.

“uh... we have more than expected, the temmies dropped by.”

“That is cool I love to cook… I didn’t know I did until now anyways… I will make more.” Frisk beamed as she made more than enough for everyone. She was absorbed in her craft and when she focused it became clear that her magic was being absorbed into all her craftsmanship.

“Food AW3SOM3! LOV3 Th3 food so muchsssss…” The Temmies started to eat as Toriel knocked on the door and Asriel and King Asgore are with her. Than the others arrived soon afterwards some like Mettaton, Napstablook and Muffet surprised Frisk as she didn’t even think of them. It was interesting to see how many monsters have come into her life and became part of something more than just strangers. They were family. Muffet and Mettaton sat on both sides of Papyrus and it seemed for the first time Muffet seemed almost jealous of another monster as she kept glaring down Mettaton who flirted with Papyrus.

“I hope everyone enjoys their breakfast. I have some good news… You will never have to worry about Chara ever again. Her soul has been disposed of by Sans here. He did took her out single-handedly.”

“I thought she had died already?” Alexander asked.

“Well she did but her soul remained and tried to use me as a weapon. Sans skillfully took her out.” Okay so she may have flib flabbed a little but the expression and respect Sans got when they heard the news was worth it. Everyone applauded and cheered Sans. He’d flushed a little in retrospect.


	102. Chapter 102

Mettaton looked over and saw a story that the underground desperately needed to inspire it. Mettaton excused himself, placing a kiss on Papyrus’ forehead before going up to Sans, as soon as he left Muffet took Papyrus’ hand, clearly jealous of Mettaton. She never felt jealous of another monster before but now... this monster was stepping on her turf. Frisk mentioned something about regret one day… maybe this is the day.

“Ummm… Papyrus dear. I was wondering do you still feel the same way about me as you did before?”

“Umm... W-well... I ...” He fumbled, flushing a little. It was cute and he might be naive, as she knew but at the same time, she knew he was no child.

“If you do... I wish for you to court me. If you so wish.”

“I’d Be Delighted!” He looked like a child who had gotten what they’d always wanted on Gryftmas. She smirked as she held his hand into one of her hands, glaring after Mettaton as he went to ask Sans questions.

“Then it is a date I look forward too.” Muffet turned to Papyrus and put a soft kiss on his cheek flushing a little herself. Mettaton went up to Sans and a little camera floated up as he recorded this little meeting.

“Oh darling Judge… Sans I mean. How goes it? The great hero strikes again my little monsters out there.” 

“great hero?” He looked at the robot with some skepticism trepidation.

“Darling you got rid of Chara that makes you a hero! Don’t you know…”

“all i did was sweep up the remains, my parents were the ones who took that brat down.”

“Look how modest he is and still giving all the credit to the original duo that did take her out. You can tell that they raised a good monster. The Judge has always been feared but now he should be cherished as well for getting rid of the awful gross soul of Chara. How does that make you feel?” He asked Sans. Frisk stood by and grinned at him proud of him. Her soul beamed that as well and she hoped he felt that pride within him. He frowned a little.

“i hope that isn’t live.... “ He points at the camera.

“It... might be…” Mettaton said with a little sweat drop falling down his robotic face.

“for your sake... i hope it isn’t because this little chat you seem to want to have... well, let’s say it’s crossing a few rules.”

“Like never filming the Judge... Okay it isn’t live yet… I was hoping you forget the rules for once…”

“look, tincan, there’s a reason those rules are in place. i don’t need the fanfare or the miscreants that would target me, my mate and my family if it ever got out. capache?”

“Oh come on… pleeeaaassseeeee….” The camera floated there.

“look, you want to showcase a hero... fine. but you keep that job out of this okay?”

“Fine… fine... “ He messed with the camera resetting the film.

“trust me, the king will be the least of your problems otherwise.”

“We are here with the legendary Sans. You seen him at the local restaurant slash bar, Grillby’s and if you haven’t heard one of his legendary puns you are lucky.” He shook his head a little, but seemed more relaxed with this new restart.

“didn’t know my puns were legendary... except for annoying my younger brother.”

“That Is So True!” Papyrus chipped in as he held Muffet’s hand up as if saying 'look at this Sans.'

“Sorry for the noise my little monsters out there we are having a extraordinary breakfast made by Frisk, Sans’ mate.” Frisk was a little concerned of her name mentioned since the last time she was at Grillby’s she was a walking controversy.

“cheers bro.” He grins at his brother, raising his ketchup bottle towards the new couple to indicate his approval before turning back to the robot.

“Your parents took out Chara and yesterday, you destroyed the remains of Chara’s soul this is incredible news as your parents were extraordinary.”

“yeah... well, she didn’t make it easy. that’s for sure, i can only imagine the trouble my pops and mom had when they faced down the first red soul tossed down here so long ago.”

“She was a handful, the records stated she was a LV 20 when your parents took her down. How does it feel to follow in your parents legacy? To be that hero that your parents were?” 

“well, in the end, it only matters that i was a hero to frisk. i wasn’t going to let that nightmare just walk around in her skin. i was doing what any mate would.”

“That is right folks you heard it from Sans himself that his mate Frisk, was possessed by the evil Queen Chara and somehow got the soul out of her and destroyed it. This is a new day of prosperity for us down at the underground. It seems though most of the underground is down here eating breakfast at their place. Who wouldn’t want to be here when you have such a beautiful mate like Frisk.” The camera flashed over as she flushed, waving it away as she continued to serve the food to others smiling. She was so happy for Sans and her pride couldn’t be any stronger for him.


	103. Chapter 103

“Well I wouldn’t be here without him. He gives me the strength and determination to get through most of my days. Love you Comic Sans.” The crowd went silent as they looked at Frisk.

“Comic?” Mettaton asked towards Sans who never really talked about his first name to others.

“What… am I the only one who calls him by his first name?” Frisk asked as it seemed to news to everyone except the skeleton bros.

“you’re the only one who stuck with it. i imagine there’s a number who thought it was just a joke... since, you know... i’m a comic of all trades...” He winks.

“I think it is funny they don’t know your real name.”

“Well folks I am signing off. Thanks for joining me for another amazing segment with me.” Sans wandered off after that, sipping his ketchup, talking to their various guests.

“Hey Sans… you looked handsome.” Frisk said going up to him and fixing his outfit smiling. He flushes a little and kisses her cheek gently.

“you look radiant still sweetheart.” She kissed him back and whispered into his ear canal.  
  


“Thanks... even with all the flour and batter all over my outfit?” Frisk teased as she was covered in bakery items. The brunch crew enjoyed the breakfast immensely. “Have you even eaten yet?” Frisk asked as her own stomach made a gurgling noise as well. 

“not really, probably time for us to grab some.”

“Where shall we sit?” Frisk looked around and it seemed all the seats were taken up.

“you can sit on me.”

“Don’t tempt me Sans I will do that and more…”

“tempt you? i was being serious.” Frisk looked at him curiously as she nods, curious how this would turn out grabbing a plate of food for herself. He got his own plate and waited for her to have hers. He found a place, the edge of the couch. He crossed his legs a little and then lifted her up with his magic so she could sit in his lap securely. She felt like a little child but she nuzzled into him and smiled.

“there ya go.” Frisk took her fork and offered Sans some of her eggs, smiling at him.

“Okay dad.” She teased as she ate her own breakfast after a moment, smirking. Grillby approached they pair after a while.

“Frisk, you have a natural hand at cooking. I was wondering if I can hire you to cook during the week. It will bring in a new crowd and I will be able to spend more time with my grand kid when they arrive.”

“I think it should be fine… What do you think Sans?”

“up to you sweetheart.”

“I think I will do that.” Frisk smiled broadly as Alexander and Sophia approached.

“Hi Uncle Sans and Aunt Frisk. Thank you for the marvelous meal it was delicious. I see you can’t stand to see anyone stand can you Uncle Sans.” Sophia teased as she nudged Alexander forward. “Oh and Alexander has something to say….”

“nice of you two to be able to make it.” Sophia winked at her uncle and allowed Alexander to speak. Sans just smiled in return.

“I am sorry... about the Gryftmas… thing… I didn’t mean to make you upset.” She nudged him again and looked at him with a look that said act like a adult. “I mean Frisk you are a wonderful human and a talented artist I think the food this morning was great and I should have treated you better.”

“Thank you... I am sorry I overreacted to the situation myself… I get a little jealous of the fact that I might not live long enough to even have kids but I am happy for you two.” Frisk smiled and Sans could feel that twinge of pain that resided in her soul. He gently squeezed one hand.

“I am sorry Frisk but… you are not dead yet. I wouldn’t take being a parent off the table so soon. You are able to do anything, even go back in time! Stay determined Frisk and follow your dreams. The only one holding you back is yourself.” Sophia said with a bright flame. Grillby had to gently remind her to calm down a bit. Sans agreed with her though. That ability could be the one thing that saved Frisk long enough to find a cure....

“Hmm… you are right... We have been discussing of adopting a child or having one of our own... maybe it is time we decide that…” Sans was fine with either, but he did admit to himself he had a bit of a soft spot for the idea of having a child that was theirs... Frisk took his hand and looked into his eye lights.

“Which way are you leaning towards Frisk?” Sophia asked her politely as Frisk released Sans’ hand and looked at Sophia before responding.

“Actually I kinda want to have our own kids... I just want to hold the baby bones in my arms and look into their eye lights and love them until I turned to dust.” Frisk said cradling her arms as if there was a baby residing there as she pretended to cup the baby’s face in her arms. Sans rested his head on her shoulder, he felt love and delight flood his soul.

“You will be a great mom dear.” Toriel said coming up beside them, overhearing the conversation. King Asgore came up and placed an arm around Toriel who didn’t seem to mind his arm there and smiled.


	104. Chapter 104

“Anyone who can make Sans happy has to be a wonderful human in my book. Oh how rude of me… I am King Asgore. Toriel and I …”

“It is okay dear. We are mates but Chara, she caused some trouble but right now… we are okay. Asriel, my son, is over there. The one who is trying to eat five omelettes at once….” Mettaton sat next to Papyrus and decided to be bold and try to ask Papyrus out.

“Darling you are cute and tall and all sorts of handsome… you deserve someone that will love you for you and so much more… You should date me. I will blow your mind... and other things.” Muffet huffed as she clearly was not comfortable with such talk.

“Excuse me… but he is my boyfriend.” Muffet scowled at Mettaton as he rolled his eyes and continued.

“Well he isn’t your mate either so he can date multiple beings at once… You said you were a fan of my show right Papyrus? You can be on it. I will show you off to the world and make you feel special like you are. She is just an old spider who is waiting to lay her eggs in ya’ before she devours you whole.” This is what Muffet was fearing, in a way, as she wasn’t that young; not as young as Papyrus or Mettaton and she was about 450 years old. Muffet stood up feeling offended and hurt at the same time wasn’t sure what to say. Papyrus frowned at that.

“I Had Thought You Had More Class Than That. Calling Someone Old Simply Due To Lack Of Knowing Them. I Think I Can Decide For Myself Who To Be With.” Muffet stood there, shocked, as she smiled softly as Mettaton seemed very offended.

“As It Is, You Should Know How To Treat A Lady No Matter Her Age. I’m Rather Disappointed.” 

“Well I never dear… You are not that cute anyways… and enjoy the spider brats…”

“Hmph. So Uncivilized.” Muffet sat down next to him again and smiled at him. He was an adult after all. He smiles a little at her as Mettaton walked away.

“That Was Rather Rude Of Him... I Never Thought My Idol Was That Shallow Of A Monster... Seems I Don’t Know Him As Well As I Thought... Well, No Matter.”

“I should apologize as well. You are more of an alpha than I ever gave you the credit to be. I only wished I gave you a chance earlier now.” Papyrus flushed a little at her words.

“I-It’s Fine. Everything In It’s Time... As Dad Used To Say.” Muffet squared his face to look at her as she planted a kiss on his teeth.

“Thank you for defending this woman’s honor still.” She flushed as she used her lower hands to hold his hand. Sans had watched the small scene and had only chuckled inwardly when his brother had put that tincan in his place... he’d had that coming for a long time...

The time came when the crowd started to leave but many stopped to hug to Frisk and give praise to Sans about the Chara thing and how great brunch was. Even Napstablook, who always seemed depressed, seemed cheered up as Mettaton spent the rest of the meal with him, complaining and gossiping to him. Frisk wondered if there was anyone special for Gaster but she didn’t want to rock the boat too much as it seemed Papyrus just began to date Muffet and they seemed to be enjoying each other’s company as they came up to say goodbye.

“Frisk, that was by far the best brunch I have ever had. I am glad I came and I got more than just brunch as well…” She indicated as she held onto Papyrus’ hand.

“Congratulations you two… I told you Papyrus is the best. Not only is he the sweetest monster. Still not sorry Sans… but damn he is lovable and just kind. You will not regret dating him.” Frisk said with a huge smile at the pair.

“still not disagreeing sweetheart.” Sans says with a chuckle.

“I don’t… and I have a feeling I won’t either.” Muffet looked at Papyrus with a soft smile. He smiles back, Sans sips his ketchup with a smile; he was happy for the two.

“Thank You, Frisk. This Was A Lovely Experience Especially When You Get To Dine With A Lovely Lady Like Muffet.” Frisk and Muffet flushed at the compliment that he gave to Muffet. Alphys and Undyne came up after Muffet and Papyrus left and Frisk wanted to talk to Alphys alone for a moment, pulling her aside, leaving Undyne with Sans.

“Umm… good breakfast punk... I have some news... but you can’t tell anyone or I will punch you.” Undyne says to Sans while Alphys nodded to Frisk and was whispering into Frisk’s ear, she was surprised to hear the good news herself.

“So… me and Alphys are planning to have a little version of us… She thought it was time but we are going to wait for about a year or two… but it still isn’t stopping her from telling everyone that is going to happen soon.”

“hey, congrats you two.” He says quietly.

“Thanks… between you and me punk… Alphys would make a good mom… not so much me but she will do good.”

“you will too, you’ll both be good.”

“I have a inkling that you will be having a little one yourself soon… God … we got old.”

“if i can convince her of it, probably. and you ain’t that old.”

“Pfffttt… I mean a few years ago we said we never have kids and look at us… that is what I mean being old.”


	105. Chapter 105

“yeah... but that was back when you were sure alphys didn’t dig you and i was thinkin’ i’d never find anyone who could truly understand me and my situation... guess we were both wrong.”

“That is true... I am so glad we were…”

“you and me both.” Alphys came up to Undyne’s side and smiled at Sans.

“Y-you got a l-lot to talk about tonight… like blue and p-pink colors perhaps?”

“perhaps.” Alphys beamed as she left that weird comment linger as she dragged Undyne out of the house as Undyne shrugged, not sure what that was about.

  
  
  
  


Frisk returned to Sans, a little disappointed, but understood what she been told by Alphys as the truth, but she had another option. She asked Alphys when she examined her how bad her reproductive organs were and she’d said they were pretty much non-existent. Soon everyone was gone and all that was left were Temmies who picked up the dishes and made a row of Temmies, handing it over to the sink where some Temmies were washing and some were drying. Bob was putting the dishes away until they finished putting the dishes away.

“thanks for the help guys.” Sans says when the last dish was put away.

“Tank u for gud things in my tumee.” The Temmies left, leaving Frisk and Sans alone together.

“Well… we sure know how to throw a party without evening knowing we are throwing a party. Hey Comic can we talk for a moment...” Frisk sat on the couch and she was pretty exhausted playing hostess all day but she wanted to talk to him about this first.

“heh, apparently so. yeah, we can.” He follows her sitting on the couch with her.

“Comic... Sans… I talked to Alphys about me having a baby… She said I can’t do it but you mentioned an egg? Is that possible to do it that way? How long does it take for a child to grow? Do I have to sit on the egg?” These seemed like really important questions to get answered. “Because I want to have our own baby… made of you and me… What do you think of that Sans? Do you want to?”

“yeah. i do. i kinda figured we might have to do it that way... no you don’t have to sit on it. and it takes about seven weeks.”

“That will give us enough time to get the baby room ready…” Frisk smiled at him. “We are going to have a baby and I get to skip out on the hormones …. And I get to keep my hot body as well!” She teased as she kissed his teeth gently. He returns the kiss.

“yeah, but we’ll be tired the first week. takes a bit o’ magic there.”

“I am up for napping all month if that means I can hold my own child... Just tell me what I need to do and I will do it. I want your child more than I even value my own soul… I just hope I am good enough to be a mom myself.” Frisk said looking into his eye lights with love and devotion piercing through.

“you’ll be fine. let’s go lie down cuz this is going to wear us out.”

“Here I heard making the baby is the fun part.” Frisk smirked taking his hand heading to their room to take a nap. Once they were on the bed, comfortable, he walked her through it slowly. Making sure it was clear. They slept for several hours and Frisk waking up refreshed and excited about making a baby with Sans. She nuzzled up to him kissing his jawline to wake him up. He awoke, returning the kiss gently.

“Ready to make a baby love?” Frisk smiled lovingly into his eye lights.

“i can tell you are.” He says with a gentle chuckle, smiling. He coaxed out both of their souls, their magic pooling with the two souls close together. After several minutes the process was complete and an egg the size of her hand was sitting on the bed between them. The egg would drain them of magic for the next week to finish gathering all the nutrients it would need and the size of the egg would grow until it would be big enough for the child to hatch from.

“Would it be wrong of me to color the egg?” Frisk asked looking at the egg and holding it close as she looked at it lovingly as she teased about dying the egg a color. She could already feel the affect the egg was having on her body, draining her of her magic, but she couldn’t be happier at that moment. Sans chuckles a little.

“you can if you want, won’t do nothing.”

“Nah… maybe… I think the egg is naturally beautiful as it is.” Frisk skimmed her hand over the egg taking in all the details. “We did it Sans… we are going to be parents… We need to put the egg in a warm place and somewhere safe.” Frisk looked around as she wanted to make sure her baby was in the safest place possible but until she found a spot. She took the top quilt and made a quick nest around the egg so that the egg won’t roll off and break. Frisk kissed the egg gently.

“Mommy will be right back… I love you more than life itself.” She meant every word as she tried to find a suitable nest and ended up taking a basket she found and decided that will do until they get to town.

When she came back she found Sans asleep, one arm protectively curled around the impromptu nest. Frisk made a mental image as she set down the basket then decided to quickly sketch this before he wakes up. She quickly made quick work of sketching the picture before she gently kissed Sans forehead. Frisk picked up the egg and carefully placed the egg in the nest and placed it on the dresser under the lamp to keep warm. Frisk returned to Sans’ side and nuzzled up to him kissing his cheek.

“My sweet knight Comic Sans... thank you for watching our baby.” He flushed a little opening a single socket, he was awake.

“Might I add… a sexy father you will be too.”

“mmm, but not half as much as you are.”


	106. Chapter 106

“... Hmm… True… okay I can deal with that.” Frisk teased as she smiled taking his hand into hers intertwining their fingers.

“The kid is already draining me and they are not even here to drive us crazy yet.”

“not yet, but soon. let’s get some sleep.”

“Amen... Oh we should get drunk one last time as well, not this week but the next week. We can have Papyrus watch over the egg as a farewell to drinking for a while thing or can we?” Frisk said yawning feeling sleep take over as she closed her eyes slowly.

“we can do that at a baby shower.”

“Sounds good... baby shower sounds nice…” Frisk said nuzzling into Sans falling quickly to sleep. The next day, Papyrus texted Sans earlier that morning.

Paps: Had Another Dream. Make Sure Frisk Takes Magical Supplements If She Plans On Having A Baby… I Dreamt That You Guys Laid A Egg And Frisk Passed Out Due To Lack Of Magic. The Egg Was Fairly Big And You Guys Seemed So Happy... Anyway Wanted To Let You Know That. Oh I Am Courting Muffet And We Are Going To Have A Picnic Next Thursday. Would You And Frisk Care To Join?

Frisk stretched a bit before standing up. She felt woozy and she couldn’t stand before she fell back into bed before losing consciousness due to lack of magic. Sans saw the text when he woke up.

“shit.” He pushed some of his magic into Frisk. He knew it was a little risky, but he needed to have her awake so she could down the pill he’d scrambled to find.

“W-what… what is going on?” Frisk asked waking up a little.

“take this hun, you’ll feel better.” He put the pill in her mouth and held the water to her lips to swallow it. She did as she was told feeling so exhausted. It took two minutes for the pill to dissolve and kick in.

“How did you know that would fix me?”

“i didn’t, paps did. and i’ve had these on me for emergencies... gaster insisted.”

“Maybe your brothers are psychic…” Frisk kidded not realizing how close to the truth that is.

“paps is, but i don’t think gaster shares it. he’s just paranoid.”

“Paranoid in this case was good. I am guessing I am going to need more.”

“yeah.” He showed her the text he’d gotten.

“Wow… he sent that text at 4 am... and he said the baby will be healthy. I am guessing by the big egg.”

“the egg grows to at least the size of a football.”

“That is a big egg…” Frisk smiled

“has to be for a baby... but if there’s more than one... it gets bigger.”

“Should we asked Papyrus how big it was in the dream?”

“and ruin the surprise?”

“... Maybe…” Frisk said with a mischievous glanced.

“besides, we can tell if there’s more than one even before it gets to full length.”

“I think that would be your power to see souls… but honestly I want to be surprised.”

“heh, nah... i mean by how big the egg is. after day three, if it’s a certain size, there’s one, if it’s larger... there’s going to be more.”

“What do you hope for love?” Frisk wanted at least two kids but she didn’t know how that would turn out.

“as long as the baby’s healthy, even havin’ more than one is fine with me.”

“That is how I feel as well for now… I still want two at least... more to spoil… and love.” Frisk felt tired still stretching.

“Can you text Gaster and see if he can get more magic pills for me? Man the kid or kids is sucking the living magic out of me see...” Her drawing wasn’t moving that she drew the previous day because her magic was drawn out of the drawing into her.

“yeah, i can do that.” He got his phone, having left it on the nightstand, and shot off the text. Soon enough he got an item attachment with the pills and a congratulations. He took the pill bottle out and set it on the nightstand before showing Frisk the text.

“That is nice… he is happy about the baby too…” Frisk felt dizzy again as she laid down in the bed trying not to pass out again.

“get some rest.”

“Will… do... Love you Comic Sans…”

“love you too frisk sans.” He says gently, placing a kiss on her forehead before getting up to get some food. He made enough for them both and brought it up. He ate his share and stored away the rest while she slept. The next couple of days were very hard on Frisk as she was very magically drained and she was determined to stay strong for her baby developing. The egg was the size of a softball.


	107. Chapter 107

Sans had done the measuring of the egg on the third day.  
“no wonder you’re so exhausted... we got more than one here sweetheart.”

“... Oh lovely... I bet they will be pretty as can be... man… I am like strung out…”

“here, i got you some lunch that al sent over specially to help boost things.” He gave her a sandwich and a small cup of yogurt.

“Now is it a Sans-wich?” 

“pfff... no, i’m not between the bread pieces.” Frisk started to eat her meal, smiling as she ate her meal, feeling a little boost in her metabolism; both the sandwich and the yogurt helped boost her energy and her magic.

“You would still taste just as good though.” She finished the meal feeling at least something as her magic seemed to be coming back to her. “Well now that is nice to have once again… maybe Alphys will have to make lunches as well. How much longer will our children will be sucking the daylights out of me again?” Frisk teased as she nuzzled up against him in the bed.

“another four days and then we’ll be able to just watch ‘em grow.”

“I am so excited... I am so nervous at the same time... twins or ... more... A part of me is like I don’t know what to expect.”

“neither of us can know what to expect hun.” He nuzzled against her. “we’re in this together.”

“Indeed we are... how have you been feeling by the way? I haven’t asked about your condition for a long time now. Since Gaster gave me that drink for my stomach it stopped hurting.”

“i’m fine sweetheart.”

“Okay, just wanted to make sure my most favorite skeleton is doing good. I nose I worry toe much but finger-ed I should be better safe than sorry. Tibia honest I knee-d you more than you will ever know.” She emphasized the words pointing at the body parts as she told her lines doing puns as she explained her feelings to Sans. He was laughing a little too much to respond.

“I will remember this Sans that you laughed at me telling you how much I love every little bit of you.” Frisk teased smiling as she says this.

“only because i felt how much joy and laughter you bring into my life from my head to-ma-toes.” He replies with a grin.

“Oooohhh… I will give you that one...” Frisk flushed kissing his teeth smiling. Four long, grueling days passed and it was getting to the point where Frisk just slept most of the day and only got up to use the restroom before going back to bed. It was than the egg really started to take shape as it was the size of a beach ball and still growing. Frisk was relieved as it seemed the magic tapping seemed to tamper off a little as she looked at the giant egg forming. After the fourth day though, Frisk was able to sleep to actually recover. When she woke she finally could appreciate the fruit of her labor as she went up to the egg and was in awe in how big it grew.

“Sans… oh my god… it is huge. How many babies do you think we will have? I kinda want to know how many mouths to feed. Not the gender…” It didn’t seem like a crazy request as they still had to decorate the spare room for the kids.

“hmmm, well, we can ask paps i guess, see if he knows.”

“I know you don’t want it spoiled… but please. Just the amount of kids and nothing else.” Before Sans could send a text, a text arrived to Sans.

Paps: I Think I Am Having Way Too Many Weird Dreams Of Late...

Sans: paps, ya inherited our dad’s foresight ability, your dreams aren’t just dreams.

Paps: Hmm… So When I Say 3 It Will Make Sense To You?

Sans: yup.

“pap says three.”

“... Oh… my… GOD! SANS WE ARE GOING TO HAVE THREE KIDS!” Frisk jumped into his arms kissing him excitedly. He returned the kiss happily, chuckling as he nuzzled his mate. She held him close as she was beyond excited about this.

Sans: was going to ask you if you knew how many kids were in our egg. that answered it.

Paps: So The Egg Dream Was Real.

Sans: yup. seems so... i’ll send you a pic of how big it is.

Paps: They Are Beautiful Children Sans… I Seen Them In My Dream.

Sans: that so? well guess you know what they look like then outside the egg.

He snapped a photo and sent it off.

Sans sent 1 attachment.

Papyrus looked at the image it was the egg he dreamt of and smiled as he replied.

Paps: Same Egg… The Dream With The Kids They Were About 8-9 Years Old They Are Adorable.

Sans: eight to nine? wow... talk about jumping the gun...

Paps: Can’t Control My Dreams Sans.


	108. Chapter 108

Sans: i know, i’m not blaming you or anything, but it’s nice to know honestly.

Paps: You Both Are There If That Makes You Feel Better.

Sans: it helps.

Paps: You Looked Like You Are On The Surface Though

Sans nudges Frisk, showing her the most recent of the texts.

“We get to the surface... we found a way?”

“it could happen.”

“That is true… didn’t he foresee you dying by Chara’s hands? It is nice to see that we got to the surface to at least maybe see my parents.”

Papyrus: I Just Dreamt Of You Guys And...Well…. Umm..

Sans: ever dream of muffet?

He was ribbing his brother just a little.

Papyrus: That Was The Other Part Of The Dream! How Did You Know?

Sans: lucky guess. tell me about it.

Papyrus: Don’t Tell Muffet But We Have Kids Of Our Own

Sans: she won’t hear it from me.

He looks at Frisk with a grin.

“What is it now?” Frisk said noticing his grin. He shows her the text.

“Oh my gosh… I am so happy for him… our kids will grow up with his.”

“yeah, seems his wish came true.”

Sans: it’s good to know you got your heart’s desire bro.

Paps: The Only Part I Don’t Quite Understand Is Gaster’s Mate…

Sans: ... he has one too?!

Paps: Yeah, It Is A Monster I Heard Of But Didn’t Think Existed.

Sans: what monster?

Paps: A Water Nymph. He Was Saying That She Couldn’t Be There Because She Couldn’t Be Far From Water For Too Long

Sans: leave it to him to find an exotic mate.

Paps: The Weird Part… It Seems She Was From The Surface Being A Part Of A Sideshow...

Sans: guess we rescued her then. or he did. 

Paps: Don’t Know… I Just Know She Was Supposedly Hanging Out At A Lake She Grew Up Nearby...

Sans: well, you know the old adage about knowing too much about the future.

Paps: Too Much Knowledge Is A Dangerous Thing?

Sans: not to mention can scare you badly. since it’s not set in stone.

Paps: True, Maybe I Shouldn’t Tell You My Dreams Any More

Sans: i can’t see any harm in it paps. besides, you’re giving us invaluable info. i wouldn’t have known to give frisk that pill without you telling me.

Paps: I Am Glad My Dreams Are Helping!

Sans: and you’re helping give us hope too... something we don’t have a lot of. so, can’t hurt.

“I get to see my kids grow up to at least 8-9 years old Sans… I didn’t even think about that…”

“which means we found the cure likely.”

“Which means you are still with me… still.”

“that too.”

“Don’t like that idea much huh?” Frisk teased as she kissed his teeth. “I guess we should find a small swimming pool for Gaster’s mate…” She said after glancing at the text messages.

“more like have one custom built... but not a normal swimming pool. water nymphs are rather picky... can’t have any chemicals in the water.”

“Well I think we are probably going to live down here anyways and just visit mom and dad ever so often... if they are still alive.”


	109. Chapter 109

Sans: ... paps... do you know anything about her parents?

Paps: The Older Couple You Mean That Kind Of Look Like Her?

Sans: that answers it.

He shows Frisk the text. She couldn’t help but cry in relief. How many days had that burden her soul not knowing? Frisk only could hope that they were okay as she would sit by the drawing she made of them.

“Oh thank Asgore... for such a wonderful wonderful gift…”

Sans: thanks paps.

Paps: No Problem… I Think... That Is The Parents Right?

Sans: yes.

Paps: Good I Was Curious As Why Your Kids Were Hugging Them. I Thought It Was A Little Strange.

Sans: it’s good to know they will have grandparents.

Paps: …. I Am Telling Too Much Am I? If I Say That The Parents Seem To Love Them… Maybe I Should Stop Telling You All Of This.

Frisk glanced at the phone smiling wiping away the tears.

“Mom and dad accept us as well…”

Paps:... Hmmm…. Frisk Got A Thing For Sitting In Huge Chairs? Just Curious The Dream Ended In Her Sitting In A Huge Chair

“Papyrus must have been dreaming by then because why would I sit in a big chair unless I am at a tourist exhibit… unless that is it?”

“heh... nah, i know what that means.”

“Oh? Just what does that mean?” Frisk asked curiously.

“there’s only one kinda a chair that would be likely what he’s talkin’ about... the one that resides in england... i think. unless they moved it.”

“Wait… what… Queen? I think it must be a tourist stop thing because I am hated as a red soul up there.” Frisk could accept the rest but the sitting on a throne was a total shock.

“true, but i doubt that is a tourist shop thing. every red soul was proclaimed to have royal blood.”

“Well… the only part I know from the proclamation about red souls is that only when a red soul redeems themself may they …. Oh god I forget… umm… may claim... I kinda forgot.”

“guess we’ll find out when we reach the surface then won’t we?”

“I guess so… you might still end up my knight in shining armor. Actually no… you would be King Comic Sans... and a fine ruler you would be... The only problem would be I would be so jealous of all the ladies looking at you…” 

“too bad for them then huh? because i’ve only ever had eyes for you.”

“Oh… but you haven’t seen some of the humans I have… Some of them are drop dead gorgeous.”

“and why would i ruin the happiness i have for some temporary thing as outward beauty? looks never last sweetheart... it’s what’s inside that counts.”

“Hmm... and here I thought it was my knockout looks.” Frisk teased, making him feel uncomfortable a little.

“well... don’t hurt, but i wasn’t looking for just that... i wanted someone who understood me.”

“Are you sure you weren’t looking at my ass-sets?”

“pretty sure... at least not for the first several months.”

“That is true… spontaneous and you are not used in the same sentence often.” Frisk teased as she smirked at him. She left and grabbed her easel and started to draw the egg, a passed out version of herself while Sans looks like he look like he was on the cell phone calling others. After awhile she finished painting and she allowed her magic to settle in. The art came to life with Frisk snuggled in the bed while Sans was walking around on the phone texting and calling all sorts while the only inanimate object is the egg. 

“Interesting art there hun.” He watched the tiny version of himself pace about.

“You seem really concerned in the painting.” The Sans in the art was panicking about as he kept looking over at Frisk in the art sleeping. Than he looked over at the big Sans with exhausted eye lights.

“yeah... okay, let’s throw this poor guy a bone.” Sans picked up a bit of paint and painted the bottle on the nightstand. The little Sans smiled and gave a thumbs up to the big Sans taking the bottle and going over to Frisk giving her the pills.

“it is pretty worrying, being unable to wake your mate up.”

“... Is that what happened the other day?” Frisk asked watching the little Sans holding the little Frisk as she seemed to be waking up slowly.


	110. Chapter 110

“more or less. i actually woke up to paps’ text so i knew what to do rather than panic like this poor guy.”

“Pap’s gift is such a blessing...I am glad you have him and he has you.” Frisk smiled taking his hand.

“yeah, me too.”

“Well we need to get 3 of everything….” She nuzzled into him.

“Yeah.... uh hun.... how old did you paint the egg to be?” The little version of himself was looking over at the egg... it was rocking.

“I thought… it was at the early stages… but...oh my…” The egg started to crack and Frisk turned around not sure if she should look or not. She didn’t think she put that much magic in it. The little Sans seemed to pull his Frisk over to it, trying not to panic or anything as a crack appeared along the egg.

“Umm… maybe I can paint over the crack….” Frisk wondered as she looked over at the panicked duo.

“nah, leave it, watch what happens.” The egg started to crack and the egg started to break apart. The pieces started to fall away, three tiny little skeletons being revealed and seemed to silently wail as their beaming parents went over to them to gently soothe them. Frisk put her hands to her mouth as she watched what most likely would be there soon future as she watched her counterparts cleaning up the babies and holding them close to give them warmth.

“It is so... I can’t even think what to say…” Frisk said watching the pair put the babies on the bed as the little Sans looked over at the big Sans again and used sign to talk to the big Sans.

LS: can you by any chance draw me three cribs and possibly couple of ketchups... Frisk is craving it…think her maternal instinct is kicking in.

Frisk in the painting was taking the baby and lifted her shirt revealing her breasts, feeding the baby. Sans was a little surprised.

“uh... hun... he’s ... actually talking to me... sorta. wants to know if you can make some cribs and some ketchup.... “

“Wait… they can… talk to you?” Frisk was trying not to be distracted by the breastfeeding version of her.

“well... sign language.”

“Umm… sure… this is crazy…”

“just make a door for him and then make another image with the cradles and what not... then set the two images close by. that should work.”

“Okay… umm let your little version know about what I am doing.” Frisk took a blank over canvas and made several rooms including; the living room, kitchen, bathroom and baby room. Sans glanced over to see what it was she was doing.

“i think he can hear us.”

“This is nuts… so he can comprehend what we are saying then?” Sans in the painting nods as the little Frisk came over with a well fed baby and waved at the big versions of them. Frisk glanced over to this and began to draw faster trying to get this done for them. After about 45 minutes the painting was complete infused with her magic, she set the painting next to the other painting and watched the couple walk through the door she’d drawn on both and enter the other painting.

LS: thank you big sans. i think we should ketchup sometime. by the way... not sure if it is going to be the same for you two. i can see your egg in the background… they will be healthy and oh my asgore they are beautiful...

“i’d say they both can.” Sans waved a little at the miniature Frisk.

“heh... well paps said they would be, but i think we have a couple more weeks at the very least and paps is bringing over cribs with al tomorrow. undyne said she’d help set them up.”

LS: i didn’t quite have that luxury... but i am still am so happy... sans we are so lucky! hmm… i am going to see something hang on… let me see what this art can do…

The little Sans went to the front door and left and after a moment returned with Papyrus, Gaster, Undyne and Alphys. Frisk blinked as she looked at the artwork as she tried to understand what is going on as she didn’t draw any of them...

“Sans... did you draw them?” The little Undyne went to the kitchen while little Sans was busy signing to the life size version of Sans.

LS: yep. i can bring others here. i owe you big sans and big frisk so much... by the way she is super hot... and now... she is a little more … into us

“nope.... apparently he brought them.... which is interesting... it means he’s able to tap into past magic where someone did draw ‘em... so there’s some paintings out there now missing a few subjects.... Temporarily... and he seems happy.”

Alphys: Y-You won’t believe it my f-fanart of me and U-Undyne just disappeared….


	111. Chapter 111

Sans: i’ll believe it... uh... frisk made some art of us... and well... the little me decided to see if he could find some friends.... guess he found yours. they’ll probably go back later..

Alphys: T-that is... AMAZING… H-how powerful is h-her magic? M-mary couldn’t d-do that till late in her l-life.

Sans: dunno... but he talks to me in sign language... the little me... and the two little ones had their egg hatch... so... there’s that...

Alphys: W-what egg?

Sans: frisk painted us with the egg.... oh, right. forgot i hadn’t told you. i can’t keep track of who i told and who i haven’t... we’re expecting triplets.

There was no response and after a while there was a knock on the door.

“O-Open up….”

“and that would be alphys....” Sans says with a bit of a laugh and leaves the room to open the door. Alphys hugged Sans holding him close to her. Undyne was right behind her.

“hiya al.” He hugged her back. “c’mon and come see the commotion ya two.” He led them into the room with the egg now in a nest of blankets on the bed and the painting.

“W-we got g-great news too…” Undyne was flushed and quiet as she went up to the egg and looked at the egg. “Undyne… is with a s-soul.” Undyne flushed deeper as she just found out that morning and she just told Alphys a little bit ago.

“O-our babies c-can be best friends and m-maybe be mates themselves… w-we can be a b-big family!”

“Woah Punk… I mean Al… Our baby should be able to choose who they want to mate. We are already family with Sans by the blood we shared on the battlefield of life... We don’t need to be like weird royalty forcing our kids to mate others.”

“Congratulations you two!” Frisk hugged Alphys and Undyne was shy rubbing the egg. Alphys went up to the egg and took the little handheld ekg and looked at the babies.

“E-Eek… O-oh the t-three babies are h-healthy looking. Do y-you want to k-know the gender of the b-babies?” 

“nah, we should keep that a surprise for the shower.” A knock came at the door. Papyrus was with Gaster and with three cribs.

“heya. thanks for bringing those over.”

“I Had A Feeling Alphys Was Over Here. I Also Have A Good Feeling About Alphys And Undyne... Not Sure What Though…”

“Punk I am carrying a child… So you better treat me right!”

“Congratulations! Muffet Will Be Coming Over Soon… We Have A Date This Evening.”

“I see we are building a cage for the babies… smart makes them stronger.” Undyne said with her shark like smile. Sans wasn’t going to tell her that’s not what a crib was for... he didn’t see the point.

“Why don’t you help me Undyne and get snacks prepared for everyone while they assemble the... cages?” Frisk offered as she didn’t want Undyne to work too hard while being pregnant.

“The punks might need guidance…”

“I am sure with Alphys’ help they will be able to figure it out. I am sure… Oh we can go visit mom and tell her the news. You know how excited she will be hear about the babies and I will need protection!” Undyne puffed out her chest proudly.

“Now that is something I can do… I am the captain of the royal guards and future mother to the toughest monster known to all kind.”

  
“Well then I will leave you guys to handle assembling the cages then while me and my personal guard go visit mom.” Frisk went up to Sans and planted a soft kiss on his teeth. He returned the kiss, thinking his mate was pretty smart to manage to talk Undyne out of work like that...

Frisk and Undyne left, heading off to Toriel’s while the gang stayed behind to try to assemble the cribs. After a moment a smell of smoke rose in the air. The painting version of Sans was on fire the painting version of Undyne set the kitchen version on fire and the picture Sans got them out of the painting teleporting them all into the drawing of Frisk’s parents. He was trying to get the attention of the big Sans when the little Sans tried a crazy idea…

Unknown #: big me… fire painting undyne tried to cook... again… we are safe with frisk’s parents

Sans stared at the phone.

“wow... fuck... frisk is not going to be happy....”

“W-what is w-wrong… wait d-do you smell smoke?” Alphys looking around not sure what is going on.

“yeah... look.” He handed over his phone before going over to the painting and grabbing some blue paint to put out the fire...


	112. Chapter 112

“T-they are communicating… at a s-sophisticated level…” Sans went back to Alphys with blue paint on his fingers.

“no kidding.”

“I-i was wondering… d-do they have s-souls?” Alphys wondered...

“nah, that’s impossible... but they are magic driven. so they wouldn’t know the difference.”

Unknown # : ... speak for yourself…

“well shit... guess they can still hear us. i put out the fire.” The little Sans put his hand against his chest and pulled out a little soul.

“oh boy.... frisk is gonna have kittens... uh... m-maybe we should keep that to ourselves little buddy...”

“T-THEY HAVE S-SOULS!!!!” Alphys said.

“shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Sans didn’t want her to attract the attention of his brothers.

“O-okay okay… it is j-just… that means... F-frisk… can create l-life…”

Unknown #: kinda freaky... to know your creator isn’t? well if it had to be anyone i am glad it is frisk... she is a pure soul.

“yeah, i’ll agree with you there buddy. i dunno if i’d have the guts to communicate with mine if i could.”

Unknown #: i think you are right not to tell frisk though... she is sensitive...

“mmhmmm...” He taps the contact, changing it to “mini-me” with a grin.

mini-me: what is with the grin big me?

“changed the contact “mini-me” seemed to fit.” The art version started to silently laugh showing off the text to his version of Frisk who seemed to laugh.

“that has got to be some tiny print there mini-me.”

mini-me: well you are larger than life so

“true, that has to be... what... about .5 in font for me.”

mini-me: stop describing our member X3

Sans stared than started laughing.

“oh my asgore... i think you’re bigger than that.” Frisk smacked the little version of Sans flushing in the painting.

mini-me: mrs. sans says no dirty jokes pfff….

“oh that’s adorable. she’s flustered. relax little mrs. it’s kinda like talking to yourself in a mirror. besides... not like i don’t know how your mind works.” He gave her a knowing grin. She flustered more turning around and looked at the little Sans and grabbing the cell from him.

mini-me : Yeah yeah… tell one dirty joke and they never let you hear the end of it… or a dirty text...

“one? your larger version was a lot more... interesting than just a single dirty joke with all the stuff she’s been asking lately.”

mini-me: I know… I have her memories… we have a lot of fun don’t we...

“no doubt there. i have no complaints and i don’t think he does either.” The little Sans got jealous of the flirts going between the big Sans and her as she winked up to the big Sans.

“oh pipe down little guy, i’m not interested in her, you know that.”

mini-me: not this version... but i know your thoughts though…

“touche.” The miniature Frisk took the cell again and texted Sans.

mini-me: The big me won’t admit this but she loves it when you rub her shoulders.

“hmm, hang on a sec.” He dipped a finger in some black paint and painted another cellphone. The little Frisk took the phone gratefully.

“really? i’ll keep that in mind, thanks.”

Unknown #: Yep, and she really likes it when you are spontaneous... that cavern you took us was amazing... I dreamt of that for days...

He changed the second number to “little miss.”

“that i figured, i think i’m going to have to take her back to one of those and make some more memories. a picnic might be good.”

little miss: *Thumbs up* We will love it now… I have a crying baby to attend to... Goodbye my love and good luck with the cribs… Papyrus is apparently assembling… umm… like an art project… oh and thank you for saving the house.

“sure. can’t have you being homeless. someone needs to teach your undyne to cook.”

mini me: or at least teach her water magic… well done should not mean burnt food…

“agreed.”


	113. Chapter 113

Frisk and Undyne traveled through the underground and went through Snowdin where they went baby clothes shopping for a little bit before they went to Toriel’s place. They arrived and they had a great time. Like Frisk thought Toriel was so excited to hear she was going to be a grandma and was excited for Undyne and her upcoming child as well. After a couple of hours of visitation and Undyne trying to burn down Toriel’s place trying to make tea they went home to see how the crib….cage making was going. When they arrived the cribs were assembled and ready to go and it seemed that they were having a lively conversation with the painting.

mini-me: i can go to the surface paintings like you thought i could… it is amazing… i thought the barrier would prevent me.

“don’t see why it would... technically there isn’t one for you. the barrier keeps us in... but you’re... a little different.”

mini-me: i know … i am just adorable that is it!

“pfffff... oh my asgore... you’re as cheeky as i am.”

“What is going on guys?” Frisk asked wondering as she looked at Sans. Sans showed her the last text.

“THEY CAN TEXT!” Frisk said shocked.

“yeah, i gave ‘em phones. seemed a lot more convenient way to communicate.”

mini-me: well technically i already had mine because frisk gave me this one

“yeah... that’s true, i just gave one to your frisk so she can do the same and keep in touch with you.”

little miss: Tell myself that my Sans said he is going to grab a photo of my parents for her or drag them here… I am not quite sure what he is planning on doing...

mini-me: i won’t tell her about what we discussed about and i told the rest of the gang not to do anything outrageous either. our frisk... is the most important thing to us we have ever known.

“Well… this is just crazy... I never thought they will ever get to be this… independent.”

“yeah... she’s something special alright.” He agrees and walks over to his mate, wrapping his arms around her gently. Nuzzling affectionately.

“Hey... boy what is with the love… I am liking this way too much…” Frisk smiled.

“you deserve all the lovin’ sweetheart.”

“Oh you are being way too kind. I love you too.” Frisk kissed his cheek smiling. A soft purr rumbles through him as he holds her close.

“I-i think that is o-our cue to leave guys… congrats on… e-everything!” Alphys was going to mention the art but remembered last second not to say anything about that. Undyne smirked and took her mate’s hand.

“See ya punks. Al said I need to rest but you know I am good to go whenever.”

“I Guess We Should Go Too Gaster. I Need To Ask You About How You Feel About The Water Around Here.” Gaster seemed a little confused.

“see you guys later, thanks for the help.” They all left with a wave and Frisk kissed Sans on the teeth gently.

“Thank you Sans for everything.” She nuzzled into him lovingly. He returned the gesture with a smile.

“hmmm, let’s go occupy the other bedroom for a while...” He murmurs.

“Why are you murmuring?” Frisk asked following Sans.

“don’t want the miniatures gettin’ jealous.” She flushed following Sans obediently.

“Jealous of what?” He shut the door behind them.


	114. Chapter 114

“this.” He pinned her to the door for a heated kiss. She was shocked but she loved this spontaneous side he showed rarely and returned the heated kiss wrapping her arms around his neck holding him near her. He trailed kisses down her neck, he was going to take advantage of the time they had before their egg hatched.

“Mmmhhmmm Sans… this so crazy... god this is so hot…” Frisk moaned slightly as she quickly tried to take off his shirt and kissed him again heatedly, rubbing her body against his. He summoned his helping hands to get rid of the clothes and keep her pinned as he trailed his nips along her skin; purring lustfully. She was his and he was hers, this being the forefront of thoughts she had as she played with his ribs, touching his soul in a teasing manner as she kissed him deeply.

He groaned into the kiss, pulling back to pull out her soul and slide his tongue along it, his hands skimming along her skin with pure delight and pleasure running through him. She leaned against him as her whole insides were trying to get used to the pleasure shooting through her. She moaned deeper as she kissed his soul more heatedly as it quickly became a competition who can give more pleasure to the other. He nibbled along the edges of her soul as he pulled her to the bed. The pleasure was indescribable as she was a moaning mess as she found herself on the bed, nibbling on his soul as he did to hers and her free hand explored his pelvic region to give him more pleasure.

“F-fuck… that f-feels sooo good Sans…” Frisk whimpered. He slipped his fingers into her to give her more pleasure with a lustful growl as he nibbled at her soul. She arched into him and grind slowly into him, her brain was fogged over with lust as she tried to focus long enough to keep pleasuring him as she was struggling to focus at all. She trembled and rubbed his soul between her fingers as she kept saying his name over and over again.

“Oh.. f-fuck... Sans… I want you so bad… you... only…” Frisk grabbed him and pulled him in for a heated kiss, letting her tongue explore the inside of his mouth. He returned the heated kiss, his tongue tangling with hers as he shifted to replace his fingers with his member; shuddering at the feel of her surrounding him. It never ceased to amaze or be a pleasure beyond words. She arched into him after adjusting a bit and she put his soul into her mouth licking it as she gripped the sheets bracing for the intense pleasure that was going to come. Frisk moaned into his soul grinding against him. He thrust into her slowly at first, gripping the sheets beneath her. She moaned and bit into his soul a little harder but not too hard to hurt him. Frisk grabbed his wrists like braces as she looked into his eye lights with a fogged over lustful gaze as she whimpered for more. He gave a lustful purr at the sound and thrust hard and fast, driving them both further towards that wanted pleasure. She was quickly at the edge as her womanhood clasped on to his member as she felt the pleasure hit her. Frisk gripped his hands hard as the waves of pleasure hit her. He nuzzled against her before kissing her with loving passion as the pleasure swept over him, trembling from the force of it. She cuddled with Sans giving him butterfly kisses all over his face for the love he shared with her.

“I love you Comic Sans… I kinda feel like a broken record here…” She teased him.

“but you’re my broken record.” He teased back. Frisk nuzzled up to him.

“You are going to be an amazing father…”

“almost can’t wait to see the beautiful babies we’ve made.” He purrs. She smiles as she let herself fall asleep with the anticipation growing inside her.

The next day Frisk got up early as she wanted to do something special just for Sans. The most expensive item she knew Sans glanced at every so often resides at Grillby’s, its was a special bottle of ketchup and for almost 1,200 g it better be the best ketchup in the world. She had a couple of weeks before the babies arrived and that meant she could work until then. Frisk placed a note on his chest as he slept.

Dear handsome bones.

If you happen to see Sans give him this note…

Dear Comic Sans

I am going over to Grillby’s to work for awhile. If you want to visit feel free but have someone watch over the egg okay? Just don’t leave the egg alone… and don’t even think about balancing the egg on your head thinking that is a egg-cellent idea because your non-existent brains will be scrambled once I find out… you will be boiled in hot water mister and then you shell feel the wrath of an angry mama hen. Yolks aside… I hope you have a lovely day Sans. I hope you and the babies have a good one. I know you have to go to your stand today or talk to the King or work at the labs for fun… you have like a million jobs…

I love you,

Frisk Sans

  
  


Arriving at Grillby’s Frisk began to work in the kitchen and bringing out food for Grillby it worked well for her as she enjoyed the new experience and like Grillby predicted it did bring in a new crowd but it was the old crowd that didn’t quite like her. They saw her as the red soul. Chara’s heir, so to speak, and even though they didn’t say anything they didn’t make her job easier as they found things wrong with the meal or they just made rude comments to each other about her indirectly. This was not going to affect Frisk though as she did her job with a smile and with each customer she made about 20 g sometimes up to 35 g! It didn’t help that the old customers and the drunk regulars were not budging from their seats. She wondered how Sans was doing as some of the drunks started to get way too flirtatious for her taste and the old regulars that didn’t like her were getting just as drunk, but angrier with her.

Sans read the note and chuckled. He shot off a copy of the note to Gaster who seemed amused that Frisk would think any monster would do that to their unborn children. Sans, instead, settled next to the egg like a guard dog, lightly running one hand along the smooth shell with a small smile.

Anyone who got too close to Frisk however... was tossed out by a very pissed off elemental.


	115. Chapter 115

That evening Frisk returned and this would be the routine for the next two weeks. Frisk didn’t tell Sans how bad some days were getting because she really wanted this to work and she was making decent amount of gold too, it was nice to put money aside. She bought the legendary ketchup bottle and was planning on giving it to Sans that evening but on the way home from work the rioters who just didn’t like her had other plans. It was unfortunate, for the rioters, that Gaster was coming home from a shift and had pushed his way through them to try and figure out what this was all about. Though no one could actually understand him.

“She is a red soul… she will turn into Chara watch and see…” When he figured it out several bones forced those in front to back off. He narrowed his sockets at them, gesturing for them to go home.

“I would go home… I know my brother in law may seem docile but if he has to… he will …”

“What DUST us like your type has?” As if to answer a trio of large blasters rose from behind the building. They looked like the heads of dragons and were easily the size of cars. Frisk gripped Gaster shaking herself as she pressed her face into his back, afraid of the weapons as much as the rest.

The message was clear: Leave or else.

There was a scowl on the guardian’s face making it clear that he wasn’t backing down and if they wanted a fight he was going to give them a damn good one. Soon the crowd started to depart with a threat left behind.

“You may have stopped us now… but we will be back… she can’t be protected forever.” 

Anyone stupid enough to say anything ended up in a mishap with a blue bone. Not lethal, but enough to sting.

“T-thanks… Gaster… I should have t-told Sans... I just didn’t want him to worry.” Frisk was still shaken up about the experience.

*Perhaps a word with Grillby will suffice. He will not stand for such things around his restaurant. Undyne is sure to want to hear of this as well.

“Leave Undyne out… she is pregnant and I don’t want her to get hurt.”

*I know... but as head of the royal guard she will be even more difficult to deal with if we say nothing... and she will send her guards to do any work she needs done or perhaps Papyrus will be assigned.

“You are right as always… okay thank you. Will you walk me home please?” She didn’t want to believe the threat but in the back of her mind it still was there.

*Of course sister. Might I ask how long this has been going on? I know there is always the idiots who simply misunderstand the power of a red soul and think they can simply kill one like any other human, but many of those there seemed to have something else egging them on. This unrest cannot be a one-time thing.

“Well it first started on Gryftmas, technically, but since I started working here… Grillby has been kicking out more rambunctious characters but he can’t keep his flame out for me all the time… No it is because of fear that I am going to be just another murderous red soul...”

*Hmmm... I think I have an idea on how to ease some minds on that. Talk with Alphys. I am certain she can get you in touch with Mettaton and convince him to do an interview of sorts.

“I hope this works… I know the last time I saw Mettaton he and Papyrus didn’t quite see eye light to eye.”

*Well, it won’t work on everyone, but it should work well and from what i saw that star had it coming with the way he was acting. It was disgraceful.

They approached Frisk and Sans’ house.

“Yeah, I just know some individuals can hold grudges. Oh would you like to come in? I know Sans would like to see you… That reminds me I got a little gift for you and Papyrus for taking care of me all those days.” She handed a small envelope inside was about 900 g.

*I’d be delighted to for a few minutes, then I should get home so Papyrus doesn’t worry.

Frisk opened the door and went inside with a newspaper around a bottle she gift wrapped for Sans and setting it on the couch for him.

“Hey Sans! Got you a present... I hope you enjoy it.” Frisk looked over at Gaster who gave her a look like’ you should tell him what happened.’ “And… Gaster had to deal with a problem I have been dealing with…” She didn’t want to come in with bad news for him. He had a lot of stress he has to deal with on a constant basis. Frisk wanted to be the one thing that wasn’t stressful for him. “Give me a moment and I will tell you what happened after I make tea…” She left the room trying to avoid the situation all together for a moment. Sans roused from his light doze next to the egg at the sound of his mate’s voice. He climbed out of the bed and was at the doorway when she said something about making tea. Tea?

“uh, okay. hey bro.”

*Hello brother.


	116. Chapter 116

“Hey Sans… I hope your day went well...Gaster I will tell him about what happened just… two more seconds.” Frisk came out of the kitchen after a couple of minutes and gave everyone their hot teas before sitting down herself sipping at the tea and she was strumming against the cup nervously as if she was embarrassed to admit the situation to him.

“So… do you remember those monsters at the Gryftmas party who were slightly upset about me Sans? Well the last two weeks of me working at Grillby's they have been relentlessly harassing me about my soul and tonight they tried to attack me to get rid of me before I turn into a Chara clone trying to kill everyone...” Frisk commented trying to not make eye contact with Sans, afraid he might be a little upset because she didn’t tell him right away. She was trying to deal with the issue on her own and it was not working.

“hmmm, that is an issue alright.” 

“Gaster was there to get me out of the situation… but he can’t be there all the time and they said that they will come again.” She wasn’t happy with herself or the situation in general.

“too true. though i wonder why they have that much nerve, i mean... it’s not exactly a secret in snowdin what i do in new haven... so they have to have a lot of guts.” 

“Or really dumb... or just have that much anger against the red souls that it built up over the years…” 

“that too i suppose. regardless, this cannot go without punishment. attempted murder is a serious crime.”

*Agreed.

“Gaster recommend I talk to Mettaton to do an exclusive.” 

“hmmm, could help, but we need to get you there safely first. let’s call him tonight, see if we can’t manage it for tomorrow morning.”

“Sounds good.” 

“Gaster, do you have patrols in the morning?”

*Yes, but they can wait.

“Gaster you can spend the night here if you want.” 

*I appreciate the gesture, but with the egg taking up the bed I’d prefer not to take up the only other available one. I will be here for breakfast.

“Okay be safe heading home. Please text me brother... I don’t want something bad happening to you.” Frisk hugged Gaster. 

*Will do.

He hugged her back and left the house before teleporting. He wasn’t taking a risk. 

mini-me: sons of bitches… do you want me to jump pictures to see if i can hear somethings?

“not a bad idea.” 

mini-me: i can’t believe all the years we served and all the work we did… for them to turn their back on us like this...

“and this is the thanks we get... yeah... if it warrants it, i’ll dust ‘em, but for now i’ll keep that as a last option.”

mini-me: yeah not only for frisk’s sake but for our future kids sake

“yeah... i got enough dust on me as it is... i ain’t keen to add to it.”

mini-me: hey at least we aren’t as bad as… well remember that one psycho murdering monster we had to detain way below... man he was a mess... killing just to kill, at least we never took pleasure in killing. he killed his mate in front of his son and well… i should get going … i hate reliving that again...

“yeah... i actually forgot about him until you brought it up.” 

mini-me: sorry 

“eh, it’s fine. better get going though.” The little version of Sans disappeared leaving a little Frisk concerned for her mate’s safety.

“don’t worry too much little miss, ain’t like he’ll be spotted easily.” Frisk in the picture nodded as she went back to attending the little babies.  
“they sure are cuties.” He says, looking at the three cribs, two out of the three were stirring while their sibling was fast asleep. She used her phone to send a text.

little miss: They are so good… I won’t tell you their genders but let’s just say… there is at least two genders here…

Sans returned to the painting frustrated and wet. The little Frisk went up to the miniature Sans to give him a towel. She became a little upset by the news too.

“you okay there buddy? you look like you ran afoul a waterfall.” 

mini-me: i would totally laugh if the irony of the earlier conversation wasn’t lost on me… 

“what happened?”

mini-me: well it seems that the real reason they are hard pressed against frisk is because of us… remember the son that we saved from the asshole earlier… 

“hmmm, what’s that got to do with it?” 

mini-me: wants revenge… he has a pose that he was telling others about how you killed his dad for no good reason

“so the one we saved has turned against us.” 

mini-me: i think misguided… there are others there who spoke just as awful...

“you know what they say about fruit not falling far from the tree...”

mini-me: true… anyway they were burning down their little clubhouse so… yeah i jumped right into an ocean painting…


	117. Chapter 117

“that had to be a close one.” 

mini-me: you are telling me my shirt is kinda blackened…

The miniature Sans turned around to show frayed edges.

“lemme fix that for ya.” He picked up some paint and went over to the little Sans, gently applying the paint with a finger to one side, sort of like wiping it away.

“okay little show guy, turn so i can get the rest of it.” 

mini-me: tomorrow after frisk gets off of work is when they plan to strike near the waterfall. cameras can’t see anything there… perfect spot...

“good spot to get ‘em all in one swoop too. at my lv... they won’t know what hit ‘em til they hit the ground.” He finished with the backside. The little one turned around to face him. 

mini-me: exactly… 

Sans wiped the paint off his finger before picking up a tooth pick and dabbing it into the black ink.

“hold still.” 

mini-me: what are we an artist now?

He said as he stood still.

“heh, guess i am. i’ll try not to tickle ya.” He etched the words “bone daddy” on the shirt with the toothpick. “there, fits ya nicely.” 

Silent laughter came from the miniature skeleton as he looked at it.

mini-me: can i try something i been wanting to see if it would work or not?

“go ahead.” The miniature Sans put the phone to his ear and Sans’ phone began to ring.

“wow... a miniature call.” He picks the phone up. “hello.” 

“just a short call you mean…”

“pfff, shortest ever. wow... okay, so this is both amazing and extremely awkward.”

“yeah… i think we have a barrier of sorts but it is the painting itself is ours.”

“so rather than being stuck underground you’re just stuck in an ink version of the real world. welp... i could think of worse fates.” 

“guess so… but some paintings are… interesting by the way alphys’ fanart is very VERY detailed and i don’t want to see that again.”

“you could tour the world that way that’s for sure... just watch out for picasso... i’d hate to get stuck like that. whoa hey... too much info there buddy. i don’t wanna know.” 

“yeah didn’t want to see it either….”

“gotta watch out for that hentai art... and chances are al has some of it of us as well... which is very creepy honestly...” 

“dude want to hear something i had no idea about alphys…” He looked around hanging up so that his Frisk wouldn’t hear.

mini-me: she was into us for several years… yeah no idea… ended up in a pile of… well art she had hid away.

“no shit?” 

mini-me: yeah i was just as shocked, if we knew… who knows what would have been...

“yeah... i never had any idea. man... fate is weird ain’t it?” 

mini-me: ain’t that the truth… if it makes you feel better it must have been a very short time because there is like only 3 pictures 

“now i’m curious... what of?” 

mini-me: believe it or not they weren’t the worst… one we were ummm presenting, the second we were holding hands on a bench overlooking a sunset and the third is us laying on the beach making out

“huh, interesting and i’ll believe it. I imagine what she has on her mate is a lot... worse... for lack of a better word.” 

mini-me: shortcuts don’t work the same way as yours i am basically working in a fog here jumping from picture to picture with over 800 pictures she drew… it took forever to find a “decent” picture 

Sans just laughed.

“wow, awkward as fuck buddy... but i understand.” 

mini-me: tell me about it… i still can’t look at undyne the same way

“just as well i didn’t suggest the others join you or i don’t think al or undyne would be able to show their faces to anyone for a while. 

mini-me: you sure you don’t want to see the assless pants version of undyne with a strap on...

“yeah, i can live without that thanks.” The little Sans nods in agreement. “i was never into sushi.” The little one was clearly laughing when the little Frisk showed up and little Sans was deleting the thread panicking.

“dude, stop panicking.” 

mini-me: you don’t have to deal w-


	118. Chapter 118

The little Frisk was hormonal and was smacking him across the head for hiding the texts. Yelling something to the little Sans.

“hey little miss, cut the guy some slack. he was trying to keep you from getting the wrong idea.” She made a gesture like look over there as the big Frisk was looking at the pair just texting or something.

“What is going on guys?” Frisk asked curiously.

“eh, mini-me is gettin’ flack for tryin’ to spare his mate’s feelings over somethin’ he discovered that wasn’t.... flattering.” He only deleted the lines about the drawings al did about him. “kinda awkward honestly.” Frisk went over and looked at the painting as the two seemed to be having a discussion and the little Frisk seeming to apologize.

“speaking of... they can actually speak to us through their phones.” Frisk, the big Frisk, tried to comprehend the situation and just passed out while the little Frisk was yelling at the little Sans about the same situation would probably happen. The little Frisk shook her head as she looked at the edge of the picture at the passed out Frisk. 

little miss: I thought that might happen… She hasn’t been taking too many vitamins lately either. 

“let me guess, you know first hand?” He picked up Frisk and took her to the bedroom to rest.

little miss: Just a lucky guess. She is me you know.

SANS: which is exactly why i don’t think that was a guess. 

little miss: I guess that makes sense… sorry I been a little more hormonal than lately our Alphys said that is because the magic after a egg is cracked will transfer to the maternal parent and help develop the glands so that the baby can get the nutrients it needs. ... Oh my, Sans this is going to make you flush I told him that you are her mate and wouldn’t be embarrassed about this.

SANS: w-wait... it does... what... 

The little Sans pointed at the big Sans and laughed as he had the exact same reaction when he heard the same news and just called on his phone and put it on speaker phone.

“i feel ya buddy… i pretty much passed out myself from the news i didn’t know that either.”

“i... uh... had not c-considered that... and it’s not like i’d remember that h-happening to mom....”

“we were young and we remember our parents in a different light plus with mom gone all the time… we probably didn’t notice.”

“true... and it’s probably different in effect for organics than non... ho boy.... i should probably warn frisk when she wakes up.” 

“That would be nice… I woke up with boobies about twice my size and was like what the hell… although Sans liked it waaaayyyyy too much…” Little Sans flushed a little.

“pfff... well we are perverts for our mates...." 

“true… just stock up on ketchup and mustard… god i can use more…” 

“gross, but okay.... lemme paint ya some.”

“thanks buddy…” The little Sans comments thankfully. They weren’t very nicely drawn bottles, but he had a bunch of yellow and red bottles on the floor just sittin’ around waiting to be picked up after a few minutes.

“no problem. at least you can save on the shopping.”

“it is interesting to go shopping in a painting… especially since most don’t move.” The little Frisk grabbed a mustard and ketchup bottle and started to consume them both at the same time as the little Sans made a face trying not to make it too obvious that he hated mustard. 

“speaking of... how does that even work? i mean... does it just vanish or duplicate?”

“it takes a little of my magic to make it alive... and it is a very draining if i go to a supermarket drawing…” 

“i can imagine. if you need supplies and you’re too tired, you just let one of us know... i bet Frisk could draw you a supermarket to go into that wouldn't drain you.”

“that would be nice but i don’t want to make her drain too much magic.” 

“hey, we’re responsible for ya... sorta, and i can sustain her if need be.” 

“i know, because i am you, but damn we are a handsome pair though.” The little Sans laughed a little into the phone. “oh your frisk is coming to.” Frisk stirred from her stupor. She thought it was impossible for the little art creations she made to speak. Mary couldn’t do it until she was was a much stronger artist. 

“yeah, don’t get too big of an ego over there.” He went over to Frisk’s side. “hey. little miss says ya need to take your vitamins.”

“How… did she know I stopped taking them?” The little Frisk was jumping to paintings herself.

“i’d bet because she did it too at some point... oh, and i’m supposed to warn you that you’ll get hormonal and... chest growth after the egg hatches so you can sustain the babies.” 

“W-what…. wait… I am… going to be able to b-breastfeed… I just thought it was an a-art thing… I am calling A-Alphys and see what she says about this… hormones and… oh my god...” 

“apparently it’s not just an art thing.”

“When is it suppose to happen?” 

“little miss said she woke up the next day like that.” 

“It hasn’t happened to me yet…” 


	119. Chapter 119

“our egg hasn’t hatched either.” 

“... This all happens after the egg hatches… ooohhh boy… okay… okay…” Frisk got up from the bed and looked at her breasts trying to think if they are bigger or not. She grabbed her cell phone and started to dial Alphys number up.

“Hi Alphys this is Frisk… Yeah… I am sorry it is a little late. I have a question. Sans said that when the egg hatches that I will have bigger breasts and be hormonal... what… really… all that and… oh my god… so I will be… for at least a month... okay... okay… I will take vitamins…. yeah... no… yeah… okay okay... I will talk to you later too Alphys. Bye.” Frisk placed the phone against her head after she hung up the phone. She couldn’t believe it. 

“confirmed it huh?” 

“Yeah… she said that it can happen when the egg starts cracking or if I get some extra magic since my soul is attached to the babies… it is triggered because it makes the most maternal parent to develop all of this... I am sorry I am just having a long night with the whole everyone trying to kill me and everything...” She felt stressed out a little bit.

“Will you come with me to work tomorrow?” 

“yeah, the plan is to ambush the would-be rioters. gaster will watch the egg while we deal with them.” 

“... How do you know where they will be?” 

“mini-me told me.” 

“That is… interesting… how did they do that?” 

“he can jump to other paintings. kinda like my shortcuts, but not.”

“.... So is that how the gang appeared in the painting earlier? Okay... this is different... it seems the little Sans went through... the painting…” She was just in shock repeating what Sans was saying as she tried to comprehend all of this.

“pretty much.”

“I-I think… I will go to sleep… tomorrow e-everything will make sense r-right?” 

little miss: Rub her shoulders... console her, she is in shock.

Sans nods and follows little miss’ instructions. Frisk was surprised to see him rubbing her shoulders. She leaned into the rub.

“I am not going crazy am I? Am I wielding too much magic? Maybe those rioters are right...”

“they aren’t right sweetheart. you aren’t going to turn into chara just cuz you use your magic.”

“Promise me Sans that you won’t let me be like her… if I do become her... please… dust me... only you.” The next day Frisk woke up and went to get dressed before waking up Sans to have him join her for breakfast before going to work. He got dressed after she woke him and followed her to Grillby’s for breakfast after Gaster arrived at the house. She had a pretty decent shift but it didn’t stop some guys from flirting with her and try a reach around once or twice. The one monster seemed familiar to Sans as the guy just stared at Frisk he looked just like his father but he was missing a eye and a scar took its place. The bear monster. Anyone who tried to touch Frisk instantly regretted it, not that they knew what hit their hands since it was too fast to see but there was no doubt it stung, like being stung by a bee.

“Here Sans… I got this for you it took me a long time to earn it but I brought it here for you…” The ketchup bottle was wrapped up in a newspaper wrapping.

“thanks sweetheart.” He gently kissed her before unwrapping it.

“It is that one bottle that you had been eyeing for a while... I know it is over 1000g but … I wanted to surprise you.”

“you’re the best hun.” He kissed her again. Frisk beamed as some of the more flirtatious customers glared at the nature of the attention she gave to Sans.

“Hey sweet cheeks I can use that kind of love over here too.” 

“go get your own mate then rockhead.” Sans replies. 

“Why get my own when I can rent one instead?” The rock monster teased pulling her close and she tried to elbow him just to hurt herself. He laughed placing a quick peck on her cheek. His head hit the table. 

“hands o f f.” Frisk rubbed her elbow as she went to Sans’ side after the rock monster released Frisk the bear monster observed this and played with his cell for a moment. Frisk returned to the kitchen and started to make other meals. The bear monster smirked making plans for the next day, feeling that today was not a good day to do it. While she was in the kitchen Sans turned his attention to the others he’d noticed.

“that goes for the rest of you too, unless of course you wanna be on the wrong end of a bone.” 

“Sure Sans… your mate I won’t touch…” Said the snail monster nearby. Sans knew he couldn’t stop them from looking, but he wasn’t about to just let them do whatever either; they knew better. It was as good as signing your own death to try and get with someone who was marked as a mate to someone else. Frisk came back and the monsters were glancing away but some still looked at her with a certain look but most of the monsters were more afraid of Sans than infatuated with Frisk. She went over to Sans wondering what happened, bringing over his fries.

“Umm… did you try your ketchup yet?” 

“i was actually thinking i should order something to go with it. but i’m just not sure what.” Frisk put the fries in front of him as she figured he would want some to go with his ketchup smiling. 

“perfect sweetheart, you know me so well.”

“Pfffttt… If I knew you too well I would be able to seduce you easier.” Frisk smiled at him with a tease.

“hmmm, that could spell a rather pleasurable disaster for me...”


	120. Chapter 120

“Well tell me how the ketchup tastes… I am curious what an expensive ketchup tastes like.” He put a little bit on a fry and held it out to her. She took a bite of the fry and backed up a bit.

“Whoa… is that booze?” It was like tasting a really rich ketchup but with a bloody mary mix taste and if she could look at her stats she would see it increase her hp beyond her health and give her a temporary boost in all the stats. The other benefit was the permanent +1 defense +5 hp. That is why the ketchup was so expensive and it took Grillby almost two years to make one bottle. 

“mmhmm. among the boost it gives to whoever has it.” 

“I hope it is a good boost wow that stuff is strong…”

“boosts defense and overall health.” 

“Oh… that is actually good maybe that will help with….” Frisk paused not thinking about what she was about to reveal and paused remembering where she was at. She didn’t know if this would help with his soul problem or not… that was the original reason she bought the bottle but if it helped… well that would be a great benefit.

“with keeping up with you, yeah.” He replies with a smile, but he knew what she meant.

“I know I am such a handful…” Frisk smiled stretching across the bar and kissing his teeth as her phone went off.

“Hang on a moment Sans….” She placed the phone to her ear and listened to the call. The conversation was …

“Darling I want to do a interview with you about the whole mishap with the Chara thing. I want to do it this evening if it is alright?” 

“Yeah… that should be fine… should I-”

“Fabulous just come to the labs there is a private room there that you and I plus some other fabulous guest can be there… okay bye.” He hung up and Frisk looked at the phone before at Sans. 

“Umm… Mettaton wants to do a interview about the Chara thing… Did you talk to him?” Sans didn’t call nor did his brother Gaster but at the time Sans didn’t know that. 

“nah, i don’t think he likes me too much. not that we have any reason to dislike each other.” 

“Gaster must have called then... okay… well we are supposed to meet at the labs. He said there is a private room for us to do our interview.”

“sounds good.” The bear monster, whose name was Roy, had smirked when he heard the news about the interview. His father was taken away from him by that stupid skeleton… and his uncle told him what happened he was basically a speck a little monster when his dad and mom got dusted. He didn’t remember what happened that day but his uncle raised him with the story that he knew to be true. That his parents were dusted because of him. His mother was in danger and his father was trying to save his mother but by the time he did Sans was there to stop him from saving his mom and on top of it Sans dusted his dad. 

Frisk got done with her shift by 1 pm and then her and Sans headed off to the labs … nothing happened… the surprise attack never came to be around the waterfalls, Sans was on edge, ready for anything. That is where it is suppose to happen but no souls were there.

“What is wrong Sans?” Frisk asked as they went past Waterfall and headed through to Hotland. 

“i think they have eyes at the bar, cuz they haven't shown here... which means they’re somewhere else. i don’t like this.”

Sans: al... everything good?

Al: Met has been a-acting up a little bit but other than that nothing out of the o-ordinary 

Sans: acting up? how so?

Al: Oh… h-he is just mad a-about something and he has b-been acting out.

Sans: check his circuitry, be on the lookout for tampering.

Al: I w-would but I h-have no idea where he is...

Sans: so he isn’t at the lab? that’s not good.

Al: He m-might be… the t-tracking device isn’t working properly l-like Frisk’s 

Sans: see what you can do, we’re on our way there now. If you have to, reverse the signal and then revert it again to try and clear it up.

Al: Oh the s-signal is working I w-will go see him now

“sweetheart... this could be a problem.” He murmurs and shows her the texts.

“Should we… go inside and see if Alphys is okay?”

“she said she was going to find him, fastest way to find her is to stick to the original plan, just be prepared for trouble.”

“Wait…. “ Frisk grabbed the phone and looked at the text messages again. “YOU GUYS HAVE A TRACKING DEVICE ON ME!!!” She was beyond pissed off about that. Frisk, being caged for over 10 years, had been, yet again, caged but with a invisible chain. Sans realized too late his mistake. He sighed.

“we used the signal in reverse to find you. it’s not meant to be used except in emergencies.” Frisk shook her head a little pissed off that her mate and soul bound partner wouldn’t tell her about this.

“with all that’s happened, i forgot it was still there.”

“It is fine… it is… I am just a little angry right now… let’s just get this over with.”

“i understand, i’m sorry i forgot about it.” 

“The moment we get done with this interview it is getting deactivated… I am not going to be tracked down like some animal…” He just nods. It should have been deactivated a long time ago, but everyone had just sorta forgot.


	121. Chapter 121

At the labs there were signs for Frisk to follow to go to a certain room, it was direct instructions. It was on the third floor over by the hotel area and Mettaton waited outside as the two arrived. 

“Hello honey and… bones… I want to do a special interview with just you Frisk.” Mettaton smiled as his thoughts were a little off.

“did you talk to al? she asked where you were earlier because she said she wanted some fashion advice.”

“Yes she is waiting for you Sans in that room over there.” He said, not missing a beat. 

“can’t imagine why. anyway, i’m just here to spectate.” 

“Well we are going into this sound proof room right here… to make sure I can do this in one take for deary here.”

“okay, i won’t say a word then once inside... see i promised her i wouldn’t leave cuz she gets stage fright when she’s the sole focus.” It was an easy lie, he had no idea if she did or not, but she had been nervous at the party so he figured the lie wasn’t that far from the truth. 

“I am really not good in front of the camera…” She admitted truthfully taking Sans’ hand gratefully that he didn’t want to leave her side. He had his suspicions because he’d never heard of the tincan using a soundproof room before; he was using any excuse he could find to stay close... and he was certain Alphys would have returned a text if things were okay... he hoped his friend was fine, for now all he could do was hope and deal with the situation at hand. A murmur of a noise came from the other room as a faint 'help' sound came from it in Alphys' voice but before the pair could react they were shoved into the room… the door slammed shut.

“knew somethin’ was off.” He pulled out his phone and shot off a text to both Papyrus and Gaster or tried. 

“Hmph… don’t bother no signal can get through here unless it is a special Alphys phone but she never shares…”

“oh? thanks for the tip because... ya know... she did share something with me you wouldn’t know about.” Sans tapped in a rather long code into his phone. It wouldn’t send out an actual message, but it would be enough to alert his brothers that something was up and give them his location at the same time. The bear monster, Roy, came from around the corner. 

“Hey…”

“been a long time buddy.” He stuck the phone in his pocket.

“For a guy who got both my parents killed you got a smart mouth to say hi to me.”

“for a kid who doesn’t know what he’s talking about, you got a mean streak.” He replies back easily.

“Met are you doing this live…” He pressed some buttons on his cellphone and started to smirk.

“so... you’re the one who messed with our friend huh?” 

“Think of the ratings darling… I will be famous!”

“infamous is more like it.” 

“Pffftttt How about the fact that stupid chip you left in Frisk has a way of killing her with a single keystroke.” 

“al did away with that program years ago. and even if you could reactivate it, you wouldn't be able to read it.” 

“No darling she couldn’t deactivate it without turning off the gps tracking piece so she said not to tell you…. oooh she is going to be mad at me for spilling her secret…”

“not as mad as the royals are gonna be.” 

“I won’t stoop so low to kill a girl that way… I am not like you Comic Sans. You may have taken my parents but I won’t stoop to your level.”

“the only one i dusted was your fucked up father who couldn’t tell friend from foe and it’s a shame i got there too late to save your mother.”

“That is a lie… my uncle told me you kept him from saving mom…”

“your uncle wasn’t there. there were only four monsters there that day, your parents, me... and you.”

“... But… Why did he lie to me?”

“maybe because he hates red souls because when chara came down... she murdered a lot of monsters before she was taken down. and not all those monsters were adults. one of ‘em... so records show... was your uncle’s sister.”

“... I heard that my aunt died… when she was really young… My dad and his brother and his sister apparently were really close… Maybe you are telling the truth. You should know this I didn’t call the hit on your mate the other day… I am just supposed to keep an eye on her to tell when she comes and goes… the guy, I never met him. Sorry… about the robot… he didn’t really even fight back and still not fighting back the programming… which is kinda disturbing…” Frisk hid behind Sans.

“he’s kinda messed up honestly, as for this guy you’re workin’ for... i’d say ditch ‘em.”

“Will do… look I heard rumors that you can see if a monster is good or not by glancing at their eyes…”

“i can see souls. so it’s kinda true.” 

“You can see souls?”

“really? you heard all these rumors and it never occurred to you who you were tailing?” 

“The red soul… and my parent’s murderer.” The bear said honestly turning off the cameras. Sans sighed a little.

“look, kiddo... truth is i was tryin’ to protect you... it’s part of being a gatekeeper.”

“No don’t tell him your job Sans…” Frisk said a little too late.


	122. Chapter 122

“it’s not exactly a secret hun that i and my brother are the gatekeepers. though why this kid doesn’t know is beyond me.”

“They kept me deep down in a cavern way below for almost 200 years now… I just been up here for about 20 years maybe…”

“brainwashed then... geez... these guys are about as nuts as you can get. so you have a name?”

“Oh my god…. Sans I know what room he is talking about… why they are afraid of Chara so much…”

“You had to listen to the fog, it tried to enter us but it ripped part of our souls instead… I think my name is Roy, at least that is what my uncle always called me.” Frisk felt instant sympathy for the bear and knew the voice quite well.

“well, it’s a shame we had to meet this way roy, but i’m glad to make your acquaintance.” 

“You too… I need to get to your friend, she is in the closet room tied up… I didn’t hurt her… he did and that is not even part of the programming I used… maybe I crossed a wire… but I really don’t trust this robot…”

“i don’t either... let us out and i’ll hold him.”

“Darling I overridden the programming ages ago and I want my ratings NOW!” Mettaton’s eyes turned red as the bear handed the cell to Sans. He backed up, but away from Frisk because he knew that he probably didn’t trust him yet.

“you know... i hate to do this... but sometimes you have to do things you don’t want to in order to protect the innocent.” Sans looked at the phone he’d been handed.

“Pfffttt It has a simple on and off switch basically darling. Do you think I am that I am so dim to fall for what 4th grade programming mr. bear…”

“no, but you’re dumb enough to cross a line several monsters in snowdin don’t dare to.”

“What line is that? Your mate is fine…”

“threatening the innocent. harming my friends.... and you dang near assaulted my brother at that little party... not to mention insulted another monster.”

“You know your brother had some nerve turning me down and with that spider thing…”

“yeah... it’s called common sense, something you lack in that soul of yours.” His eye sparks to life.

“Oh you think destroying me will solve your problems Alphys can rebuild me over and over again…”

“maybe, but after you betrayed her... think she will? i know you’re not just a piece of hardware and once a ghost bonds with a body.... there’s no going back.”

“...” 

“yeah... you didn’t figure she’d tell her best friend about you, did ya now?” 

“Sans… don’t do it… he has his cameras on…” Roy mentions looking around him.

“Oh hun why did you have to spoil my fun… Just when the ratings could have been so much higher… hmmm… is it better to die famous or be alive to die alone…” Mettaton comments thinking of his options.

“i didn’t say i’d kill you, that’s too good for someone like you i think... i got something else in mind.” The doors of the lab were ruined by a blast.

“and i think so do my brothers.” Roy went over to Sans and gently put his hand out to Frisk.

“Look you don’t trust me I get that but I swear on my soul I won’t hurt her.” Frisk took his hand and they went out of the lab. Sans’ eye winked out, he’d done that just to buy time. A giant hand grabbed Metatton. 

“Yes… the drama…”

*Your punishment is not to have an audience. 

The next hand crushed the camera, ending the feed.

“No…. no no no no…. my people…. my monsters they need me…”

“That Was A Close One Brother.” The bear monster returned with Alphys and Frisk with the skeleton brothers glaring him down. Roy raises his hands hoping the skeleton brothers wouldn’t hurt him.

“so... al... what do we do with him?” He motions to the captive robot. “guys, leave roy alone. he’s cool.”

“Okay…” Papyrus looked him over quickly before looking at Mettaton.

*I trust your judgement brother.

Sans snorts a little and Gaster’s grin widens a little, they both know he said that on purpose. It was always a joke between the two of them. 

“I-i think… I should turn him i-into a TV for w-what he did… but I c-can’t he is s-still my friend… hmmm… maybe j-just not able to broadcast ever a-again will be punishment enough.” Frisk looked over at Alphys as she seemed to be struggling to come up with a punishment fitting for her friend.

“and maybe a lack of limbs so he can’t hack into anything either.” 

“.... You wouldn’t dare darling… Do you know what I had to do to entice this dummy? I reactivated a bomb in Frisk’s head to get the story I deserve, the crowd I DESERVE!” 

“nah, not anymore you don’t. you blew it.” He smirked a little.

“W-What you activated F-Frisk’s chip? W-why you know how l-long it took me to d-deactivate that part… so I c-can just use the emergency tracking part.”

“just to get his story... to manipulate everyone for his own selfish desires. don’t worry tincan, i am sure the monsters at home will get the star they deserve, but it won’t be you.” 


	123. Chapter 123

“Darling like I said to Napstablook, I couldn’t wait any longer and I had to make my own dreams come true.” 

“hmmm, speaking of blooky... he has some awesome tunes... i bet he’d make a perfect replacement... what do you think al? up to trying a version 2 for a soul that deserves it?”

“I h-have been meaning t-to give Mettaton a new b-body, it was going to be a G-Gryftmas present so yeah… I-it is all set if h-he wants to.”

“Wait WHAT!” Mettaton screamed.

“W-well the b-body you have d-drains batteries like no t-tomorrow… I made one that r-recharges as it walks… or s-sleeps”

“You are all lying to me… all of you… my audience won’t leave me… they need me…” 

“I think your show has been canceled…” Frisk said muttering, Sans and a few could barely hear it.

“WHAT DID THAT WENCH SAY?” 

“she said you missed an opportunity because you couldn’t see beyond your own needs and be what the monsters need.” 

“Whatever… Alphys darling… you won’t let them hurt me will you… I am your only true friend here…”

“F-friends like y-you, who n-needs enemies… Come on F-frisk… I g-got to d-deactivate that part of the c-chip again…” Frisk looked at Sans and back at Alphys.

“I don’t want the chip in my head in general…”

“D-dont worry we w-wont use it unless we have t-to.” 

“no, it’s time we remove it. there’s no point.”

“B-but what if s-she gets l-lost? That is w-why we left it in h-her in the f-first place… in c-case she gets s-scared and runs into the w-woods…” Frisk looked at Sans looking for confirmation if that is true or not.

“Is she telling the truth Sans? Was that the reason you left it in me?” 

“al, we don’t need the chip for that. like i said, i forgot it was there, otherwise i would have had it removed after we bonded.” Frisk smiled at him and kissed his teeth gently as a clearly annoyed robot made a gagging noise. 

“If I had my cameras operational I could have at least made some money off of the gooey love scene… it is just now wasted on no one.” Frisk went with Alphys as she explained about how she is going to remove the chip to Frisk. Roy stayed behind as he wanted to talk to Sans before he left. Sans, Gaster and Papyrus, meanwhile, dealt with the tin can still in the younger skeleton’s grasp. Sans took a lot of pleasure in dismantling the robot’s limbs and a few other features he knew were in the robot. He kept an eye out for any additional features al might have recently installed.

“Darling… should I use my flame thrower on you or the acid first... damn still running low on the batteries... she should have put me in a new body…” 

“yeah, that was what made you vulnerable, you changed. she was hesitant to give you what you wanted because you forgot your roots. and who else do you think supported her. i pretty much know your circuits inside and out, you keep talking imma deactivate the enhanced voice box.” 

“M-my beautiful v-voice… you wouldn’t dare!” Mettaton glared. 

“well, why not? you’re nothin’ but an oversized paperweight now.”

“Funny you want to dismantle me but the bear there who wanted to do all of this gets no punishment at all…” Roy was still in the background just looking at a old photograph when he heard his kind called out and he hid the picture right away. 

“Well well… see he is hiding stuff from you too…” 

“I-I am not… honestly... it is just a picture of my mom… you sour piece of … mechanical junk…” 

“Pfftt… well said you fur coat…” 

“no one says he escaped punishment... but that’s none of your concern. see... the punishment for those who actually know they did something wrong and are willing to do what’s right... it’s a lot different than yours.”

“Well I happen to know darling the leader of his hooligan gang… is that enough of a bargaining chip to keep my body?”

“You do? Who?” Roy asked curiously. 

“you know... that isn’t for me to say, but it can’t hurt your chances.” He moved the parts he’d taken off into a box.

“I want a guarantee... wait you are not grabbing my black box are you?”

“your fate isn’t up to me, it’s up to alphys now. though i could grab that too... hmmm. when al is done we’ll see what she has to say. after all, she’s the one you’ve done the most damage to.”

“If I tell you… can you at least give me a good word... for old times sake…” Roy laughed as he thought that was as pitiful as it sounded.

“if you tell me i’ll at least tell her that you did. you know who i am tincan. you know i have seen through you from the very first. don’t play dumb now even if you have been kind enough to keep that little secret.” 

“Fine… I don’t have a name but I have his IP address and his locations where he has been. I will upload it to your phone now... Okay… I can’t do that….” His transmission unit laid in the pile in front of him.

“better than nothing, let me finagle with this box.” He fiddled with it a moment, giving the robot only enough access to send off the address. “if you go back on your word, you’ll regret it.” 

“There it is… I have my body on the line…” 


	124. Chapter 124

Sans checks his phone. The address he’s familiar with as Grillby’s on Gryftmas was one of them. 

“Darling, the only piece of info I have left is that the voice sounded pissed off and he was upset the day of Gryftmas saying how he should have not let you touch him.”

“hmmm, there weren’t a lot of monsters that could be... in fact... i’m pretty sure i’ve got our monster. there was only one in particular that i actually physically touched... even if i was so pissed i could barely see straight.” 

“Well darling can I least be a radio… despite me and Alphys differences I really think she is a good friend…”

“i’ll see what i can do. though i imagine your worst case scenario is she leaves you as you are now. but that’s just me. c’mon roy, i’ll tell you all about what happened at gryftmas and that monster, you can help me track him down again.” 

“Look hun… one more tidbit advice, if Paps darling here was telling you the truth and made it a closed circuit… they might think Roy is still is on their side… and would make a perfect double agent…”

“I will do whatever I need to... I … honestly didn’t know… I was trying to get vengeance for my family… I am just glad I didn’t dust Frisk when the opportunity was given to me…“ 

“you and me both. that wouldn’t have been pleasant for me or any number of others. red souls have the ability to rewind time.... kid. killing one isn’t that easy.” 

“They can?... Woah… my uncle said it is easy to do…” 

“that’s why so many fell to chara before she fell... and they didn’t just fall once... it happened over and over and over again... my parents, who were the most brilliant of monsters at the time... they lost count how many times they dusted that brat before she finally gave up the ghost and it took them both to take her down.” 

“Wow…. That is crazy…”

“humans are easy to kill... but there’s two souls that are dang near impossible to kill so long as they have the will... red souls and purple souls. red souls just reset and plow through... purple souls will just save and go back and find a way to get around whatever you just did to kill ‘em.” 

“I did miss a lot… my uncle, you said, brainwashed me? Tell me what I need to do to make up for what I did to you and your mate… I need to do it for my mother’s honor…” He tapped his chest where the photo resides. 

“seems so, you’re an intelligent monster but instead of giving you the chance to make up your own mind he only gave you the hate-filled version of the story because he wanted to blame someone for what happened. he, like many, were scarred by chara. while we will never need worry about that spirit again, the actions of that one red soul have left deep wounds that time is healing slowly.” 

“What he and others did to me… to leave me with that fog… she talked to me… telling me things about how the red soul would come back and how she would take over again… to kill again…”

“she did try, but now she will forever be lost in the void. my parents were a lot smarter than she gave them credit for. left me a way to seal her away for good and my dad taught me how to shortcut... in the end, i had all i needed to take her down because of them.”

“Thank you Sans… for not dusting me right away… and for giving me this chance to make it up to you and your mate…”

“we’ll see if you still wanna thank me after helpin’ look after three loud babies.” He headed to the main room, leaving Mettaton where he was at. Alphys would be working on Frisk for awhile it would take about 45 minutes at minimum to get the chip out but she would need some bed rest for awhile too. After the surgery Frisk woke up slowly on the bed Alphys made for her. 

“H-hey Sans s-she is waking up… y-you can go in n-now.” 

“alright and your friend was actually some help. we know who the monster is who is heading this little operation. i gave him a second chance that he didn’t deserve.” 

“D-do you think… he c-can be trusted Sans? I a-am so ashamed to b-believe that he was m-my friend.”

“he was blinded, al, not corrupted and he kept his word when he thought that giving me the information meant keeping his body. so... yeah, to an extent he can be. and he told me some key information that lets me know who i’m hunting. because there’s only one monster i’ve touched recently with the intent to kill that’s walked away.”

“T-that makes sense… I think we c-can trust his information… Sans are y-you going to go now or later… and d-do you think this g-guy is safe?” Alphys indicated to Roy, who wasn’t get insulted by the comment but knew where she was coming from.

“Sorry… I just wanted to make sure you were out of the way…” Roy said shyly and embarrassed of what he did.


	125. Chapter 125

“it’s fine al, he’s already going to serve his time anyway. his soul is pretty clean.”

“If you want to punish me Alphys… I would understand it is your right to.” Roy took full responsibility.

“Hmmm… S-sans later o-on tell me more about R-Roy so I can give an a-appropriate punishment… until then g-go visit y-your mate.”

“don’t worry about that, your concern is the tincan. roy, keep my brothers company a bit will ya kiddo?”

“I will… see ya later Sans and sorry again Alphys… I really mean that…” He looked and felt as guilty as if he dusted a monster as he left to join the brothers. 

“God my head hurts…” Frisk said, rubbing her head as Alphys looked at Sans. 

“W-well she is g-going to need b-bed rest... but the s-surgery went well… as for Mettaton… I a-am going to make h-him help me p-produce the newest show f-for Napstablook. T-that seems fair.”

mini-me: i don’t know what you are doing but there is a lot of noise outside the house and it is making us nervous... oh they are spraying the house… with paint… ha ironic… i can try to rearrange the paint but i think it would use too much magic to do it… it is a lion guy and a bunch of other dummies… 

SANS: thanks for the update, leave the paint. 

He shot of a text to Gaster.

Sans: go to the house... we have some artists who need to rein in their creativity and frisk doesn’t need to see whatever the crap is they’re painting.

Gaster teleported away while Sans went to the room where Frisk was. The house had messages like ‘red souls bad souls’ and ‘bitch gotta go’ and so on and so forth.

Gaster frowned and went to get some paint. He made quick work of getting rid of the messages with all his hands working. His brother was right. Frisk didn’t need to see this he was very infuriated that it had happened. The kids, and some of the adults, were heading back from the house when they saw the hands and started to make a break for it.

  
  


“Hey Sans…” 

“hey hun”

  
  


They didn’t get far before they all hit the dirt. 

“Ouch… god damnit…” Said the teenage cheetah monster.

*Time for some re-education it seems. 

“Look gramps I wasn’t born yesterday I ain’t going to be Tom Sawyered.”

*You want to face the Judge instead? 

The fear in all the kids faces and some of the adults said it all. 

“No, we will all behave, right kids…?” A Coyote monster said.

*You’re not getting off that easy.

“Whatcha planning on doing mister?” Said the youngest kid.

*Let’s see what my brother has to say about those who deface his home... 

“The red soul will have her uppings soon…” One adult said.

*And if you believe that garbage you are less intelligent than that child.

One hand motioned to the cheetah monster who was younger than most but was in her 20’s, another hand was sending off a text to Sans.

“Heh I am smarter than you… you dumbass…” She chewed bubble gum as she laughed.

*If you were smarter... you’d have left well enough alone. You adults will answer to the Judge for your idiocy.... Anyone else want to join them? 

“I didn’t want to be here, my uncle forced me here with my sister…” Said the little boy, a skunk monster, next to his sister who nudged him to shut up.

*That is a lie that won’t fly. I am not the Judge but even I can tell a lie when I hear one. Every monster above the age of toddler is responsible for their own actions. 

“KC you know tattling is like being a baby x2…” The cheetah monster commented.

*You’re one to talk since you are no better than a child yourself. The longer you prattle the smaller your age number gets.

“Whatever at least I own my mistakes unlike these idiots…” 

*You’re not saving yourself.

“Nope, plan on doing the time for the crime…” She had spunk that is for sure. The cheetah was grabbed by a hand. The hand vanished with the uppity monster.

“W-What h-happened to her?”

*She was sent to await her fate.

Several other hands grab the various adults, the same thing happening one after the other until only the youngest of them were left.

“... Are you going to kill me?... I know the Judge judges…”

*You wouldn’t learn anything if I did that.

“Can I at least help clean up? For a little time off?”

*You can.


	126. Chapter 126

The youngest was released to help clean off the paint. He couldn’t reach the highest but he got the messages he painted, which were not the best insults anyway. Gaster helped him with the higher parts by having his hands act like stepping platforms that he could use to reach other places while Gaster was busy with the other side of the cavern near the door. It didn’t take long to repaint the door or wash off the fresh paint from the stone.

“Thank you sir…”

*You’re welcome.

When it was all said and done the youngest took some gold out of his pocket and handed it over. 10 g was given to Gaster. Gaster looked a little surprised. 

“I did something wrong and now you have to take me to the Judge, but I owe you money to pay back the paint…” He knelt to the child’s height and returned the gold. The little child had tears in his eyes fearful of what to come.

*You do not owe me for the paint. You are young yet and thus I was allowed to decide without bothering the Judge. The others will be punished as he sees fit for the crime, but know that those responsible aren’t likely to face death. For they would not learn if they did. We learn from life. Go home and tell your father what happened here and try to steer clear of being bad.

“So my big sister Sarah will not be killed? She is my adopted big sister the cheetah… she has a temper…”

*The cheetah? No... she might have a temper but i remember a young monster who used to have a temper just as bad as she did. The Judge is not just an executioner. It is his job to be fair and to see that all crimes are punished, but very few require such harsh treatment. I am sure you will see her again.

“She wouldn’t allow the adults inside… she said 'don’t you have enough to paint out here…' “

*Your sister is smart. I’m certain she will be dealt with fairly. Go on home now.

“Okay… thank you I will tell my dad…” He ran away waving back to the tall skeleton.

Gaster sighed a little. Recruiting children... that was a new low. He shot off a text to Sans. 

“So my head kinda hurts… it is like I someone drilled a hole in my head.” Frisk was on some painkillers, a different kind than she first took.

“uh, well i imagine you kinda do, just not one that makes a mess.” 

“Pfffftttt…. you are so funny… and cute oh my god… you are bone-fied the cutest mate…”

“al... how long did you say this was gonna last again?” Not that he wasn’t flattered, but really now... 

“A-about thirty more m-minutes.”

“You know… I think you and me could play for that long…” She raised her eyebrows and started to laugh a little and than held her head as it hurt.

“I g-gave her some s-strong painkillers…”

“i think you made her loopy more than killin’ the pain there.” 

“Loopy loopy that is a funny word… oh my gosh we are going to be the best parents!”

“i rest my case.” 

“E-eh… oh… I g-gave her laughing g-gas…”

“maybe you should try something else... also, how’s undyne holdin’ up with the egg and her own?” 

“She i-is crying and y-yelling a lot… it is l-like really w-weird but cool…”

“sounds typical, maybe you should carry the next one.” 

“Y-yeah… I w-wanted to carry this o-one, the soul p-picked her… and she w-was like I am the b-best… “

“funny how that works eh? that one must be more like her if it was so adamant about her carryin’ it.” 

“M-must be… you should s-see her though she is q-quieter than usual…”

“speaking of, is she at her house or in one of your other rooms here?” 

“S-she is here…”

“which room? i’ll got visit her and the kiddos.”

“U-up in m-my room go ahead…”

“hopefully she won’t try and boot me out... i know how some female species are about eggs.” 

“Umm… s-she is going to s-surprise you then.”

“hmm.” He left the room and went up the stairs to Alphys’ room and stood in the doorway. “knock knock.”

“Come in Sans… just make sure to close the door behind you it is kinda drafty today…”

“mkay.” He did as he was told. Undyne was wearing a sweater and a long skirt as she had a rocking cradle with Sans’ egg in it and she was sitting in the rocking chair next to the cradle rocking Sans’ egg that Gaster dropped off before going to help his brother. 

“How did everything go?” Sans wasn’t sure what to expect, he knew what she was normally like, so her carrying made him a little jumpy. 

“went well actually.” 

“Relax Comic Sans… the babies are safe… and I am okay.” 

“i’m kinda more worried for my own skin at this point...” 


	127. Chapter 127

“Very funny bones... “ 

“no pun intended that time, i have heard plenty of horror stories and warnings about eggs and women... i ain’t about to end up in the fire if i can help it.”

“A wise move… go ahead and sit down and have a cup of tea. I can make more in a bit but I didn’t want to move the egg…” She physically took the egg wherever she went to protect it.

“thanks. i appreciate ya bein’ here to watch it while we deal with the un-pleasantries. those haters have gotten worse... they’re sending kids now to do their dirty work.” 

“Not a problem… Alphys made a challenge to me that I couldn’t stay calm and stay here to watch the kids… I never turn down a challenge… the idea though of kids doing dirty work… makes me angry…” 

“challenges make life interesting. hmmm, tell you what... i’ve a few captives that you might enjoy rippin’ a new one about it. nothin’ more terrifyin’ than the head of the royal guard when she’s carryin’ a kid too.”

“... Will you not tell Alphys?” 

“hmmm, nah. it’ll be good for you to work out some of your anger. just don’t try to kill no one.”

“Thank you… I won’t kill a single soul… I swore at as a royal knight not to say anything offensive in front of the unborn… but … just once… I really need to let off … this … angst building up…” 

“can’t be easy from what i’ve heard... and remember. mom was really bad when she was carrying paps. we couldn’t get her to stop cryin’ for more than five seconds at a time.”

“It is … it is…” 

“we think that’s why paps is so sensitive of a soul.” Undyne started to cry.

“No… it is because he has caring brothers that look out for him…” He pulled out a tissue and handed it over to her. She took the tissue and blew her nose in it wiping her eye with the same tissue. He’d been stocking up on those in some of the trips he’d been making in preparation for the babies.

“Thank you Sans… Stupid hormones…” 

“mmhmmm... by the way, according to Gaster there’s a smart but mouthy cheetah in the holding pins... said she reminded him of you when he first met you all those years ago.”

“A punk huh… maybe I can take her under my wing… so to speak… or fin…” 

“yup.”

“Take me to these... wait… who is going to watch the egg?” 

“i’ll get pap, he’s still here and al is watching frisk.” 

“Good he will be perfect for the job… I just wish I can learn how to cook better…” 

“you can ask paps about that, he’s gotten a lot better since frisk arrived.”

“She is a miracle worker… I tell you what… Muffet is dating Paps, you have a mate, and having kids… there is actual hope again down here… it is so weird…” 

“yup.” Undyne waited for Sans to text his brother. Sans sent off the text and it wasn’t long before he came up the stairs with Roy in tow.

“Hey … Oh I forgot Papyrus I got good news for you.” Undyne said with a huge smirk. 

“Oh?” 

“Since I am going on maternity leave soon that makes you temporary Captain of the Royal Guard. Congratulations you deserve it.” 

“R-really?!” He was gobsmacked.

“For real… you are the best student I have ever had and my best friend to boot… *sniff* I love you Papyrus.” She started to cry again. 

“congrats bro, you’ve worked hard to earn it.

“T-thank You!” He hugged Undyne. She hugged him back, close.

“I might even have a first trainee for you too. She is going to be tough…” 

“I’m Up For The Challenge!” 

“That is what I like to hear from … Captain Papyrus of the Royal Guard.” Undyne said proudly. He flushed slightly, but he seemed too overjoyed to notice really. 

“You know who would loved to hear that news captain?” Undyne said loving the expression of joy on his face.

“Oh! I Shall Have To Inform Her!” 

“heh... c’mon undyne, we have a few fish to fry and a trainee to nab.” 

“Oh god… you know I can still stab you with my spear…” Undyne said following him.

“yes, but i’d prefer you just slap me if i get out of line with anything... don’t wanna orphan the trio.” 

“Pfffttt… if I did that….” She stopped talking after she thought the kids alone and started to bawl. “STUPID HORMONES!” 

“yeah... c’mon, we’re gonna walk ‘em off...” He led her through the lab like they were going for a walk, only once he got them both out of range of the nearest cameras did he teleport them to the Judgement Hall. She smirked this was her pass to let her anger go free as she summoned her spear not planning on using it but as a scare tactic.

“this way captain... gaster made sure to put them in proper ones... so the teen is off on her own section so unless you scream loud enough to shatter the windows... again... she won’t hear ya.” 

“Yeah but I can throw my spear close enough to her and scare the shit out of her…” She smirked.


	128. Chapter 128

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captain and the Judge decide to have a little fun with the captives...

“sure. you can do that to ‘em all if you want. they need someone to fear after they painted my house with their hate nonsense.” 

“Lets go visit our first customer… and see if I can carve new messages into their chest and see how they like it…” Her eyes were fired up. 

“dunno if we should go that far... but threatening them with it should do it.”

“I am not going to gain LOVE unless I have to and these punks ain't worth that… I am just going to make them shit themselves…” 

“gaster thought the same thing actually... but he kept the youngest... little skunk monster who was barely old enough to understand what he was doin’ really. he helped gaster repaint and then was sent home. poor guy thought he was gonna meet me.”

“Well at least you know the Judge is always feared… but you Sans are not… ironic isn’t?” 

“true enough at least part of that is.” She walked up to the adults first.

“Sans grab the teen for me… and drag her here… I need her to watch this…” She cracked her neck and her fingers as she twirled the spear in her hand as she waited. Oh how she longed for this moment as she stood there. 

“actually, i think i want in on this one... should be fun.” He pulled out his phone and summoned up something he almost never used. The purple robes almost dwarfed him completely.

“Oh… I haven’t seen those in forever… you should show those off more… or at least clean them…” 

“funny. let’s start the show shall we?”

“One moment I need to get the cheetah girl here to watch as the audience member…” The adults were freaking out as screams are heard from the end of the room as the cheetah girl was dragged across and pinned to the posts with a spear holding her up by her shirt. Sans chuckled a bit, watching Undyne drag the cheetah and then pin her up.

“What the hell lady…” 

**“watch your mouth around the head of the royal guards.”** His tone was octaves deeper thanks to his magic. 

“Now… ladies and gentlemen… you will show deep respect for the Judge… apparently you thought you were all little 5 year olds tonight playing a prank… guess what... “ She put the spear into the ground in front of the adults as they squirmed back, held to the wall nearby by chain links. “NOW YOU WILL ALL BE JUDGED!” She summoned another spear waving it in front of each one as fear was in all of their eyes.

“Pay attention kid because in a few minutes you are next…” The cheetah’s eyes went wide as she watched Sans in the purple robe take front stage. Undyne felt amazing. He moved slowly, deliberately towards the first, it was a great intimidating factor really and it often helped keep prisoners in line. Plus he was never in any rush anyway.

**“you stand accused of defiling a home in waterfall with hatred. what do you have to say for yourself?”**

“T-the... red s-soul l-lives... there… a-and… w-we wanted to s-send a m-message… OH pleasedon'tkillme.” 

**“speak for yourself. not for others.”**

“Shall I rough him up a bit, oh great Judge?” Undyne said twirling the spear near his neck. The fear was overwhelming. 

**“speak out of turn again and i will allow the captain her fun. you will speak only for yourself.”**

“I did... it's because I fear what the red soul can become…” 

**“you fear what hasn’t come since the fall of the first red soul. how deep does your fear run that you will not allow the humans who have been scarred by their own a sanctuary?”**

“What? They been tossed here because they deserved to be punished.” Said another guy down the line and Undyne went behind him putting the spear next to his throat.

“Speak out of line and the Judge will make you lose your voice…”

**“you are all misinformed. the humans... the last seventeen who have fallen, have all born scars both physical and soul. the humans above are cruel to them because of their own fears and you would torture an innocent soul more?”**

“But Jasper the Lion said…” The other guy spoke and Undyne’s spear was right in front of him. Sans held up a hand.

**“let him speak.”**

“Yes Judge… You should be grateful that he is allowing you this opportunity to speak... Best be the truth or your tongue will be gone…” He gulped as he spoke.

“T-that… we n-needed to p-prove our l-loyalty and t-that there is n-no innocent red s-soul and that her a-art can destroy u-us all.” 

**“the rare talent of ink magic is no less or more dangerous than your own. and why would you need to prove a loyalty? are you not loyal to your family? to the crown? who is he to demand such?”**

“Wait... Judge… I need to conference with you…” She thought she recognized the name but now it clicked when Sans had said ‘who is he.’ Undyne walked to the other side of the room so that no one else can hear. Sans nodded and followed her.

“That son of a bitch is one of my lieutenants…” 

**“explains the pull he has. someone of the royal guard would be able to easily sway a bunch of locals. none of the souls seem to actually be corrupt, just confused... muddled by what they’ve been told.”**

“Nah… I didn’t get that from any of them… God dammit Sans.” She threw the spear hard into the wall shattering the plaster off it. 

**“at least we know who started this... more or less. i can have paps send him here.”**

“Yes… tell Paps that I need him here to help with judgment with the Judge.” 


	129. Chapter 129

**“nah... just in dealing justice... that way he won’t know i’m here until it’s too late... i love surprises... don’t you?”** There was a sort of feralness to the grin beneath the hood.

“True… I do … man I am having a blast .” She smirked. 

**“yup... i haven’t done this for ages... i missed doin’ this... we need to do this more often.”**

“I do too… round up a bunch of kids put the fear of the royal guard into them… this is what life is all about…” Undyne said putting her arm around him chuckling.

**“amen.”** He chuckled.

“Alright… back to the show…” She removed her arm around him and fixed her outfit.

**“yeah... can’t keep them waiting too long.”** He fixed his hood.

“Hey… before we go back pretend to yell at me for taking too long… for wasting your time…” 

**“good idea.. but i don’t usually yell... however... i do have another sort of tactic that should get the same effect.”**

“Just make sure not to hurt the baby... if you plan to use your blue…” 

**“nah, it’s just magic enhancements on me, i won’t dare use magic on you with the baby.”** She nods walking back.

“Look I am sorry Judge I was trying to-” He cuts her off with a deep snarl.

**“my time is not to be wasted over some theory! you either have proof or you do not!”**

“No… I do not…” She knelt before him on one knee. “I will not speak out of line again.” 

**“do not waste my time again or you will be the next one i deal with.”** She looked up at him with a fearful look before nodding and standing up.

“I am your weapon sir… do with me as you please.” He seemed to turn, as if satisfied with the answer she gave.

**“you. i believe you have a question to answer.”**

“I-I d-do?” The guy said shaking like no tomorrow.

**“i asked you who this lion monster was that he would demand something from you like a show of loyalty.”**

“H-he is a Royal Guard sir… please don’t kill me… oh god… the captain is afraid of you…” Undyne was glad to hear that fear was working.

**“did you think i was chosen because i was weak?”** He nearly snarls. The other shook more and squirmed to the back of the wall. The cheetah girl was in awe of what was happening as Undyne thought she would be. There is something about seeing the worst that can inspire others. 

“N-no… sir….” He looked at the ground afraid to look at him. He turned from the shaking monster.

**“anyone else have something they wish to add before i make my judgement?”**

“Yeah I would…” The cheetah monster said with a spunk attitude. “These ass-wipes were planning to go inside the guy’s house and plan to poison the food because they said it would make it easier to kill this Sans guy and his mate Frisk… I told them only cowards face their foes like that… but none of them now are admitting that little factoid…” He turned to her when she spoke up, moving over to stand before her. She tried not to blink to stand up to her fear but she couldn’t help but shiver just a bit.

**“hmmmm... you have nerve... remind you of someone captain?”**

“Very much so… but that can get you dusted young punk… I was … very much the same way…” 

“You...were…” The cheetah monster said shocked. 

“Yeah... I did a bunch of stupid shit…”

**“took more than losing an eye to learn that lesson, as i recall.”**

“I met up with the Judge... and he set me straight… with others like King Asgore… look at these heroes you thought were brave and strong… how they wither away when they face the hard truths… You can be just like them… or if the Judge would be just as generous as he was with me… Will you join the Royal Guard as an apprentice?” 

“I... can... be an apprentice…” Sans was silent, listening to the exchange.

“It is up to the Judge… but first you must apologize to homeowner, afterwards ask to do chores for him. That is the first honorable thing to do… then and only then can you be one of us if the Judge allows it.” 

“May I Judge? I will do that and more… I see that… these guys are spineless fools…” 

**“it seems the captain has seen herself in you and perhaps more. i will allow it.”** The spear disappeared as the girl went next to Undyne and her arm wrapped around her shoulder and Undyne smiled at Sans. 

“You punks… are not so lucky… The Judge and I will discuss your punishment in private and we will find one perfect for you…” 

**“until that time, you will be held here to think over your actions.”** The monsters were scared out of their minds and huddled together. Sans followed Undyne out with the cheetah to the next room.

**“think she can keep it?”** He asked, still keeping up the act for the moment.

“Yeah… I do… I see a lot in me in her… you just want to be recognized for doing the right thing... was that it?”

“I thought that… I was helping…” He dropped the magic from his voice.

“well, more like i think it’s time that i trusted more. i trust your judgement.”

“Wait… what happened to your voice?... Aren’t you Sans?”


	130. Chapter 130

“called a magic trick kid.” He pushed back the hood with a grin. “nice to meet ya.”

“He is the Judge though... so don’t piss him off.” The cheetah girl was flabbergasted and got on her knees.

“heh... same reaction you had too.”

“I AM SO SORRY…. I am sorry … but I didn’t let any of those guys into the house… and I swear to you that I didn’t let them in….” 

“yeah, i know. your little brother was pretty talkative to mine about the whole thing.” 

“He kinda… talks too much... “ 

“maybe, but it worked in your favor this time.” 

“The name is Sarah... and I won’t tell another soul about your secret superhero identity.” He snickered a little.

“yup... she’s just like you.”

“She will love Papyrus then… He is going to train you.” She went right into her face. “Oh and if you give Papyrus a hard time... not only will you have to deal with a pregnant upset fish captain but his brother… which is Sans too…” She gulped scared but didn’t look away.

“don’t think our youngest would take too kindly to it either... he kinda looks up to paps.”

“Umm… Oh Sans I always keep a promise… I am suppose to ask to do chores like Captain Undyne said as for forgiveness.” Undyne put her hands on her waist proud of her new volunteer.

“if i need your help, i’ll let you know. for now i already have someone working off their debt in a similar manner.”

“... Does that mean I can’t join the guard?” 

“nah, that has nothing to do with the guard actually, that’s just undyne’s code.” 

“Hey kid close your eyes and count to 10 Sans has a cool trick but he can’t show you when your eyes are open.” She closed her eyes squeezing them shut Undyne took her hand. Sans rolled his eye lights but humored his friend, teleporting the three of them to hotland. 

“Hey I am pregnant I ain’t walking…” The girl’s eyes opened surprised to see they were in hotland. 

“yeah, but we aren’t done yet either.” He tugged the hood up before he moved from the spot so not to give himself away.

“Just put the hood away now… geez… you are such a punk…” 

“cameras friend. gotta keep up appearances, never know who’s watchin’. plus as i recall we have a meeting with a guard.”

“True… I hate it when you are right…” 

“I am guessing you guys are friends?” Sarah asks noticing them joke around a little. 

“through her mate actually. but yeah. go into the lab ahead to cool off while we deal with one last thing.” She ran inside and Undyne sent a quick text to Papyrus.

Capt Undyne: Congrats Paps, Sarah the cheetah monster is your new apprentice. Take care of her. 

Papyrus: THAT IS GOOD NEWS! I WILL MAKE HER THE THIRD BEST YET!

“Punk is enjoying this way too much…” Undyne smiled widely. 

“heh, that’s my bro.”

“Indeed he is going to be a good captain.” 

“don’t forget to text that guard of yours. since paps is here...”

“Will do Oh Glorious Judge.” She said sarcastically.

“knock it off fish captain.”

“Oh come on you loved every second of me treating you like royalty…” 

“the fear was nice... but to be honest... i kinda see why our king hates it when i kneel... that’s just... too much.” 

“That is because you have a good soul Sans… hang on I will text the guy now.” She sent off a quick text and he agreed to meet her nearby at New Haven. Undyne was waiting for him in the courtyard just outside the home that led to the Judgement Hall and the throne room. It had always been a strange arrangement.

“Come on punk, they’re down in the cells.” She said after greeting him like usual. This was going to be good. They had to go through each part of course, The long walk was part of the whole intimidation factor since the Judgement Hall was a good place to spook the guy a little. Sans was waiting behind a pillar. The only thing the guard noticed though was an extra set of footsteps that seemed to be behind him.... but when he looked, no one was there.

“What is wrong punk? You know I heard one time that only the guilty jump at loud noises… isn’t that funny.” They got near the end and there was a flash of purple just in the corner of his eye but still nothing was there when he looked. Sans was having a blast scaring the shit out of this guard. He hadn’t had a chance to play this game since he was a kid... 

“If we keep stopping everywhere I am going to think you are just stalling me for some reason... “ 

“N-no ma’am…” She smirked not facing his direction as they continued. She wanted to laugh so hard. Sans quietly snickered before disappearing from the hall he waited for the next and ultimate scare set up... he was behind the beam they’d had Sarah pinned to earlier. It was more than wide enough to hide him.

“Come on quicken the pace… my god you are slower than the snail that is inspired… “ The guy quickened his pace and headed up with her past the beam where she came to a halt as he ran into her nervously looking around.


	131. Chapter 131

**“jumpy lieutenant?”** He had used the magic to change his tone again.

“Oh... Shit….” The color of his face dropped as he saw the Judge outfit. His soul was pretty dark and it was clear it was from torturing those who didn’t follow what he said.

**“apt choice of words, wouldn't you agree captain?”**

“I would more say like 'Hello Judge… or I am your faithful servant Judge as the ROYAL GUARD….' ”

**“true... but this one isn’t on that level. is he?”** A flick of the wrist yanked out the guard’s soul. Sans tsked at the ugly thing.

“God… how disgusting… no soap can remove the filth from your soul…”  
  


“You… all of you are the fools if the red soul and the Judge live… I hate you…”

“Wait, punk you actually have a reason behind this bullshit?”

“Yeah, the angel will fall and Judgement will come only the pair will either rise up or fall together... and that is it… basically the angel is talking about the red soul… and there is 50 percent chance that she is going to destroy us all… so why take that chance and destroy them both...” 

Gripping the soul in his blue magic, he tugged the guard with him to the other room, glancing at Undyne briefly, if she wanted to follow she was welcome, but that was her decision because this was about to get ugly. She followed for the following reason, to bring him down from killing… some monsters can get the taste of dust and go crazy… and she wouldn’t want his children to grow up without a father.

**“where do you even get such nonsense?”**

“It was told to me by the fog… she told me to bring others to her… and I did… she is my friend….” 

**“you allowed yourself to be tainted by the very soul that murdered hundreds of monsters over and over and over again.”**

“No… no... she is not that soul…. She can’t be, she was a fog… creature…”

**“that fog was what was left of chara.”**

“.... YOU ARE LYING TO ME…. She said you would… the Judge only spreads lies…” 

**“and why would i lie? to what purpose? you have brought this on yourself. you tainted your own soul and you can’t deny what’s right in front of you.”**

“I should have took my claws and cut the red soul when I had the chance… bring the soul to her… she asked... I should do it...” 

**“that fog is gone. it will never return... and you’ll learn in your last moments why it is that we say your life is beyond redemption when you approach a marked one in anger or hate...."** The phrase, of course, was in reference to someone who had a mate. 

“... Sans... You are the… Asgore dammit. You and your whole FUCKING family… I hope you all burn in whatever sewage you go to…” 

**“you first.”** His magic flashed brightly in one eye beneath the hood and a snarl came from him as he leapt at the other monster. Sans wasn’t just the Judge at that moment... but a mate defending what was his. Taking claim to defending his family, his future. He ripped the monster to shreds before tearing apart the soul itself. The moment the monster turned to dust Undyne grabbed him and used a spear to hold him against the wall. She needed him to cool down, for Frisk’s sake. He spat out the dust that had gotten in his mouth along with some cloth.

“Talk to me punk… in there is my friend… he needs to come out… he has three kids coming and a mate waiting for him…” Undyne was patient and wanted to make sure he came through this. After a few deep breaths the magic completely faded. It was a struggle, but he nodded.

“okay... i feel better now.”

“You are going to hate me but I need to make sure you are stable... Sans you love what kind of condiment?” 

“i don’t hate you gill-friend. and the answer is ketchup.” She rolled her eye and pulled out the spear before hugging him.

“God you are so fricken annoying…” He chuckled as he hugged her back.

“but ya love me anyway.”

“Sure… but if anyone asks I will deny it…” She smirked. 

“fair enough, ya got a reputation to hold up to after all.”

“Damn straight… come on… let’s go check on your mate… I am pretty sure she is ready to go home…” 

“yeah... damn it... now i really do need to wash this... ugh.” He pulled off the robe, there was splatters of dust and blood on some of it. “shoulda took it off first... oh well.”

“Give it to me so your mate doesn’t have to see it … I will get it clean. I may suck at cooking but washing clothes, forget about it…” She offered her hand to take the robe.

“i owe ya one for this.” He handed over the garment.

“No prob… I just don’t want to lose one of my closest friends to the urge…” 

“only the second time that’s happened. i think i’ve been lucky.”

“Well Alphys has some medication... but it is nasty as fuck stuff… it messes some monsters up... more… because it basically puts a coating around your soul…. And trust me… it doesn’t help for long... I seen good monsters go down badly because of it… despite her good intentions.” 

“yeah... i don’t think my LV helps either... but... i think frisk left an imprint that helps. we kinda did that a little backwards and soulbonded first, but... it’s helped.”

“You seem like you have a lot more energy and you seem happier. Soon you are going to be a dad... that should make your soul feel good knowing that.” 

“yeah... you’ve no idea how shocked and surprised i was when i realized there was going to be more than one... “


	132. Chapter 132

“All you probably thought was three condiments… mustard, ketchup and mayo…” She teased. He laughs.

“actually paps told us there was going to be three. he’s cemented for us that he inherited dad’s foresight.” 

“Damn… he should pick the lotto numbers for us… and we been rolling in the g.”

“oh please, you know we already are without that.”

“Come on… tell me that doesn’t sound like fun… get up with the winning ticket…”

“sounds kinda painful actually.” 

“No no… follow what I am about to say… get the winning ticket and go to a poor family and hand it to them… let them have it… what an amazing feeling…” 

“okay, i get it.... good luck talking paps into that... so far he’s only predicted the egg, my kids... a couple minor incidents... and gaster’s future mate.” 

“Nah… What… he is going to have a mate? No shit… huh?”

“yeah... sometime after we get to the surface according to paps.” 

“... Wait… was that crazy guy right then... angel and the Judge will rise... or fall ..” 

“i dunno about the rise or fall part... but kinda.”

“Weird… lets get home… I miss my chair… my feet hurt like a bitch….” 

“fair enough, but at least you sound better. feel better?” 

“I do. I really do… I love how Alphys is trying to keep me calm by not allowing me to do anything violent and stuff but if I don’t get out to do something…. I just get too damn emotional…”

“hmmm, well if you need a recharge like this again you let me know. I’m sure i can figure somethin’ out.” 

“Heh… I might hold you to that promise Sans…” She snickered.

“fair enough.” He smiled and put a hand on her arm gently before teleporting them back to Hotlands and he followed her into the lab.

“i got an idea...”

“What is that punk?”

“since i have help already... why not you show Sarah what you know while here and have her do a few odds and ends?”

“That might not be a bad idea… maybe what I lack Alphys can makeup for teaching her hacking skills and stuff that is super neat…” She pulled Sans close under her arm as they walked.

“i dunno about that, but yeah, and it’d be good practice for ya two.” She flushed.

“Hey… do you think… nevermind…”

“yeah i do and frisk asked me the same thing at least half a dozen times since we made the egg.”

“... You got a good mate Sans don’t fuck it up…”

“i’m lazy, not stupid.” They entered the place and it seemed Sarah had the same cooking ability as Undyne as well as smoke filled the air and Alphys and Papyrus were scrambling to move the egg and Frisk to another room as they tried to contain the fire. Sarah came to the door calmly covered in soot.

“Hi guys… ummm the cookies are a little overcooked… I tried to make it as fast I can by turning the oven to the max… unfortunately I turned on the stove top on instead catching on fire the cookbook… and the oven…”

“wow... were we gone that long? she’s already tryin’ to burn the place down.” He jokes.

“I think I see too much of me in her…” Undyne replied as the pair went up and helped salvage the remains of the kitchen.

“H-hi Sans… Undyne you s-shouldn’t be in the smoke it is bad for t-the soul…” 

“Relax Alphys It is all good. Capt. Papyrus how goes it with the new recruit? What should we do to make sure the parameter is secured?” Undyne knew what to do but it was important that the captain did his duty. Papyrus smiled a little when he saw her.

“Aside From This Mishap We’re Good. Sarah Insisted On Learning The Surveillance In And Out, So We Went Through Parameters, Camera Checks And Anything Else Alphys Had Around In Each Room.”

“Good very good… Now where is she?” Sarah was downstairs hanging out with Frisk, Roy and the egg.

“Had Her Retire After Nearly Burning The Kitchen Down, Told Her I’d Teach Her To Cook Another Time. She Is Currently With Frisk.” 

“A wise choice Captain. Anything to add there Judge?” Undyne smiled at him.

“nope.” 

“Captain Papyrus I need you to remember this when Sans wears his robes it is very important to call him Judge and not Sans… it is hard not to call him by his name.” 

“Believe It Or Not... He And I Have Practiced.” 

“he’s right... incident came up about ten years ago... i nearly got caught and he covered for me.”

“Well I just wanted to make sure… okay I am going to go to bed… I am sore as fu-dge…”

“Do You Need Assistance?”


	133. Chapter 133

“Frack please… “ He picked her up and carried her back up to the room. Sans chuckled a little and headed to where his mate and children where waiting. Frisk was rocking the cradle in the room which they'd remained the whole time with the egg in it.

“So these are your babies?” Sarah asked.

“will be when they hatch.” 

“Which will be 20 years from now…” Frisk teased.

“keep dreaming sweetheart.” He teased back and moved over to kiss her before sliding a hand along the egg in an affectionate caress.

“Oh you just want the big boobs.” She chuckled as Roy had a flush and Sarah had a confused look.

“i don’t think Sarah needed to know that.” 

“Probably not… pretend you didn’t hear that…”

“Ummm… we can call it even for what I did to-“ Sans covered her mouth as Frisk gave a weird look.

“let’s not discuss that here.” Then he said so only the cheetah caught it. “she doesn’t know... let’s keep it that way.”

“Sorry…” She genuinely didn’t know and she was just going to apologize to Frisk about the house.

“it’s fine.”

“Are you playing a game there Sans?” 

“eh, in this case no. it’s official business... i forgot to tell her to keep her misdemeanor under wraps cuz some might get the wrong idea about her before she has a chance to prove herself.” 

“Oh… you are so kind Sans. It is funny how first impressions can make a person feel about another even if it is unintentional.”

“yeah... our first meeting was interesting... at least that’s how i thought of it as.”

“It was… I must be going. I should see what Captain Papyrus would like me to attend to.” She did a slight bow.

“good idea.” 

“Thanks… I will see you later…” She kissed the egg briefly before running to find Papyrus.

“good kid. lot like undyne though... heh”

“Yeah... I thought so too… she is kind to a certain fault though like Papyrus too…”

“she’ll be a good mix of ‘em both hopefully.”

“She will do good under your brother’s guidance.”

“Shall we go… you ready Roy?” 

“Are you sure I can stay at your place until I get my own?” Frisk nodded already offering her home to him.

“only makes sense for you to, especially considering you agreed to help out.” 

“I think the kids will be amazing… plus Alphys said she wants to teach me some stuff. She said I have the iq of a young you… which I am hoping she is not talking baby you…” Frisk busted out laughing and covered her mouth feeling bad to laugh at that even as he laughed too. 

“Oh my god… Sans… did you realize that we got our kids their first life-size real teddy bear…”

“wow... never thought i’d have a not-so-literal mini-me running about with the literal version and a baby version.” He jokes but just grins at the comment about the bear. The bear chuckled.

“Oh I forgot Alphys took my little chip and made it into a necklace for me so I can decide when to wear it or not.” Frisk pulled the necklace out, it is a figure of a cat that was from an unknown anime. Roy showed off his bracelet with the same cat figurine.

“She has, like, a whole room of this stuff… and yeah mine has a tracking device too except mine is for to make sure I “be good.” It is a small price to pay to be not dusted.”

“Well at least she is not trying to make you wear the outfit that matches those accessories… geez… she thinks I am a living doll of sorts.” Sarah said looking over at the rest as they laughed a little.

“When we are at the house you can take that off… if Sans trusts you… I trust you.” Roy was genuinely moved by her kindness especially since a couple of hours ago it was his mission to trap her and take her to get killed. 

“i think it’s just al who doesn’t trust you at this point.” 

“I still don’t blame her… I wouldn’t trust me either after been tucked away in a broom closet.” 

“true, but you coulda done a lot worse. we all ready now?” 

“Yep, are we walking or…” Frisk asked unsure if he wanted to show off his shortcut.

“too far to walk.” His magic swirled around them and landed the three of them with the egg in the living room. 

“Woah… man that threw me for a loop.” Roy said as he got readjusted. Sans gently picked up the egg from where it had landed on the couch and headed to the bedroom to tuck his kids into their usual nest. 

“It takes a little a little to get use to but… I know a certain Sans should be resting…” Excitement suddenly seemed to skitter across the bond between them.

“hey hun, come here.” 

“What is with this exciting feeling I am feeling…” Frisk walked over to see what is going on.


	134. Chapter 134

“listen.” He softly hums then stops... a tiny hum comes from the egg in return.

“Oh… my god…” She took Sans hand as she felt the exact same excitement and happiness he was feeling. 

“guess someone is awake in there.” 

“Which one… a talented one…”

“dunno, but definitely a hummer.” 

“For sure they take after their dad’s side there.” Frisk said pecking his cheek.

“yeah... i think one of my great relatives was a music lover.” She started to laugh.

“You must not hear yourself then. You hum all the time.”

“really? huh... guess i never noticed.” 

“I do, but then again you used to hum to me when I had my nightmares…” 

“yeah... that i remember. my mom would always hum that tune to help me.”

“See it is in your blood… or magic…”

“well... my marrow anyway.” He chuckles.

“You made me nervous there for a second I thought we were going to have three little ones all of a sudden.”

“sorry hun. but you’ll probably know before i do when it’s time since you’re likely more connected.”

“No need to apologize. This was an amazing surprise…” Frisk rubbed the egg softly.

“yeah, i sure wasn’t expecting it.” 

“I wish I can record this somehow…my paint can’t quite capture a moment like this…” Roy overheard this piece of information and texted Alphys wondering if it was possible to make a machine like that.

Roy: Hey Alphys is there anyway you can make a recorder for Frisk… she wants to capture certain moments and I can do a little programming but I can’t make it...

Alphys: I-I will send a c-camera to S-Sans… I will tell him it was your s-suggestion

Alphys texted Sans and sent an attachment with a video recorder she used for the show.

Al: Roy said you m-might need t-this. 

Attached 1 item: camera

Sans: a good idea, thanks al.

Al: N-no prob.

He took out the camera and set it to record a bit, humming again then stopping, the faint humming coming back. Frisk was so excited to hear it again as she stood nearby and then saw the camera. She backed up so she was no longer in the shot.

“So umm… I see Alphys got you the camera… sorry I overheard Frisk a moment there… I hope you didn’t mi-“ Frisk hugged Roy, excited to hear her babies hum whenever she wanted.

“it’s fine, it was a good idea.” He included the two into the shot before he stopped recording.

“Umm… F-Frisk it is s-slightly inappropriate to hug anyone b-but your mate…” Roy flushed as he hadn’t received such affection since he was a little monster and it was his mom...

“I think it is okay… is it okay? I hug Paps and Gaster all the time…”

“she’s right, a show of affection is fine just so long as you have no intention to do anything beyond friendly affection.”

“No offense… but no… sorry Frisk… I am just not into humans… well at least into you… wait she isn’t flirting… so I am just making a fool of myself right now ain’t I.” Frisk feigns being rejected and hurt as she went into Sans arms pretending to cry.

“hun don’t tease the boy until he learns.” He ruffled her hair. 

“You are no fun… okay, no I am not flirting with you but I was showing my appreciation for what you did for us…” Roy really did feel lost but he knew this was going to take a while to learn everything all over again.

“Okay well I am going to make my chili for everyone... it is the most edible chili I have come across yet.” Frisk looked at Sans when the word edible came up and smiled sweetly.

“How about I help make the chili with you? They say cooking together helps make deep bonds with others.” He nods and the pair went off to make supper. The trio became quick friends as Frisk got a text for the next day from Muffet asking for a unusual request.

Muffet: Darling I was wondering if I can come over and talk to you about a couple of things.

Frisk: Of course and if you want you can bring Papyrus too

Muffet: I will see if he wants to come… but I think I will come over alone if that is alright.

Frisk looked at the text questioning as she showed the texts to Sans to see his opinion on it was. Sans shrugged.

“who knows, one of ‘em could be in heat... might be why they’re avoiding the other. since that’s kind of a deep relationship thing.”

“That might be it… you haven’t had your heat yet? Have you?”

“if she’s in heat you’ll know it from me and roy because we’ll know too. no, i haven’t, but mine is kinda controlled.” 


	135. Chapter 135

“Oh okay well… we will see what is going on tomorrow then…” The next day around 6 am a knock came at the door. Frisk sleepily woke up and threw on a robe to keep her warm before she walked to the door. 

“Hmm…. Paps is that you… no we don’t eat breakfast this early remember... Oh, hi Muffet... I thought I would be expecting you later…” She rushed in, feeling anxious and nervous. 

“What is wrong?”

“Well in about … a week I will be going into my heat… and I was thinking about asking Papyrus to be my mate but I think it might be too soon. Now I can’t even sleep. Oh sorry dear I didn’t mean to wake you up…” Frisk shrugged as the information finally sank in. 

“Sans… Sans… wake up…” Sans pulled himself up.

“mmmn huh? what is it?”

“Something wrong?” Roy stumbled into the living room eyeing the room as he got there. “Ummm Hi miss…” Sans blinked away the sleep, waiting for an answer.

“Muffet is here and she wants to talk to us about Papyrus and being a mate…” Muffet flushed as she said it so plain and easily as she did.

“got cold feet huh?” 

“No… maybe… shut up young man…”

“i don’ blame you muffet. i wasn’t any better.” 

“Plus Papyrus being captain is kinda hot isn’t it?” Frisk teased as she blushed harder. Frisk texted Sans

Frisk: Invite Paps here for breakfast… I will get it made and we will get this settled before breakfast is done.

Sans nods.

“why don’t you sit down while the wife makes some breakfast for us.” Sans suggests and nabs his phone to shoot off the text to his brother.

“Oh that would be lovely… may I have a cup of tea as well?” 

“Of course oh how rude of me Muffet this is Roy and Roy this is Muffet.” 

“Nice to meet you Muffet I seen your work, it is lovely.” She waved one hand like disregarding his comment but the smile said she loved hearing it anyway. Frisk went into the kitchen and made the breakfast and just when it was about done another knock came at the door. 

“Roy would you be so kind, that way Frisk dear doesn’t have to stop making that delicious breakfast of hers to get the door.” Muffet asked the bear and he nods getting the door.

“Hello… Papyrus right?” Muffet overheard this and started to panic a little.

“Yes! Good Morning!” Sans patted her shoulder gently as he moved past her to speak with his brother. Frisk brought out eggs, pancakes, bacon and hash browns, setting them out on the table. She also set a tea in front of Muffet and where Papyrus would sit, ketchup for Sans and for her and Roy water. 

“Good morning Papyrus! Glad to see you this fine day.” Muffet was cowering as Frisk spoke up. 

“Good Morning Sans! Frisk! I... Er, Don’t Think We Properly Met Did We?” Papyrus was looking at Roy.

“Roy… the one that caused a lot of trouble yesterday.” He stuck his hand out to Papyrus as Muffet looked at this Roy guy again with a suspicious glance and back at Frisk like she was a mad woman for having him near her egg.

“Don’t worry about Roy… it was a huge misunderstanding. Sans trust him...and he always was a good judge of character” Frisk commented unintentionally making a pun. Papyrus nods, shaking the offered hand. He knew his brother wouldn’t trust anyone near his egg if there was any doubt about their character.

“Papyrus why don’t you and Sans talk for a bit and then join us…” 

“Of Course.” 

“What did you and Sans plan?” Muffet muttered a little concerned about what is going on. “Sans is not going to …” Frisk wanted to laugh as she was told later on by Sans that Papyrus was nervous about screwing up their relationship and it seems now the tables have turned. Frisk texted Sans. Muffet sipped the tea her hand shaking. 

Frisk: The poor dear is sweating bullets… man she is in deep for Papyrus

Sans: yup... it’s mutual.

“you just need to talk to her.” Sans was saying to his brother, he wasn’t going to give away what they were talking about to those in the other room. Papyrus seemed a little nervous. 

“Oh dear… I think me, Sans and Roy forgot about our … appointment with Alphys at … 7 am... god this is so early…” Frisk said knocking on Sans’ door.

“No you don’t have an appointment… oh my Asgore you are leaving me alone with HIM!” Muffet said blushing as she came to realize everything what was going on.

“Trust me Muffet everything will be fine…” Frisk said taking a set of her hands into hers as Roy got the egg in the travel seat for Frisk. 

“I got the egg Frisk… I swear it will remain safe on this journey.” Frisk smiled up at Roy. Sans gently pushed his brother into the room.

“just sit down and eat. you know how important the first meal of the day is.” 

“B-b... “ He fumbled, he didn’t have an excuse.

“Ready to go Sans?” Frisk asked as she slipped on her jacket. By this point she already switched to her day clothes and Roy was waiting for Sans at the doorway.

“yup.” The group left to go anywhere but there. 


	136. Chapter 136

“H-hi… Papyrus…” Muffet said noticing his plate was empty. “Umm here let me get you your breakfast…” She made up his breakfast for him and set it in front of him the way he liked it. No food touching each other, organized from his favorite to his least favorite, and color coordinated. If that is not dedication to someone she didn’t know what is...

“T-Thank You.” He flushed a little as he ate the meal. 

“Um… Paps... darling… I need to talk to you about something really important.” Muffet was so nervous and she didn’t know how he would respond. “It is about us… and… I wanted to ask… if you would be my... mate?” As she spoke she was getting quieter and quieter as she spoke.

“I’d L-love To.” He says after a moment. He’d been nervous himself after Sans had brought it up.

“For once… I don’t know... know what to say… I feel so foolish and happy at the same time. I think I should do something but what I am not sure.”

“I Think I Know.” He smiled and drew her close for a loving kiss. She returned the kiss lovingly and wrapped her arms around his body each one caressing him gently. He was flushed when he pulled away from the kiss.

“W-We Should Take This E-elsewhere...” 

“Probably, wouldn’t want our first time to be in a stranger’s house…” 

“P-preferably N-not My Brother’s Anyway.” 

“Should we call them back from their “appointment”?” She was teasing his face with her hand. 

“Hmmm... Perhaps In A Few Hours.” 

“I guess I should ask you if you want to wait... my heat is coming up soon... and I won’t lie… the thought of a mate with me during that period of time… sounds really nice... tell me Papyrus how does 6 hands all over you sound?” He just flushed a fairly dark shade of orange.

Frisk, Sans and Roy were just walking around enjoying the day. 

“Remind me to never let anyone in the house before… 10 am…” Frisk said yawning.

“ditto. unless it’s an emergency.” 

“What is considered an emergency? Letting other monsters use our house to make-out?”

“hmmm... well, a murderous monster, someone needing help medically or is trying to escape someone assaulting them.... or a birth in the family... i think that covers it, what do you think hun?” 

mini-me: OH GOD…. why didn’t you cover our painting... i never want to see our brother making out with another… 

SANS: oh calm down... if that’s all they’re doing you’re fine. though i can’t do nothing about noise even if i did cover the painting.

mini-me: … really... i hate us right now...

SANS: why? 

mini-me: you left me with a image of our brother… doing things...

SANS: seriously? didn’t think he’d do something like that... my condolences, though you coulda stopped watching at the kissing ya know.

mini-me: no they are not doing it here… i meant the mental image god paps is better than doing it here… 

SANS: well, at least there is that and it’s your own fault for imaging paps doing those things not his or mine. you got a filthy mind little buddy.

mini-me: wait… i thought we basically share the same conscious thought… 

SANS: uh... no. why would we? i mean we think alike sure... but we don’t have the same experiences exactly.

mini-me: hmm…. interesting... okay well they are leaving now ...

SANS: we might technically be the same monster, but we’re different in that we don’t have the same experiences anymore, the moment you came to life and started talkin’ ta me you started gettin’ your own experiences... cuz i won’t ever likely know what it’s like talkin’ to a skeleton bigger than me but looks like me.

mini-me: have you seen your brother lately lmao… 

SANS: not since i left the house... 

SANS: oh very funny... you know what i mean. 

mini-me: i will talk to you later big sans, later

SANS: later.

“Everything okay?” Frisk asked as she sat down on the rock by the waterfall.

“heh, yeah... mini-me just got a bit more than he bargained.” He shows her the texts.

“Oh no… I forgot about them…”

“Forgot who… you mean the art? I think they should be able to jump paintings… well I saw the Sans glare at me last night.” 

“yeah, but i don’t think mini-me was prepared to do that at this hour in the morning... and he says its draining for him... that so? hmmmm... maybe i should have a chat with him later.” 

“It is probably because he is new… or maybe something else who knows… man I have been feeling really tired lately... and I feel a little stiffer than usual… if they are done with the house I think I want to go back to bed.” 

“You don’t think that the egg is hatching?” Roy said eyeing the egg. Frisk started to laugh.


	137. Chapter 137

“No, it is called being awakened at 6 am... “ Frisk commented as she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get some sort of energy back. She didn’t want to worry Sans if it was the egg as she kept a close eye on it at all times but she did hope to get away for a little bit to get extra baby clothes. 

“i have to agree with her on that score. i’m tired too.” Sans headed back to the house with them, once they were back Sans curled up with the egg, too tired to head back to the other room. Roy picked Sans and the egg up and placed them in the bed and retrieved Frisk, doing the same. Sans and Frisk cuddled next to each as the egg was set into the cradle.

“They are going going to have a wake up call when the babies arrive.” Roy laughed before heading to bed himself for a while.

The next couple of days Frisk had been fairly tired but about three days later she got up to Sans’ phone going off. It was around 1 pm. and she could feel her breasts felt tender but she figured it was because she had been sleeping a lot lately. Undyne called Sans, she needed to spar someone just for a bit to relieve herself of the stress plus they still need to do something with the prisoners and she was kinda tired of making special trips up there to make sure everyone was being fed. On top of it the new apprentice, Sarah, has been a handful… Well not too bad but she finds trouble more or less often but she when she uses her magic look out… she could run faster than anyone Undyne has ever seen. 

“Thanks Sans, for meeting me up here… Alphys has been a little more… trying to keep me calm…”

“yeah, we’ve all been on our toes i think, with anticipation of the new arrivals... and paps has settled down with muffet and is keeping her company in hotland mostly now through her heat... g’s been a little restless having the house to himself and not being used to that. i figure it’s time we let those painters in the prison go. they’ve been in there long enough.” 

“Okay… oh I tried to find Roy’s uncle… Marvin I believe… he has been mia that whole incident…”

“of course, because he knows we’re lookin’. he doesn’t wanna pay the piper... as the sayin’ goes.” 

“Man Sans… I found the cavity or hell hole where they kept everyone… it is covered in dust.”

“you can’t be talking about.... are you?”

“Where the fog was... where she originally got killed yeah…” 

“sweet asgore... how the hell did anyone find that place to begin with? my parents sealed it off in rubble after they killed her...” 

“No idea… all the walls were taken down and the seals were all removed... it is a stench I will never get out of my nostrils…”

“figures. some curious idiots probably. that explains how she got out... that place is a tomb and needs to be respected as such.” 

  
“More like cursed… but yeah…”

“we’ll have to re-seal that site later.” She summoned her spear smiling. He summoned a blunted bone and grinned back. They hadn’t sparred in many years now... This would be interesting.

“You know… you will fail.” She said thinking of all the moves he can do from teleporting to using blue.

“we’ll see. we’ve both changed since then, let’s see if it changes the outcome.” 

“One rule… don’t throw me…” 

“i plan to win this, if i do, without laying a hand on you... or magic.” 

“Heh… Sure lets see who will win…” Undyne threw the spear at the wall and used it as like a springboard to kick towards Sans. He side stepped it to swing the blunted weapon towards her, but without the usual force behind it. She easily dodges it and uses little spear like daggers and it spiked the bone several times up going around his hand easily.

“Boning up on your skills I see there Sans.” He snickers a little, batting away the “daggers” she uses. 

“Tell me Sans… are you ready to be a father? Do you have the inspiration to make them the best? You have to have passion and loyalty to those kids no matter what they do… you must bring the best out of them for they are relying on you… They will depend on you and will need you to be their hero.” She did a roundabout kick trying to kick him while at the same time summon a spear lower so if he would do a sidestep again that he would trip. He blocked the kick with the bone, summoning a second to swing at her even as she sidestepped. The bone came close to her chin as he held back. She was not happy with herself as she thought that her strategy was pretty good.

“Damn…” She flipped back and threw couple of spears in his direction. He chuckled, dodging several and blocking the last. 

“I’ve changed a little since we last sparred.” 

“You still didn’t answer my question… are you ready to be a dad?” 

“because i don’t think i need to, but who is ever fully ready? either way, while i might have doubts, if i wasn’t ready for the responsibility in my own mind i wouldn’t have told frisk how we make eggs, let alone make one.” They continued to spar… while Frisk went shopping.

Sarah was assigned to guard Frisk as Roy was taking his first lesson with Alphys, learning new techniques, and help overall with the new show that was coming out with Napstablook. 

_What is this feeling? It is a weird tugging feeling on my soul like someone is calling for me…_ Frisk just wanted to find a couple more outfits for the kids before they are born but she felt anxious and nervous all of a sudden. She knew that she needed to go home to be with the kids immediately. She went out and was about to call Sans when the wave of magic hit her like a ton of bricks and it felt like her stomach was doing flips. Sarah ran to her side wondering what just happened.

“I think the babies are coming…” Sarah panicked a little but she had to make sure Frisk and the babies stayed safe. Grabbing Frisk and putting her on her back she used her magic and ran to the waterfall that hid the home, it took her two minutes to arrive there. She set Frisk down as she pounded at the door... it was locked of course.


	138. Chapter 138

Frisk was holding her stomach like she was having contractions but it was just the overwhelming magic she had to absorb.

“Frisk forgive me…” Before Frisk could ask what she meant Sarah jumped through the only window and unlocked the door to go back to Frisk to help carry her in.  
“Captain Papyrus, call Sans the babies are coming…!” Sarah took Frisk over to the bed to have her sit down as Papyrus gave her extra magic as they all panicked, thinking of what to do. Muffet, who had been hanging around Papyrus quite a bit now, called Sans up.

“Darling… I know it is different to hear from me but your mate Frisk is here because your egg is cracking.” The egg was starting to chip away. Two seconds later Sans arrived nearly hitting the wall, clearly over exuberant in trying to get there.

“Oh my… you are worse than that Sarah gal… she smashed your window to get Frisk in here faster…” 

“not worried about that window. this is important.” He went to the room where the egg was, hanging up the phone and stuffing it into his pocket as he went to watch his children make their way into the world. Frisk was hanging by the egg nervously watching the egg crack as she looked up at Sans. He put his arms around her, watching with excited anticipation as cracks suddenly scattered across the whole shell like spider webbing.

“I wanted to call… but it hit me so hard…” Frisk went silent as she watched the miracle to happen.

“it’s ok.” He reassures her, the cracks lit up in a brief burst of light from the inside of the shell and the pieces scatter across the room only to begin to dissolve slowly. Three tiny skelebabies wail in the aftermath.

“Oh shhh… my babies… it is okay mommy is here…” Frisk said grabbing a cloth to clean the babies off.

“they’re so beautiful sweetheart.” He picks up the small one on the far left, a girl. He wipes off the residual magic from her, softly cooing to her. “i got ya, it’s okay.” 

“Give her to me I will start to feed her… I imagine she is starving…” 

“and a little cold.” He wrapped her in a pink blanket and handed her over for her first meal. The next one was a boy as he picked him up and began to clean him off. Then wrapped him into a blue blanket. Using his magic to pick up the rest of the items as he held his son and moved on to the final child. 

“Hello sweetheart... ow that slightly is tender so okay… well at least you have a good appetite…” Frisk cradled the girl until she was full and rubbed the baby’s back before setting her into the cradle. Sans picked up his second son, cleaning him off and wrapping him up as well, gently rocking his boys and soothing them as best as he could while they waited for their first meal. 

“Okay order up… serving the second and third customers…” Frisk teased. Sans chuckles softly, passing them off before going to pick up his daughter to gently burp her while Frisk feeds her brothers. 

“They are so beautiful Sans… they are more perfect than I could have ever dreamed of…” 

“yeah.” When his daughter let out a tiny urp he settled her into his arms so she could look up at him with lavender eye lights, her brothers had blue and green. 

“Oh they have amazing eye lights too... I love you guys... so much…” 

“yeah... happens with skeleton hybrids, their eye lights show their soul trait when they’re skeletons.” 

“Well they are perfect even if they didn’t have any color in their eye lights…” Frisk said cuddling the now fed boys. 

“agreed. hmmm, now what should we name you....” He looks at his daughter. 

“Well we can name them each Sans…” Frisk teased and started to laugh. Sans snickers.

“maybe for a middle name.” 

“Sounds good to me.”

“hmmm... what was your mom’s middle name?” 

“Charlotte... you are willing to name her after my mom?” 

“i am going to name our daughter Lydian Charlotte... after our mothers.” 

“It is a beautiful name… and a fitting tribute to both of them.” 

“You should name our son after your father…” 

“hmmm, after both of them.” 

“James is my dad’s name…” 

“so then our green eyed boy is named Carlson James.” 

“Carlson and Lydian… one to go… what to name the little one... maybe I should give credit to the person who saved me Sans you want to be the middle name of our last child or Toriel?” 

“hmmm, that might be a long name though if you count that also there was alphys and paps and gaster....” 

“Hmm… you are right… I don’t know... am I an awful parent for not being able to come up with a proper name…”

“perhaps a combination of names for a middle name. and you are not.... let’s see... could use his font as his first name.”

“His font?” Now Frisk was confused she understood skeleton but she didn’t see the font he was talking about.

“mmmhmm. skeleton monsters used to identify each other by hearing their fonts. i’m named after mine, same with my brothers. and our little other son’s font is plantin.”

“Plantin is a good name... maybe he doesn’t need a middle name.” 


	139. Chapter 139

“hmmm... well... if we combined the names for a middle name to be something like... sorierulyster...” 

“Pfft… well we can name him that but god knows I ain't going to be able to pronounce that.” He chuckles.

“um, well, maybe something a little simpler to pronounce.... sastruorlys.”

“That one is a lot better Sans... thank you.” Frisk rocked the sleeping babies in her arms. She smiled at the boys as she watched them sleep.

“plantin sastruorlys it is then.” Frisk yawned as she was drained physically and magically. The babies would be asleep for a couple of hours before they will need to feed again. She got up and set the babies in their respective beds, tucking them in as she felt exhaustion kicking in and she crawled into her own bed falling asleep. Sans settled next to her, his soul shining brightly with his love and happiness; he nuzzled against Frisk, feeling a sense of pure contentment as he rested with his family.

“Congrats dad…” Frisk said nuzzling back into him. 

“mmm, congrats to you too sweetheart. i’ll tell the family after a nap.” 

“I knew I picked you for a reason… the naps is a huge plus.” Frisk went to sleep. He snickers a little before he drifts into a light doze. A couple hours later a small whimper came from the cribs and Frisk kissed Sans forehead before taking care of the kids. The second time there was a whimper, Sans got up to see to his newborns. He couldn’t feed them milk, but he could give them magic to help feed them so that they got some magic nutrients from him and wouldn’t drain Frisk quite so much. 

“Hey babe… we should call everyone to celebrate the babies. Possibly after we clean up the mess…” When they got to the living room it was already cleaned up with Papyrus already replacing the window. Roy, Sarah, Muffet and Papyrus made various little snacks and Grillby showed up shortly later with several hamburgers and hot cats. The living room was decorated in pink and blue ribbons. Sans would have text Gaster, but it seemed Papyrus had already informed their brother as well as Toriel, Asgore and Asriel. Sophia and Alexander both were working that day and couldn’t make it but promised they’d drop by to see the newborns soon.

“This looks so nice guys…” Frisk commented before bringing the newborns out in their travel cradles.

“yeah it does.” 

“I paid for the window… I am sorry Sans.” Sarah said apologetically. “but Captain Papyrus said family is the most important thing and Undyne said you should do everything with a passion…” 

“It is okay Sarah you were trying to help and no one got hurt so that is the most important thing.” Frisk said sweetly to Sarah. A knock came at the door as Alphys and Undyne were there. Frisk went to the door and allowed her friends in.

“Welcome guys!”

“i’m perfectly okay with it too, you were doing what needed to be done. that’s all that matters.” 

“Punk never disappeared so fast in his life…” Undyne said with a smirk.

“heh... yeah... i was in the middle of a workout with her, exercise is good for you after all.” 

“Hmmm… I-I wish she would r-relax more and take it e-easy.”

“the exercise helps her balance her hormones al. she rests enough, but she has to exercise too to keep her muscles in shape for when the baby does come.” 

“I-i guess so… w-where are the b-babies?” Frisk laughed a little as it seemed it was not sinking in for Alphys as Undyne sighed a little. Alphys gave Sans a gift. It was three onesies. 

“don’t worry pal, i’m sure she’ll understand later.” Undyne gave Sans a gift from under her jacket. 

“thanks al.” He looked at the gift Undyne had just handed him. He hadn’t actually been expecting too much. It was the one of the special ketchups and a bottle of mystery liquid.

“heh, i’ll save this for one of the more rowdy days, thanks undyne.” 

“Hey the one bottle is a old mixture for hormones… it does help quite a bit for me… you know that old turtle he makes it worth the trip…” The bottle gave off a terrible odor but with a hint of lilacs for some reason. 

“O-oh Napstablook w-will be coming s-soon in his n-new body… he really c-changed in a good w-way I think…” 

“good to hear.” 

“W-What did you gave S-Sans Undyne?” Undyne shook her head as to say nothing because her mate didn’t like her taking anything that she had no idea about.

“Just the ketchup bottle... oh look the baby is squirming isn’t that adorable.” Alphys’ attention went back to the baby as Alphys cooed to it. Undyne smiled, getting away with it. Sans chuckled a little to himself about how easily the baby was a distraction, just as well; if Alphys did ask he would say it was indeed a ketchup bottle. That wasn’t a lie after all... he just wouldn’t say there was more to the ketchup.

“Make sure the other bottle is refrigerated for Frisk… and only a tablespoon.” A knock came at the door again as Toriel, Asgore and Asriel stood there. Muffet, who was surprisingly quiet, answered the door letting them in. She took care of the babies when Frisk and Sans were asleep dressing them in their custom clothes and swaddled them again. Each had a letter on their outfit that she figured that would make Sans laugh. SAN not quite Sans but close enough that he would get the joke. 

“Oh my where are my grand babies?” Toriel asked as Asgore went up to Sans and gave him a big hug, congratulating him and pulling him aside. He handed him a gift from the family it was a handmade quilt, tea, and a goat teddy bear. There was also a small necklace with what looks like a shiny gem on the end. 

“That necklace is a one time save point… “

“wow, that’s very valuable, thanks.” 


	140. Chapter 140

“Yeah hopefully you never have to use it, well load to it…”

“i hope that too.” 

“I would probably pick a good time before using it.”

“yeah.” 

“Oh sweetie your babies are so beautiful…” Toriel was hugging Frisk tightly against her chest. Asriel was tugging at his mom’s arms to let go of Frisk as she sometimes forgets her own strength. As Napstablook came in with a more positive attitude. Napstablook’s new body matched his new attitude. He had headphones on and spectacles on. The shirt said “You can beat to my drum if you want.” 

“that’s a shirt i can get behind.” 

“Sans! Really Now!” Papyrus protested, but smiled nonetheless. 

“Nice one. Hi Sans and Papyrus.”

“good to see you buddy. you look great.” 

“Thank you and I feel great too. Alphys is producing my show with Mettaton. He has gotten a lot more humble since…” 

“i imagine so, i can’t even begin to imagine what al came up with as punishment.” 

“He is not allowed in front of the camera, at all, and currently is also is bolted down by the camera to prevent him from going in front of the camera but Alphys made like a usb for his soul to go into so…” Napstablook held the usb with his cousin's soul in it.

“so.... he’s basically a portable soul now that you just plug into a computer?” 

“Basically… his body has been decommissioned for now but Alphys… despite what he did wants to fix it for him.”

“guess that’s one way to travel. and i’m not too surprised. before he was famous they were good friends after all. she’s not one to easily abandon a friend.” 

“No she is super nice… a little too much into anime but super nice.” 

“anyway, how are you enjoying yourself here?” 

“I think it is really nice here… and the babies well I haven’t seen them yet but they seem really popular… so good.”

“i’ll nab a little squirt for you.” Sans located the nearest newborn soul and picked up Plantain and carried him over to Napstabot. He eyed the baby uncertain how to hold a child so he just watched the baby, smiling. The child blinked up at this new monster in innocent curiosity, occasionally waving his tiny fists. 

“Little dude, hi…” Napstablook waved at the baby. The baby just blinked at him then after a moment of staring, smiled back.

“looks like you got a new fan.” 

“Heh, first one… nice.” Frisk walked over to see how things were going.

“Hey Napstablook, Sans.” 

“hey hun. seems our son here is now his newest fan.” 

“Is he the humming baby?” Frisk asked curiously.

“ya know... i don’t know. i haven’t tried that yet since they were born.” 

“I don’t know if he will be able to hear you very well over the crowd.” 

“probably not, we can experiment tomorrow when no one else is around so they can hear me.” 

“You sound just fine Sans… you should have more confidence in yourself.” Frisk commented as Napstablook flushed a little knowing the feeling oh so well.

“that ain’t it, but like you said, they probably won’t be able to hear me over everyone else, so best to wait until it’s quiet. and... i uh... i’m a little camera shy when it comes to that..." Talking was one thing, apparently, but singing... that was something else all together, at least for him. 

“Here let me try something…” Napstablook said taking off his headphones and playing one of his jams on low over the baby’s ear canals it played a sweet low jam that helped calm Napstablook down. The child giggles, but that’s it. 

“The search continues then.” Frisk commented as Napstablook took off the headphones and placed it back on.

“guess so.” 

“Oh yeah… here is your baby gift.” It was couple of Napstablook mixes for nighttime sleeping although two of three were just creepy sounds but the third actually had a calming effect.

“Hang on I also have Mettaton’s gift…” It was a tin can with silk diapers and some g in it.

“He said you would understand what that means… sometimes I don’t even understand him.”

“for the... this seems to be a trend the last few years. but okay.” 

“I think it is because Sans called him a tin can Napstablook… but what are we going to do with silk diapers? I am not going to be using those…” Frisk commented looking at the 5g was also there and shrugged.

“we can probably still find a use for ‘em. so when he has ears again you can tell ‘em thanks.” 

“Okay will do…” Napstablook said with a smile.

“Sans I am going to see if anyone else is coming or not. Grillby is over in the kitchen he made everyone meals.” 

“ok.” Frisk went around made sure of a couple of things, like if everyone was fed and got to see the babies. Once she finished and everyone was relaxing and just chit chatting she started to move the babies back into their beds as they started to get fussy. 

“Excuse me Sans for a moment. I imagine you can handle the crowd. I think it is time for them to go.” Frisk said with a chuckle, kissing his cheek as she heard one of the kids whining. She left him with the group as she took care of the kids. 


	141. Chapter 141

“yup, sounds like the kiddos want their nap.” 

“You mean me and the kiddies want a nap and I would totally agree.” Sans said goodbye to all of the family members and thus began their new lives with their kids.

A couple weeks had passed and things started to fall into a routine as Frisk would get a little emotional at times but with the help of the mystery drink, which she claims tastes between being like sewage and black licorice, did help a little. Sans was still trying to find Roy’s uncle Marvin and it was becoming difficult as time passes. Something else seemed to be changing as well Sarah, lately, had been acting more and more peculiar. She seemed fidgety almost like she was afraid but she did her chores faithfully but she was spending more and more time away from the group. Even Undyne was getting nervous wondering what was going on. While Frisk watched the kids Sans met with Undyne upon request in the Judgement Hall. She didn’t tell Sarah or Papyrus about her suspicions because she hoped she was wrong but she knew that Sans had the ability to go to places faster and more effectively than she could.

“Thanks for meeting me punk... I don’t want anyone to know what is up.” 

“what’s going on?” 

“It is Sarah… there is something wrong and I can’t get her to tell me what is going on. She is taking longer and longer on her tasks and she has been avoiding Papyrus all together for hours on end... I don’t like that…” 

“sounds like something is going on. i can try and talk to her, but i can’t guarantee anything.” 

“I hate to say this but … check her soul too... I just need to make sure she is still clean.” 

“yeah. you can be sure i will.”

Sarah was doing some tasks in Snowdin but her phone went off and she glanced at it. It wasn’t her usual phone it was a different phone that she was given by him. She didn’t even know what the guy’s name was but he gave her this phone and told her that if anyone found out about her connection with him in anyway her dad and brother will be dusted. They meant the world to her. The first couple of tasks were simple basically just to keep tabs on what they saw and text him to inform him if they were close. Every time she would ask for their release he would scuff and laugh but she knew they were alive because she got to talk to them for at least 15-30 seconds. Her younger brother KC meant the world to her and she is willing to dust the guy if she had to but for now she was biding her time trying to figure out the location of where they were holding her brother and dad. She didn’t want to risk losing them. The guy was smart as he made sure that the family wasn’t in one location. How did she know that because she wasn’t allowed to speak to them at the same time and it could be the next day before she was able to speak to the other. She looked at the phone.

Unknown #: Get the usual stuff and leave it over by the first stationary spot. 

Sarah knew what he meant by the “usual stuff” and so she went and wrote on the paper the details she knew about that week and left a hamburger and fries at the stationary spot. She left the fries and tried to get all the chores Papyrus and Undyne gave her done which was already a tall order to do when this guy kept texting her all the time. She had just finished the first of a long list of chores when she heard a familiar voice.

“need a hand?”

“U-uh sure… Hi Sans, what brings you around?” She was trying to remain cool and calm around him even after she promised to be honest with him.

“i just heard in the grape vine that things aren’t going very well.” He kept his hands in his pockets. He didn't need to perform a check on her soul to know at least Undyne’s fear of her being corrupt was unfounded, but something was up.

“Oh, well you know how rumors are... just rumors…” Sarah was more calm than usual.

“normally, yeah, but when you hear it from several sources that are normally not know for spreading idle gossip... you kinda get worried.” 

“Well… what is this gossip?” She heard her phone go off and her eyes went to her phone trying to ignore the newest demand that she was getting. Sarah’s hands started to play with her pocket wanting to look at the text so bad to make sure it was nothing important. It wasn’t her usual ringtone that is how she could always tell it was him.

“go ahead. i have a feeling that’s important.” Sarah didn’t wait to explain herself as she pulled out the other phone to look at the text and she sighed before texting back a quick message and putting in her pocket. _Great he wants me do another errand for him, this time to drop off a message with someone._

“so... you don’t live as long as i do and not pick up certain things just from observation. the question is... why.” 

“Simply put Sans... do you remember what your brother holds dear… that is what is going on... please don’t say anything... he... knows a lot... bye Sans.” She had five minutes to do her latest task and so she had to move fast.

Sans decided the best way to find out more, more than she could likely tell him... was to tail her. He didn’t have to keep up with her to locate her. Between seeing souls, knowing the best hiding places in the underground and teleporting... it wasn’t really that hard. She had to put the message into the tree... the third one from the bridge and knock on it three times. There was some kind of tube in there because there was a suction that pulled the message down and away when she did this. Where it led she had no clue but she finished her newest task and she got a text saying that was close to having her brother’s tail removed. She wanted to crush the phone and dust this guy so bad but instead walked away, starting to cry. 

_this is definitely bad._ Sans wanted to tell her things would be fine, but he knew revealing himself could spell worse trouble... perhaps more than he could ratify. So instead he let her be and teleported back to Undyne. Undyne was throwing spears at a makeshift target as she waited for Sans. She thought it would take less time than it did.

“you’re gonna want a real target after i tell you what’s up.” 

“... Damn and I really thought Sarah was a good soul too.” 

“she is. but someone’s pulling the strings. makin’ her do some sort of message errand... basically probably blackmailing her with her family in order to make her spy on everyone else.” Undyne smashed the spear as hard as she could at the target shattering it into a million pieces.

“like i said... a real target.” 


	142. Chapter 142

“What A COWARD...using a girl to do their dirty work… and on top of it blackmailing her. We need an idea to figure out where those ass wipes are… and take them out...”

“yeah, but that isn’t going to be easy. also, don’t react around her to this... she told me not to tell but not telling would be worse. she has a second cell phone with her so i’m going to talk to alphys, see if we can’t do a trace just based on the signal. at any rate i’d bet g to pay this is why she’s been takin’ so long... the bastard's got her runnin’ all over the underground.” 

“Fuck… so basically you are saying we can’t approach her and we can’t really do much but wait for the bastard to fuck up… I hate this game he is playing Sans. Should I give her less chores?” 

“i think you might do that... but not so few that it becomes suspicious.” 

“Alphys has this one room that no reception can go through it was my scream room until a certain robot used as a torture chamber…”

“hmmm, something to keep in mind. i’m going to go talk to her now. see if we can figure this out.” 

“Okay, good luck Sans… it sounds like there is more on the line than we thought.” He nods and teleports to the lab to talk to Alphys next. 

  
  


Sarah got another phone, it was always a blocked # but she got to hear her brother’s or father’s voice at least for a short time. Today it was her brother’s voice and lately it has been nothing but her brother’s voice.

“Hey KC… are they treating you alright, feeding you and giving you something to drink.” She could hear him sniffling as if he been crying.

“D-dad has been s-sick but t-they won’t let me t-talk to him. They said they w-won’t…”

“It is okay you got to be brave for me. Okay? I am counting on you to be b-“ She can hear the phone being tugged away as the boy screamed for her and a deafening click. It was beyond painful to her soul.

  
  
  
  


“heya al.” 

“H-hey!”

“we have a problem.” 

“What is w-wrong? Is F-Frisk being too h-hormonal?”

“no. it’s a lot more serious. i need you to see if you can pinpoint a phone signal. one of our newest friends is being blackmailed into playing 007 for someone.” The moment she heard 'blackmailed' she shut off all the computers in the area and started up a special computer that had high security on it. She also pulled out a device that blocks cell calls and listening devices as she put a finger to her mouth saying be quiet. He only nods, watching her. After about 10 minutes the devices were all set and no one would be able to see or hear them in that room using her cameras or any electrical device.

“O-Okay… give me a m-moment… w-who is it?”

“our friend sarah. undyne and paps noticed she was taking longer than usual to run errands, so i caught up with her... she couldn’t tell me straight out, but the gist of it is that she answers this other phone and plays messenger all over the underground. the lather i saw for myself by tailing her.” 

“O-oh dear…”

“from what she did tell me, whoever it is, they’re holding her family hostage.” 

“D-Do you have t-the number from the c-cell by any chance?” Alphys didn’t know what kind of cell it was and wasn’t going to risk screwing this up for Sarah.

“unfortunately not, but she seems to get the texts often that i figure if you can pick up her location via her real cell that then you can use that to detect any other signal that happens to appear at her location and track that back to its source.” 

“Hmmm… I-i might be able t-to do that… it will t-take a while though…” Alphys started to type on the computer.

“if anyone can do it, you can.” 

“T-thanks for t-the motivational s-speech… go g-get Gaster and R-Roy the more h-help I get the faster I c-can go.”

“alright. i’ll be back with roy then.”

“L-leave your c-cell take a n-new one for now…” 

“hmmm, alright.” He picked up a new one, and input Gaster’s number into it.

“I-I don’t like t-this guy… he s-seems too smart for h-his own good.” 

“me either. let’s hope we can be smarter and pin the bastard down... whoever they are.” He teleported out of the room and shot off a text that would just look like a random series of numbers, but Gaster would know what it meant and that was all that was needed. Sans then went off to find Roy. 

Roy was hanging out with Frisk helping her create a new video of the babies. When Sans found the two he waved Roy over.

“Hey Sans whatsup?” He said going over. Instead of answering, he showed Roy the cell phone where he’d typed his response: 

don’t say anything. you’re needed at the lab... just make up some random phrase like i showed you a pic or something.... 

“Dude that is the dumbest pun picture you ever showed me, a blue stop sign… god you need better jokes.”

“hey... i thought it would have blue your mind....” Sans replied without missing a beat. Frisk came over to see how her mate was doing.

“Hey Sans how are you?” 


	143. Chapter 143

“i’m good, busy as usual.” He stuck the phone in his pocket before she could see the text. 

“Well if you are going to go again can I have at least a goodbye peck?” Frisk teased.

“yeah, i’ll be back soon though to do a grocery sweep before we run out of stuff and see how our other little guys are getting along too. i came up with the idea that you could paint them a grocery store.” 

“I am painting the town for them… I will paint that first though.”

“even better, but yeah, he said that would be nice.” She didn’t need to ask to know something was wrong but she could tell he didn’t want her involved.

“Be safe when going grocery shopping okay? Oh and here it is a good luck charm…” It was her tracking chip necklace that Alphys made for her with the chip she removed from her head. “I love you, Sans and so do the kids if they could speak…” He smiles and gives her a loving kiss. He then turned to Roy.

“c’mon, somethin’ i need your help with real quick.” That was his excuse for tugging Roy with him and once they were out of sight, teleported to the lab. 

  
  
  
  
  
A couple minutes later Gaster appeared at the lab. 

*What’s the situation? 

“W-we have a c-code 42… e-everything is locked d-down.” 

*Good to know.

“S-Sarah is the v-victim of the blackmail… I-it is a mess w-we need to filter through the c-cell calls.”

*This could take a while.

“I k-know… Roy s-should be here s-soon to h-help.” 

  
  
  


“you good buddy?” Sans asked once the two arrived at the lab. He made a gesture like 'give me a moment' as he was huddled over, trying to keep the contents of his stomach there.

“Do you think Frisk knew what is wrong?”

“no. i think if she had any idea she wouldn’t have given me the chip.” 

“Why do you think she gave you the chip for? What she going to track you?”

“dunno. but i’m guessing that was the idea... or rather, she knows me well enough to understand that something might be up even if she doesn’t know what it is.” 

“Damn… you guys are close because to be honest I can’t tell when you are mad or happy… but Frisk can.”

“you also aren’t soulbonded to me either bub. that little detail makes it easier.” 

“That it does, what is the situation?” 

“sarah’s being blackmailed into playing spy for someone and we’re trying to find out who... the least noticeable way is to track the bastard through his signal. problem is doing so is going to take a while. fortunately he likes to text a lot. that should help narrow it down.” 

“Hmm... I will do my best… heh… reminds me a spy movie where they put a chip on the message and let it go to see where the message went… but with cell phones.” 

“technically we could still do that, but doing so would tip the bastard off.”

“Yeah… I am going to go onto the computers… damn… this is still crazy… Did anyone tell Papyrus?”

“no. he has trouble keeping secrets sometimes. i’ll figure out some excuse if he comes to me.” Sans teleported off, leaving them to the work, knowing Alphys would let him know when they found anything.

Meanwhile, Papyrus was lecturing Sarah about the honor of doing a good day’s work and how it is good for the soul.

“Again I am sorry for not getting everything done… I will do better Captain Papyrus.” 

“Nyeh We All Had Bad Days… Even Bad Weeks...Sometimes Bad Years… Just Remember To Never Give Up!” Sarah smiles at him. He was so nice to her if he knew the things she had to pass on to those guys she was sure that no one would trust her again.

“Thank you Papyrus…” 

  
  
  


Sans landed in the Judgement Hall, he stood near the end... it was a place he rarely came to because of all the memories there... few were pleasant. Most who entered this hall didn’t do so willingly.

“What are you thinking punk?” Undyne said, still there, contemplating things herself. 

“didn’t realize you were still here.” 

“Heh… well I come here to think… it is quiet and I don’t have to worry about anyone bugging me.”

“been a long time since before now that anyone has come here willingly... outside you and me anyway.” 

“You seem… tense… wanna talk about it?” 

“i don’t like playing the waiting game. you know patience isn’t really my thing when it comes to things like this. probably the only thing i’m not patient about actually.” 

“I feel you punk… I honestly do but if her family’s on the line… well what choice do we have?”

“the question isn’t that.. but how they’ve managed to hide for so long. you know i can see souls.... how could they have eluded even me? that’s what’s troubling.” 


	144. Chapter 144

“Well… maybe they are still using what we thought were sealed off…”

“even then i’d still be able to locate them though.... but i haven’t been able to... even if they were just moving about the underground i should be able to track them by their souls... “ 

“... Hmm… talk to Gerson he knows old spells… maybe there is a spell to cover a soul…”

“that’d have to be quite the spell... because we can’t even do that nowadays. not even chameleon monsters can hide their souls.” 

“Well if you can have a baby via a egg who knows? Look I am not going to claim I know what this guys is doing, it might be a simple soul displacement… but until I know what it is going on we are stuck to wonder.”

“true, i’ll keep that in mind though, talk to gerson about it later.” 

“Could it be he is removing his soul?”

“nah, that wouldn’t do it.” 

“Just curious… I wish I had a clue what this punk was doing l…” She smashed her spear into the ground. It would be about 5 hours later when Alphys finally pinpointed the location. She called up Sans as she couldn’t believe it. 

“S-Sans… according t-to what we gather i-its location s-shouldn’t exist…”

“where is it?”

“It is-s p-physically between the b-barrier…”

“wait... like in the barrier itself?” 

“L-Like the b-barrier split itself around this location m-making a bubble of s-sorts… like an e-error in blown g-glass.”

“hmmmm, unlike and improbable... but not impossible.” 

“I-I will t-text you t-the location… it will seem familiar as it is n-near the place w-where your parents s-sealed off…”

  
  
  
Frisk didn’t use the chip but she felt nervous for Sans. The longer he was gone the more it disturbed her. She tried to text his phone but he didn’t respond back as he didn’t have his phone on him. This made her panic more it was getting worse but she tried to remain calm for her kids' sake. She tried to feel him out wherever he was but she wasn’t good at doing that. The only brother she could get a hold of was Papyrus and he had no idea where Sans was. She put the babies in their cribs and she was trying to figure out a way to protect her children in anyway. The only thing she could think of was taking the children to Toriel’s, it seemed the smartest move. So with the help of Papyrus and Sarah they went to Toriel’s to bring over the babies. 

“Thank you Sarah… and Papyrus.” Sarah was eyeing the babies and smiling back up to Frisk.  
  
“No problem…” 

_Always let me know where the kids and where Frisk is at all times…_

Sarah hated that she had to do this but she feared what was happening to her younger brother as she texted the location. Marvin was thrilled about the text he received because there was a reason why Toriel’s house was where it was. It was to block one of the passageways to the tunnel to Chara’s grave, another is in the waterfalls, and the final one is located at King’s Asgore house. He just have to wait until they fall asleep and take the children. It was his insurance... even if it is just one … it will be more than enough...

Unknown #: Try to get rid of Papyrus and Toriel if you do this I will reveal the location of your brother…

Sarah: You... won’t hurt Frisk will you or the babies?

Unknown #: You have 30 seconds…

Sarah: Fine… fine… 

Sarah looked over at Papyrus and Toriel trying to think of a way to get them out and somehow protect Frisk and the babies. This was a terrible situation for her as she felt a pain in her gut to do this. She went into the kitchen and she was trying to think of a way to get them both gone… after a moment she figured out what to say.

“Toriel, Papyrus why don’t we go out to eat and bring something for Frisk?” Toriel looked at Papyrus and than at Frisk.

“Oh I can watch the kids dear. You three should go.” 

“No... please Toriel... Papyrus please let’s go... I need you to go…” They all exchanged looks but finally follow her instructions. 

Sans, on the other hand, had returned to the group, he’d been watching from afar off in thought about the situation when he had seen Toriel and Papyrus leave... He hid. He knew this was his chance and he had a feeling if he didn’t take it... he would regret it.The place filled up with a sleeping drug like fog Frisk felt tired and collapsed. 

_gas... so this is what the kid’s been doin’ the whole time... bastard has been keeping tabs on my family..._ His magic crackled along his fingertips but he still waited to see the souls that would come. A random monster went out and grabbed a baby and went back into the wall... The moment it tried though was the moment it disappeared. Sans didn’t have to be close to strike. The monster was dusted instantly without a trace... a blue bone straight into the soul from inside the monster itself... a trick he’d figured out on his own a very long time ago... The monster just seemed to have a soul attack and dust on the spot. The baby was set back in its crib.

A scream came from outside as Sarah looked at her phone.

“NO NO NO…. please don’t … I didn’t tell him anything… Please… don’t hurt my brother…” Papyrus and Toriel looked at her concerned. The monster who had come out had made a mistake... it left an opening and Sans had taken that opening... straight back to the source. 

“You…” 

“so... you’re the bastard behind all this huh? looks like you slipped up pal.” 


	145. Chapter 145

“Nope… I don’t keep everyone together… unlike some stupid individuals I wouldn’t be that dumb.”

“oh i figured that, but by now i wager that my buddies have figured out where the rest of ‘em are. you underestimated the resources.”

“Hmm… You are bluffing because I know where they are.” 

“am i? tell me... if i was bluffing then exactly why would i be telling you anything about a little skunk monster who just happens to be the adopted brother of our friend here. don’t think i am on the same level as you, you’re nothing but filth and you’re going to answer for what you’ve done. for what you obviously intended to do. you know the laws... don’t you?” The last two words came out with a growl. Marvin was looking at his phone and smiled.

“Yes I am very aware… are you aware your mate and kids are in my possession now? I run the underground… I own so many monsters down here you can’t believe who I own….” A badger monster dragged Frisk into the second cavern with the children when Sans was distracted chasing Marvin down. He used a camera and took a picture of the family in the cavern with the family and sent it to Marvin. Marvin just showed the picture to Sans. He didn’t realize that was a mistake. Because Sans texted the location to Undyne.... 

“exactly what are you hoping to accomplish with all of this?” Keep him talking... an idiot who rambled on long enough sealed his doom... 

“I am taking my leave… tell Sarah her father is dusted by the way. She should at least know that.” 

“and why would i tell her that? why do you think that you would just be allowed to leave?” He laughed and looked at Sans.  
“don’t tell me you think the first monster that come through that wall had a soul attack... tell me... what do you think is keeping me from turning you into dust?” 

“The fact you want your mate alive… second I personally dusted Sarah’s father when he tried to fight back.” 

“figures. he was a better monster. no... i take that back... you aren’t a monster. you’re a demon... just like that little soul they tossed down here years ago with the red eyes and that grin.... ” 

“Heh… she was a inspiration to others but I hated her with a passion… but then again I hated the Judges as well... you are distracting me Judge…” 

“really? and why is that? because you hate justice so much? what... you can’t stand here and answer a few questions? i obviously ain’t goin’ nowhere. and if you really run the underground just like you think you do... then why is it you seem so on edge? like you’re... afraid of something?” 

“Fear is for the weak…”

Gaster teleported the needed guards to back him up after Undyne got the message. He knew where they were and he was going to take his revenge for someone trying to touch his niece and nephews... 

Frisk woke up in a strange place the first thing she did was scramble to find her kids and she found the badger claw to her neck. She kicked the monster as she physically put her body in front of her children. The monster was pissed off. The monster didn’t last long once Gaster and the two guards appeared.

Gaster shot off a text back to Sans

G: location 1 secure... heading off to alpha 951. then to sector 2. 

Frisk was holding her babies in her arms scared and shaking. Gaster moved over to Frisk.

*Don’t worry, I’ll take you to a safe place.

“... Are they okay? He slightly cut me a little... I just… I am scared for them…” 

*It’s not a deep wound from what I can see and your children haven’t even the scratch you do or at all. They’re just feeding off your fear. 

“I-I am sorry…” She started to cry.

*Don’t be. This isn’t your fault. 

He put his arms around her and looked at the guards.

*I’ll be back for you.

He teleported the five of them away to a location known to a select few, Asriel was there to meet them.

*You will be safe here. I must rescue the other one.

“Thank you... hi Asriel.” She sniffled holding her three children in her arms. 

“Hello Frisk, I wish this was under better circumstances.... They’re so adorable... can... can I hold one?” Frisk felt hesitant since the recent incident but she offered her son to him to make it easier to hold the children. Asriel held the child like he was holding something very fragile, which in a sense, he really was. Apparently he’d had instruction on how to hold a child from his parents.

“Lets go inside... I need to sit down for a moment.”

“Of course.” He led them from the small flower garden she’d arrived in to the home. Gaster disappeared to grab the guards before teleporting them to the next spot. Where a little skunk was waiting to be rescued.... 

Sans pulled out his phone.

“huh... seems like i got a text... excuse me a sec here. oh... and while i don’t disagree that fear can make one weak... it also makes you sharper.” 

“How so?”

“it sharpens the senses... so you begin to notice little details you might have missed before.... Like for instance... with all that fog... if i didn’t have a little bit of fear... i might have missed seeing that opening your man left. so, in a way.... fear has its place.” He watched the other a moment. “you seem to have lost your words... cat monster got your tongue?” 


	146. Chapter 146

“You might say so... I am not going to give you the gratification of me pleading for my life.”

“nah, wouldn’t figure a monster like you knew the value of a life enough to plea for it anyway. considering all you’ve done.... you don’t know the value of anything at all. like a toddling child without its parent.” He pressed a couple of buttons on his cellphone and the floor below him gave way to drop him into a chute that he made to the room that is between the barriers. Sans knew where it was but he didn’t know how, where that was, but now it was clear where it was now. He stumbled on the ground and sent off a quick text to Sarah. She was beyond frustrated thinking her brother was dead. Sarah rushed to the location where he claimed to be.

“Kill the Judge and your brother will be freed.” Of course he had no idea that by the time he spoke those words the little skunk had been rescued by Gaster and his party and it hadn’t taken Gaster long to calm the child he had spoken with before when they had repainted the house.

*I know you’re scared, but I’m here to take you out of here.

“... Y-you are t-the mister who c-cleaned the house with me…. Is my d-dad with you or S-sarah?” 

*Yes. My name is W.D.Gaster. I’m afraid your father is not with us. I do not currently know where your sister is but she is safe.  
  


  
Sarah went up to Marvin and rounded him like prey and was debating on dusting him or believing him. 

“YOU… BASTARD… I am not going to kill the Judge… and you already claimed my brother is dead… so what do I have to live for… my soul can become as dark as pools of ink as far as I care… just to destroy you…” It was then, for first time, when Marvin seemed afraid. She grabbed his throat allowing the claws to sink in, blood gushing around her fingers.

“seems i found the thing you feared after all... just don’t lose yourself kid.” 

“I won’t… I will kill this bastard and every other bastard that FUCKING got in my way…” She shoved her hand through the bear monster’s chest, crushing his soul and she started to laugh with a sickening laugh. She ripped anything that remained of him and she turned to look at Sans with a sickening smile. Her eyes became like slits.

“like i said... don’t lose yourself... because there’s someone who still needs you.” 

**“** **I HAVE NO ONE!”** She said with a growl. 

“really? thought you were a big sister.” Sarah attacked towards him, offended he would tease with those words after hearing that her brother was killed by that bastard. He sidestepped the attack.

“kid, get a hold of yourself. you don’t want the young one to see you like this do ya?” 

“KC was MURDERED… by that asshole… I am covered in dust… I am covered in sin…”

“that asshole lied.” Sans held up his phone and dialed Gaster’s number. “hey bro... put the kid on will ya?” He put it on speaker. 

“Sarah… Sarah… it is me… Casey, please come home… I am scared.” Sarah’s eyes returned to normal and tears fell from her eyes. 

“I c-can’t….I …" She felt like running away. “Sans… please hang up…” 

“kid... you kinda have to. he’s your responsibility now.” 

“I dusted... someone…” 

“doesn’t make you him. i’ve dusted more than my fair share of monsters over the years. i know it’s not something to take lightly, but don’t throw away your life just because you took down one... creature that deserved it.” 

“....What happened to my father?” Sarah had to know what is going on. Sans covered the receiver so that the others wouldn’t hear.

“according to the thing you dusted... he tried to fight back and lost his life doing it.”

“... The bastard lied to me… can he be alive?” Sarah was crying. 

  
  


“i’m sorry. we can look still, but i don’t know what to say beyond that until i’ve searched the last location... i can’t say beyond a doubt one way or another.” 

“... Where are we going to stay? I can’t afford to take care of me and my brother.” 

“you can keep my brother company. i’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” 

“Thank you…” She went into his arms crying. “Let's go …” He nods and uncovers the speaker. 

“we’ll see you soon kiddo.” 

“I love you sister... I will see you soon.” Sans hung up the phone, gently hugging the teen to him as he teleported to his brother’s place where Gaster was sitting with the boy. 

“Sarah!” Casey ran over to Sarah and hugged her. She returned the hug hoping he didn’t see the blood or the dust on herself.

“G-gaster... Can… we … live with you?” 

*Of course. It would be nice to have some company again. 

“you guys have fun, i have a mate that needs some attention at the moment. i’ll be sure to visit though.” He teleported to where Frisk was with the children. 

Frisk felt terrible as she failed to protect her kids. She was knocked out by a fog and she knew that she couldn’t have stopped the fog but… it was her first and only important job to keep her children safe. She kept the kids in her eyesight the whole time. Fear resided in her soul and guilt. Frisk kept holding the babies periodically. _I failed them… they depend on me as their mother and I failed them… I hate myself for placing them in so much danger… I am a horrible mother..._

“I am sorry Plantin, Carlson, and Lydian... I failed you... I know … you guys can’t speak so I know you can’t yell at me…I … I am sorry...and it will only gets worse from here... maybe Toriel would be better off taking care of you guys over me…Asriel… can you come here?” Asriel peeked around the corner.

“Yes Mrs. Sans…” That made her feel guilty to hear him call her that.


	147. Chapter 147

“Please watch the kids for a moment… I just need time alone…” Frisk left and she kept walking and walking. She didn’t stop and she had no intention in stopping. She eventually bumped right into Sans.

“Hey… Sans...” Frisk said not planning to looking up to look into his eye sights. She failed him as well and her soul hurt so much that she wanted to leave her children with someone, more capable hands than hers. He put his arms around her.

“stop.” He says softly.

“Stop what?” She still didn’t look at him. 

“beating yourself up. i can feel it.” 

“I deserve this… this pain… I don’t deserve any second chances... let me go Sans… I need to get punished. I took my children to somewhere they could have been killed because I just couldn’t stay put... Goodbye Sans.” Frisk kissed his cheek and pushed him away and walked away crying harder as her soul felt like it was being cut like a knife. She made her way from the area and found herself in like a marsh like land where she just ended up falling into the muck. He helped her back up, he wasn’t letting her go.

_I just need to stay alive so Sans can take care of the kids… and I hate myself so much… I really think that I have no right to have those kids... they deserve so much more than me... Did Sans know about this person? Why didn’t he trust me enough? Oh… he didn’t think I could help in anyway so I was just a liability… maybe he doesn’t even trust me… maybe he doesn’t see me as able to handle things… he rather leave me with the kids so I am not causing trouble... I am stored away… and the one task I had failed... I can’t even be a good babysitter to my own kids…_

  
  


“sweetheart.” 

“... I am not sure... I feel so... emotional… and ….”

“i know. i feel it.” He pulled her close again and nuzzled against her gently.

“I fucked up… Sans… and you... you don’t even trust me…” 

“what do you mean? of course i trust you.”

“You didn’t tell me what you are up to…” 

“i’m sorry, but i couldn’t even tell gaster... he had eyes and ears everywhere... i couldn’t risk it.” 

“I... I almost got our kids killed.” She cried hard against him. “I don’t deserve the kids. When I came to I tried to protect our kids... but… they could have been easily have been killed by then... and all I got from it was this wound...” She still had the cut across her neck from the badger. It didn’t bleed but the fact that it hurt didn’t change a reminder of her failure once more. 

“no that wasn’t your fault sweetheart, you did what you could.” 

“... I am a horrible mother…”

“you’re not a horrible mother... you did everything you could to protect them.” 

“What good is it that all I can do is just basically lie on top of them as I die?” 

“it’s not nothing... and you can always go back... don’t forget the gift we were given.” 

“I haven’t made a save point with it yet... the last one is right before meeting Chara.” 

“then make one hun. but don’t ever think that you can do nothing for our children.”

“Yeah…. I guess…” She felt defeated, in a way, and she didn’t know how to stop blaming herself. “Let’s go get the kids Sans…” He nods, he knew it would take time to get her to understand that there was more to her than just what she thought. Plus there was always her art... if she was strong enough to bring it to life like she had... she could probably defend herself using it.

Frisk was depressed and found herself rarely leaving the children’s side afterwards. The only time she would part with them is when she had to retrieve some food or relieve herself, other than that she never left the children’s side. A part of her still believed that Sans didn’t trust her enough to tell her what was going on... to at least let her know if she should have stayed or should’ve gone and another part was just angry at herself… She rarely slept, barely slept; it was a downward spiral of emotions as she even stopped painting… She trusted no one with the kids... because she didn’t even trust herself. Toriel tried to talk to her but she basically closed the door on her own mother because she wanted to leave the kids for a little while. She was becoming the type of mom that watches everything and never letting them grow. 

“It is okay Lydian mommy is right here.” She said to her daughter who was just whining for attention; this had been going on for about 5 months now. The babies were growing up quick. They already had to miss out on Alexander and Sophia’s childbirth and now Undyne just had her first born and Alphys was beyond excited.

The call came in around 1 pm about them having their first, calling Frisk and Sans.

“Sorry I can’t go… the reason why… because I just can’t… not now…” Frisk commented as she cuddled with the baby.

“hun. it’s only right we go.” 

“What if the baby needs me? I can’t leave them alone with a stranger.” 

“stop. you have to stop doing this to yourself and we’re not leaving them with a stranger, you know this.” 

“... Stop what... I fucking failed… not you… I am the bad mom not you…” 

“sweetheart... you’re destroying yourself because you think you’re something you’re not.” He had noticed, but he had no idea what to do about it... and he’d talked to everyone he could think to talk to.... no one knew the answer.

“I am trying to make up for my failures…” 

“you don’t have to.” 

“I do... I am all they have.” 

“you’re not all they have any more than i am. you’re their mother, yes, but this isn’t doing anyone any good.” 


	148. Chapter 148

“I just... don’t have any purpose outside of the kids... I am just a pawn…” She felt gentle tears run down her face.

“yes you do.” He gently took her shoulders, shaking her gently. “you are **not** a pawn... you’re my mate... the best friend anyone could ever ask for.” 

“....” She wasn’t sure how to respond to that. 

“it hurts seeing you like this and not knowing what to do ... what to even begin to say... i love you and i always will. please... stop trying to make up for something you were never at fault for.” 

“But…” She wanted to say all the things she was not good at. The things she faltered in… the things she wished she could be...

“no buts.” 

“... One hour… no 30 minutes tops…” Frisk was so paranoid of her faults that maybe a distraction would do some good. She hated herself with such a deep passion at this point it hurt. It isn’t like her babies could thank her or anything. She just didn’t have a outward source either. He got to go to places while she stayed at home... all day. Not that she wanted to leave the babies at this point but it might not have been so severe. The only person he forgot to ask for advice from was the little version of herself. Who decided to interject herself as she texted Sans.

little miss: Don’t listen to her... she needs out of this place for one day... she may fight you for a bit but she needs this. I have been watching her... she stopped painting… she finds no joy in things… she is so … not her... Remember a while back you told her that you were planning to take her to a nice hotel Mettaton’s … well it is called Underground Resort now... anyway… go on a nice date make her feel as special as you see her… she needs that... 

Sans: yeah... i know... i remember now. thanks, probably shoulda asked you first... sorry.

little miss: You got distracted… but you go save the girl now… don’t let us down.

Sans got her to the lab to see the newborn monster first and tugged at Alphys while Undyne was distracting Frisk with the baby.

“i need some help.” 

“What do you need punk?” Undyne asked as Alphys nudged her trying to stop her from using punk so much.

“W-what can we d-do?” 

“distract her with the baby a little undyne... i need to talk to al about this.” He says softly so Frisk doesn’t hear it. She nodded and took Frisk over to her baby she was a tiny little shark like lizard, had the fins of Undyne but the yellow body of Alphys and she was cooing at the monsters around. 

“Come here punk tell me how adorable my child is! She is amazing and she will be a fighter!”

“What is her name?” Frisk asked trying to be polite as Sans and Alphys went into the other room. 

“Her name is Zelda, after the badass cartoon I saw of this cartoon where this perverted green tight guy tries to kiss her and she pushes him out. I think he is a little off anyways, kept talking to fairies and playing the flute…” 

In the other room, Sans showed Alphys the text from Little Miss; explaining that this was the solution the little version had come up with to his problem.

“T-That is a g-good idea…”

“before i do that though... i was thinking you’d have an outfit here from the tincan’s collection that would fit Frisk... do something like a makeover to help her feel better too... and after she’s done take her to the restaurant.”

“I-I sure d-do… Muffet is h-here with Papyrus… I c-can call her over t-to help adjust it if needed. Sans… d-didn’t you u-use to write notes to h-her? W-when you first met?” 

“yeah... i might write a few to help too... got some sticky notes i can use to stick it on some stuff?” 

“Y-yep over t-there on the d-desk. Can’t live w-without it.”

“great.” He grabbed them and snagged a pen. He then teleported to the room where he knew the outfits were and started leaving little sticky notes with comments on some of the outfits that were close to Frisk’s size or at least looked to be.... even brazenly left one on something a little more.... risque... He then teleported back to Alphys.

“okay... all set, thanks a million for helping out on such short notice.”

“N-no problem t-this should be fun… I t-told Muffet to h-help, she is on h-her way now.” 

“you ladies have fun... i have to clean up myself.” 

“T-talk to Papyrus… Muffet m-made a TON of o-outfits… for him…” 

“will do. thanks for the tip.” He went back into the other room. “hey hun, i’ve got a quick errand to run while we’re close, but i promise i’ll be back soon. you can have some girl talk while i’m gone.” 

“... Maybe I should go home… the kids haven’t been away from me this long before…”

“they’ll be fine sweetheart. gaster knows what he’s doing.” 

“H-hey Frisk… Muffet and I w-want to show you some c-clothes that were for Mettaton that w-we thought you m-might like… come with m-me.” Frisk looked at Sans and then nodded.

“... If you don’t come back in 30 minutes…” The last time he said just a short time he was gone for hours.

“it won’t take thirty minutes.” He was already texting Papyrus just to speed it up a bit more.

Sans: planning an evening with frisk to help get her out of her mood... need some help pickin’ out stuff... al said you had some stuff that might work. i’ll be there soon... 


	149. Chapter 149

Paps: Give Me 5 Minutes I Got The Perfect Outfit For You!

Sans looked at his phone.

“paps is expecting me in about five minutes. he had something he wanted to give me.” 

“Okay... I will see you later.” 

“i’ll see you soon.” He gently kissed her before teleporting to his younger brother’s home. There were three pressed suits all in about Sans' size as Muffet was planning to give them as gifts to him for Gryftmas to him. Though Papyrus’ closet was packed full of clothes. Sans let out a bit of a whistle, seeing them.

“boy... al wasn’t kidding when she said that muffet was busy makin’ stuff.” 

“That Is Because…” He went shy before saying. “We Are Planning To Start Our Family Soon And Muffet Can’t Make Her Clothes During Her Pregnancy…” 

“ah, yeah that makes sense. which one of these is the perfect one?” He pulled the dark navy blue one with a white button down shirt and navy blue pants to match.

  
  


Muffet pushed Frisk into the closet as Alphys tried to make her come in by sheer convincing but it was like making a cow go down the steps… it just ain’t happening. When they finally got her into the closet she noticed some of the notes. 

The first one was in plain sight on the door itself: 

hope you have fun sweetheart, be thinkin’ of ya.

\- sans

“We’ll see…” Frisk was a little bitter and Alphys and Muffet exchanged looks as they entered in and she began to shift through the clothes. A light blue dress seemed pretty nice. 

Note: 

sky’s the limit on this dress, but there’s no limit to how much i love ya

\- sans

“Oh boy… gag me with a spoon… if you love me you would tell me more… but… that is a nice… never mind…” She looked at the red long dress that matched her soul.

Note:

matches your soul, but still not pretty without you

\- sans

“Heh... whatever... I am still mad at… you…” She shifted through the dresses and found a colorful one like it that was multicolored. 

Note: 

a rainbow brightens up the sky, just like you brighten everyone’s lives

-sans

“What did you write notes on every one of these outfits?” She moved over and grabbed a dress that seemed very familiar to her the navy blue with sparkles all the way through.

  
  


Note: 

starlights are nice, but you’re the only star in my sky

\- sans

“... I miss you…” She spotted a little risque piece over by itself on the chair. It was a navy blue piece but just enough to cover her.

Note:

this is startin’ the evenin’ early isn’t it? but any risque is worth it if it means havin’ you by my side

\- sans

“Hmm… let's see if I can top this one…” Frisk pulled out a red dress that was really tight and stoops down the front. 

  
  


Note:

i’m not narrow minded, even if i am a bit of a bonehead sometimes.

\- sans

“Heh... god what a dummy… but he is my dork…” Another outfit was for a show he played as a nerd, it was a plaid dress. Muffet smiled a little, watching Frisk’s mood seem to shift the more dresses she went through.

  
  


Note: 

it’s plaid as the nose on your face, you’re the one for me.

\- sans

“Nice one… I can’t think of one right now… but… I will…” She pulled out a full leather mini skirt and black bra.

  
  


Note:

skirting the issue of this one... it’s a hot number alright.

\- sans


	150. Chapter 150

“Hmm…. Hey guys can you set this one aside I think I will take this … for later… maybe…”

“I think that’s doable dearie, right Alphys?” 

“O-oh my…” Her nose was bleeding thinking of her friend in that number. Muffet handed her a tissue, she was used to this by now. There was a lovely navy blue dress, it had silhouettes of the moon and a pond in the background of the dress. 

Note: 

navy have i had a doubt that you were my moon shine and i’m the reflection

\- sans

She was sure she found her dress but she looked at the rose colored one next to it just to see what it said.

  
  


Note: 

a rose may smell sweet, but you are always sweeter

\- sans

“Heh… he did put a note on each one… Muffet… which one should I pick? You are better than I am at this.” 

“Hmmm, well I think that would depend on your mood dearie... or the mood you want to set.” 

“I am super depressed... but… I want to have a special night still… I think I need it…” 

“Y-you need t-to match his magic then!” Alphys said with excitement. Muffet nods in agreement.

“Say what?” 

“Oh dearie... the best way to ensure a magical night with any monster is by wearing the color of his magic.” 

“Well… okay… which one matches his magic?” There was over hundreds of outfits. Muffet looked at Alphys, since Alphys would know better than she did.

“I-It is cyan b-blue…” She pulled a picture of when they were younger and he was using his magic to blue Undyne upside down. Muffet giggles.

“Has Frisk seen this picture?” 

“N-no… I d-don’t think so.” Alphys brought the phone over to Frisk and she started to giggle. She didn’t really know Sans past except for the glimpses she saw during the soulbond. 

“That is funny?”

“Do you have any other pictures like that from when you were younger Alphys? I know you used to hang out a lot... why don’t you show her while I shift through these... I think I can pick out the perfect one.” 

“Y-yeah… there i-is this o-one where he is b-balancing on a bunch of bones he s-summoned… I h-had a little c-crush on Sans myself.” 

“Y-you did?” She nodded and showed all the photos of Sans doing stupid but funny stuff trying to impress his friends. Frisk wondered if he would act like a teenager to impress her... she laughed thinking that would be stupid.

“W-what is so f-funny?” Alphys asked.

“I was thinking Sans probably wouldn’t do anything like that to impress me… he is too “mature” for that…” 

“Oh you’d be surprised dearie what men will do if they are trying to impress a woman. Huehue... I remember Papyrus trying so hard to impress me... though at the time I didn’t realize it was because he had a crush on me.” Alphys sent a text to Sans behind her back. 

  
  
Al: H-how much are y-you willing to do to i-impress your mate? 

Sans: almost anything. why do you ask?

Al: S-she wants y-you to act like y-your younger self… to i-impress her

Sans: ... well... i did have a show planned for her... technically speaking since i’d be the show.

Al: T-take her t-to the show... afterwards… y-you know that one b-bone act you did when we were k-kids...

Sans: *groan* are you kidding?! you still have that?! i was just messing around with my magic... 

Al: S-she thought it w-was awesome... S-she looked at it for a L-LONG… t-time...

Sans: ... gonna be hard to top that little stunt.. 

Al: J-just show her t-the show… and know this… s-she picked the leather t-two piece for tonight...

Sans: ... rebel style... hmmm... 

Al: F-for the b-bedroom… Muffet is p-picking out y-your mates d-dress in your m-magic

Sans: wonder if there’s a matching outfit here that muffet has.... i’ll ask paps, he’s helping me into this suit cuz i can’t tie a tie to save my soul.

Al: S-so just remember if s-she is happy… so will you b-be...

Sans: yeah... this is going to be tough... but i’ll hopefully figure this night out as i go... 

Al: Y-you are g-good under pressure ^_^ 

Sans: i never was one to plan things out... 

Al: S-so don’t… 


	151. Chapter 151

Sans: don’t overthink it... got it.

“Muffet how goes the search I think Alphys is texting Undyne…” 

“I think I found the perfect one dearie. I just wanted to make sure while I was matching it up with some others.” She comes out with the dress. The dress was a cyan blue, its skirt flowed down to little longer than knee length. It had various diamond like stones on the upper front part of the dress and it was backless with matching high heels. When she slipped it on it fit her like a glove. Frisk was about to take the black skirt and top when Alphys just told her not to worry about it.

“I-I will m-make sure it gets to w-where it needs to go.”

Al: I-I made sure you g-got the ultimate s-suite… hot-tub and b-bar there. H-have fun!

Sans: you got the right room number right? 

Al: Y-yeah 666 j-just kidding… 

Sans: funny, there’s only 3 of these suites smartlizard. 

Al: I-I got the one f-for heats… #2 

Sans: yup... perfect. 

Muffet helped put makeup and fixed her hair up at the same time. Curling and styling it so that it fell with soft curls. She had blue eye shadow and a light red lipstick on. Sans was waiting for the ladies in the other room by the time they were done. Frisk went out of the room and was blushing as this was still a baby shower going on. 

“uh... al... you know any good words... cuz anything i coulda come up with just kinda flew outta my skull...” 

“M-maybe damn… y-you like fine tonight.” Alphys teased. Frisk flushed deeper as she didn’t know what to say. Sans flushed a little.

“nah... she’s more than that... need a better word....” 

“How about she is a lovely as Echo flower blooming?” Muffet suggested. 

“hmmmm... “ Undyne came up and whispered into Sans’ ear canal.

“Tell her 'You are as beautiful as the starry night sky, as kind as the sweetest kitten and as perfect as a mother that I have ever had known.' " 

“hmmm, maybe a different version of that...” He mutters back. 

“okay.. okay... i think i finally got my skull screwed on straight here.... “ 

“Maybe… Sans we should go somewhere private… before you tell me anything…” Frisk became shy from all the attention she was getting. 

“maybe, as the saying goes... let’s get the show on the road.” 

“Where are we going?” She asked going over to Sans and taking his arm. 

“that’s part of the surprise.” He replies with a grin.

“Wait… does Gaster know he will be watching the kids this long?” 

“yup. i told him everything.” 

“How long are we going to be gone?” She wondered.

“hmm, a little while at least. we’ll see how long by the time we get to the end, but first, off to our first destination.” Frisk smiled at him but in the back of her mind she was a little concerned for her kids but she trusted Sans that he had the best intentions for them. Once outside, he teleported them into the front of a restaurant where the two of them were shown a special table near the front of the stage. There were only a few other tables. Some wine was brought for them both in glasses. 

“Wow… this is a lovely place… and front row seats too.” Frisk said taking a seat.

“yup. there’s a bit more to this little thing. i’ll be back shortly.” He kissed her hand then placed one on her nose. She smiled at him but she hoped that he would spend time with her but she sipped her wine wondering what was going on. He smiled and walked off. Before he returned someone stepped up to the stage. It was a monster that looked similar to Mettaton but in muted brown and had a single red bow tie.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemonsters, tonight we have a rather special show for you. One of our rare stars is returning to the stage to make an appearance tonight only. Please help me welcome him back to the stage.” Frisk clapped because that is what is appropriate thing to do but at the same time she was glancing back to see where Sans was.

Of course when Sans did appear, it was actually on the stage itself. He hadn’t done this in a while, but he had some material he’d never used and he’d never taken her to see him perform here. Frisk glanced at the stage shocked but then smiled kindly at him. At least she knew where he was. She sipped her wine too. 

“has anyone here had airplane food? no? me neither because that is too high up for us…” There was some laughter. “you know being underground makes you appreciate the little things like how do flowers grow where there is no sunlight… i mean seriously… they are everywhere in the echo fields… everywhere in the echo fields everywhere in the echo fields…. i just had three little skeletons of my own… boy they can be handful. i tried to do a juggling act with them and they became a jumbled mess… have you ever tried to reassemble a bunch of bones to make a baby again? … yeah… that puzzle definitely needs instructions.” More laughter followed. “kinda reminds me of my brother one time he got the alphabet soup and got frustrated there was only half of the alphabet there… i go what is the matter? he goes “I Don’t Remember The Alphabet Going aaa bbb dddd e ff ggg..” Several more burst out laughing. “but life throws curve balls at you all the time… you try to duck and avoid them but then you realize that you put the coin in the ball operating machine.” Everyone seemed to be enjoying the show. “i have this friend… she cooks like she wants to make sure everyone is safe… by burning down the place… you know all the bacteria is dead. and so is the food… and the house… but! but… no one is going home with food poisoning that is for sure…” There’s several rounds of laughter that follow that one. “i often wondered what a spider dreams about with six arms and two legs so i ask muffet what she dreamt of and she smacked me over the head and told me none of my damn business… weird i didn’t think she dreamt that too… it seems all the girls i ask that seemed to have the same response…” There was more laughter. 


	152. Chapter 152

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Everything I Do) I Do It For You - Bryan Adams

“i’m glad you have all been enjoying the show, you’ve been a good audience. there’s one more thing i have planned tonight and it’s kinda something i wouldn’t really have the guts to without my lovely mate here... not that i have any to begin with.” The crowd laughed as that was a good one. Frisk flushed, she was shy and not good with being the center of attention. Sans glanced behind him, Napstabot was coming up on the stage and he set up what looked like a keyboard. There was a muted blue light that hit Napstabot. Sans nodded a little and the monster began to play, the crowd quieting as Sans went over to the microphone stand, picking up the thing from the stand. For the first time since he’d taken the stage in many years... he began to sing. 

“look into my eyes, you will see. what you mean to me. search your heart, search your soul and when you find me there, you’ll search no more. don’t tell me it’s not worth tryin’ for. you can’t tell me it’s not worth dyin’ for. you know it’s true. everything i do, i do it for you.” He was looking at her the entire time as he went on. She was tearing up as she was moved deeply by his words.

“look into your heart, you will find there’s nothin’ there to hide. take me as i am, take my life. i would give it all, i would sacrifice. don’t tell me it’s not worth fightin’ for. i can’t help it, there’s nothing i want more. you know it’s true, everything i do. i do it for you.” The tempo picked up a bit. 

“there’s no love, like your love, and no other could give more love. there’s no where, unless you’re there. all the time, all the way, yeah... look into your heart, baby. oh you can’t tell me it’s not worth tryin’ for. i can’t help it there’s nothing i want more.” Frisk started to lip sync to the song knowing the song from high school. 

“yeah i would fight for you, i lie for you, walk the wire for you, yeah i’d die for you.” The song slowed at this point. Frisk couldn’t help but let a couple of tears fall as she finished the song with him from her seat.

“you know it’s true everything i do, oh, i do it for you. ” Frisk stood up and started to applauded before the rest of the crowd started to cheer the rest joined in. He put the microphone back on the stand, flushed a little but stepped down from the stage, leaving it to Napstabot who played some soothing tunes without lyrics. Frisk wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply as the crowd cheered more. He didn’t hesitate to return the kiss. 

“God that was so beautiful… it was such a… it was amazing Sans.” She put her forehead against his forehead flushing deeply. He smiled. 

“anything for you sweetheart.” 

“So what is next on the list…” 

“well, actual supper.” Frisk got close to his ear canal and whispered.

“Here or in one of the rooms upstairs... I think this was Mettaton’s place right?” 

“it was. and we can probably take it upstairs if you want.” 

“Whatever you want my love.” She nuzzled into his neck a little before breaking away and she smiled at him a little seductively. 

“hmmm, upstairs it is then.” 

“What changed your mind?” Frisk said with a tease.

“that a trick question?” He asked back a little playfully. He left a quick note on the table and teleported them up to the room. Frisk glanced around it was huge... and she saw a box for her. She knew it was her outfit. It was everything Alphys had said, plus some.

“Give me a moment…” Frisk said blowing a kiss to Sans before running into the bathroom to change. He nods with a smile. She got it on… but man it was tight… her boobs barely fit in the thing thank goodness it was going to be on for a short time. Though it was supposed to be that way obviously. She came out with the outfit on and leaned on the doorway with the black high heels that matched.

“Hey Sans…” Frisk said as seductively as she could muster. He looked over and was soon rivaling the color of his suit.

“Should I call you blueberry…” She went over slowly and tortuously.

“w-won’t be blue long as i got y-you.” 

“Hmm…. I don’t know… what do you think of the outfit… is it too tight?” She bent over purposely in front of Sans so he can see down her shirt. 

“n-nope ... just right...”

“Oh … I don’t see a chair around… can I sit on your lap?” 

“s-sure.” She sat on his lap facing him and she grinded against him ever so little. He wasn’t sure what Mettaton had a use for such an outfit but he was more than happy it fit her. He shivered a little.

“I am pretty sure I am doing this wrong… I don’t know… how I am suppose to sit... hmm… what do you think Sans?” She let her hips grind against still.

“i think you can sit in your chair any way is comfortAHblle..” Okay yeah... she was good at that... 

“I am so sorry Sans … I didn’t make that out… I think it is because my top is too close to your face… is it.” She purposefully put her breasts near his face jiggling them a bit as she continued to grind against him. He responded by nipping at her, his hands gliding along her sides; he wasn’t going to just not tease her right back.

A knock came at the door. 

“I believe that is our food… Sans…” 

“probably.” When they got to the door there was a serving tray with food but that was it. Frisk brought in the food and looked what he bought them. She looked at Sans and smirked with an idea. He wondered what his mate was up to as she brought the food in; his plate was actually a plate of lasagna with a bottle of ketchup, garlic bread and potatoes with butter. She took off her top and than lay on the bed and put his food on her belly so all the food was laying there with ketchup lining up her legs and arms. The mashed potatoes were on top of her breasts.

“Bone appetite…” 

“now that’s a meal...” He kissed her first before starting on the “potato mounds.” 

“Hmm… how is it?” Frisk moaned slightly.


	153. Chapter 153

“mmm, best meal ever.” He kissed her again before starting on the second one. She arched a little trying not to arch too deeply so the food doesn’t make a mess as she moaned a little more. 

“even comes with a nice song...” He nipped at her skin, making sure to get every bit of the potatoes off.

“I think… you like the potatoes way more than the main course by this point…” 

“one should always savor every part of the meal.” He replied before moving on to the pasta, nipping at her skin between nips of the pasta. She giggled, as some of the nips tickled, and moaned a little too. She wanted him to enjoy this as much as possible. Once he’d finished the pasta and she was clean of it he kissed her deeply, lovingly. His fingertips sliding along her skin with a delicate touch. Her breathing started to become slightly more erratic by his touch and she moaned and kissed him heatedly.

“Don’t f-forget about the k-ketchup….” She was basically covered in the condiment as she kissed him wanting more. Her meal was nearby and it was a simple spaghetti. 

“Oh can’t forget about that.” He chuckles softly and after kissing her long, lovingly he starts on lapping up the condiment from her skin. She flushed by the attention that she was receiving. Frisk kissed him deeply before eyeing the hot tub. She smirked at him.

“Oooo… a hot tub… can we please?”

“of course... gotta have good clean fun.” He joked. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Says the monster with a dirty filthy mind.”

“guilty.” He chuckles.

“Thanks for… this by the way.” She had a hard time admitting she needed to get away.

“any time. i know life here can be stressful.” 

“It wasn’t that… well yeah partially but it was the fact that I didn’t think about our kids dying.”

“it’s not something any parent should have to think about.” 

“That is why I have been so overprotective lately… I know I can’t stop the natural order but I should give them the best start possible… and if that means I need to learn how to fight… well I am willing to learn how to fight.” This was such a awkward time and place for this conversation as she was still topless with Sans on top of her, but she was glad she said how she felt.

“well, we can try to help.” 

“How?” She really didn’t see Sans fight. The rare time she saw just a little bit...

“we all can fight sweetheart, we just choose not to.” 

“I should learn some at least self defense… Sans… what happened to me it was just as bad as what the scientists did to me. He took away the feeling about being secure. It is isn’t your fault and it isn’t my fault… but if I know how to be able to just protect our kids… at least until someone can save them… it will be worth it because my life is worth nothing without you or the kids.”

“i understand, i’ll do what i can hun.” 

“I guess I kinda ruined the moment didn’t I?” Frisk said, kissing his teeth gently.

“nah, it’s fine sweetheart.” He returned the gentle kiss.

“Do you still want to go for the hot tub dip? Oh by the Alphys had some amazing pictures of you as a young skeleton. You were stupid talented even back then. How did I get so lucky to get a dork like you who leaves such sweet notes just for me?” Frisk said, trailing kissing down his neck sweetly. He flushed and pulled her towards the hot tub. She followed giggling a little bit as she pretended to cannonball into the water. He followed her into the water.

“I have never been in a hot tub until today… we made the big time honey.” Frisk teased. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, having discarded the clothes onto the chair.


	154. Chapter 154

“Hmmm… I would almost think you want something…” Frisk nipped at his non existent nose.

“just you sweetheart.” He replies as he nips back. Frisk flushed and kisses him gently on his teeth relaxing in the warm water. Her hands playing with his spine to bring him closer to her as she moaned slightly into the kiss. He pulled her against him, skimming his fingers over her sides and along her breasts as he returned the kiss, trembling from her touch. She rubbed against him kissing him heatedly as her hands played over his body. Her breathing started to quicken as her face felt hot. He groaned as he pulled her on top of him, kissing her heatedly as the magic formed rapidly on his bones. His fingers playing along her skin, seeking out every sensitive spot to draw more pleasure. She bit her bottom lip as she began to grind against his member with her bottom, teasing him. As she continued to let her hands play with his chest and teasing lightly around his soul. He groaned as he pressed against her. 

“Mmmhhhmmm Sans, I can feel you…” Frisk liked to have this control. She usually didn’t have this kind of power. Her hands began to touch his soul and rubbed harder against his member. He trembled beneath her touch, arching against her.

“sweet stars..." He nipped at her neck a little, shuddering with the pleasure that increased with every small touch to his soul. She coaxed out his soul into her hands and began to kiss it heatedly as she rubbed against his member hard.

“ah! fu..." He couldn’t really speak with a groan rising up at the same time, followed by a whimper of pure pleasure. 

“Do you want me?” Frisk asked Sans as she took the soul out of her mouth. She asked seductively.

“y-yes..” He stuttered breathlessly.

“How much?” Frisk said licking his soul, smiling, as she felt the need in his soul grow more and more. She wanted to see his animal side to come out but she didn’t know if it would happen or not. He shuddered with the lick. He didn’t actually make a verbal reply this time, kissing her heatedly, pressing her against him. She return the kiss with a whimper wanting him just as much as he wanted her as she guided his member in her. 

“Mmmhmmm Sans… ahh…” She moaned against him. She pushed her tongue inside his mouth as she readjusted to him. His tongue tangled with hers as he gave a hard thrust into her. She moaned deeply as she whimpered against him as she put her arms around his neck so that she had some balance as she continued to kiss him. He kissed her heatedly as he continued to thrust, fingers gripping her tightly to help keep her balanced as he angled a little to hit that spot he knew made her scream. 

“Oh... f…” Her head rocked back as she became a moaning, and whimpering mess. He purred in pleasure.

“ah... there it is...” She wanted him so much as she found herself lost in the moment; she was lost to the lust as she kissed him heatedly again. He shifted their positions as he kissed her with heated passion, pressing her against the tub as he continued to thrust hard and fast into her. She quickly found herself on the edge as she scratched his spine moaning deeply. He shuddered, the pleasure of it egging him on further, to push her over that edge as he nipped at her neck, fingers playing over her skin as he chased after that pleasure. She shuddered as her release came to her and her womanhood clasped over his member and she kissed him with a loving kiss. He returned her loving kiss with one of his own, his release following hers. 

“... I love you Comic Sans… so much…” Frisk put her arms around him holding him close to her as she nuzzled into him. “Probably should get out of the hot tub…” 

“probably. love ya too.” He teleported them to the bathroom where some towels were waiting for them so they could dry off. She took a towel and started to wipe her hair as she smiled over at Sans before she started to dry off her own mate.

“Hmm… I need to feed you better, you are just bones…” She teased kissing his teeth with a quick peck as her stomach grumbled as she hadn’t eat since they got too busy loving each other. Frisk naturally put her hands to her stomach and glanced over at her meal which by this point was probably cold. 

“definitely need to eat more, though i wonder if we have a microwave here... i think there’s one here somewhere...” He looked around the place and found one tucked away in a corner he could use to re-heat the meal.

“Oh good they have a microwave... I am starving. Did you hear Alphys gave Mettaton a show back? Napstabot and him do a show.” Frisk said as she took the meal and settled into the bed flipping on the show as Mettaton and Napstabot did the news together. She slurped the spaghetti down as she watched the news. Nothing really happens in the underground and she wished something did happen.

“On fashion alert news darlings… someone raided MY closet and took a couple of my outfits and left several notes signed… I know who you are… and because Alphys said I can’t reveal the name… I will just Say Another Nasty Sinner attacked my closet…” Sans laughed a little. 

“boy... what a diva.” 

“Well… at least he didn’t reveal you name. He really doesn’t like you does he?” Frisk looked at the clock and felt nervous again as she got up from the bed and got dressed quickly into the dress.

“I am going to call home and tell Gaster we will be there soon.” She pulled out her cell phone and started to dial Gaster up.

“mkay, no. he really doesn’t. though i think he just hates me cuz i’ve never done anything he wants me to.” 

“Well you always were a rebel in disguise… but tibia honest I wouldn’t want you any other way. I miss our kids Sans...the cute faces, the way they can already say some words in skeleton... I know Gaster is an amazing uncle but we should save our vacation days for when your heat kicks in. I don’t want to rely on the relatives tossing our kids to everyone so they raise them instead of us.” Frisk kissed Sans gently as she called Gaster to see how the babies are. 

“Hey Gaster whatsup?”

*Hello Frisk… I am just watching the triplets walking ar-

“THEY ARE WALKING!!!! I AM MISSING THEM WALK!” Frisk hung up they have been stumbling around a little but she was missing the actual walking just for a night of fun. 

“We need to go now… we are missing our babies walking.”

“this is unusual.” 


	155. Chapter 155

“... I don’t know… call your brother… I am like way to anxious now and… I feel that I am missing a once in a lifetime opportunity.” She felt frustrated and anxious wondering if she heard the conversation right or not.

“they are too young to be walking, can’t even crawl yet.” He calls his brother.

“They have been crawling a bit… you are always away doing all sorts of stuff and miss these things.” 

“guess i been away too much.” He mutters before his brother picks up the phone. How a night can be ruined by a phone call Frisk couldn’t tell.

*Hello?

“you wanna repeat what you told frisk cuz she’s freaking out over here.” A part of her wanted to snap at him for not believing her and another hoped she was wrong. She wanted to see her kids walk.

*I said I was watching the triplets were walking around with Sarah. At least that was what I had started to say, I can’t imagine why she suddenly freaked out and the call just dropped. Sarah is having fun with the triplets, they cling to her like little monkeys.

“uh huh... well i think she took it a different way.” _He has that look saying I was wrong and he was right…_ Sans was more relieved then anything really.

“okay... well... don’t start a sentence that way again please until they’re like... ten.” Frisk waited till he was off the phone before talking. She wasn’t going to be rude… or just jump in a conversation but she was growing more and more curious as time passed on with him on the phone.

_Why does that hurt so much? Obviously he must be doing something important right? I mean he wouldn’t put himself through a soul bond unless he truly loves me… no he even said when he first did it was for selfish reasons… being that he wanted to live longer… and that he had some feelings for me but he was unsure at the time. Oh good god Frisk… we are putting ourselves in a bad situation again… I have to decide what to do… for my kids and for myself… maybe I should spend a couple of days with mom… She offered her place to me to stay… I think I should take up on that opportunity… I will take the kids to mom’s place until I can think straight and he can figure out what we are… mates, lovers, friends or just a dying couple trying to cling to something before we become dust. To me I… I always considered him my one and only. To hear this hurts me..._

After he hung up the phone he considered a few things, he felt rather like an idiot that he hadn’t noticed his children could crawl. 

“Did you really not know our kids crawled now?” This was a surprise that after 5 months they would be walking but crawling… well it should came to them naturally. He had been hanging out with his family and his friends a lot. Almost too much if you asked her. She had stayed home quite a bit… 

“ouch... no and i feel like a moron for it.” 

“You hang out with your friends and family all the time… and what do you think happens?”

“and that’s why i feel like a moron.” 

“You have one chance to watch these kids grow up… I might be clingy a little but we are a team remember no me… no you… It is us.”

“yeah, i remember. i just don’t know how it didn’t notice...”

“I could tell you but I will just end sounding like the bad guy in this situation… it is because you wake up late and go to work and you don’t come home until dark. I feel that sometimes I am the only one in this relationship because of it… the fact is the kids need you… I need you… and when you are away… I have no idea what to expect…” Frisk wiped away a few loose tears maybe some for herself but more for her kids. Was she being to demanding? “Nevermind… I don’t know what you are doing… probably saving the world or something. The Judge job is never stopping and maybe you are helping Sarah and Casey adjust better or maybe with Roy. I am “fixed” so you no longer have to worry about me for a couple of months… I ummm… thinking about staying with mom for awhile… with the kids...just until I can figure things out…”

“no, i know, you’re right... i just... haven’t spent as much of my focus as i should. you aren’t the bad guy in this hun.” He wasn’t sure what else to say though.

“I think the… separation can be good… I mean look at Toriel and Asgore… they are better than ever… and you can always visit the kids… I will never take them away from you… I… I am so emotionally confused and… I don’t know what to say…” Well, that made two of them and he could only wonder how this evening had fallen apart so fast. 

“I guess… I should go… I had… fun… if that means anything…” Frisk was crying clearly upset with herself for not being able to decide clearly what to do. He moved over to her and hugged her. This was... he really couldn’t think clearly, but all he could think exactly was that he just had to hug her. Even if she just stood there. She sobbed into his chest and though she wanted to hit him for being a slight jerk she couldn’t help but tug his shirt to bring him closer.  
  
“Y-you are a d-dummy… y-you know that… although I m-must be just a f-fool but forgive you… stupid dork…” Dork was her nickname for him and even when most would say that is a mean insult she never did mean it that way with him. He never took it as an insult, he nuzzled against her.

“i’m sorry sweetheart... “ It was all he could manage. This had been an emotional wreck of a turn of events. Maybe he was the fool in this instance, he never did say he knew what he was doing.

“You b-better be there when t-they take their f-first steps… or I swear Comic… your ass is fried…”

“fair enough.” She sniffled as she sighed. 

“I doubt I still would do anything… I am not capable of doing it…”

“yeah, but i understand what you mean. i think i’ll see if i can find an album to maybe put some pictures in.” 

“T-that would b-be nice… I a-already have a couple hundred…” He chuckles softly, he didn’t doubt it and he shot off a quick text to Alphys about the idea of putting together some books to hold photos. 

Al: I w-will need t-to get some plants and p-process them to make a h-hard enough material but y-yeah easy enough...

Sans: long as it’s doable. 


	156. Chapter 156

Al: P-probably about a w-week or two… if the p-press is working r-right… G-going to do f-family photos?! W-wait why are you t-texting me and not d-doing the tango? Y-you have t-the room for as l-long as you need it.

Sans: evening kinda got interrupted by my brother and let’s just say things went kinda down hill... 

Al: Oh n-no… you c-can always use the t-temp heat juice so she f-forgets about tonight...

Sans: no. best save that for something more... well, less my own fault anyway. 

Al: W-well you can a-always play the t-teenage fool to c-cheer her up

Sans: easier said than done, you know that al. anyway, we’ll work through it. i need to rearrange a few things.

Al: G-good luck… 

Sans put the phone away. He noticed Frisk had moved away and he glanced around before spotting her. Frisk sat at the desk and made something very familiar to when they were in a different room when they were first mates… a little chess board it wasn’t hard especially since she just wrote on the piece what they are instead of drawing them.

“... I think we should start again… from the beginning… well not quite that far… but do you want to play chess?”

“i’ll always play a game with you.” 

“Heh, we haven’t played in what seems like forever…” Frisk drew the time clock and it seemed to work properly. He watched her work.

“Ready to lose… We should make things interesting to make our night… not so glum… the winner gets to choose… something…”

“gets to choose the punishment of the loser.” 

“Sounds good… if I win you are going to have to move out the house for a week… I am still a little upset with you.” She sniffed. He winced a little but nodded.

“For me?”

“dunno yet.” Frisk nodded as she started the game. There was a lot on the line than a friendly game and Sans knew this. He took longer to make any move, because this was seriously messing with him. She was making mistakes as she couldn’t really concentrate and she was struggling to focus on the task on hand. She even made a really bad move of putting her knight in the bishops way. The game was dragging on as they were both struggling to play.

“You know… I remember this game being a lot more fun… maybe I shouldn’t had made a bet…”

“a deal is a deal though... like it or not.” He says with a bit of a sigh before finally moving his piece. He’d lost several pieces due to lapse in concentration.

“Do you… really mean what you said that you will be there?” Frisk asked moving a pawn.

“i do intend to be. i try not to say something i don’t mean... it’s also why i don’t make promises.” 

“Will you be honest and tell me why you have been gone so long?”

“the root of it being paranoia.”

“Paranoia about what? I have been paranoid about being an awful mother… and failing our kids… and dying…”

“about a lot of things... mostly about something happening again.”

“What is that?” There was four pieces on the table two to two. Queen and King each.

“like what happened with the last two monsters who seemed to be less like monsters and more like the nightmares you escaped... monsters ... aren’t supposed to be like that... and... seeing that happen... it scares me.”

“... It scared me too… but I had no idea what to expect… or anyway to protect what is ours… You need to trust me… as I need to trust you.”

“you could have reset though... if things had gone differently... if... damn it... there’s a number of things that could have gone wrong.”

“Tell me then… if your brother would have been dusted… if you had been dusted… do you think I would just allow that?” 

“no, i don’t... but at the same time... even with all i can do... i couldn’t keep them out of the one place i’d made ours... “ 

“So we take this incident and instead ruin us… like our disease, we make it our foundation… come up with a plan when shit hits the fan… like maybe a room where me and the kids can hide… or something. A code word to know that things are much too dangerous… Sans avoiding the family… won’t solve the problem…” She knocked over her own king. 

“i was trying to fret out the rest of the monsters that... one was talking about... it hasn’t been going well.” 

“Do you trust that we can make it?” She asked quietly unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

“i thought we could.” 

“Sans… you need to want it… and desire it more than anything… that is is why I will always be by your side.”

“that’s never been the issue it’s just... i dunno how to keep it.” 

“Have you thought just being there? I don’t think I ever been a high maintenance kind of person… You seen my past and you know how crazy it was… but you can’t hide me forever. I still need to go out and meet others… look at some of the amazing monsters we met like Roy and Sarah… I don’t know what I can say to make you see what you have… and what you are risking just because you are listening to a crazy fellow.” Frisk reset the board and looked at Sans.


	157. Chapter 157

“I lost what is my punishment?” He didn’t answer right away, he seemed to be lost in thought. She waited patiently as she fixed the pieces and put them in their proper places. _The labs were my hell… I don’t want to be your hell too… I just need to know that we are a team… and that we can do this…_ She placed a hand on top of his hand.

“i think i’ve figured it out.”

“So what is it?”

“you have to spend the rest of the evening sittin’ in my lap.”

“In?” Frisk teased.

“mmhmmm.” He had thought about this for a long time, about what she had said... about what her idea of a punishment had been.... and that was what he’d come up with.

“Okay… Comic Sans and how do I sit “in” your lap?” Frisk approached him with a little smile.

“i figured like a normal person does.” 

“The usual person sits “on” a lap but in might be a little more kinkier…”

“same difference... or so i always thought.” Frisk settled on his lap and smiled.

“I think you have me as long you want me… the moment you… don’t… I don’t think I can move on…” He wrapped his arms around her, laying his head on one shoulder.

“i’d probably dust before i’d let you go.” 

“I’d probably dust before I’d let you go too… damn we are just a couple of sour grapes… in a amazing place… and me just complaining…”

“but you’re my sour grape.” He nuzzled a little.

“Geez but I whined way too much… but it is grape that you have my back…”

“well i did dine you... figures the wine would come eventually.” 

“Heh… can we claim we got drunk?”

“punch drunk?” 

“I don’t remember punching you?” Frisk said smacking his arm softly.

“wasn’t a literal one.” 

“Well it should be…”

“might as well have been.... though maybe that woulda hurt less.”

“Yeah… my soul hurts… a lot…”

“yeah... me too... and you know what they say about circles.... “

“They wheely get you going?” He snickers a little.

“no, i meant about one end feeding the other.” 

“Yeah… and it doesn’t help I been depressed and you kept a distance so you wouldn’t upset me more… I probably made the situation worse…”

“one of those cycle things... just hard to break.”

“Call it a truce? I think cuddling and negotiations on who does diaper duty can wait until tomorrow.” Frisk nuzzled into his face kissing him gently on the teeth. “Or do you want to rip off all the bandages and see what happens? To be honest… I think I already told you all that is wrong… if you have any issues about me… I think this is the time to say it and I know I am not perfect so… you don’t need to hold back.”

“hmm, i don’t think i have any issues off the top of my head honestly. you might not be a perfect human, but you’re perfect for me. though that punishment you came up did hurt... won’t lie there.” He nuzzled against her. “if i lost you or the kids... i dunno what i’d do.” 

“I am sorry… that was beyond cruel and I was being petty because I was hurting and I decided to make you feel that same pain…”

“on top of realizing i’ve been an idiot. i think we both need to work on talking things out more... ”

“I think I can do that… if you promise me you will come up with some code words so I can have an idea what is going on.” 

“how about we do that together?” 

“I would like that a lot…” Frisk kissed him lovingly. Her soul didn’t hurt so much anymore… it was a real relief to her.

“Hmmm… well we do have a nice bed and maybe Gaster can watch the kids for awhile… I did make enough milk until the next apocalypse comes.” She teased as she yawned. He can’t help but laugh at that. 

“a short nap can’t hurt.” 

“A short nap?... oh my god it is 3 am… I guess it will be a short nap at this rate…” Sans carried Frisk to the bed laying her on the bed and joined her. He chuckled and drew the covers around them as he snuggles against her.

Poor Gaster he was unsure what was going on as he got chewed out and hung up on. Sarah was at least trying to help, while laughing like a hyena.... 

“Oh my god… your brother is driving you crazy… or your sister…” 

*Stop taking pictures and help me... 

“Fine fine…” She set the camera down and went over to Gaster. KC became instantly close to him and saw him as a father figure right away while that was a unintentional side effect it was nice to see him feeling loved. Gaster didn’t mind honestly, but he didn’t know anything about babies aside from the instructions he’d been left. It was why he made a hilarious picture of trying to get three crawling infants off him.

“What is wrong feeding, bathing, bed time perhaps?”


	158. Chapter 158

*Instructions are certainly not clear on how to deal with children clinging on like this... I am not a tree.

“Have you thought of this…” Sarah started to sing a lullaby softly, making the little infants tired and soon crawled into their uncle's lap, settling in for sleep.

*No, I did not think of that... I also can’t sing like that.

“Well… if it wasn’t for this translator I wouldn’t be able to understand you either but… eh.”

*I tried once when I was very young and had a thing for Alphys.... Undyne threw a shoe at me to get me to stop. Has nothing to do with translation.

“The babies don’t understand and plus they speak a little of skeleton… and I think you can sing that…”

*It’s called Wing Dings, skeletons naturally understand. I cannot sing young lady... it will come out very badly. 

“Eh… you never know until you try…”

*Remind me to demonstrate for you when we’re not trying to lull babies to sleep.

The babies nuzzled up to each other for warmth on his lap. Gaster used his magic to pick them up as a group and take them off to the crib they’d had put in Gaster’s room for the night. He tucked them in and then went back downstairs as he still had to take care of KC and Sarah.

*Where has your brother gotten to?

“He went to your brother’s room and I think he is trying to find a book for you to read to him for bed time.”

*Oh dear... I hope he didn’t search Sans’ old room... 

He headed back upstairs to find the boy. He had a couple of books one being a joke book, karma sutra, and the galaxy and everything in it, spider facts, and how to become a friend.

“Umm… this one is really weird I think the people inside are fighting… which is cool but… weird…” He commented on the Kama sutra book.

“What kind of book does he have Gaster?” Sarah asked wondering what kind of book that can be.

*Not THAT one.... Not until you are older.

  
He plucked the kama sutra from him and shelved it higher. 

“Okay… which book then?” 

*Let’s find an actual story book shall we? 

“Is everything okay up there Gaster or do you need help?” Sarah chuckled as she could only imagine the mischief her brother got into.

“Gaster… are you going to… leave us like mom and dad?” He was about 8 years old and his sister was older but she didn’t know her own age for sure. She was found in marsh areas in the water abandoned by Casey’s father. She'd been hurt severely by other monsters but he was kind to her.

*No, I’m not going to do that.

“Besides you have to drive him nuts first… let make a bony joke or tell him that he is so tall that the clouds are looking up at him.” Casey started to laugh a little.

*Cute, but no. It would be hard to drive me nuts.

“He has to be telling the truth. He had to deal with Sans after all.” Casey took Sarah’s hand and smiled.

“Are you going to listen to the bedtime story too?”

“I can do that…” She said sweetly to her brother as she went to the guest bedroom for where they had been staying of late. Sarah laid next to Casey smiling.  
“Okay Gaster… let it rip.” Casey made a fart noise and Sarah pretended to wave away the fart. 

“Eeeewww Gaster farted…” Casey teased.

*Settle down children. 

He opened the book he’d taken from a lower shelf, Sans had always read this one to him when he had been younger. Casey soon fell asleep.

“Well I guess I should go to sleep myself... if you have any issues with the babies. You can always get me, okay?” Sarah smiled at Gaster before she yawned feeling exhaustion take over. “Don’t worry Gaster you are doing fine…” She crawled out of KC’s bed into her own and settled in. She opted to taking the pull out bed so not to cause more problems for Gaster. 

About 4 hours later Sarah would be gently awakened from Gaster asked to help with feeding and diaper changes. She nodded as she did this all with KC when he was a baby. She sleepy held the baby as she warmed the bottle with magic gently to the right temperature before feeding it them and she changed the diapers before setting them back to bed singing them a lullaby her mother use to sing to her before the incident. She didn’t quite remember what all that happened to her but she knew it had to be bad. When she finished she smiled at Gaster sleepily and flopped on the couch, falling asleep. She would be getting up early for training again while Casey was taking classes at Toriel’s place. 

Gaster only knew a little bit and even with all the hands he had, he still didn’t know things. Sarah slept like a rock on the couch, exhausted, for an hour; when 8 am came around she was late for her training. She quickly got dressed and before she left made a couple of bottles for Gaster for the babies with better instructions and made couple of eggs and toast for breakfast for KC and Gaster. She was cursing as she ran out of the door, upset with herself being late. She ran to find Capt. Papyrus already doing laps. 

*Thanks for your help. 

He said before she left, an early riser himself.


	159. Chapter 159

“Captain I am so sorry… I been up most of the night and I am so so sorry I am late…”

“Not To Worry! I Know All About The Evening! My Brother Informed Me This Morning!” 

“Oh good… hopefully only good things about me…” She would be lying if a couple hours nap didn’t sound good to her.

“You Did Well. Now Then, Show Me What You Have Before Lunch!” He was going to spar with her.

“Okay…” She used her magic for speed and slid under him and, using her claws, she stopped herself behind him before kicking upwards. Exhaustion doesn’t excuse you from defending yourself as the enemy won’t give you that chance either. That is what Undyne told her but she was slower than usual and a little sluggish to go with it. When she slid under Papyrus she ended up flipping on her back but she flipped back up and shook it off, taking the defensive position. He didn’t reprimand her or anything, simply attacking. She awaited his move as she tried to think what move he would use like blue or some of his more powerful attacks. She stood there waiting and waiting… her eyes felt heavy as she waited and soon felt sleep take over as her claws retracted back into her body and she fell over backwards, falling asleep. Fortunately he was quick and caught her before she hit the ground, shaking his head a little.

“Perhaps A Nap First... Then Lunch.” She didn’t respond as she was fast asleep in his arms. While her younger brother got up around 9:30 by Gaster to get up for Toriel’s class and the breakfast Sarah made them both. She was getting better as simple meals she didn’t tend to burn down the house as much.

“Five more minutes…” He whined.

  
  
  


When she woke up again, Sarah was in the home of Papyrus and Muffet as he was cooking something for her to eat.

“I am sorry… I was just a little tired…” 

“Ah! You’re Awake!” 

“Indeed so… hello Muffet or Mrs. Papyrus?”

“Oh dearie you can just call me lucky… hehe no, Muffet is a perfect name thank you.” 

“Nyeh Heh... Don’t Tease Dear.” 

“Oh you love it…” She smiled lovingly. 

“You guys seem like you are getting along great… hopefully one day I can meet a mate like what you guys have…” He flushed.

“W-well That Is The Idea... Even Things Like Time Cannot Keep Apart Those Who Are Meant To Be!” 

“Yeah… it is true… I just look around me and think to myself I don’t see many potential mates out there for me…” Sarah wasn’t blind as she could see the gene pool was either a little older than her or much younger than her. 

“Nevermind I should probably get practicing after I eat.” She started to eat her meal, pushing aside any feelings she had as she just ranked it up to her getting close to her first heat. She never had one but she was feeling overwhelmed quite a bit and she didn’t know who to talk to in this circumstance. Sarah finished her meal in the eyes of the monsters there she was just a teen and in reality she probably was but she thought she was about 17-18 range who just wanted to make a mark on the world.

“Don’t Let Age Be The Deciding Factor.” 

“Too true dearie... After all, it did not stop us.” 

“I guess so…I just don’t know many monsters… oh I should stop… I am getting close to my…” She went quiet as she says it. “My first heat….”

“You Should Talk To Gaster About That, And Alphys.” 

  
  
  


Meanwhile Gaster had to drag KC to Toriel’s place dropping him off with her. Leaving Roy to watch the babies.

“Oh my… come on little one….” She guided the child in. “Thank you Gaster… I got a text from Papyrus, I guess Sarah had a long night last night, she passed out.” 

*Indeed, but she was of great help as well.

Frisk and Sans got up, it was around 1 pm when the couple woke up.

“I guess we should go back…” Frisk raised her arms stretching enjoying the much needed sleep she'd lacked. It made her feel calm and better despite what was said last night. She wondered how her babies were doing when she got up and ordered room service. Frisk was curious as why it seemed that there was no one there to tip but she didn’t argue because they brought two orders of cat dogs and fries for them. 

  
  
  


It is not simple for a young adult to have their first heat especially when each species experiences it differently. Sarah didn’t know what to really expect but she knew some facts about her kind and being a female. Finding a mate would curb urgency of the heat but still she had no one… so she would have to strive it out on her own if she had to. She knew she would have to close herself off from the rest of the world and she no problem with that, she did that before.


End file.
